Beautiful Addiction
by Autumn Amethyst
Summary: A new kind of love hate. The whole school is involved; split down the middle into two opposing groups-Cavillors and Auscultos. So Lily and James, the new Heads (of opposing groups), should be at each other's throats, right? Well, on and off, at least...
1. Chapter One

**Title: Beautiful Addiction**

**Summary: Interesting…a new kind of love/hate. The whole school is involved; split down the middle into two opposing groups.**

**A/N: Hey! If this first part seems confusing or boring, I think it'll make more sense as we go along. At least, I hope =) Oh- and I got both group names from Latin. Don't take the subject, but I do think it's a cool language ;) Cavillor- to joke, and Ausculto- to hear attentively. Those aren't the main points of the groups; I hope that'll be more evident later on.**

**      I feel sort of bad about writing this, let alone adding it, since I need to update my other stories. I'm sorry! I think I'm having a bit of writer's block, and I thought this might help….plus I seem to like the um….odd idea =)**

**Disclaimer: The majority of the plot ideas are mine. Besides that, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Heck, she can have the plot too…Lol, not that she'd want it.**

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬   

"I almost think that there is a greater war here at Hogwarts than in the rest of the wizarding world." Dumbledore commented, sighing. He watched as McGonagall approached, looking grave.

"Albus, we have a situation."

He chuckled, but she narrowed her eyes and he looked at her seriously. "It isn't only your House, Minerva. The whole of Hogwarts is split. Only Slytherin is still together, and they stick to themselves anyway."

      "What good do they think can come out of separating? My House isn't Gryffindor at all anymore! Only the Cavillors and Auscultos!"

      "It's the same in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Don't think it's your fault. They don't agree on the Voldemort issues- for the most part, although you know there are other things as well- and they don't know how to deal with it. So naturally, they refuse to speak to each other anymore."

      "Naturally? This isn't natural! It's absurd."

Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Lead the way, Minerva. We'll see about this 'situation', shall we?"

      The corridor outside the Gryffindor common room appeared to be filled with a mob. As they came closer, they saw the whole Gryffindor House- split into two and on opposite sides, facing each other with scowls.

      In the middle of the two sides were James Potter- a Cavillor, and Lily Evans- an Ausculto. The newly appointed Heads. 

      "We can't have a Cavillor as Head Boy!" a boy from behind Lily yelled.

At the same time, someone from James' group announced, "I say, James, get rid of this one!"

      Lily and James were in the middle of a heated argument with each other, and neither of them appeared to be winning. 

      "I am _not going to be Head with __you!"_

"Oh, and I suppose that you think I like the idea?"

      Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. The students stopped shouting and looked sheepish. "There will be no change in Heads. And no protesting." He said slowly, so that they heard every bit of it. "You are obliged to work together, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans- and don't even consider the fact that you're not of the same group. The rest of you will also cooperate with each other. As far as I am concerned, there is only one group now, and there always was." He walked away.

      McGonagall added, "This has gone on too long." And she was gone as well.

The Cavillors and Auscultos glared at each other for a long time, before shoving their way through the portrait hole and proceeding to gather at opposite sides of the common room. Neither group acknowledged the fact that they were sharing a room with some of their worst enemies.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ 

      Lily Evans pulled her long and dark auburn hair into a loose ponytail. She was furious. _I am not __going to spend my last year at Hogwarts arguing with that- that Potter. He's not an Ausculto, so I shouldn't have to even speak with him. What was Dumbledore playing at? The Headmaster knew that the two groups of Hogwarts had been around since Lily and James had been about twelve. _

Sure, at first they had started out as merely debating sides- mostly about how to handle Voldemort and bring him out of power- but now they were oh so much more. Now, they were their own Houses, in a way. Only they were student-created, and that made them more powerful.

"You alright, Lils?" Kristen asked, brushing dirty blond hair out of her face. 

Lily scowled, and then sighed. "I'm not angry at you. You know that. But the whole thing makes me angry. I'm almost ready to go to Dumbledore and tell him that I refuse to work with a Cavillor."

      "So do it." Selene joined in. "Go tell him."

Lily smiled and turned to her other friend. "And you should know that I'd never do that." She thought for a moment. "But you would."

      Selene backed up. "Oh no- you aren't getting_ me into this. No way."_

Lily sighed. "It was a long shot anyway."

      She glanced around at the five beds in the room. There had been two other girls living with them, in first year. But when the groups, or associations, were formed, they ended up being Cavillors. It was no longer boys to the left and girls to the right. Now it was Cavillors to the left and Auscultos to the right. 

      She didn't know about the Cavillors, but her group still had dignity. The guys slept together, farther up into the tower than the girls. Their dorm was the only one with any empty beds at all.

      "I think I'll go walk around." Lily said, rubbing her temple. "I need to think about all of this."

      "Want us to come?" Kristen asked.  Selene nodded too, her hazel eyes watching with interest.  

      "No. No, I'll catch you guys later." She left the dorm before they came up with reasons for them to come with her. She wouldn't get anything done that way.

      Without knowing where she was going or why, she descended the curving stairs to the Gryffindor common room. It was a shame that they still had only one common room. What about the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Auscultos? They were more associated with her than these other Gryffindors. 

      She found it empty of students. First night back, so as usual everyone was upstairs getting situated. She sighed and dropped herself down in front of the roaring fire.

      "I shouldn't even be talking to you now." She heard a voice hiss from behind. It was obvious who it was- she closed her eyes, attempting to force it into a dream. It wasn't working. 

      "What are you doing here, Potter?"

He scowled at her. "I have as much right as you do. More. I've already appealed to Dumbledore, and he won't do anything about this…situation. I hate it as much as you do, but he's up to something. He's not going to change his mind." As he spoke, Lily watched his dark hair fall into his aqua eyes and all over the place. 

It was as if both of their mouths were frozen in a scowl. It was impossible to show any other emotion in the presence of one another. "Fine." was all Lily said.  
      James watched her; stared at her for awhile. Then he simply turned around and walked back up the stairs. She watched him leave, pretending that she didn't take notice of him at all. _He's good-looking, and I hate him for it._

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ 

      She closed the door to her dorm behind her and looked up at her friends, who were sitting on one bed together and talking. 

      They knew her well. "Oh- you didn't run into James, did you?" Selene asked, running a hand through her black hair quickly.

      Lily nodded, aggravated. "You shouldn't call him James. He's not worthy of being called on a first name basis- too familiar." She tried to say seriously, but ended up smiling.

      "So is he that bad, Lily? I mean- for a Cavillor- of course."

_He's cocky, immature, annoying…nice, smart, cute. "Yes. I already hate him more than before." _

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ 

      Lily, Kristen, and Selene seated themselves in the exact same seats they always did in the Great Hall. It was routine. To Lily, everything from the time she woke up to her first class was routine- and sometimes after that too.

      It was the Ausculto table. If someone had mentioned a Gryffindor table to any of these students, they would have scowled, remembering unwanted memories. 

      "Good morning, students." Dumbledore smiled, casting a glance over the room. He frowned when noticing that the tables were indeed the same. Except Slytherin- who had always stuck together. Their reasoning for that was that the Slytherin House had no interest in getting rid of Voldemort at all. All you had to do was look at 'em to figure that one out.

      "So what's the first class today?" Lily asked cheerfully, munching on an apple.

"Ugh, what else but potions." Selene said, holding up a piece of parchment with her schedule mapped out on it.

      "We must be the most unlucky people ever." Kristen said, shaking her head. "Not only potions- but with the Slytherins again. Not that being with the seventh year Gryffindor Cavillors is not bad enough- we're outnumbered!" she added, grinning.

      "With us three, you can't be outnumbered. Right, Lily?" Selene nudged the red-head. 

      Lily stirred her gaze away from the Cavillor table. "Oh- yes, right." 

Her two best friends gave her a strange look. "Yeah- let's go, then."

      They made their way down into the dungeons, and Lily noticed that James Potter and his three ridiculous friends were following them. _Well, I guess I should be fair. I guess they aren't following__ us, exactly. They have to go to potions too. She cringed at the thought. She had to do it every year, but somehow it seemed worse every time._

      They entered the cold dungeons, shivering and spotting Professor Jenkins at the head of the classroom. He might have been one of the first potions professors to _not be head of the Slytherin House. Lily and her friends didn't like him either way._

      "Soo…Rrright…" he said, drawling his words out boringly. It was impossible to pay attention in that class. And Lily would have slept, but every time that had happened, she would feel stubs (Jenkins had injured his fingers way back when) shaking her shoulder. Something about feeling half of a finger on her shoulder creeped her out.     

      "Today we'll be making a new kind of potion- a Nimbus potion. Bit of a fun one- all it really does is generate a rain cloud over your head when you drink it. Lasts for about 5 hours with the normal dose, but it depends on how much you drink. Now turn to page 104 in your books, if you will."

      Lily groaned and set her book down heavily on the table, turning it to the right page and laying her head down.

      "I don't know how you got Head Girl if you refuse to stay awake in-" Kristen tried to whisper in her ear.

      A loud rumbling sounded from somewhere. Lily's head popped up. She couldn't figure out whether it was coming from the ceiling or the wall or what.

      "Er-" Professor Jenkins didn't appear to have any idea either.

Suddenly, the wall containing the door out began to collapse. Shards of stone and rubble flew everywhere, and the noise was louder than anything Lily had heard before.

      "Get out of the way!" Jenkins yelled, taking cover under his desk. The students were darting across to the wall with the windows- the only place that seemed safe- at the moment. James and his friends were still standing on the other side, frantically trying to pull something out of the subsiding wall.

      Lily groaned, watching as the wall began to slip slowly at first, then faster, towards them. James' three friends noticed, and scampered back a little, trying to pull James with them. But he was still looking; he didn't glance up. He got a full blow in the face before his friends came back and pulled him away, panting. He was unconscious.

      Lily shook her head. _The idiot.__ You don't just stay under a collapsing wall. I wonder what he was looking for, anyway…_

      The rumbling stopped for a moment, and they all sighed in relief. And then, something loud was happening in the potions storeroom, which was adjoined to the classroom and rather large. 

      Professor Jenkins sprung up. "Everybody up- come help me with this! There's valuable stuff in there!" He glanced at James quickly. "Miss Evans, I'll require that you stay with him, since you're Head Girl. The rest of you- come on!"

      Lily looked horrified as everyone ran out on her. She found herself alone, glanced back at James, and groaned. The raven-haired boy was sprawled out, his head leaning against the cold floor. She knelt beside him and scowled. 

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" One of her fingers brushed back his unruly hair, revealing a deep gash. "Darn you." She pulled out her wand- which was amazing still clean, when everything else was covered in a thick layer of dust. 

Muttering a spell, his cut healed quickly. She watched a moment, coming up with every bad thing she could possibly say to him when he awoke. _Why do I always have to be the one? Couldn't one of your stupid friends have stayed behind? I'm bored already…and class should be getting out soon._

      "Students and Professor Jenkins." Dumbledore's voice floated into the room magically. Lily turned her head in all directions, confused and looking for him. "I am outside all of this rubble, and so is the other staff. We're having- er- difficulties cleaning it up." There was a pause. You could almost hear the smile in his voice. 

"Our magic ways don't seem to be having any effect. That means we'll be forced to use Muggle ways of cleaning this up. Which takes longer. Sadly, that means that you are all stuck down there until tomorrow morning, when we should be about done." He paused again, while Lily fumbled nervously with a button on her robe. 

"We're terribly sorry for the inconvenience. But there are two rooms down there- if I am not mistaken- the classroom and storage room, which is quite large. To sleep tonight, you may split up into Slytherin and Gryffindor, or boys and girls, whichever you feel works better. In the mean time, I'm sure it won't be so bad. We'll be back with more news as soon as possible. Thanks for cooperating."

Lily looked dismayed. _As if we have a choice. She scrunched her forehead up. At least she could blame it all on James when he woke up. But honestly, half a day and a night with the Cavillors and Slytherins? It was a nightmare come true._

Selene came back through the storage room door. "This is horrible." Lily nodded. 

"But what do we do with him?" Kristen asked, joining them and nudging James. 

"Well…" Lily tapped her chin thoughtfully. 

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬   

**A/N: You read the whole thing! I'm happy! Let's try for thirty reviews? Lol- J/K!! But please do review if you can- I want to know if you guys like this.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Romeo & Juliet....I see it crossed many minds- mine included ;) I can say that I didn't (consciously) get the idea from Shakespeare, but once I began to write it I realized what was going on. But I'm not planning to go the way the play did at all, if I can help it. Any similarities are to Shakespeare's credit...lol, I can't even imagine trying to claim anything like that...**

**You guys are so good to me- thank you so much for the reviews!!!**

**One more thing- I attempted to explain some differences between the groups in this chapter- so bear with me =) hopefully it will make more sense.**

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£

Lily hummed to herself as she sketched an inky mustache on James' face. She was quite alone; her friends had left her- to work again in the storage room. Out of luck, she was left with James. And thrilled about it, too.

"You are the most dense, most-" he stirred suddenly and she stopped talking. _And a little irresistible too, if I might say so.__ No, no- I don't say anything. Stop thinking. _

"Wha?" James focused his light eyes on her. He scowled in recognition.

"Being the idiot that you are," she began to explain. "you nearly got yourself killed under that pile of, shall we say, wall over there." 

            James' eyes flickered and he jumped up, running to the rubble. He began frantically digging through it, until he pulled out a worn piece of parchment.

            He mumbled something to himself as Lily approached, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. "What's that?" she noticed markings on it. "A map?"

            James stared at her coolly. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Lily rolled her eyes. "And I suppose that's why you're so eager to have it back." She made a lunge for it, and he pulled back, causing the both of them to tumble over painfully. 

            It was then that the storage room door burst open. Three dusty boys approached. 

Sirius laughed. "A bit of fooling around James? Who've you got there?"

            Lily threw James off and stood up angrily. She glared at Sirius, who upon seeing her lost all thoughts of them doing something impure. "Oh." He said simply. They all looked away quickly. 

            "You found it!" Peter and Remus rushed over, grabbing the parchment from James.

Lily had no time to think over it, as her friends came through the door and walked over to her. 

            "I am _no help when it comes to these things." Selene said, brushing dust out of her dark hair._

            "Right."

"So I shouldn't _have to help."_

            "Lily!" Kristen smiled at the red-head. "Long time, no see."

Cackling erupted from the other side of them room and Lily spun around smugly. Sure enough, James' friends had discovered his newly formed mustache. James looked capable of murder, and his eyes were scanning the room for her. She slipped away quickly, while Selene and Kristen were deep in an argument.

            Wandering around, she decided to check out the storage room, now that everyone had come back into the classroom. She walked inside, glancing from shelf to shelf full of dust. It seemed to be in some sort of arrangement, but whatever that was, Lily didn't know. A pop sounded behind her, and she turned around.

            "Professor!" 

Dumbledore stood behind her brushing off his beard. "Good day, Ms. Evans."

            "Yes, well- what are you doing here?"__

He chuckled. "We should be done cleaning up above very soon, but I wanted to ask you a favor, if you will."

            "Anything sir."

"Well, the Ministry has requested a report. They wish to know more about the groups here at Hogwarts. I know I said they are no longer in existence- and they won't be, after this- but I will give the Ministry what they want. Would you be so kind as to write a report?"

            "Me? Alright, well that won't be too hard."

"No- you will be assigned Cavillors. James will need to do the Auscultos."

            Her eyes widened. "Are you mad?!"

"Probably, but that isn't the point. They asked for outside perspectives. I thought this would be the best way to do it."

            "But I-"

They watched as a Slytherin looked into the room, passed by and noticed Dumbledore, and then doubled back in surprise. "Er-"

            "Oh, hello." There was a pause. "Mr. Athers, would you please bring James Potter over? Tell him I need to speak with him immediately." The boy nodded in confusion and walked off.

            Lily turned back to the old Headmaster. "Is this necessary?"  
"I'm afraid so."

            Soon after, James strolled in angrily. He slowed a bit when he spotted Lily. Dumbledore's eyes rested on the ink mustache and he chuckled. 

            "Complements of Evans." James mumbled, shooting Lily a death glare.

She smiled sweetly as Dumbledore proceeded to explain the whole situation to James, who simply stared like a lump.

            "How can you even ask me to do a report on- on _them?"_

"What do you mean, _them?" Lily cut in._

            James changed the subject. "You're _supposed to be Head Girl." He said, jabbing a finger at the mustache._

            "Potter, you are hardly in a place to call _me immature. I may not know much about Cavillors, but I'm aware of the fact that you aren't exactly innocent. I suggest you don't take that road with me."_

            James simply stared at her, his mouth working and searching for a decent reply. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I should be going. Remember, first-hand experience is best, for a project like this."

            Lily scowled and turned away from James. Both of them headed toward the door, almost getting stuck together in their hurry out of the doorframe. She spotted James' friends drinking the nimbus potion, their robes drenched. "Leave boys to their own devices and this is what they do. Entertainment for the dim-witted." She commented. James grunted and stalked away.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

"First-hand experience." Lily mumbled to herself, walking alone back to the Gryffindor common room. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            They had been 'released' from the dungeons that morning, and were expected to eat breakfast and attend their other classes for the day. It was relief to be able to walk around and breathe freely again.

            Suddenly, the answer came to her. _First-hand experience…it's like he wants me to go undercover or something. I guess I could do that…She knew the right charm. She could simply charm herself into looking like on of the Cavillors, or just someone else claiming to be a Cavillor, and then pretend to be one. "Yes, tomorrow. It'll work out…" she grunted. "The only problem is that I don't __want to do it."_

            She quickly mumbled the password and was greeted by James slamming into her.

"Watch where you're going!" Lily yelled at him, causing a group of first year Cavillors to look over in surprise. 

            "Why should I? You were in _my way!"_

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know whether to insult you, men in general for their retarded comments, or the Cavillors for being as dumb and unknowing as rocks."

           James glared at her before she slipped around him and headed up the stairs as casually as ever. She stopped, however, when she realized something else. What did she normally do before writing long reports? Research! And being the perfectionist that she was, her paper was going to be the best possible. The other motivation was for it to be better than James'. He gave her a confused and disgusted look as she went back out through the portrait hole.   
            The walk to the library was almost not there, since she was so deep in thought. She knew the history of the two groups, she knew what they both thought on different issues- but did she know it all? Did she know enough?  
            She strolled in, getting a nod from the librarian, and walked right over to where she needed to be. Having spent a countless amount of time here, it didn't take her very long to look anymore. 

            "Hogwarts in the Old Days- no…here we go. Auscultos and Cavillors- the entire story." She laughed, almost falling when she realized just how heavy the book was. She set it down on the table with a loud thud. 

            Her fingers flipped the pages slowly, until she came to one that looked insightful.

**_The Beginning of the Separation_**

_            It has been said before that Voldemort wants nothing more than to break the wizarding world into two. It is therefore expected that the separation we see at Hogwarts is mainly caused by him and his disturbances. _

_            At first, students were eager to become involved in the fight against Voldemort. It was their future, and they wanted to have a say in it. So they debated on what should be done. Everyone had a different opinion, but most of them could be fitted into two categories. In time, the debating sides split into two groups. _

_One group wished to not go after him right away. To first try and do everything to prevent war. They wanted to think about their decision and be sure that it was the right thing to do. But by no means did they wish to let Voldemort go on with his ghastly actions. They simply did not wish to rush into anything, for they feared that the consequences might be worse. This group became known as the Auscultos._

_The other group, however, did not believe that there was enough time to think it over. They wanted to be rid of Voldemort, and be rid of him right then. No time could be wasted in trying to find the best solution. In doing that, more wizards and witches would die. This group collectively became known as the Cavillors. _

_Both opinions are respected, and were respected at Hogwarts at the time. Until debates soon became heated arguments. Violence took the place of compromise. Students turned against each other in what seemed to be a war. They split in every way possible, over time. It has been around five years since that time, and still the separation is more evident than ever. The groups became more. In addition to their views on the Voldemort issues, they formed other similarities within their groups. _

_Auscultos are known for working hard. Most are honest and blunt. They are no smarter than the Cavillors, yet because of their dedication to their work, they often receive higher marks. They are often good listeners. (Hence Ausculto- to hear attentively)._

_Cavillors are bright and creative. Because of that creativity, they often enjoy pranks and games; which is what earned them their name- meaning 'to joke'. They are friendly and stubborn._

_Although these similarities are often noticed- not all of them can be categorized this way. It is mainly their choice of which group to join that makes them who they are. _

_Sadly, what started out to be a way to bring Voldemort down ironically turned out to be exactly what he wanted- a complete separation._

Lily sighed. It was all true. But really- it wasn't her fault that they had split…."Five years." She mumbled. "That's a long time." She flipped to another page.

**_The Cavillors_**

_They are known for…_

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

Lily awoke from a terrible dream, where there really was a war at Hogwarts and casualties amounted to almost half the school. She shuddered.

            She walked back to the common room in a daze. Suddenly she remembered her plan for the day and sighed. Backing into a corner, she muttered a spell. Her reflection floated back to her from a shiny knight nearby. 

            "This should do." She mumbled. She was a dark-haired girl with dark eyes to match. Slim, birdlike face…she appeared a little demanding.

            A step into the common room and she shook her head at the division. It would have been approved by her, but that article had made her realize a few things. She caught herself before heading towards the Auscultos and instead joined the Cavillors with a grimace.

            She heard James' voice near her. "I just don't understand exactly what Dumbledore expects of me. I can't do a paper on the Auscultos!"

            _Better to talk to the people I know, somewhat…I guess. She looked pained as she approached them and smiled._

            "Hello."

James turned towards her and supplied a wide grin. "Hey." _He doesn't give me…Lily…grins. Not even a small smile… "What's your name?"_

            "Er...Katie." she replied, at a loss for coming up with a good name. _I should have thought of that before._

"Cool. I'm James; this is Remus, Peter, and Sirius. They're just dumb though, no need to talk to them."

            "Now wait just a moment!" Peter pushed himself through. "Speak for yourself."

They all chuckled at short little Peter and his usual outburst.

            "Nice to meet you." Remus said in his polite voice.

"A pleasure." Sirius sent her a wayward smile.

            "You guys seem nice. I'm- er- new here at Hogwarts. I thought maybe you could let me sort of follow you around a bit today. I'm a seventh year- you guys are too, right?"

            "Course."

"Good, then you…wouldn't mind?"

            Remus smiled. "I certainly wouldn't. I never mind a pretty girl following me around." The other guys laughed and nodded in agreement.

            "Great." She smiled. _This isn't all that hard. Just pretend like they're funny and cute and they'll tell you anything._

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

Lily laughed as Sirius punched her lightly on the arm. She had never imagined that it was this fun to be a- what did they call themselves?- a Marauder. At first, she had been mocking them. But then it became increasingly clear that she might as well have fun- and once she let herself, she realized that she really _was having a great time._

            They had tricked a few professors into sitting into chairs full of glue, set a couple trash cans on fire, jumped out from behind statues to scare people; the usual. Lily felt like somebody else, and yet she was still herself. She could be herself, around them. She could let go and…

            _No! What am I thinking?  The better part of her took over. __This is ludicrous! What am I doing? She wasn't a Cavillor. She had only done this to write the report for Dumbledore. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this. __Work, she told herself, __this is only about the report._

            "I, er, have to go…I'll see you guys some other time!"

She heard Remus call after her, "But we haven't shown you our bubble trick!"

            In spite of herself, she smiled as she ran.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

_I am in a daze. I don't know what to think. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like my whole world has been ripped out from under me. And it has…my life was about the two groups, about the separation…and now I find out that we aren't so different after all. The only thing that separates us is…pride._

She looked up from her notebook and noticed Selene and Kristen approaching her. "Where have you been?!"

"You have no idea what it's like to find your best friend gone!"

            She smiled sweetly. "I was doing something for Dumbledore." When their glares intensified, she appeared sheepish.

            "Is that what being Head Girl means then? You're going to scare your friends half to death over missions for Dumbledore?"

            Lily chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time."

"Fine." Kristen grunted.   
            "We're going upstairs and getting ready for bed, seeing as how nobody else is down here at this time of night."

            Selene turned back around. "And if you aren't up there in ten minutes, we're sending out a search party!" she shook her finger at the redhead.

            Lily smiled to herself, and then it faded. "I'm so confused."

"Why is it that whenever I come down here to be alone I end up running into _you?" she heard James growl from behind. At first, she didn't know what was going on. James had just been so nice to her…but then, it hadn't been her. Of course._

            "James, I-"

"You're pathetic! I can't believe I have to work with you!"

            She resumed her glare at him. "You already have."

"What?!" his stare intensified.

            "Today. Katie…I had to do undercover work."

His mouth dropped open. "Oh no." he paused. "That's impossible. She was…nice."

            Lily crossed her arms.  "Things aren't always what they seem. Neither are people."

They both looked away stubbornly, and then suddenly glanced back at each other. Lily smiled, and James' face melted into a grin.

            He stamped his foot. "Damn it. I can't help it. You're too…inviting."

She didn't stop to think about or ask what that meant. She didn't really care. "I don't know what this is. I'm all confused." She mumbled.

            "You're confused?! I think I've lost my mind." He paused, looking at her again. "No…I can't do this. I-I can't be nice to you. It's too…weird."

            "James, look at this." She handed him the page she had read the previous night in the library.

            His eyes perused it and he began increasingly solemn. When he was finished, he looked up, stared at her, and asked in an amused voice, "So today- how did you do it?"

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£

**A/N: I wasn't sure…was that too sudden? Or confusing? Or anything of the sort? Well, let me know what you think. Again- thanks for those reviews- a few of you really made me feel good about this story.**

**I also thought it would be sort of fun to see something- if you guys review (I'll love you forever!), why don't you tell me whether you think you'd be an Ausculto or a Cavillor? Or if you'd be undecided. I'm just wondering =) **


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I really love reviews, and you people are being so nice with that ;) Thanks again!**

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬ 

Lily's eyes landed on her report for Dumbledore, finished and in perfect cursive. _I need to ask James if he's finished yet, so I can turn them in…She snapped her book shut and sat up. Reading wasn't working for her; her mind was a whirlpool and she had been staring at the same page for nearly twenty minutes now. At the mention of James in her thoughts, she was suddenly focused. They hadn't spoken since that one night in the common room._

Had he forgotten already? _Forgotten what?  She grumbled to herself. __We never agreed on anything. For all I know, he won't be civil to me next time I talk to him...She eyed the doorway. __Which will be in a few minutes._

Tumbling down the stairs, she heard raised voices coming from the common room. "Oh no." she mumbled, spotting James in the middle, once the common room came into view. He appeared furious, glaring at a sixth year Ausculto. "You _cannot treat him that way!"_

            The boy stared back, calm and collected. "_You can't tell me what to do,__ Cavillor," he sneered. A little first year Ausculto stood off to the side, looking back and forth between them with frightened eyes. _

            Kristen approached her from the side quietly. "What's going on?" Lily whispered in question.

            Her friend shrugged, brushing blond hair behind her ears. "That Ausculto started yelling at the first year and James just lost it. I dunno why; he has nothing to do with us."

            Lily didn't respond. She crossed her arms across her stomach and watched.

"I am Head Boy. Not of the Cavillors, not of the Auscultos, of the _whole school! I am __entitled to ask you not to treat younger students that way!"_

            The sixth year shrugged nonchalantly. "Why do you care? He's just a little Ausculto." James opened his mouth, but his opponent cut him off, dropping into a chair. "I'll be damned before I listen to a Cavillor anyway."

            James' face reddened, but with good judgment, he turned away. 

Lily spun around and noticed Selene sitting nearby, totally lost in her own world.

            "What's up with you?" Lily asked, walking up.

The dark-haired girl shook her head and focused on Lily. "Can't a girl be happy around here?"

            "Uh-huh." She grinned. "Who's the guy?"

Kristen answered for Selene, who was already back to daydreaming, "Merick Lawson."

            "I see." The red-head replied, not paying attention but instead looking around the room. She watched James, amid his friends and looking like a timed bomb. "I have to do something for Dumbledore." She announced.

            "Again?!" They replied, but she was already crossing the room. 

She stopped in front of the Marauders. The four of them turned around slowly…"Er- James- I was wondering…report…finish…Dumbledore…" She managed to say. She felt uncomfortable with four pairs of eyes staring down at her; three of which were venomous. 

            James glared at her. At that, Lily's green eyes reflected anger and confusion. But in the midst of her perplexity, she noticed him wink slightly. She smiled in her mind. Outwardly, she let out a sneer, and saw the Marauders relax. "Just come on!" she growled at James, who glowered back.

            Perhaps it was just her horrid imagination, but she felt the whole common room watching as they left together. Lily began to smile after the portrait hole closed.

            She laughed. "We had them fooled."

"What are you talking about?" James inquired roughly.

            Lily lifted her sparkling eyes to his face, silenced abruptly. "Uh-"

James let out a laugh. "Just kidding."

            "Not funny." She mumbled, running her eyes over his face. "That was really nice of you back there, you know."

            James shrugged. "Now- I needed to tell you about something anyway."

Lily's eyes widened. "What?"  
            He was busy rummaging around in his pockets, finally pulling out a piece of parchment. "I ran into Dumbledore and he mentioned the Head Rooms to me. Said it had slipped his mind."

            "Head Rooms?" Lily looked horrified.

He chucked. "We don't have to sleep there together or anything, we can stay the way it is. I asked, and he replied that he wasn't that stupid." He paused with a confused expression. "Whatever that means."

            "Um- alright." They stood there awhile in silence. "Well, are we going to go see them?"

            "Oh- right." James grinned and pulled on her arm, glancing down at the parchment and leading the way.

            Lily looked up at him. "I meant to ask you something…" he turned to look at her. "Oh yeah! Have you finished your essay?"

            "Yep." He smiled, pulling something out of his robes. He handed it to her.

**The Auscultos**

_The Auscultos are all asses and should not be at Hogwarts. As to how they differ from us, they are full of themselves, stingy, uptight, ugly (sort of like the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…), and certainly not least, retarded beyond belief._

Lily looked up, more confused then angry. She realized that James was smiling innocently. "Alright- where's the real report?"

            "In my dorm. We can hand them in together later."

"So what inspired this…thing?" She held up the parchment, smiling but not entirely amused. 

            "That's probably what I would have written before, but since you so brilliantly showed me the right way..."

            "I didn't show you anything. You've known it all along."

"I suppose." He mumbled in response. 

            They approached a painting of three men, each with swords, feathered hats, and matching uniforms.

            "The Three Musketeers?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"Leave it to Dumbledore."

            "A duel at one o'clock!" Porthos yelled after them as they entered the rooms.

"Wow. Nice."

            It _was nice; rich tapestry, a warm feeling to it, about three rooms altogether (not including the bathroom). Lily's favorite part was what she immediately named the library. She approached, scanning the titles. The Hogwarts' Split and How to Compromise caught her eye. _

            "If I didn't know better," James announced from over her shoulder, "I would think that old man was up to something."

            Lily smiled and dropped onto a comfy couch in the middle of the main room. James watched her silently. He said, "You always look so innocent, you know."

            She looked down at her hands. "Well I'm not."

"I bet you're one of the most innocent people in this school."

            Her eyes turned a darker green. "You're already assuming things about me! Nobody knows_ everything about me- and you don't know me at all!"_

            "Geez. Just fooling around." He seated himself on the other side of the couch.

"Well we've got work to do."

            "You're all about the work, aren't you?" He grinned.

She shot him a warning glance. 

            "Okay- shutting up." He paused. "What work?"

"We…we haven't spoken since that one night…are we- together- in this?"  
            He relaxed. "I think so."

"Good."

            There was a silence. "Erm- _what are we together in, exactly?"_

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're having the same thoughts I am. You might even call me perceptive. We need to get the two groups together James. Without that, we have no hope of ever defeating Voldemort."

            He nodded swiftly. "Of course. Something needs to be done now, and it appears that we're the only two who can do it."

            "But why me?" she said almost inaudibly.

"What?"

            "Nothing. We can't rush into this James. You can't possibly think that when we announce what we're doing to the school they'll jump up and say 'yippee', going right along with it. They'll turn on us, is what'll happen."

            He stared at her. "But we can't wait." For emphasis, he pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his robes and tossed it onto her lap.

            She smirked. "What other sorts of things do you keep in those robes of yours?"

"I guess you'll never know, now will you?" James laughed, and then pointed solemnly at the headline.

            Four More Targeted Muggles Discovered Dead "Alright- so something needs to be done. But we can't do it right now. They'll all turn on us. Immediately hate us."

            "Well at least they'd be _together in hating us." James mumbled._

Lily smiled suddenly. "You are one of the few who doesn't start yelling at me when I try to argue. I'm surprised."

            James grinned, and then put on a seductive face; or what he thought to be one. He got up from the couch and did a 'sexy' dance. "So how does it make you feel when I do this?"

            She burst out laughing. "Stop it. I'm gonna choke on my own spit."

"Not sexy, eh?" he sat back down with a smile.

            "Not exactly." She shook her head. "Now back to the topic at hand."

"You really _are all about the work…"_

A couple of hours passed without them noticing. Amazing how time passes when one is arguing. Not the type of arguing where things are thrown and broken, but a thoughtful discussion nonetheless; not without the occasional raised voice. What they had accomplished, however, was much less concrete.

"Right- so we'll be meeting back here each night at about eight to put everything together, and we should bring anything that might help us…" James was saying.

"Exactly what _are we trying to do?"_

"Were you not here having any of this discussion?" he teased.

            Lily rolled her eyes for the second time that night. "Of course I was. I just want it plain and simple."

"Does everything have to be organized with you?"

"Yes, it does."

He sighed. "Fine. We agreed to attempt to reform Hogwarts, in a way. And the best and maybe only way to do that is, well, to give them a good reason to believe us. Solid evidence that what's going on is a bad thing."

            "Right." She said, nodding.

He went on. "And after we find something, we'll announce it to them right away."

            Lily focused on him. "What?!" she scrunched up her forehead. "We are _not going to present it right away. Do you not understand? Do you __want to be everybody's enemy?"_

            "Uh, Lily, we can't wait. We're just going to waste time. But if you really want to let some more Muggles die…"

            She jumped up; her face almost the color of her hair as she straightened a pile of books that were already in perfect order. "Don't you know," she replied heatedly, "that I'm muggleborn? So why the_ hell would I want to waste time if it might kill more people?!" He didn't respond right away, so she scowled. "__This is a waste of time. I'm going back to my dorm."_

            She stumbled out the door without another word. James stared after her, eyebrows lowered dangerously.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Lily was sprawled out on her bed, her arms crossed and glaring at anything and everything her eyes landed on, whether it was alive or not.

            "Lily?" Selene asked, a good distance away from her. No response. "You're scaring me again…"

            "I am _not scary!" she yelled at her, jumping up fiercely. Selene backed up carefully. Lily violently grabbed her Cavillor report and gripped it tightly. "I'm going to see Dumbledore." She said, and marched from the room, leaving Selene shaking her head._

            "What does he know…that-that-Urgh!" she grumbled, passing through the common room, not stopping for anything. She walked all the way over to the statue that led to the Headmaster's office. Giving the password softly, she made her way up.

            She was about to knock when- "Come on in, Ms. Evans."

Entering, Lily walked up to his desk and held up the report. "I just wanted to hand this in to you. James can give you his on his own time-"

            Dumbledore smiled as her eyes crossed the room, landing on James, who observed the scene smugly. "He already has, Ms. Evans."

            James and Lily had a silent fight, until the Headmaster interrupted. "Why don't you two take a seat? I believe that there's something you want to tell me."

            They did as he asked, but neither opened their mouth to say a word.

"Alright- if you insist on me starting the conversation." He said knowingly. "I do believe that you two have some sort of unannounced agreement…"

"We did! But it's over now!" James said, and Lily looked over suspiciously and asked, "How did you know that?"

"Well- James told me." At this, the Head Boy began to protest, so Dumbledore held up a hand. "Not directly. Not directly. James- you came in angry and confused and handed me the report. I'm rather observant for a wizard my age, and I noticed that you had a funny look on your face in regards to the report. It all fit- me telling you earlier to inform Lily of the Head Rooms and pay them a visit with her, you coming back obviously angry, and yet you had a tolerance that I don't think you had before. It's all there."

            They stared at him for a long time. "I don't even want to know what other things you know."

            "Indeed you don't." Dumbledore gave them a small smile. "Now- I believe you've been having trouble with your discussions."

            "Yeah." James replied reluctantly. "We can't agree on much…"

"Exactly why I added that How to Compromise book to your rooms." He laughed quietly, then realized that neither of the Heads found it amusing. "Take each other's ideas and combine them. It's that simple. Neither of you can have everything you want, but both of you will get something."

            "Can't you just help us convince the students?"

"No, Lily. You think they'll listen to me? I've tried already…"

            "Yeah, well they aren't going to listen to us either." James replied. 

"Yes they will. In good time, they will. That's your job- to figure out _how to make them listen and understand."_

            "Why are you giving us all of this to do ourselves? Why can't you help? What good will it do anyway?"

            "Alas, James. I spend my whole day here thinking of new ways to keep Voldemort at a distance. Without my effort, he would destroy the entire wizarding world without another thought. I do not have the time, nor the proper resources to help you. The both of you are brilliant enough by yourselves, but I don't think you realize how much you can do together."

            "But-"

"How-"

            He smiled. "You'll learn and understand it all soon enough. Now- sitting here is doing us no good." He glanced at his planetary watch. "You will find the time to do it all. For now- I am craving some good pumpkin pie."

            The two of them got up and left in trance, without another word.

Dumbledore chuckled. _This is working. I'm not such a bad meddler after all…it should be a good laugh when I tell them that the Ministry never asked for those reports…_

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬ 

**A/N: The Ausculto/Cavillor/Undecided count is as follows (as of now- if you still want to, then tell me what you think you'd be.)**

**Alright- so it's a stupid little thing anyway, but I'm a person with no life, lol. And since you asked, Citrus Wine, I would most definitely be an Ausculto; I'm just like that. But I don't think either of them is completely right- that's why we need them both!**

** Cavillor: 2**

** Ausculto: 4**

** Undecided: 7         **

**Please please review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Finals are over! I don't think I did particularly well, but I do carry high standards, so even if I did, I probably didn't for myself. That didn't make sense. No matter- it's almost Christmas!**

**I'd like to thank the reviewers! And also- Y. Kuang – who is beta-reading this story for me; I greatly appreciate it and she's great- read her stories! I also wanted to thank those of you who have been just reading this. Then again, what are you thinking? Not leaving a review…lol, just kidding. Though you know, I think it would be very nice to hear from you…**

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

Lily grabbed her bag, in which she kept everything of importance to her: books, extra parchment and quills, notes, a hairbrush, and of course, the unavoidable chapstick. Her friends merely waved as she marched away; by now they were quite used to her leaving at eight o'clock each evening, even if they had no idea where she actually went and had ceased trying to find out. 

            She curled her hair up into a long ponytail and almost raced through the hallways, glancing around occasionally. She had a feeling that if an Ausculto knew that she was meeting James each night, she would very soon be hated. 

            Bursting through the entrance to the Head Rooms, she flung her bag to the floor and shut the door with a sigh. 

            "You're one minute late." James said, turning around on the couch to face her and grinning. "Unlike you, but I've stopped trying to categorize what you do, because I'm never right."

            She smiled. "I can't disagree with that. But honestly, have you come up with anything yet?"

            "Of what? You've come up with everything first, what do you expect me to do?"

Lily let out a breath of frustration and reminded herself that though James was bright, men in general required much patience. "I thought we were in this together."

            "We are. But how can you possibly expect me to keep up with you? You're a workaholic."

            "I am not." She fell onto the couch next to him. "You're just lazy."

James rolled his eyes. "I can see that this is going nowhere, so I'll end it here."

            "Good." She replied, half-listening and pulling something out of her bag. "I found this in the library this morning. It's something Kenny Porter said, a few months before he died."

            "Kenny Porter? _The Kenny Porter?" _

"No. An impersonator. Yes, _the Kenny Porter." He stared at her dumbly. "Oh for God's sake, just read it."_

            James grumbled something about her not being funny, but he began to read nonetheless.

_            "A man knows when he had lived his life fully. I know that I have not. Yes, I can walk through the streets and be greeted and stopped by over twenty people on only my way home. But what most people fail to understand is that that is not what life is about."_

"I thought you knew everything- this isn't relevant!"

            "Just keep reading."

            _"Fame is not everything. In fact, nothing is everything. You need a little bit of each thing, or you have nothing. In short, I've come here today to tell you that I am resigning from the position of Minister of Magic. I have come to a point where the life I am leading here is meaningless. I am doing nothing to uphold the good of the people. But the main reason for my resigning is that there has been a rally in __Southern Egypt__. It went all wrong. Nobody could compromise, and therefore the decision that decides the fate of the Egyptian Ministry has not yet been made. And it will not be made. So I am taking a trip down there, to see what ends I can bring together. I want to leave you with a few words, however: Always try to put ideas together. As I said before, we are nothing, without a little bit of everything. Listen to each other. There are frightful times ahead, and you'll need to work together. For me, the end is near. I can feel it, and I know it. I leave you tonight with sincerity, and, not least of all, hope."_

            James looked up, raised an eyebrow, and stared at her.

"What?" she asked, dropping the strand of hair she had been twirling. "Do you not get it? Are you that dull?"

            He shrugged. 

"Urgh. Okay- I'll tell you. He's famous, James! Hogwarts might not listen to us, but they'll listen to a famous person!"

            "But he wasn't talking about the situation here. He was dead by the time anything to do with this happened."

            She snatched the paper out of his hands. "You're hopeless." He stared at her, leaning his head against the couch. 

            "Relax. We don't have to come up with an answer right now."

"I'm keeping this, by the way. _I think it's helpful. At least __I'm doing something worthwhile." She crumpled the paper back into her bag._

            "What? I've been helping. I'm just not so- so into it as you are."

She crossed her arms. "Well you should be. I don't see how you can just sit back and relax, not now, with this to work out. Everything depends on us!"

            "Of course you don't know how I can relax; you never relax. You never have relaxed."

            She shrugged and didn't respond. 

"Fine. You know what? I'm going to teach you how to relax. In fact, you can't leave this room until I'm positive that you're completely at ease."

            Lily snorted and smiled casually at him. "You'll be surprised."

"Of what?"

            "Oh boy." She rubbed her temple. "I don't know where to start."

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Dumbledore stroked his beard a final time and said thoughtfully to Fawkes, "I came to Hogwarts this year with one main goal. And that was to stop the division." He paused, dropping his quill with a soft thud. "I've done a rather good job so far. Surprisingly, I don't think Lily and James ever really hated each other at all."

            He stopped and stroked his beard again. "Although, they never really knew each other either. But they will work well together, that I know." He rose from his seat slowly. "Moreover, it won't be too long before their friends become involved as well."

            He turned and gave the phoenix a solemn smile. "I can predict many things on my own, Fawkes. But the outcome of this year, well, is simply another story. It's going to be a long road and I'm sure that Lily and James will hate me as much as they will like each other. Because I intend not to help them. Maybe a little here or there, but they can handle this on their own. They need to handle this on their own."

            The phoenix rustled on his perch. "I know, I know. Foolish. But many foolish things are unexplainable." He paused. "My liking for wool socks, for example."

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            James grabbed Lily's foot and began to massage it. She sighed and leaned back into the couch.

            "Don't you have homework to do?" She smiled over at him. 

"Of course. Nothing I can't copy."

            "That's not right." She said collectedly.

"You should try it some time. It gives you a way to relax."

            Lily shook her head humorously. "You are infuriating."

"I know. I take pride in it."

            She lifted her foot out of his hands and replaced it with the other one. "Have I convinced you that I'm relaxed yet?"

            "Not quite yet." He replied.

"Urgh! I've got work to do!" she squirmed.

            "Exactly my point."

Lily sighed and decided that she was getting nowhere and obviously James was serious about holding her there. "So what do you think- is Dumbledore telling us the whole truth?"

            "Depends on what about. That man is sneaky. That's all I know."

"Yes, maybe. But he's brilliant. He always knows what he's doing."

            "Sort of like you."

She snorted. "I'm flattered. But honestly- I can't decide what he's trying to do. Get the groups together, certainly. But why won't he help? Why can't he do something?"

            "Lily, stop thinking about what you have to do, or what's going on. Just stop thinking."

            "Oh what an enlightening thing to say. And how do you propose I do that? There's no off switch in my brain."

            He scratched his head, grinning. "No, I suppose not. You really can't relax, can you? This is completely pointless."

            "Of course." She sat up. "So can I go now?" she didn't wait for an answer, and got up.

            He held out his leg and caused her to fall back onto the couch. "No."

"Urgh!"

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Selene smirked. "Where do you suppose Lily goes all the time?"

Kristen shrugged, staring at the wall. "Who knows. To study maybe."

            "I don't think so. _I think there's something she's not telling us."_

"With you, I imagine you think it's a guy." Kristen grinned, her brown eyes sparkling while she turned to look at her friend.

            "What else?" Selene draped her long, raven hair over one shoulder and glared at a Cavillor who was passing by. "She wouldn't be so quick to leave all the time if it weren't."

            "Unlike you, Lily is a bit of a perfectionist, you know. Even if she hated wherever she goes all the time, she would be there on time."

            "I guess so." Selene shrugged. "But how can you be sure?"

"Will you never give up?"

            "No."

"Fine. Then let's get it over with and find out for ourselves, since she's obviously not going to tell us anything."

            "I'm glad you agree."

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            "Sirius." Remus hissed softly. "We're going to get caught."

"Of course we are, Moony my friend. That's the whole point."

            Peter threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know about you two." He said slowly. "But I don't want another detention. I'm going back to the common room." He scampered off, casting paranoid glances.

            "Party pooper." Sirius grinned, maneuvering his werewolf friend down the corridor.

"This is just stupid. We don't even have the cloak."

            "What? I couldn't find it. James must have taken it, wherever he went. I thought he was going to help us with this little Slytherin prank."

            Remus tapped his chin. "Where _does he go?"_

"Who the hell knows. But I intend to find out, sometime."

            "Do you think he's er- with a girl?"

"Every night?" Sirius considered. "No, he'd tell us."

            "Okay then- what's left?"

"The library? No, nevermind. I've no idea."

            Remus shrugged. "Then let's find out."

"You'll do anything to get out of another detention, won't you?"

            "Can't we just come up with a better prank and do it when we actually have the cloak? And I'm sure James would like to come…"

            Sirius stopped walking and sighed. "I guess…but you _have to do it with me then."_

Remus grinned. "Deal."

            They commenced a thoughtful silence. "Well- where to start?"

Mrs. Norris meowed from behind them. 

            "Oh shit!" Sirius grabbed Remus and they ran down the hallway as fast as humanly possible, looking like idiots.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            James smiled at Lily, who glared at him, refusing to uncross her arms. He pulled a face, sticking his tongue out.

            "I refuse to find you amusing."

"That's okay. I find myself amusing."

            She grabbed the pillow out from behind her and threw it at him. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

            "As long as I say you have to." He paused. "In fact, I'm enjoying looking at you. Pretty, pretty. I like the red hair."

            Lily groaned. "Oh, sure. Not only will you not let me leave. Now you're going to try the flattery. James, is there something you want?" she smiled. 

            "Not really. I don't suppose you accept compliments unless they're logical, do you?"

She stuck her chin out importantly. "No, I don't."

            He chuckled. "Then tell me, how do I say, in your logical language, that I think you're pretty?"

            Lily's smiled faded, and she sat up, organizing her things. "James, its one thing to be nice to one another, because we need to be working together. It's quite another to hit on me."

            "You really don't like me, do you?"

She gave him a searching glance. "It's not that. I don't have time for flirting. More exactly, I find it a waste of time that could be spent otherwise."

            "Oh, good." He smiled and leaned over. "A girl who agrees. I like getting right to the point." He kissed her on the cheek, grinning.

            "What's the real reason for this?" She turned to face him.

"Er- to tell you that I like you. There's nothing to interpret with that. It's very simple- I like you."

            She smiled softly. "I like you too. But there's no reason for you to kiss me."

James threw his hands up in the air. "And you call _me infuriating!"_

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

**A/N: Thanks again for last chapter's reviews, I really appreciate all of it. The count, thus far:**

**Ausculto****: 7**

**Cavillor****: 4**

**Undecided: 7**

**You can still tell me, too, if you feel the desire. Right now, I feel the desire to read some reviews. You guys know that reviews are addictive, don't you? Very much so…By the way, Hermione's evil twin- I added your quote to my bio ;) thank you, made me laugh.**

**          What'd you guys think of this chapter? Boring and pointless? I can't really tell, I just had two latte's- yes, I did just say two. Amazing though, I'm not really that hyper. Or maybe I am, for me. Lol, I think I'll just shut up now and hope you guys review! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry for the wait; I've been pretty busy with school and going out of town and all that. And I'm going out of town again! Not for another week yet, though. Lol- on to the story.**

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬ 

            Lily Evans couldn't seem to move her eyes away from a remote spot on the wall opposite her. Not that the wall was so very interesting; she was only so very tired. Always, during the year at Hogwarts, was she like this. Only not as bad. This year, in addition to her school responsibilities, she had to take on the project of uniting the school. It was the most draining thing she had done in her life, and produced no results, at least not this far. Doubt was beginning to surface in her mind, whether it came from hopelessness or the fact that she was so worn out and had only one nerve left to go.

            What she needed was reassurance. The problem was getting it. James was helpful, very helpful. He relaxed her, and didn't seem to mind anything. But- this was all so out of the ordinary - and still didn't seem real. It was like an impending dream that she wasn't sure was a good or a bad one. She sighed heavily, touching a cold hand to her face.

            _Maybe I should go talk to James. He seems to be able to comfort me, even if nothing else can. Lily was becoming a little dependant on his foot and back massages, and she didn't like it. __He's going to think I'm some sort of helpless person who will start following him around._

_ Nonetheless she rose from her bed, and with a glance at the sleeping figures of her two best friends, left the room quietly.  The stairs were always annoying, she hated them. What they needed was an elevator. She smiled at the thought of all-magical people trying to figure out how to work it._

            "So- Lily Evans." She stopped abruptly at the mention of her name. Voices were floating around the corner from the common room, and she didn't think it was a good sign that her name was involved in some sort of discussion without her. Lily slumped against the wall and strained her hearing.  

            "What about her?" _James?  She stared at her hands. __What's this?_

"You know, the girl who you're being forced to work with. You've done a few things with her already. I can't believe you have to work with an _Ausculto." The last part seemed to be an afterthought._

            "Yes, Padfoot, I'm aware of that." James replied sarcastically. 

"So you gonna tell me about her?"

            There was a long silence. Lily held her breath. _Don't give anything away, James. This isn't the time for that._

            "What's to tell? She's just another Ausculto- they're all simple-minded and uptight. She is no different."

            "I thought you had managed to be civil with her."

"Of course. That's what she thinks. You know me, Sirius, I can be persuasive." He chuckled. "I rather think she believes I actually fancy her!"

            This time they both burst out laughing. Lily's eyes scrunched up and her forehead with it. _What the hell?  Her expression was not one of joy, to say the least. She straightened and entered the common room._

            The two boys fell completely silent when they saw her, and stared, both with different expressions. Sirius just looked surprised, and maybe a little confused. James' face said 'oh no'. She hesitated only a minute before streaming out the portrait hole, having no intention of talking to either. Apparently, neither wanted her company anyway. 

            _Why, James? Her logical mind was working at full speed now. __You could have just said something along the lines of "Yeah, I wish I didn't have to." But no, you have to insult me. There was no reason for that…unless you meant at least part of it. People just don't say things like that, unless they mean them. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Before she realized it, she had somehow ended up in the library, staring at a book she had read before five times. Staring, yes, but not reading._

            "Lily?" she heard James' voice behind her, lightly. She pointedly ignored his address, drawing circles on her palm with her fingernail. "Oh, come on. I thought I had taught you to take a joke." Suddenly, his face appeared in front of her, attempting to smile at her and ultimately failing.

            "A joke, James Potter? That was no joke!" she stared at him almost as hatefully as at the beginning of the year. 

            "But- yes it was." That was the best answer he could come up with. Lily made him feel small sometimes.

            "I thought we were working together. I thought we were friends. But you must never have. You wouldn't have said that, otherwise."

            James' eyes widened at her. "I had to tell Sirius _something! Would you have preferred me tell him what we really are doing?" _

            "You could have said something else! That was hardly the right motive to insult me like that!"

            "I didn't mean it! Gosh Lily- can't you just trust me?"

She closed the book, looking away. "I was obviously wrong from the start, to involve you at all. Perhaps this isn't such a good idea after all- maybe the groups _are better for us!"_

            "You don't know what you're talking about." He replied insistently, and then added, "And I didn't mean what I said back there!"

            "Oh, didn't you? You don't think you do. But something caused that to come out of your mouth. It came from somewhere!"

            He paused, gaping at her. "Just because that's logical doesn't mean that it's fair!"

"Fair!" she huffed. "I don't think you _know that definition."_

            He glared at her. "Alright, Miss Know-it-all. Maybe I shouldn't be working with you! If you suddenly think it's such a bad idea, I'll just work on my own!"      

            Lily threw her hands up in the air. "Sounds good to me!" she shot back angrily, slamming the large book in her hand into his chest, before quickly striding away. He coughed from the blow, annoyed, and threw the book aside, leaving in the opposite direction.

            A few paces behind, Selene and Kristen slowly lowered the books that they had been peering over.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Grumbling to herself, Lily fixed her hair simply, as always, and left her dorm. Selene and Kristen were nowhere to be found. She decided that she might as well get some work done. Not with James, of course, but she was going to continue this without him. _What did I ever need him for, anyway? I was only fooling myself. Maybe all of it was a lie. Either way, I don't need him to be sitting there, joking around, keeping me…smiling. She sighed in defeat of her own mind. But no- he was useless in the end. She could do this alone, and better than she ever could with him._

            Her walk to the Heads Room was rather tiring. The darn staircases kept moving in exactly the wrong locations for her. By the time she reached the portrait of the Three Musketeers, she was thoroughly unsettled. 

            "Good to see you again, my lady. My honor is yours." Aramis told her with his own type of sincerity. She had no mind to stop and chat, though, and mumbled a password without pause. She walked inside, spotted James on the couch, stopped, and turned around.

            "Oh no you don't!" James did a sort of slide across the floor, ending up between Lily and the door.

            She turned to him, her face heating up. "What are you doing here?"  
He stared at her. "Are you aware that this is the Heads Room? Not the Head Room. I am quite welcome."

            "Not when I'm here." She muttered, refusing to reduce her frown.

"What- and you expect the best out of me!" he replied, suddenly infuriated. "You never liked me either- did you?! You're being selfish."

            "Me? Oh right, Lily Evans. Just another Ausculto!"

James looked slightly helpless. "I _really didn't mean that."_

            "Yeah. Right." She walked out from around him and made towards the couch. "Fine. If you have to be here, you get that side of the room. I'll take this one." She sat down.

            His mouth dropped open, and he let out an "uh" sort of noise, his outstretched arms indicating the lack of furniture - or anything but the door for that matter - on his side of the room.

            She waved a hand without looking over to shut him up and took a book out of her bag, carefully starting to flip the pages. 

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            "Er-" Kristen began for the fourth time, and stopped again.

"That- that- that was- Did you just see that?" Selene asked, jaw opened in awe, pointing at the spot where Lily and James had been arguing in front of them.

            "I- think so." Kristen set her book down slowly. 

"Is _that what she's been doing all these nights?"  
            "It must. Shameless! Snogging James Potter!" Selene burst out._

"What?!" Kristen laughed suddenly. "You idiot. Not everything involves kissing with a guy. Didn't you hear her? Friends, she said. Friends."

            "I don't care. I think they've been snogging."

Kristen gave her a hard look, rolling her honey-colored eyes. "Lily isn't that stupid." She paused. "Or maybe she is. I'm so _confused! What have they been doing together? Why? Is our friend a- a traitor?"_

            "Now you're being silly. Lily would never betray us. Everyone looks up to her. She- what the heck has she been doing, hanging around with _him?"_

            They sat in silence for awhile, silently battling with what they had just seen, what it meant, and what they should be doing about it.

            "Alright- we're never going to really know unless we do some eavesdropping."

"We were going to anyway, if you remember." Selene replied.

            "Yeah, whatever. I think I know where the Heads Room is. That has to be where they're always meeting."

            "Lead the way."

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            "Plan underway." Sirius muttered.

"Would you stop hogging the cloak?" Remus screeched at him, pulling it down over his arm. 

            Peter simply trailed along as they slowly made their way towards the dot labeled 'James Potter' on the Marauder's Map.

            Remus glanced over, and at the same time tried to move his head farther away. The cloak was rather confining when you shared it with two other, good-sized guys. "Are you sure we should intrude on him like this? Maybe he really is doing something important." 

            "We're talking about the same guy, right?" Sirius asked. When Remus opened his mouth again, he added, "It was a rhetorical question."

            They trudged along, occasionally elbowing each other. As they neared the place that was pointed out on the map, Sirius said,

            "Well now's the time we find out what our old Prongs has been up to these past weeks!"

            They continued sneaking along, before all stopping simultaneously when they realized that a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. The invisibility cloak, to be more exact. Slowly, they turned around. 

            A girl with dark hair stood behind them, holding the cloak in her hand. Both she and another girl wore identical disgusted looks at the prospect of finding a few Cavillors there. 

            Sirius recognized the one with dark hair as Lily's friend, and that made the blonde her friend as well, most likely. The black-haired girl pitched the cloak back at them, like it was road kill or something.

            Remus caught it, and they all stared at each other for a moment. 

"Just what are_ you doing here, exactly?"_

            "Looking for James Potter, if you must know." Remus replied airily. 

"Yeah, well move. You're in the way of our search for Lily Evans."

            _Selene! That's the dark-haired girl's name. The other is- what was it- Kristen! Sirius smiled at his memory. __Not bad. Never thought I'd remember the names of Auscultos, even if I have had classes with them. _

            "I don't think so." Sirius replied. "We were just about to enter this Heads Room, so I think you should be the ones to move."

            "I was right!" Kristen burst out. "This_ is it."_

"If you can trust them." Selene muttered, glaring at the boys.

            "Yeah- duh. Of course this is it." Peter shook his head.

"Fine. We're coming in after you." Kristen sniffed, not retracting her glare.

            "Whatever." Remus shrugged, figuring they could be ignored, if necessary. 

Sirius glanced at the map and mentioned the password carefully. The Musketeers in the portrait regarded them warily, but moved aside either way.

            Inside, they were met with a quite unexpected sight. James' lips were on Lily's, and she appeared to be kissing him back and fighting him off at the same time. They noticed the noise of five people entering, and Lily took the opportunity to push James away.

            "Oh dear." Sirius said. "It's worse than I thought."

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬ 

**A/N: Once again, thank you for reviewing. Always brightens my day. For right now, I really do need to get going, I've got a lot of homework left *sigh*. **

**Ausculto****: 11**

**Cavillor****: 7**

**Undecided: 7**

**Don't hesitate to tell me, if you haven't already! Or any requests you might have for the story, or whatever!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: By request, I have traveled back in time for the beginning of this chapter; I do believe I confused some of you greatly.**

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥****

*** Before the entrance of the Marauders and Lily's friends ***

            "End of story, James." Lily, redhead with a temper often seen, burst out for the millionth time. She turned away from him, arms crossed; all actions that might have been more routine than just an expression of feelings.

            He sighed. He should hate her…he didn't. He should be annoyed at her childishness…he wasn't. And most of all, he should ignore this stupid desire to run his hands through her hair…he couldn't. Cursing his hormones and wondering what she was thinking (as her mind was never resting) he brushed a hand lightly against her arm.

            She spun around, her face red with what may have been anger; he didn't know. Should he care? What_ did he care about anymore? His focus of the past years had been his friends- the Marauders, and the Cavillors. What was he doing now? _Who_ was he now? He had gone against the one golden rule of the Cavillors, of everything he had been a part of, and that was mingling with Auscultos. He had lied to his friends, betrayed their trust in a sense. And he should care…but he didn't. Swallowing, he raised his eyes back up to look at Lily, feeling that usual tingle of desire. The funny thing was that Lily always seemed so oblivious to this desire of his. Maybe she was better at hiding it, but maybe she didn't feel it at all, not like he did. _

            Her expression was one of confusion. Her eyes were crinkled and narrow; her usually tidy hair fell around her face in wisps. She watched him closely as she whispered, "You have no idea how angry I am with you." Pausing and considering, she added, "No. Not angry…hurt.  You have no idea how much you hurt me…"

            "_Why_? What did I do so wrong?" James' frustration mounted. He knew that was the wrong thing to say. It always was. He couldn't win with Lily. She thought too fast for him and was always mad at him for things he would hardly consider crimes. What _did_ she want from him? For that matter, what were _they_? He had been so sure that they were friends, and that maybe in time could be more than that, but he was beginning to think that idea had pretty much been blown out the window.

            He needed to say something else, before she ended up walking all over him, again. "You seem to think that you never make _me_ angry."

            She was surprised; she blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Then why won't you give up already?"

            Damn. Why did her questions have to be so hard? Without thinking, he replied, "Because you're like a drug. An addiction."

            James could have sworn that her face reddened. She mumbled, "This isn't about working together anymore…is it?"

            Of course, that satisfied James very much. It meant that he had finally gained the upper hand. Now the problem was holding it. "You won't do anything illogical, that I know. But what if I show you that us being together is logical?"

            He was sure Lily's face burned red, not unlike her hair, this time. She began to turn away. "This is stupid."

            James' hormones took over (not so uncommon) and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her so close that their noses touched. She blinked and looked embarrassed. Apparently, she wasn't always so confident. He leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers, before she could pull away. To his amazement, Lily started to kiss him back. Reassured, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Yet as she continued to snog him back with equal energy, her hands crept up in between them, trying to push him away. It was a push and pull sort of thing. Before James could initiate anything else, the entrance opened, people tumbled in, and there were gasps and other noises of surprise.

            Lily's blood chilled. She pushed James off and he hardly seemed to notice, as stiff as he was, his eyes locked on his friends. Lily stared at Kristen and Selene, groaning inwardly.

            Nobody's mouth seemed to be working. Their brains were frozen, thoughts stalled and everything forgotten. Consequently, it turned into an open-mouthed staring fest, where nobody was winning.

            Selene, who always seemed to have something to say, was the first to break the silence. "Ughhhhh." Kristen swiveled her head away from Lily to look at the dark-haired girl. Suddenly, she laughed. It sounded so awkward in the given situation.

            Kristen spluttered, "I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not." Selene replied. Her eyes were uncontrollably wide; she didn't move them from Lily and James.

            The boys were taking a bit longer in their stupor. They had not overheard any conversation in the library, and the last thing Sirius had known, James had hated Lily. What was before them was almost against the laws of magic itself, and that was saying something.

            "Are you kidding me? Has this been staged?" Sirius roared, not seeming to notice his loud tone. He sounded a little nervous. "Well, haha, you've got me! Now stop acting!"

            James cleared his throat and swallowed again. "This is no joke." 

Lily looked at him searchingly, as if he housed all the answers. Regretfully, she realized that cool logic did not serve for everything. That left her with…nothing at all. It was a scary thought. 

            She stepped away from James, and feeling as if she should do something, anything at all, flung out a finger towards him. "It was his fault!"

            James' mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"You kissed me- as if I wanted you to!"

            "How can you even-"

Selene, who was not seeming to really grasp the situation at hand, said, "Lily, you were only _half_ fighting him off."

            It said a lot, and everyone heard it. Lily and James stopped arguing and James looked triumphant. So much so that Selene was forced to add, "Don't think that means I'm defending you. I'm not. I could be murderously angry at Lily, and I'd still hate you more." She looked like she wanted to say more, but her mouth stayed shut.

            "Why aren't you mad at me?" Lily asked carefully; she didn't want to incite anger, but at the same time, she needed to know.

            "Oh, I am. You lied to us, went behind our backs, among other things. I am angry. But the initial shock has worn off."

            Sirius looked a little less stone-like at this point and said, "I can't decide what bothers me more Prongs. The fact that you're dating an Ausculto, or the fact that you lied to me about it."

            Lily began to laugh. Not so much in humor, more in spite. "Dating?!" she exclaimed. "We are _not-"_

            "Shut up Ausculto!" Sirius boomed. His eyes weren't twinkling, his mouth was thin and angry. 

            James watched his friend carefully. Quietly, he interrupted, "Padfoot, don't yell at her like that. She's done nothing wrong."

            If anything, Sirius became louder. "NOTHING WRONG?! Nothing wrong, my ass!" While Kristen laughed at that last part, Sirius ignored her and added, "That's exactly what an _Ausculto_ would say!"

            Everyone in the room made a noise of surprise, except Peter. It took him a moment to figure out that the insult had been directed at James…Sirius calling him an Ausculto was proof of how mad he was. Oh boy. Peter shivered, feeling like he should like to leave very much right then.

            James' jaw had dropped at first. Now it was clenched, but he said and did nothing. Lily looked simply furious. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Have you got something against the Auscultos? Huh?"

            Of course, that was a stupid question. But it was a little hard for Lily to say something intelligent. She was angry, no doubt. And angry people are not logical. Her thought process was still a little fuzzy as a loud _crack! _Penetrated the strained air.

            She had seen it unfold, so fast that she was thankful for not blinking. Selene had stepped right up, an uncharacteristically mad expression covering her face, and send a blow to Sirius' jaw. Broken? Who knows.

            Stumbling backwards a little, Sirius cast his glance venomously onto Selene. By his look, he was ready to kill something. Only one thing held him back. He had never struck a girl before in his life. Deciding to take another course, he hastily grabbed his wand from his robes and shot the first curse that came to mind at her. 

            She didn't have time to counter it or even reach for her own wand before it hit her in the neck. Selene's hand flung up to her throat, which seemed to be sprouting boils. Her face contorted in pain, but that did not stop her from clutching her wand and throwing a hex at a satisfied Sirius. He dropped his wand and grabbed his leg, moaning.

            Seeing this, Remus produced his wand and was about to shoot something else at Selene when Kristen stepped in front of her. Both her and Remus' spells left their wands at the same time, hitting each other in what looked to be a painful blast. Peter was very frightened; he scuffled out the door in as much of a hurry as he had ever been.

            James and Lily stood off to the side, horrified. They edged away from one another, trying to decide what the best thing to do was. Confusion and anger lay heavy around them, and they weren't used to it.

            Fortunately and unfortunately, around that moment, Dumbledore himself was passing by on his way to a "staff meeting" (or card game). He had witnessed a figure scurrying away in terror, which he recognized as young Pettigrew. His face hardened and he listened intently. Of course, he caught wind of some of the commotion from the Heads' room, and became a little more grave. He thought it would be a horrid thing if his two Heads managed to strangle each other. Quickly, he entered the room and met a sight that even he had not anticipated. His light eyes perused the scene before him in silent disapproval. Though the left corner of his mouth was twitching strangely. 

            "Silence." Not loud, just direct. He said it with the authority only he possessed. 

"Professor Dumbledore! Sir, I-" Lily pleaded anxiously.

            The aging man held up a hand, which silenced her abruptly. Everyone except Lily and James were hexed so completely that they could no longer speak properly. Nonetheless, Sirius made a noise of anger at Selene.

            Dumbledore gave him a stern look. In a strange way, it resembled one of McGonagall's looks.         

            "Professor, I can explain-" James interrupted this time. Again, a hand silenced him.

He spoke quietly, but loud and clear enough. "I don't believe I need an explanation right this moment. There are more pressing matters." He directed his glance at the four temporarily crippled teenagers. "Detention, I think, for all of you. Sirius and Selene, you will serve it together, as will Remus and Kristen. I am not the Head of your House; you must see Professor McGonagall for specific directions. At the present, however, I believe you four are in need of some care. To the Hospital Wing, all of you." They didn't need to be told twice.

            Dumbledore watched closely behind his glasses as they hobbled out, shoving each other. Then he turned back to Lily and James, who looked down at their shoes.

            The Headmaster smiled. "I will not be giving you any direct punishment. Although I see that patiently asking you to work together has not been entirely successful." 

            Their cheeks darkened a shade, whether from embarrassment or shame. 

"So," he continued, "I make it an instruction. You are required to work on this, in here, at least every other night."  
            They nodded, James opening his mouth. Dumbledore addressed the unasked question.

            "It seems that you have been found out by your friends. It was inevitable, I suppose. But that is all a matter to be taken care of later."

            Lily couldn't help but smile at him. Dumbledore meant, of course, that their friends were too badly hexed to deal with at the moment. It might be something to laugh about another time, but not before everything else was resolved. 

            "Yes, Professor." said James.

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

**A/N: Thanks to Nerdypurdy for looking this chapter over for me (read her story!).**

**I'm really sorry about this taking an impossibly long time to post. I was grounded (still am, actually, hehehe- which is one reason why I ended the chapter here). And then there's horrible school, and we're moving, so I'm trying to throw all of my crap into boxes before Spring Break. Well, you don't want to hear about that. **

**          I'm so angry ****Arizona**** lost! Darn ****Kansas**** (sorry, ****Kansas**** fans)! And ****Kentucky**** too…I was looking forward to seeing them playing each other in the Final Four- I can't believe they _both lost! Oh right, you don't want to hear about that either. =)_**

**          Mooky, I guess you found the Unknown Acquaintances story, thanks for reviewing that btw. Oh, and the names may or may not have hidden meanings…**

**Ausculto****: 15**

**Cavillor****: 11**

**Undecided: 8**

**Keep telling me! I'll leave you alone now. I love you all for reviewing! **

**Does anyone else want it to be June 21st_ now?_**


	7. Chapter Seven

            It was like laughing in a house of tears. Lily felt as if she was standing in a small room, crowded with people crying out in anguish, but she was chuckling and obliviously pointing fingers. At least, that was the offspring of an imagination that could not focus; and she didn't realize that it made her seem psychotic.

            Where was all the giddiness coming from? She had never been giddy before in her life! She had already tried the old deal; bringing out the parchment and quills and trying to write out what was making her feel so…unnaturally flighty. That hadn't worked; she had only managed to draw a few doodles of, well, of something. Eventually, she had resorted to lying flat on her bed with her hands clasped behind her head, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Everything that had happened, that _was happening; it was all too much for her. She didn't think it possible to go on like this, especially not when her friends weren't on her side._

            Well, Selene and Kristen weren't there. They had been kept overnight in the Hospital Wing because of too many compiled curses which couldn't all be cured at the same time. It was only the day after the…escapade, as she liked to call it. Lily felt as if she had been sitting in her empty dorm for years. But oh no, it wasn't unnerving, because she was too giddy.  Her mind wandered back to before her friends had burst in unexpectedly…to when she and James were kissing, and how- wait a minute! That _couldn't_ be the reason for all this dizziness! Or…could it? He had been so comfortable, and – _so not what you want! This is ridiculous, he's a Cavillor, and a head one at that! _She shook her head, arguing with herself. It was like two personalities in her mind, battling it out, and she had no control whatsoever. _But I thought you didn't care about that anymore! Vaguely, it reminded her of those Muggle cartoons; where a devil sat on one shoulder, speaking into one ear, and an angel on the other side, contradicting everything. Only, which voice was her angel? Which voice should she listen to?_

            Oh hell. It _was the kiss that was making her giddy. She grinned at the ceiling and cursed her mouth for not listening to her. And then a fresh river of anger flowed through her- this was James' fault! If he hadn't of kissed her so- well, forcefully - she may have been able to keep her senses at the very least. Was there medication for this? At least it was Saturday; she had some time to regain control over herself._

            "Are you just going to lie there all day?" a voice at the door asked in amusement.

Lily smiled, because she knew his voice. Then she remembered what trouble this had caused before. Turning her head, she looked at James, who was leaning against the doorframe and looking calm and collected; the complete opposite of the way she felt. His black hair fell into his face and eyes as it usually did. And then she realized it…he was in the _Ausculto side of the Gryffindor tower! She bounded off her bed, grabbed his arm, pulled him away, and shut the door firmly. She pulled him all the way over to her bed, where she realized that she could have let him go as soon as the door was shut._

            Flushing slightly, she dropped his hand and looked up at him. She wanted to yell at him, accuse of things, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. His eyes were different…no, they were still dark-colored. They just weren't sparkling and constantly moving with amusement; instead, they were focused quite clearly on her. She wasn't sure if she liked the intensity, but it did generate a strange feeling that she rather enjoyed. Neither of them broke their gaze or so much as blinked, although for how long they didn't know. Eventually, both sighed and started to speak simultaneously.

            "Lily, I don't think that we-"

"We can't-"

            She smiled uncertainly, wondering what he had been trying to say. Intending to find out, she beckoned for him to go first. 

            He took a deep breath. "Well, I don't think we should have…done what we did yesterday."

            Dumbfounded, she broke in, "You mean kiss?"

"Yeah, that. I wanted to then, but look what trouble it got us into. If we started…doing that on a regular basis or something, how could we possibly keep it from everyone?"

            Why didn't she feel relieved? She had been about to say the same thing…so why was it disappointing her so much? He looked a little unsettled, so she quickly responded, "I was going to say that too. You're right, of course."

            "Good." He said, trying to force a smile, even if he wasn't feeling altogether cheery. "Maybe after it's all settled, you know. Maybe then we can…"

            Lily laughed nervously. "You'd wait that long for me?"

He only grinned. She couldn't tell whether that had been a slight nod of his head or not. Maybe he didn't know either. But they had a silent agreement, and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

            Only, it didn't happen the way either had planned. One, or both, of them adjusted their head so that James didn't reach Lily's cheek, but her lips instead. She opened her mouth and tilted her head farther to one side. _Shit! This isn't the way it's supposed to go! _For some reason, that only made her want to kiss him more. There was something exhilarating in the fact that she was in an empty room with someone she shouldn't even be talking to. It was so against the rules. She'd never done something against the rules before…well, not anything of this proportion.  

            She unknowingly gave a sound of contentment. He pressed harder against her, bringing her closer by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. _Someone could find you here, and then what would you do?_ Her hands found their way to the sides of his face, and she pulled him down farther. _ I'm talking to myself again…ohh, this is nice…no! No, it's not! And- was that- Lily's eyes popped open through the kiss, but she didn't break it off. James didn't seem to notice anything- it _was_ his tongue. Well, after all, she didn't have much previous experience in the area. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the sensation, and decided to join in. It must have surprised him a little, because he tightened his grip on her waist._

            And then, the door was thrown open. Lily and James continued to blissfully kiss. Someone shut the door again. Selene and Kristen stood watching them. Disgusted, Selene said, 

            "Oh, give it a break or something."

Kristen was staggered as Lily and James broke apart, both looking at the floor. "Damn, Lily. I would've never thought you to snog like _that."_

            Lily's jade eyes shot up, focusing on her friend. "I can't believe you just said that!" She burst out.

            Selene rolled her eyes, walking over to her bed. "Yeah, well, I can't believe a lot of things."

            After a moment of staring, Kristen followed and sat down on her own bed. She scowled at Lily, seeming to have regained her senses. "You're lucky it was us again."

            "Hell, she's lucky we aren't telling any of the other Auscultos, like we should!" Selene flung her arms up in the air, her face contorted with anger. "And the only reason we haven't," she looked like she preferred to talk to the air, rather than Lily, "is because we don't care to see anyone decapitated just yet."

            Lily tried to ignore her friends for the time being; perhaps if she let them cool off, they might forgive her. But for some reason the prospect looked very unlikely.

            Glancing at James and taking a step back from him for safety purposes, she said, "I guess that proves our earlier…discussion. We have a deal, then?"

            Although neither was sure exactly what that deal was, he replied, "Yes." and then headed towards the door.

            Lily glanced at her friends, who were ignoring her, and tugged on a strand of auburn hair. She followed him out the door, wanting to make sure he didn't encounter any Auscultos on his way down the stairs. How _had_ he made it up the stairs unnoticed? She closed the door and leaned against it, watching James disappear from sight. She groaned. How was she supposed to work with him all the time without…without...oh, bugger it.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Selene wore a scowl on her face, thinking of everything that was completely wrong with the situation she had been put in. Would a good shake put some sense into Lily? _Why was she doing this? Her friend was always the smart and dependable one…why was she ruining everything like this? Lily wasn't thinking! Selene only wished she could do something about it before she might lose Lily completely as a friend. Just the thought of her becoming a Cavillor and leaving the Auscultos behind made her shudder. She didn't think Lily would go that far…but then again, she would have never thought _this _would happen either. _

            And now…now she had a detention with that filthy Cavillor- Sirius, was his name? Oh, he was a dumbass and as big of one as she had ever known. She wasn't altogether sure how she was going to spend the evening cleaning the trophy room with him when all she really wanted to do was strangle him or punch him or something that would hurt very, very badly.  Clenching a fist, she turned the corner, remembering McGonagall's instructions.

_"The Headmaster sent me, Professor McGonagall."_

_            The stern woman looked at Selene from over the rims of her glasses, making the Ausculto wish she had brought some kind of protective wall, to save her from having to actually look at McGonagall. This might very well be the only person who occasionally freaked her out._

_            After what seemed like an eternity, McGonagall pressed her lips together and replied in a cold and direct manner, "About your detention." She set her quill down and folded her hands together. "Yes, you shall report to the trophy room at __six o'clock__ sharp this evening. Sirius Black will be meeting you there." Watching as Selene made a repulsed face, she added, "And if either of the two of you so much as touch, let alone kill each other," Was this McGonagall's idea of a joke? Bloody hell, how did the woman act so impassive? "you'll be given additional detentions…together, until you can work with one another fitfully."_

_            "Joy." Selene said, obviously sarcastic. _

_McGonagall__ surveyed her, again pressing her lips together in disapproval. "I'm glad to see that you're so enthused."_

            Selene grimaced at the memory. Oh, how badly she wished she could get out of this. Anger pulsed through her body and she couldn't take it out on anybody! Not unless she wanted to spend extra time with that bloody Cavillor. _Not a chance in hell, she thought, sweeping into the trophy room at last._

            To her utmost dismay, Sirius Black was already there, bent over a pile of rags. Selene watched him a moment. He looked so- well- _normal _when he wasn't yelling at or cursing her. It was almost nice…but he was an enemy. It had always been that way for her and she wasn't about to question the ethics of it now. Not that she wanted to.

            Approaching him, she bumped roughly into his back, causing him to topple forwards into the rag pile. "Oh, oops." She said dully, meeting his eye.

            Sirius blinked, regained his composure quickly, and scrambled to his feet. "_You! Watch where you're going!"_

            "Yeah, I'll have to try that sometime…but keep in mind; I'm only courteous with actual humans."

            His forehead furrowed and she rolled her eyes. _He's such a bloody idiot. Can't even figure out what I'm talking about._ Selene stretched out a hand and picked out a rag, then turned back to him. "Well? Get to work! The sooner we finish, the sooner I can never see you again." She began to polish the closest trophy- a gold one with silver inscriptions. 

            "Don't be so sure of that." He replied darkly, smirking.

Her hand paused and she looked back at him. "Right, Black, I'm quivering. What, going to try pranking me?"

            Sirius crossed his arms, his rag hanging down from one hand. "And what if I do?"

Her eyes narrowed; she should have liked nothing better than to reach over and punch him till he keeled over. But she didn't. "Then I'll find a way to make you wish you were never born."

            Sirius frowned. Who was this girl, to say things like that to him? He had to admit, even if it was unconsciously, that she _was_ a little threatening. And he…oh crap, he actually _liked_ it. But not in such a way that he would ever be civil with her. That was completely out of the question.

            Abruptly, the two of them realized that they had been watching each other for awhile, and snapping back into reality, went straight back to polishing. They were silent, until Selene felt something wet and slimy smack the side of her head. She couldn't help but grin because of the absurdity of it all, but she refused to turn around and let him see her amusement. Instead, she pulled out her spare wand (which she wasn't supposed to have in the first place), and mumbled a spell which caused the bucket of water that was sitting in between them to dump itself on Sirius' head.

            Selene turned around with a very smug face and burst out laughing at his expression. "What did I tell you, Cavillor?" she said through a grin, "Don't bother messing with me."

            He frowned and cursed. "You think that was enough to make me rate you as dangerous?"

            Quieting, she raised an eyebrow angrily. "Oh, so you don't believe me?" she paused, tapping her wand against her thigh and staring him down. "I'd be very happy to show you."

            Despite himself, he glanced at her wand and swallowed. Then he remembered that he was Sirius Black, a Cavillor and a Marauder- and she was just some girl! Why should he be afraid of that wand of hers? 

            While he was thinking all of this over- which was very uncharacteristic of him in the first place- she was advancing towards him, her eyes narrowed. She stopped directly in front of him. 

            Selene was obviously shorter, and had to strain her neck upwards to look him in the face. He smelled pleasant…_What?! Damn it! I hate you, Sirius Black! She glared up at him, while he finally realized her close proximity. He glared back down at her._

            It was suddenly very hot in the room, and the energy the two of them were exerting was all bundled up in between them. It was making them jumpy, and they were having strange impulses, which they did their best to ignore.

            Slowing, Sirius slipped out _his extra wand. Selene's eyes widened slightly upon seeing it, but she quickly resumed her uninterested air. _

            "Great minds think alike." She smiled spitefully, more of a snarl. "It's a shame that you don't have a mind at all."

            "Fuck you." He said, stepping closer. He had never known that she had hazel eyes. He rather lik- _Shut up! _

            Nobody insulted her. She thought most people were afraid to, and while she didn't exactly flaunt that authority of hers, she did utilize it. "What did you say, you ass?"

            "I said- _fuck you." He repeated, harder this time, more emphasizing._

Selene clenched her jaw together and took a step forward, not breaking eye contact. His eyes widened; she was pressed right up against him. Why wasn't he thinking properly?

            Giving him one last smirk, she raised her knee up right against the most sensitive area of his body. Groaning with pain, he fell back against the floor. She stood above him, hands on her hips, fingers still clenching her wand. His eyes squinted up at her. "Bitch!" he pointed his wand at her and fired, while she was still looking pleased.

            Selene tumbled backward and hit the floor, hard. She landed funny on her right leg and heard it crack. Pain shot through her body in waves. Gripping her wand, she blindly shouted out a curse, hoping that it would hit him. She was clutching her leg, but she did hear him call out in agony. This wasn't satisfying enough. Trying to shut out the pain, she started to pull herself over to him, so that she could throw her wand off to the side and start using her fists properly. She didn't get very far.

            "Good God!" a voice at the door announced. A flutter of feet sounded across the floor, and then Professor Jenkins, the potions master, stood over them, frantic and sweating. "What are you two_ doing?"_

            It was quite a sight to see: Sirius lying on the floor in extreme pain; Selene's second curse had obviously hit his arm, which looked fractured at the least; and Selene lying just short of him, glaring and trying to pull herself closer with a leg that was broken. Neither looked ready to give up. It was a good thing Jenkins was there…how far might they go? And both good students! Why? The professor shook his head fervently and halted Selene, who was still crawling around. He summoned a stretcher under each of them. 

            "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." He managed to pry their wands away from both of them and tucked them in his robes. "McGonagall will have to deal with you after you're fixed up a little. My God, what were you trying to do, get yourselves killed?!"

            Selene grumbled and clenched a fist. "He's a pushover anyway. I wouldn't have gotten myself killed."

            Sirius looked over at him venomously. "I hate you!"

Before Selene could laugh at him, Professor Jenkins broke in, "Now, kids, you've already-"

            "I am _not a kid!" Sirius gripped the side of his stretcher, trying to pull himself out, but failing terribly._

            Jenkins heaved a sigh and started to exit the Trophy Room, the stretchers floating behind him. He made sure that they were a good enough distance apart…the two teenagers had done enough damage already.

            They floated along in silence, until they passed by someone. "Selene!" Kristen yelled. "What the hell happened?"

            The raven-haired girl lifted her head off the stretcher and glared at Sirius before looking at Kristen. "I was just taking care of business."

            Kristen sighed, brushing a strand of dark blonde hair away from her face. "You're insufferable sometimes, Selene." But she couldn't help but feel proud of her friend.

            Selene looked back at Sirius and said, loud and daring, "Two to one, Black! Two to one!" She meant, of course, that she had gotten him twice, and he had only managed to get one curse at her. She felt triumphant as she lay back down.

            Kristen watched as they disappeared from view. She stood there a few moments.

 Remus passed by and glanced at her, then realized who she was, and backtracked. He looked up at her warily with light eyes. She didn't look at him but burst out laughing.  
            Remus snapped, "What's so funny? We have to spend detention together in a few minutes!"

            "Selene and Sirius Black."

Remus chuckled. "I saw them on my way over here as well." He appeared amused. "Leave it to the two of them."

            They both smiled and sniggered, but when their eyes met, they realized who they were laughing _with. Their eyes fell to the floor in silence and embarrassment._

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬ 

**A/N: I've been really busy lately, but hopefully once school ends, I'll have more time. The first couple weeks of summer I'll be in ****Europe**** (Yess! I'm so excited!). We were going to cancel the trip, with my mom falling and hurting herself and all…but since we've been planning it for so long, we're still going to go. I had to share, because I'm so happy about it ;)**

**            I love you guys! Thanks so much for liking this story at all and putting up with my slow updates! You were all so nice that I decided to pick some people to thank personally…I wanted to thank you all, but it takes me almost as long as it does to write the chapter (What's that? Did someone say lazy?)… the reason I picked you people is because you asked me a question or left a longer review or had extra-interesting comments =) (Okay, so I picked a lot of you.)**

**Destiny's ****Phoenix-**** Yeah, most people told me I went too fast, and I totally agree. Oh well…I'll remember that for next time =) I'm glad you like the writing style, and as for original, well, sometimes I don't know where things come from…lol, and I hopefully I'll never have to find out.**

**Eressa****- I have depth? Wow, nobody has ever told me that before (my way of thanking you). Lol, yep, I would definitely be Ausculto. As for parallels between the war and the story, that did actually cross my mind, but it wasn't a main focus. You're right though, it is there quite strongly, and I'll bet that's exactly where it stemmed from. I guess it's hard to ignore it these days. Oh, you're so nice; you really think I'm fav list material? ;) How did you know I was intelligent? Haha, just joking…I don't flaunt these things *grins* Gracias, mi amiga!**

**Chaos: formerly Rini- **Lol, I'm prejudiced by the fact that I think Arizona should always win…oh well, congrats to Syracuse. That sucks- none of your final four made it! Acutally, neither did mine. I know what you mean by needing a new book…I've read them over so many times that I find myself knowing things only an obsessed person would. Oh wait…I am obsessed. =)

**CrysMaul****- That's cool (you being in second place), did your school have a bet going on with the brackets? Mine did, but I'm not sure that anybody got it all right. Oh, believe me, you aren't the only one obsessed! Less than 2 months to book 5….**

**Lamina Court- **Haha, it would be sort of fun to walk around and hex people, especially if you were hiding and they couldn't figure out who was doing it. That reminds me, for some reason, of this old lady who fell on the moving sidewalk at the airport and a bunch of people rushed over to help her. My sister I were laughing pretty hard. Right…so maybe I'm a little mean, and it's only funny if you had seen it. Your stories are much more entertaining! I wonder, has anything interesting happened with you lately?

**Golden.Slumbers****- *Grins* waiting for the next book is already driving me crazy.  Did I ever tell you that I love reading your reviews? I think I have…but just in case I haven't- I love reading your reviews! I'm a little excited right now and I can't figure out why. Was it the coffee? Probably, I'm a bit shaky lol. Just so long as it's just my hands and feet and not my head, heh, or I might look sort of strange.**

**Crystalia****- Wow, 3 on your favs? Must be all the ones I'm working on =) Thanks for reviewing, whether it was finally or not, I appreciate it. And I'm ungrounded! We moved too…but now we're in a hotel…long story, really. **

**AngelFalcon****- I usually find myself laughing too. Lol, I'm glad you came across the story.**

**Forbidden- **It's funny, a lot of people tell me they didn't know I wrote both. But then, how would you know, really? You've reviewed pretty much all of my stories, haven't you? Gracias! Lol, and more than once too…I'm sorry about your friend moving! I hate that!

**Emily/Glowbug- **Hey again! This one's your fav of mine? =) Oh, and Cavillor and Ausculto are Latin. Although Auscultar is a Spanish verb and means about the same thing. Lol, you went out to dance, huh? Too bad I suck at dancing…And I'll have to check how many more days there are now until the book comes out!

**A ****Phoenix**** Song- It always makes me really happy when people say that I have talent! Well, I try…sometimes it works out for me and sometimes not. Lol, and I have no idea what I'm talking about…I should have left it at thank you…**

**Mandycroyance****- Lol, outbursts always make me laugh. I like how you used the title in your review ;) (I'm such a dork) I hope you keep reading!**

**jessicaBLACK****- I have _fans_? When did this happen? Yay, I'm so happy! If only I could get these chapters out sooner…**

**the**** redhead from Hell- Aw, you added me to your favs and everything! Lol, my insane side usually comes out at the worst times too. **

**Ambookworm247- **Oh, thanks so much. I'm definitely obsessed with L/J stories too. It would be awesome if J.K. Rowling decided to go back and write a prequel to HP. Oh well, guess we'll see. Hope you keep reading!

**cRaZuuBuM316-**** Of course I'll email you! Right after I post this…**

**And MANY thanks, of course, to Crazy, Twinkle Toes, Scarlett*eyes, does it matter?, Sarah, Delta, Rocky, and Chocolate Chips! I'll have to reply to you guys next time. If I forgot you, you can yell at me!**

**The count-**

**Ausculto****: 20**

**Cavillor****: 17**

**Undecided: 10**

**Phew…I'll do my best to get the next chapter out sooner…for now, I hope you leave me a note…please…maybe…please…oh, I'm so pathetic.**

**~Emily~**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Gosh, I'm annoying. I say I'm sorry just about every time I post, don't I? Well, why stop now? *grins stupidly* At least this time I have a good excuse. I was in ****England****, and ****Scotland****, and had no computer. There you go. Now onto the chapter. I hope you like it.**

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

       Kristen glanced up, a bit of dark blonde hair unsympathetically landing against her face. She brushed it away, allowing her dark eyes a clear view of her cleaning partner. That they should be considered "partners" of any sort was undoubtedly surprising, but more than that, she was confused to find herself not feeling any type of resentment towards him. Whatever tension had been between them in the Heads room during the...incident...had been left behind. 

       Across the Great Hall, which they had been assigned to cleaning as a form of detention, Remus Lupin polished the legs of the Hufflepuff table. As much as she wished she didn't, Kristen admired his work ethics. He didn't complain, didn't drag on or mope. He simply cleaned, working at his own pace and occasionally her ears caught wind of faint humming. It was hard to be mad at someone like that. The fact that he was supposed to be her enemy seemed so futile right then. Remus must have felt her eyes on him; he looked up at her with a questioning expression. Her glance slipped and fell. She resumed scrubbing. 

       Kristen was different from her friends. Well, all three of them were different from one another in ways of their own. It was a little strange that they got along as well as they did. She was certainly the most quiet of the three. She couldn't help it really, there was just something set in her frame of mind that made her that way. Sometimes she wouldn't notice she wasn't talking, that she was only listening to a conversation. It never seemed to bother her friends however, and that was good enough for her. 

       She smiled absently, thinking of how Selene might as well have been her complete opposite. The black-haired girl could be downright rough sometimes. When she was angry, it was like walking next to a bomb that was bound to explode any moment, bits and pieces of everything around her flying like mad. Scaring people away was definitely not a problem when Selene was around. And Lily, she was just Lily. She always had the right answer, always had a way of making everything organized; which was what made it so hard to comprehend everything that had gone on lately. It was as if Lily were a completely different person from before. 

       Sighing, Kristen leaned to the right and dipped her rag into a bucket of soapy water. Every once in a while, there was a whisper in the back of her mind telling her that perhaps Lily was right...maybe, just maybe, there was some truth in the absurdity that her friend had been spurting out at them. But then another voice, expressing a concern for loyalty to everything that she had been loyal to in the past, would rebound. She wondered, however, about her loyalty to her friends in particular. No, friend...how could you be loyal to both when they were not even close to agreement? You couldn't, and that was another problem. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling as if she needed to come to some conclusion or she might go as mad as Lily seemed to have gone. No, however much she might, just a little, secretly agree with Lily's ideas (and James', if she must acknowledge him at all), she was with Selene on this one. Lily's untruthfulness made her angry, though not even close to as angry as it made Selene. Until that anger died down, there was no way she was going to confront Lily about anything of the compromising sort. Oh well. Things could certainly be worse, after all...

       "Are you okay?" his voice startled her right out of her thoughts. Her eyes popped open, and she realized suddenly that he was next to her, cleaning the Gryffindor table now....and he didn't seem mad at all. Not even disagreeable. He still had that spark of wonder and calm in his eyes. For some reason, it comforted her a little. She didn't exactly enjoy residing in a battlefield; she simply endured it without thought of change.

       She smiled weakly at Remus after a moment, an action which even at this point surprised her. "Why shouldn't I be?"

       He shrugged nonchalantly. "How should I know? It's not as if I know you."

"I guess..." she hesitated. "We should consider that a good thing, I think." We?_ There's not supposed to be any we__!_

       He nodded his head slightly in agreement. He appeared unaffected by the association; the use of the word we. "Or else we would end up like James and...Lily." he said the redhead's name funnily, as if it was foreign to him.

       "Er, yeah, I guess." she paused and added, "Or Selene and um...Sirius." 

He smiled suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "Sirius can get so worked up sometimes."

       She glanced at him crossways, smiling as well. "Believe me, so can Selene." They both seemed to have forgotten any enemy boundaries that had been up before...for the time being.

       "I'll bet that after Selene started the argument, he just fumed." he let out a low chuckle.

       Kristen, however, was not amused in the slightest. Her small grin faded as quick as it had come, and she looked rather displeased. She wasn't about to say something bad about one of her best friends- especially not to _him! Realization of the situation in front of her seeped back in. "Selene," she said in a firm and hard voice, "was not the cause of that fight."_

       His grin faded as well. He turned to her, and they both looked like they were squaring off for battle. Perhaps they were. Their expressions had very suddenly and similarly turned grim and angry. "Oh, you think so?" he said softly, his eyes boring into her face unpleasantly. He seemed to see her for what she was supposed to be as well now.

       "Yes, I do. Sirius was most certainly the cause of all that. I think I'd know better than you."

       "Really?" he spat out. "Would you? Well, I tell you, it wasn't _my_ friend's fault!"

"Why am I even arguing this with you? It's not as if you have any idea what you're talking about! You're...a Cavillor. I'm most certainly not. Why the hell am I even talking to you?!" She was furious, not only with him, but with herself too. She had thoroughly confused her intentions. She wasn't supposed to be talking with him- what had she been thinking?

       "I don't know." he replied darkly. "And of course you're not a Cavillor. You don't have what it takes." He scowled.

       She snorted and mumbled something, or more like growled it. The table beneath her fingers was now gleaming from her scrubbing it so hard. 

       But, Kristen and Remus weren't so much like their friends. They didn't have the minds to try to kill each other. Their anger seemed to creep slowly away. After a few minutes of intense cleaning on both of their parts, Kristen's eyes darted upwards and met his halfway. Embarrassed, she glanced back downwards, but not without a small smile curving her lips, one that expressed both amusement and regret. 

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Lily tapped a finger on the top of the couch. She couldn't seem to stop. What a dumb thing to do; why couldn't she concentrate? She wished she could just climb into bed. Her dreams would take her away from having to deal with any of this. Then again, her bed was in her dorm, in her dorm were her friends, and in her friends was an intense anger, directed at her. She sighed deeply.

       "You're not listening to me, are you?" James asked, exasperated. It wasn't the first time she had floated off.

       Lily shook herself and blinked. She focused on his face and gave him a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry James. I'm not being much help."   

       "No, you're not."

Dropping her hands in her lap and squirming to face him on the couch, so that her back was against the armrest, she made a face. "Well you don't have to be so blunt about it."

       "What, you want me to lie to you? I was just telling the truth..."

She wearily watched as his dark eyes stared into hers. "No, I guess not."

       They fell silent, staring at each other, neither seeming to realize what they were doing. Softly, he started, "You seem a little out of it tonight, are you okay?"

       She considered it. Was she okay? That depended on how you defined okay..."I don't know." she said finally.

       "Oh."

She couldn't help but grin at him. Seventeen and still so clueless sometimes. Lily was, however, reluctant to admit that sometimes she found herself falling behind him. He wasn't as clueless as she liked to say he was. He was rather mature for his age, actually. She loved that about him...she shook herself, realizing what she was saying. She wasn't allowed to love_ anything_ about him. At least not now. Maybe not ever. She frowned, and he suddenly leaned closer. 

       At first, she wondered what the hell he was doing. Being so close to him was not the best way to abstain from intimate contact. But somewhere along the line he appeared to realize this. He didn't try to kiss her; he only brushed a strand of wayward auburn hair out of her eyes. Then he leaned back. When she pursed her lips in question, he shrugged. His gaze faltered and he stared at his hands.

       "Oh bother it, this is so annoying." she burst out, grimacing.

He looked back up. "What is?"

       The face she gave him was withering. "_What_ is? Are you dumb? Can you not _feel_ the tension? If you had never kissed me in the first....why _did you kiss me?" The uncertainty had been nagging her…_

       His forehead wrinkled. "I dunno."

It was her turn to be exasperated. "You're so much help."

       "Let's not talk about this right now, please."

"Whatever, we need to get back to work anyway." she snapped.

       "As I was saying, when you weren't listening, _again_-"

Her eyes widened in annoyance. "Alright! I get the point."

       He cleared his throat. "Let's prepare a speech. Maybe we could present it to the prefects first, if you want, but we need to start this thing. Even if Dumbledore has to hide us somewhere so that they don't try to kill us..." he paused to chuckle.

       She observed him grimly. "That's not funny, you know."

He wiped the smile off his face and continued. "It needs to get out in the open. I don't care whether our friends come along first or not....we can't just sit around anymore."

       She nodded, however much she didn't want to agree with him, he was right. They had to _do_ something. Things weren't going to get better by them sitting around....flirting with each other and whatnot. And why did that keep coming to mind anyway? What, had she turned into one of those girls who...no, no, it was not time to think of that... certainly not. She would never be one of them. She was level-headed, of course.

       He rolled his eyes. "You really are in another world tonight."

"Oh well." was her reply.

       He absently rubbed his thumb against one of her feet, which she had stretched out into his lap earlier. "I wonder how our friends' detentions are going."

       "Or have gone." Lily added. "Selene and Sirius' should be over, as far as I know."

"I wonder how hurt they are this time."

            Lily laughed and their eyes met. Her smiled faded. It was like fighting the urge to eat sometimes, it was. And it made her feel like such a sap. She rubbed a hand against her forehead. He noticed, though he wasn't sure what she was thinking about. 

       "Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow and just go to bed for now." he suggested suddenly.

       She agreed. "Probably. At least we have no classes tomorrow." Lily rose from the couch and stretched. He did the same. They turned toward each other after a moment. She leaned in, thinking she'd give him a quick kiss goodnight on the cheek. But she stopped halfway, remembering what had happened last time in her dorm, and decided she'd better not. They both smiled weakly, averting their gazes. The tension was most certainly and almost intolerably apparent.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

             "We almost need to chain them." Dumbledore chuckled.

McGonagall had a persuasive scowl on her face. "I say we let them kill each other, Albus. Teach them a lesson."

       "Now don't be rash Minerva. I have a feeling that all will be settled in good time. For now, I'm rather enjoying this argument between these two; I haven't had something to laugh about in days." 

       On the other side of the room, Selene's chin slumped into one of her hands. How much more of a hell could they put her in? Damn that Cavillor...and they insisted that he should be in the bed right next to hers. She had only just gotten out of the dratted Hospital Wing, and it's not as if it was _her_ fault she was back. It was his! It was all his! He would pay for it, if she had anything to do with it. Oh yes, she already had plans...

       She glanced over at him. He noticed, and scowled back. "What are _you looking at?"_

"A pile of scum with no brain."

            "How original." he spat.

       She glanced away, her hands burning to clench and hit him as hard as they could manage. Madame Pomfrey was off looking for the right potions to heal them. Who knows how long they'd be in here _this time. _

       Could he sense her burning hatred? She hoped so. She certainly hoped it scared him out of his wits...if he had any to start with. "Why do I deserve to sit here with _this?" she muttered absently._

       He glanced her way again, venomously. "Are you talking about yourself again?"

"Oh, very clever Black. I'm amazed at your maturity." she spat sarcastically.

       "_Mature?" He feigned amazement. "It's funny you should bring that up. I was under the impression that you didn't know what the word meant."_

       "Haha." she said dully. "I know far more than you ever will, I assure you."

"We'll see about that."

       "And how, might I ask, are you going to prove anything?" she inquired superiorly, inspecting her nails. She ignored the aching of her broken leg. At least Madame Pomfrey had already taken most of the pain away. Along with their wands...damn it.

       He growled something under his breath that she barely heard. But barely was enough to infuriate her. She was so angered, in fact, that she attempted to lunge off her bed at him. It obviously was unsuccessful, and Madame Pomfrey reappeared at that moment.

       "Good heavens, are you trying to do yourself in? I thought you'd learned a lesson."

 Professor McGonagall appeared from behind the stout woman, looking grim indeed. Her appearance certainly didn't comfort Selene. Or Sirius, for that matter, who was staring at the foot of his bed, looking as if he were condemned to a horrible immediate future. 

       "I informed you quite clearly," she began, "of the consequences of this. I thought you had some sense left in you, but I must have assumed wrong. All of next week you will have detentions together." the two of them groaned, naturally. She didn't blink an eye. "If such punishment doesn't work, we'll find something that will. I suggest you spend a little time thinking about what you're doing wrong."

       "What _I'm doing wrong..." Sirius snorted._

McGonagall stared at him contemptuously. If he had ever been on her good side, it had been for a very short amount of time. 

       Selene turned to Madame Pomfrey. "How long until I can go?" she asked. 

The nurse opened her mouth to answer, but McGonagall was quicker. "Oh, you won't be going anywhere tonight."

       "_What?" the two teenagers stressed in unison. Professor McGonagall simply gave a curt nod, pressed her lips together, and went on her way. Madame Pomfrey didn't seem any more excited about this news than they were. Dumbledore suddenly came from the other side of the room and passed by the beds with an amused gleam in his eye. He gave them a small smile before exiting._

       "Alright then." Madame Pomfrey announced gruffly. "Let's get started."

Selene and Sirius groaned and glared in turn. This would _not be a night to remember._

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

**A/N: I wish it hadn't taken me so long (again!), especially as far as consistency goes, but I just don't seem to have any more time in the summer to write than I do during the school year. Oh well. Just to let you know ahead of time, I'm leaving on the 4th (of July) for ****Arizona****, and I'll be gone for another two weeks. I _will_ get the next chapter out sooner! Thank you, thank you, for all of the nice comments!**

**Emerald Dream- **I know what you mean! I get really happy when I realize there's a new chapter to a story I'm reading. But I never thought someone would actually say that about something I'm writing; it's pretty flattering. You said something about not being surprised if they (L/J's friends) got together…well, we'll see. Glad you like it!

**Y. Kuang- **I always smile when I see that you've reviewed, because for whatever reason you're very inspirational to me. And it's hard for me to say thanks without saying, well, just thanks, but hopefully you know I appreciate it. I wonder if you know more about the way I write than I do; you certainly sound like it. I couldn't notice a change in style for the life of me. Lol, I'm pretty clueless when it comes to things like that. I totally agree about the quality of stories on the site going down, not to say that what I write is good quality, but honestly, it's hard to tell sometimes what people were thinking. And those little kids writing what they shouldn't be…well, I just don't understand that at all. But oh well. I _have found some really good writers here. Anyway, I should shut up and just say thanks again =)_

**cRaZiiBuM316-**** Thanks! I'll try to include more of what's going on with James in the next chapter. Sorry about the shortness, that's always a losing battle of mine, but I'm working on it. I'm also trying to speed things up, so we'll see what comes of it!**

**Flamewing****- Lol, less than two weeks to go now! Shows you how often I update…I'm so glad you like the story, really I am. And for some reason, I always liked the word drat. Thanks for making me smile, and I hope the story is still interesting to you!**

**KirbeeDesirae****- Lily's friends aren't very loyal to her, are they? Oh well, they may come around here soon…I'm glad you found the Sirius and Selene scene amusing, I certainly have fun with them. Thank you again!**

**Update!- **Well, I did, _finally_ that is ;)

**Ivy Crane- **Yep, I am from the US. That crossed my mind too! I didn't mean for them to seem like the political parties, but they certainly do, don't they? It's cool you saw that too.

**Cheeky Girl- **I'm happy you find it interesting, and I hope you continue to! Thanks!

**Shinning Crystal- **A fan *grin* I love that word. Thank you.

**=anonymous meeh=- **Thanks for reading and liking it!

**Ambookworm247- **I'm so glad you find it somewhat humorous! And creative, for that matter. I'm usually not a very creative person. Thanks for the review _and the email, and of course sticking with me even though I took forever! I hope you're not disappointed._

**ShortySC22- **Thanks for thinking its interesting. Goody, another Ausculto =) I hope you keep reading! 

**Does it matter?- **Lol, no, ignore me. I never have anything good to say ;) But I'll say thanks anyway.

**Serena.vdw****- I'll mark you down for Cavillor, then! Thanks for finding it interesting and taking the time to review!**

**Dreamcoat**- **Amazing? Wow, thanks! Makes me happy that you came across it, I hope you keep reading!**

**Carolinus**** Took- I will continue! I always say that though, and I _do continue, it just takes me forever ;) Oh well, thanks for sticking with me._**

**Cabge****- **That's for sure…I _haven't written in awhile. But now I have, and I'll try to keep doing that. Thanks again!_

**Slytherinangel922- **I hope you did wait to read the rest, lol. It's been over a month, geez…anyway, thank you!

**Libberacious****- I like that you like so much. I agree that Shakespeare's stories most certainly are interesting, and so are Lily and James. I'm very flattered that you like my writing. You've been reviewing my stories for awhile now, and I really appreciate the time you take to do it!**

**Fiery red-haired girl- **It makes me happy that you find even one of them to your liking, let alone all of them! I hope you're still reading the story, even though this chapter took so long to get out.

**DreamStar****- Lol, playing pranks _is_ fun! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Thestral****- Wow, thanks a lot! Not only do you leave a really nice review, but you also add the story to your favorites list! I hope you keep reading and I think you've just brought the number of Cavillors and Auscultos to a tie for the first time =)**

**Siren-  Original** and well-written? How can I not smile and repeatedly say thanks? I hope you continue to like the story!

**Violet Jones- **I'll mark you down as a Cavillors then! Hopefully you liked this chapter too!

**Emily- **Lol, you're right…it seems like I've been out of town forever. Oh well. And there's less than two weeks left to book 5! Honestly, who _can't be excited about that? Thanks for reviewing again!_

**Cat- **Haha, thanks for finding it up to your standards! And for reviewing my other stories too, of course.

**Ausculto****: 22**

**Cavillor****: 22**

**Undecided: 10**

**Finally tied! We'll see how long that lasts…See you guys next time!**

**~Emily~**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Where have I been? Good question. It's been a rough summer for my family and we've been all over the place (literally). Suffice it to say that I wasn't able to write like I had hoped and that now I'm hoping for a much better next few months. We finally moved into our house! You guys probably don't remember me talking about that, but it's been months, so I'm just glad to have my own room again.**

**     Yes, I changed my penname! (Formerly Snoopy511) My new one has something to do with my grandmother, who very recently passed away. We were close; it just fit. Now that I've partly explained it all, let's get on with this story (and about time too!)**

@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

     Lily stared incessantly at the floor and James was silent at her side. In fact, she was so engrossed that she completely forgot about "hating" James when they passed another seventh year in the corridor. So be it, they would be saying something soon anyway. Hiding something of that proportion added too much stress to an already complete schedule.

     The two Heads approached the stone gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office and quickly surpassed it.

     "What do you think he wants?" Lily asked, breaking the long silence as the steps curved upward.

    "Dunno." James replied. "But I'm a little worried about it."

She shrugged nervously in response, and they trudged towards the door, which was uncharacteristically open. 

     Dumbledore looked up, his blue eyes grazing over them as they seated themselves in the two seats before him. There were dark circles under his eyes; darker than usual. But it would take something catastrophic to steal the glint that remained in his eyes.

     The headmaster wasted no time. "I called you up here because of a problem with two friends of yours."

     Lily and James' eyes met and they both appeared to instantly relax.

"Selene and Sirius?" Lily inquired, letting out a breath.

     "Who else? As you know, they had detention this evening."

"Shouldn't it be over by now?"

    "Well," Dumbledore smiled, "it ended a bit earlier than it should have, actually. They basically attempted to kill one another."

     Lily held back a grin; she should have known.

"They're both spending the night in the hospital wing."

     Her smile faded. "Are they okay?"

"Nothing that cannot be mended. Professor McGonagall, however, decided that it might help to leave them there overnight." His tone was flat.

    "Help?!" James exclaimed. "What if she tears Sirius' eyes out when he's sleeping?" Lily swung her head towards him and smirked. "Are you that afraid of her?"

     "Well..." They stared at each other.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we have a problem. Your Head of House and I can't seem to come up with a good solution. These are your friends; I thought you might be able to help. Any ideas?"

    A pause ensued. "Er-" Lily ran a hand through her auburn hair, her eyes contemplating.

            James, meanwhile, was chuckling to himself. Lily glared in his direction; how could he laugh at something like this? He realized, after a moment, that they were watching him. "Well," he said, "we could always put them in therapy sessions."

            Lily began to laugh. "Oh sure. That would be just brilliant, I can see it now…" The two of them held silly grins on their faces.

            "Actually James, that's a good idea." Dumbledore announced quietly.

James' mouth dropped open. Lily exclaimed, "what?"

            "I was only kidding," James added.

"No, Muggles have proved that therapy does in fact help."

            "Are you mad?"

"I assure you I'm not, Ms. Evans."

            Lily imagined the look on Selene's face if someone told her that she was going in for therapy. She smirked to herself, causing James to grin again.

            Dumbledore watched in silence, then merely gave them a thin smile. "I see that you've taken my advice."

            "What's that?" James turned towards him, pulling his eyes off Lily's face.

"Spending more time working together."

            "Oh, right." Lily turned red and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well, we should probably be going…"

     "I'll let you know if we have any more ideas professor," James smiled.

            "Yes, thank you for helping. You're dismissed."

Lily cast a smile in his direction and stalked after James.

            "I can't believe you just said that." She said once she caught up to him.

He stared down at her. "Why?"

            "I dunno…the whole meeting was a bit odd if you ask me."

"And what isn't odd anymore?"

            "Good point." She heard a noise off to their right and stopped, shivering slightly. How could they be so stupid as to talk to each other like this right in the path of anyone who cared to listen?

            "Well, well." Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of them. "What have we here?"

James had time only to scowl after recovering from his shock. It seemed that the both of them had forgotten about the unspoken rules. Now what?

            "The prat Cavillor and the mudblood Ausculto, associating together…" he clicked his tongue, "you should be ashamed of yourselves."

            "Get out of my sight, Malfoy. Go find your greasy friend."

He turned towards James, with icy eyes and a supercilious expression. "No, I rather think this is more interesting."

            "Why should _you_ care?" Lily snapped. "You're a Slytherin, not an Ausculto or Cavillor."

            "I care," he stuck his nose up higher, "simply because this could cause major problems for the two of you." 

            Lily grabbed James' arm and tugged. "Come on, it's not worth it."

He spat on Malfoy's robes as Lily dragged him off. Once they were out of earshot, they stopped on the side of the corridor.

            "Can you believe that prat?" James whispered. "What a haughty-"

Lily groaned. "James, we have to be more careful. We must be the two worst people at hiding things."

            "That's not tr-" he stopped, remembering the episode with their friends just a few days before. "Well, fine. But we agreed that it's not going to be for much longer?"

            Lily's face was scrunched up. "James," she said impatiently, "that ass is most likely going to let everyone know before we have the chance to explain _anything."_

            He fell silent, realizing the impact of her words. As if their friends weren't bad enough…what would the rest of the school try to do to them? Wage a war? You would think something like that was completely unreasonable, but…so were a lot of things.

            Lily suddenly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down to hug him. "I'm so sick of this…I'm actually becoming scared of what everyone might do."

           James' mouth dropped open. She was scared? Lily Evans, the girl who had an answer (and usually a correct one) for everything? Bloody hell, then what should _he be by now? Awkwardly, he placed his arms around her waist, letting his chin drop on her head. "Er- me too."_

            Lily laughed softly against his chest. "You're so clueless sometimes that I have to like you for it."

            "_Like, huh? Is that all I get?" he pulled back a little._

Lily suddenly felt very awkward. They had never actually been going out and…kissed twice? Alright, so he was a brilliant kisser, but how was she expected to respond to all this? She wasn't supposed to respond at all, for sure.

            "We should be getting back." She announced weakly, tugging at his hand. "No use standing here, where more people can overhear us."

            James followed her solemnly, wondering how Remus was doing with Lily's other friend. Was he in danger of being decapitated as well?

~******~

            "You didn't!" Kristen spun around, having felt something slimy run down her back. After looking down at the ground behind her, she found Remus' rag lying there. He was standing above it, wearing an honestly apologetic expression.

            "Well," he raised his hands in explanation, "it slipped. It's your fault for keeping the water bucket over here." He stiffly watched her, a grin expression covering her face.

            Suddenly she smiled and threw the rag at his chest. "Alright, you're lucky you look so innocent all the time. Just don't do it again."

            Remus nodded fervently and let out a breath. She noticed and set her own rag down.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know- it's just that – well, we've fought once before. You saw what happened to our friends earlier…I didn't know what you might do." 

            She faced him, no longer smiling. "And you think I wasn't worried about what you might do to me? Do you honestly think that the fights that have gone on here were all one-sided? That you're _innocent_ of it all? That-"

            "No! I just-"

"Whatever." She spun on her heel and surveyed the Great Hall. "It's good enough. I say we're finished."

            "Yeah." He lamely responded. He dropped the rags into the bucket and picked it up. 

            "Just leave that here," Kristen said, still not looking at him. "McGonagall charmed it to disappear on its own."

            "Oh." He set it back down and watched her with hazel eyes. When she began to walk towards the entrance, he followed, catching up with her. "It must be almost midnight."

            "Probably past." They approached the stairs, silently. There were two reasons they didn't carry on a conversation; neither really felt like it, and they both knew that they _shouldn't. _

            They neared the top of the steps. Kristen let out the breath she was holding. "I'm sorry for yelling like that…"

            Remus was so surprised that he fell into the sinking stair with a small yelp. "Oh damn." He grimaced.

            She smirked, her dark eyes flashing. "That, however, I'm not going to help with."   
He watched her as she walked off, pensive and confused as he sunk deeper and deeper into the stairs.

~******~

            As soon as Lily and James entered the Gryffindor common room, they cast off in different directions, looking very annoyed. The room was filled with Auscultos and Cavillors, and would not make for a good setting to chat. It was surprising just how accustomed everyone was to this; it was almost like it had always been that way. 

            Lily curled up in a chair near the fireplace, James having gone up to his dorm. She stared into the scene around her, not really seeing any of it. What could be done? Everything was so twisted that it was almost straight, so how could you tell people what they should and shouldn't be doing? She was worried that when they came out with their ideas, it would cause some sort of civil war. A diminutive smile curved her lips. _Are you not already in a civil war? _So she was. But she didn't want it to get worse. 

            Dropping her chin into one of her palms, she rubbed her head with the other hand. She needed to come up with ideas. _Think! Isn't there some better way to go about this than how you're planning to do it? _That was another problem; how exactly were they planning to do it? James acted like everything was already settled, but he didn't really realize how much planning something like this could take. The only thing they had really agreed on was that something needed to be done very soon, especially with their friends knowing about it all. And Selene and Sirius trying to kill each other…then she suddenly remembered Kristen and Remus. How was that going? Surely they should be almost finished with their detention by now; it was midnight already.

            As if in answer to her unasked question, Kristen stumbled through the portrait hole with an unreadable expression on her face. She either ignored Lily or didn't see her at all, because she wasted no time in heading up to the girls' dorm. 

            Lily became concentrated on her own mind again. Malfoy's image came up and she groaned, causing a couple people nearby to glance at her questioningly. She didn't want to think about what would happen with that. Not yet, she had other things to focus on. At least it was Friday night.

~******~

            "Why are you following me?" Selene snapped, glaring at Sirius, who glowered back at her. Light from the rising sun flooded in through windows dotting the side of the corridor; the weather seemed to be in a much better mood than the two teenagers.

"In case you've forgotten, my common room is in the same place as yours," he said with a scowl.

"I was trying to forget, thanks very much."

"Don't thank me. I don't want apologies from _you."_

            She spun around to face him. "Would you rather have a bloody nose from me?"  
"Oh, so you did enjoy spending the night in the hospital wing with me? Now I see you're ready to go back," he spat.

            "You idiot. _You_ would be going back to the hospital wing. I never said I would be hurting _myself, and how else would I get injured?"_

            He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. He was staring down at the step below him. "Isn't that Remus' shoe?" he looked confused.

            Selene spun around, a deep frown etched into her face. "What the bloody hell are you-" She suddenly yelped.

            Sirius, having leaned too far forward to examine the shoe, toppled backwards, but not before grabbing a hold of one of Selene's arms and accidentally dragging her with him. They tumbled down the stairs and landed with loud noises of discomfort, right on top of one another. Selene looked up at Sirius, who was staring down at her with an expression of complete shock. She stared back, saying nothing right away. It was a rather…comfortable position. He smelled pleasant.

            Finally, she realized what was going on and shoved him off forcefully. "What the fuck was that?" 

            "I…oops," he said, climbing to his feet.

She brushed herself off, running a hand through her long black hair. "You bloody idiot! If you're going to fall down the stairs, do it on your own! Or do you need help even with that?"

            He blinked at her, and then remembered to scowl. "No." he grumbled. 

She let out an exasperated breath, and took off up the stairs, leaving Sirius to again stare at Remus' shoe. He grinned, wondering just what circumstances might have caused his friend to forget a _shoe. _

~******~

            James had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he woke up that morning. Worse than usual, that is. He wasn't sure why until the whole predicament came tumbling back into his head. He glanced around, seeing that Remus was still asleep and Sirius was still not back. Vaguely wondering if his friend was dead yet, or injured again at the least, he groaned softly and threw his covers off.

            He hobbled over to where a messy stack of clothes resided and pulled out a couple of articles that looked clean. While pulling on his shirt, a very disgruntled Sirius, holding a shoe, threw the door open. James glanced at him quickly, then did a double take.

            Forgetting that his best friend was very angry with him, he inquired, "Why do you have Moony's shoe?"

            Whether from direct animosity or from whatever fury was left over from Selene, Sirius glared at him. "It was in the stairs. I fished it out. Thought maybe someone else could tell me why it was there."

            James shrugged. "Beats me."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Sirius looked away, ignoring him and seeming to remember why. "Why don't you go find your favorite new non-enemy?"  
            "I-" James frowned. "That's not fair! You never even really gave us a chance to explain."

            "Now it's us, is it? _Us_? Disgusting! And what chance do you need? Betrayal isn't exactly an explainable thing."

            "If you weren't so stupid, you might realize that you're wrong about the whole thing!"

            "Stupid? Why don't you team up with Selene, she seems to agree with you," his lip curled at the thought of her, "I'll remind you both that I'm in the top five of the year."

            "So what. You have no common sense."

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood for this." Sirius threw himself on his bed and closed the curtains behind him.

~******~

            Lily, meanwhile, was lying in her bed awake, with her eyes closed. She dimly heard Kristen and Selene talking. Or rather, Selene fuming.

            "And he's such an ass!" She finished, letting out a loud and annoyed breath.

Kristen replied softly, "I was hoping you were alright when I saw you weren't back last night….can't believe McGonagall made you stay."

            Selene grumbled something Lily couldn't hear. She opened one eye carefully, not really wanting to let on that she was awake quite yet; she wasn't ready to do battle. She saw Selene standing in front of Kristen, who was sitting on the end of her bed, looking wary and twirling a strand of dark blonde hair around her finger.

            "So how did _your_ detention go?"  
Kristen opened her mouth to respond, but Selene didn't even seem to realize that she was talking to someone else; she went on rambling. "I bet yours was just as bad. At least you got out uninjured. I bet he said something about Auscultos being inferior, didn't he? Did you tell him off?" 

            Kristen was staring at the floor, deep in thought, looking a bit embarrassed over something. Abruptly she realized that she had been asked a question. "Oh, right. Of course."

            "I thought so…" Selene was staring at the wall, also lost in her own thoughts, which mostly consisted of "that prat Cavillor". 

            Lily finally decided that she couldn't lie there forever and eavesdrop. _Eavesdrop? These people are your friends! Were they? _You know them better than anyone. You'll make up…_She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the whole thing. She climbed out of bed and stretched._

            Kristen and Selene instantly looked up at her. Selene's face turned slightly pink, but she didn't appear to be as angry as the day before, at least not with Lily, and that was a plus. Kristen didn't avert her gaze for a few long moments. She watched Lily with a serene expression; her head tilted to one side like it usually was when she was thinking.

            Lily dressed quickly, wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation in her dorm. Deciding to eat a quick breakfast alone, she brushed past her friends, who were now silent, and descended the stairs. 

            Coincidentally, James was standing on the bottom step, staring into the common room, where everyone was staring back at him with assorted expressions. He appeared to have just arrived there, and looked very confused at the attention he was receiving. Lily stopped beside him, wondering what was the matter _now._

            A sixth year boy, a Cavillor, stood up and walked a few steps closer to them. "There they are, the traitors!"

            Lily groaned. She had completely forgotten about Malfoy. James, with a horrified look on his face, looked like he had just realized what was going on as well. Everything went silent.

@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

A/N: Really I am sorry for leaving it there, but I still have homework to do and it's late. I know, for having taken so long, it's a measly update, but it's the best I can do at the moment. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me for so long, and especially to those who bother to review! 

**ShortySC22**- Glad you enjoyed it. I haven't counted the Ausculto / Cavillor numbers yet, but maybe there_ are _more Auscultos now ;)

**Fiery red-haired girl**- So you think Sirius and Selene should hook up, huh? Well…we'll see about that one lol. Thanks again. Nope, I don't think you've told me Ausculto yet, so I'll add you.

**Tribal Leader**- Lol, for some reason your new penname (or I guess it's not new anymore- I'm so behind) reminded me of Lord of the Flies; we just finished that in English. But you don't really care, do you? Oh, Sirius and Selene may never act civil towards each other…Thanks for coming back to read more!

**Raven-gal2002**- I'm glad you like it! You're right, Lily and James are incredibly crazy about one another. I suppose they're already together in a non-together kind of way. Lol, I know, that made absolutely no sense. But so do a lot of things.

**KLPERRY**- I try to be original lol, but sometimes it just ends up being too weird. In any case, I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you continue to read, even though it's been months…

**ChickoftheDarkMoon**- Wow, thanks a lot! It's nice to hear that people enjoy reading things I write, because I often have mixed feeling about it. Anyway, I'll mark you down as Cavillor then!

**Hpfreak**- Glad you like the plot, I hope you keep reading! Thanks for the review!

**Frozen Quill**- Lol, so you think Sirius and Selene are into each other? Well, I'm still figuring that one out myself…Hope you're still reading!

**Cara-meLisSa**- It's original in a way? Okay, I'll take it =) Thanks for letting me know you like it!

**Ivy Crane**- You're the first one who has said something about Remus and Kristen together (at least in reviews for chapter 8), everyone is mentioning Selene and Sirius. I'm with you, Remus is my favorite.

**It really matters!- **Lol, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, and even though this has taken forever, I'm hoping you're still interested. Yep, I paired up Selene and Sirius, Remus and Kristen for a reason, although they might not be all the same reasons that people are suggesting ;) What's with Peter? Well, I don't like him. And he's really unnecessary to the plot. Okay, honestly, I just sort of forget to put him in there every time I go to write a new chapter lol. I'm forgetful like that. Thanks for such a wonderful review!

**Aquilastor**- I hope different is a good thing lol. Glad you think it's interesting!

**Dreamcoat**- Updating soon was sadly not possible, but I do apologize! And I'm very flattered that you're enjoying the story =)

**Unicornjewel**- Thanks! I'll mark you down for Ausculto then!

**Carolinus Took**-  Lol, I seem to have faulty-brain things all the time lately. Well, the poll is just basically me asking the reviewers which group they think they would be in- Cavillors or Auscultos. See, nothing really special. Thanks for continuing to read!

**A.M.bookworm247- **Lol…well I know I said I'd update sooner than before, but it seems that I should never say that. I only jinx myself. But hopefully this time there will be no unforeseen circumstances that prevent me from updating, and in that case, yep it'll be sooner than before. So what did you think about the fifth book? Nope, I won't be changing the story to accommodate any new facts. I'm too lazy for that.

Angel357- Thanks for reviewing, I'll mark you down! Amadrieclya- Lol, I'd like to know just who is fond of schoolwork. Certainly not me…which reminds me that I still have a few things I need to get done, so I'd better hurry up and post this chapter. Thanks! 

**Stephanie- **I hope you continue to read the story! To be truthful, I would be an Ausculto too…but I'm not sure that I'm supposed to have an opinion on that lol.

**Slytherin-fanatic**- Even though it'll probably take me awhile (since I can't seem to get out of the trend, especially not with 3 to work on), I will continue my stories! Glad you've come back to read more!

**Gwvixen21**- I feel so bad that this update took forever! I promise, as long as nothing really prevents me from writing (again), I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing again!

**ToonedIn**- Lol, maybe later I'll have Kristen and Remus sing "Don't worry, be happy". We'll see…I'm glad you like the story. I don't really like to give reviews with just 'good story' in them either, so feel free to criticize!

**Brunet-barbie-84**- Nope, I'd never discontinue it, it's just that I…well, took forever to update. I'm so happy you like it; I hope you keep reading!

**The twisted angel-** Well I updated! I hope you liked the new chapter =)

**Sailorsunandchildofthesun**- Hey Kathryn! Lol, that's a good answer. I might be Cavillor just because of Remus and Sirius too. 

**Shawn**- Well I hope you _did_ wait for me, because it took me awhile!

Well…I've lost my train of thought. That seems to be happening all too often lately. Oh yeah, I wanted to say that since it's been forever, this chapter probably isn't very consistent with the others. So be it! I'm just glad to have an update out, finally! 

            This has nothing to do with anything, but has anyone heard of an uberfrock? Hehehehe…still makes me laugh. If I must explain, lol, my friend and I asked for help with something on the computer the other day, and the lady said, "Oh, you need an uberfrock to do that! But nobody really know how to use an uberfrock." Then she walked off…It was really strange. Right, I'm leaving now! Thank you all so much for reading!****

**Ausculto: 27**

**Cavillor: 29**

**Undecided: 10**

**~Emily~**


	10. Chapter Ten

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬ 

_There they are, the traitors! _ The words rang relentlessly in Lily's head as everything around her fell silent. James stood next to her, both of them on the bottom step and looking out into the common room. Cavillors and Auscultos alike filled the room, all eyes focused on the Heads of Hogwarts. Many faces wore different expressions. Some people were simply glaring, nothing but anger apparent in their demeanor. Others looked confused, or curious, and many faces were unreadable.

            Lily let out a strangled noise at the same moment the sixth year Cavillor who had spoken last stepped closer to them, shaking his fist. "You are a disgrace," he sneered. She realized that the boy was speaking more to James than to her.     

            She allowed herself to steal a glance at James, trying to read his reaction to this. He appeared rather like she felt, not knowing what to do about this sudden confrontation. He swallowed, meeting the boy's gaze. "I am not," he said softly but firmly.

            Lily felt compelled to do something except stand there shamefully, and so inquired, "What have you heard that would make you so quickly assume this?"  
            The boy turned on her, his glare becoming slightly more icy. "Malfoy said you two have been talking together, conspiring something. Did you not know it wasn't allowed?"

            Lily's redhead temper flared. "Of course I knew!" she snapped. "Everyone knows! Who are you to believe a Slytherin before anyone else?"

            Everything was still completely silent. The boy's glare subsided briefly while his bright blue eyes flickered between her and James, landing back on her. "Are you denying it?" he demanded.

            Lily opened her mouth, but James was quicker, "No," he said shortly.

The boy's head snapped back to his fellow Cavillor. He looked utterly disgusted. "Potter, I would have thought much better of you, of all people. Have you decided to join the Auscultos, then?" his derision became more pronounced.

            James hesitated, but it didn't matter. Until then, not one Ausculto, or any other Cavillor for that matter, had said a word. Now one of the Auscultos, who Lily recognized as Kathleen, opened her mouth, "Lily! We trusted you! What are you doing with _him_ anyway? What have you been planning? We have a right to know!" her voice was very demanding, a side of her that Lily had not witnessed until now. 

            Lily sighed. "James and I have only been acting civilized, as you have obviously not yet learned to do. Are you enjoying this? Do you like being so divided?"

            Kathleen looked confused over her answer, and she was not the only one. "That doesn't answer what you've been planning, Ausculto." A girl from the Cavillor side shouted, arms crossed. Her gaze landed on James and she shook her head bitterly, as if she couldn't believe that he was standing there.

            Lily shifted, not knowing how much she should reveal, but James sighed beside her, a sound of resignation. "We wanted," James said loudly, obviously not wanting to have to repeat himself, "to show everyone what a disgrace we are with these groups. It needs to be stopped." It was short and to the point. Not at all what Lily and James had planned for when telling everyone what they wanted to get across. Then again, they hadn't expected to be mobbed, and so soon. There was no time for precision now.

            Some people gasped, many others stared. It was not something they heard every day. A girl to Lily's left mumbled something along the lines, "It has not been done in five years." When Lily's green eyes focused on her, she dropped her gaze to the floor.

            "I think," the icy boy from before said with a twisted tone, "that you're mad, James Potter. I already knew that Evans must be, since she is what she is, but I thought better of you."

            "He isn't mad!" Lily felt like grabbing the boy by the neck and shaking him. How were they all so stupid and blind? If they would only open their eyes and realize what exactly was going on…she glared at them all. "If you would give us a chance, we could explain everything! You're the mad ones!"

            Chaos ensued. Up until then, they had all been on bated breath, waiting for a reason for what they suspected was going on. But the one they had received was totally unexpected, and nobody looked thrilled about it either.

            "What do you mean by this?" 

"They can't be Heads anymore, they're crazy!"

            "Traitors!"

"You're not an Ausculto anymore, get out of my sight!"

            Lily looked around warily, wondering when it would come to blows. She saw a streak of dirty blond hair squeeze around her; she hadn't realized that Kristen and Selene had followed her downstairs. She blinked when Kristen stood right in front of her, one step down from her. "Shut the bloody hell up!" she screamed so loud that Lily's mouth fell open. Kristen was always so quiet and…and what was she trying to do now?

            "Shut up!" Kristen said a little less loudly. "Are you all too stupid to listen to reason? Hear them out! You don't have to agree, but how can you know anything if you just stand there and scream obscenities and act like little kids!"

            Everyone in the common room stared at her. Her face became heated as she realized what she was doing. She cleared her throat and glanced at her feet. Remus, who had previously been standing next to Sirius and Peter on the side of the common room, had found his way up to the stairs. He stood next to James. "I agree," he didn't need to say it loudly, because everyone had fallen silent once more. "They deserve to be listened to. This is ridiculous."

            Lily and James were looking at Remus and Kristen with expressions almost as bemused and searching as everyone else's. Were they actually coming to Lily and James's side? After they had acted so angrily a few days before? Selene and Sirius both looked even more confused than disgusted as they gazed at their friends.

            Silence prevailed for a few long moments, while Kristen and Remus were both red-faced and dazed. Then one by one, people began leaving the common room. Many of them scowled one more time at Lily and James, making it clear that this was by no means over with.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Lily had retreated to her dorm, thinking it best not to go with her previous plans and eat breakfast in the Great Hall. She couldn't afford another outburst, and she wasn't sure how she was planning on facing everyone now, especially since she would have classes the next day. A sickened air remained about her. She flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. The door creaked open.

            "Lily?" a voice called from the door as it clicked shut.

Lily was obliged to look up, and saw Kristen standing just inside the room, appearing apprehensive.

            "What do you want?" She made her tone even; after what had happened, she wasn't sure what to think of her friend anymore.

            Kristen tentatively sat on her own bed, which was next to Lily's, and watched her with intense brown eyes. "I'm sorry Lily, I was an ass." She attempted to smile.

            Lily sat up, gazing at the blonde with an unreadable expression. "Yeah, well, tell that to your twin ass."

            Kristen grinned. "I haven't seen her since I…well, I'm not sure that she's going to be talking to me now either."

            "Her loss." Lily had now turned back to her pillow and was staring absentmindedly at her bedspread. 

            "Lily, I'm…I don't know. I have been having doubts about all of this ever since we walked in on you and James."

            Emerald eyes analyzed her face. "What do you mean?" Lily inquired carefully.        

"I mean that I agree with you. I don't know what I was thinking before."

            Lily smiled softly. "You know, I always thought you were much brighter than you let on."

            They both fell silent. Lily was feeling a little lighter than a few minutes ago. At least she had a friend in it now. Not that James wasn't a friend, it was just…well, there was no reason to start thinking about him again. 

            "Will you help us then, Kristen?"

"What?" Her friend's head snapped up, dark eyes focusing on Lily's face.

            "Will you help us?" she repeated.

Kristen hesitated, but nodded slowly. "I'll do what I can. I don't know that I'm very good at this sort of thing."

            "Well you stood up for me down there."  
"Yes, but…" Kristen's face was heating again.

            "Tonight then," Lily continued, "we'll go to the Heads room tonight, and work with James."

            Kristen swallowed, but had no chance to reply, as the door was pushed open slowly. A head poked in, messy black hair appearing.

            "James!" Lily stumbled off her bed and pulled him inside, shutting the door firmly. "I thought you learned your lesson last time!"

            They both managed a slight blush, remembering exactly what had transpired last time he'd been in her dorm. Lily cleared her throat, and said in a warning tone, "You're going to get caught."

            He snorted. "A little late for that, now isn't it!"

"It won't stop everyone from actually doing something if they find you here, instead of merely glaring and arguing. We got off rather easily, I should think."

            James fixed wary eyes on Kristen for a moment, and then looked back at Lily, his eyes scanning her entire face. "For now," he mumbled. "I have a feeling it's far from over." He began cursing Malfoy under his breath, causing Lily to stare at her hands, eyes widening at some of the things that came out of his mouth.

            "If you're quite finished," she interrupted, "Kristen has agreed to help us."

James glanced back over at Lily's friend. Both he and Kristen met each other's gaze. Neither looked unpleasant, exactly, but there was definitely a little bit of tension. "Right. And I'm sure Remus would be willing to help." James said.

            "Oh, good." Kristen put in faintly. 

Lily glanced at Kristen inquiringly. Why should she care about Remus? Lily made a mental note to ask her later what exactly had happened in detention.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Dumbledore sat behind his desk, surveying Selene and Sirius, who were seated in front of him and glaring at nothing.  Professor McGonagall was sitting to his left, looking very displeased. Her mouth was as thin of a line as he had ever seen it.

            Sirius tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. "What is all this about," he demanded.

            "Black!" McGonagall snapped. "You do not address the headmaster in that fashion!"

            Dumbledore raised a calm hand. "It's alright, Minerva." He paused, watching as Selene shot Sirius a look of pure hatred. "I have called both of you here to offer an alternative to your week's worth of detention."

            Selene looked up. "What kind of alternative?" she asked carefully.

"It's simple, really," Dumbledore explained, in all seriousness. "Just one therapy session."

            "Therapy?" Sirius seemed to be choking on something. "What d'you mean _therapy_?" 

            "There are wizards who do therapy just as Muggles do, Mr. Black."

"But-" Sirius spluttered.

            Selene was merely staring at the headmaster as if he had gone mad. "You can't be serious. One therapy session?"

            "Yes, unless of course we feel that more sessions would benefit you."

Silence fell. McGonagall, who apparently was thinking Dumbledore was a little odd for his suggestion as well, was watching the teenagers sharply.

            Selene suddenly started chuckling. "I feel as if I'm dreaming. But, since it seems I'm not, I'll do whatever the blo-" she glanced at McGonagall, "whatever you mean by this therapy session…"

            "Good. And you, Mr. Black?"

Sirius merely nodded, a perplexed expression on his face, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            "Er- right." James was standing next to Lily in the Heads room. Remus and Kristen sat on the couch, keeping a good distance from one another. The tension in the room was extremely evident. "We should get started, I suppose."

            "What are we supposed to be doing?" Remus asked, looking around warily. "I'm not sure that I understand."

            "Well, for the past couple months, Lily and I have been discussing how to go about addressing our ideas to the school for the first time. However, with what happened in the common room this morning…well, I don't know what we're doing now." James looked uncomfortable, shifting on his feet. Lily pulled two chairs over, and they sat down to face their friends.

            Lily continued, "So, as you can see, nothing has happened as planned; which means this is going to be a whole lot harder now. I don't know how James and I are going to manage tomorrow, what with classes and all." They had spent most of the day in Gryffindor tower, avoiding everyone for fear of something worse than arguing occurring.

            "We'll have to present everything more gradually now." James put in.

"I don't know," Lily replied. "I don't know how to go about it now." She looked over at Kristen, and her eyes flickered to Remus briefly. "Any ideas?"

            "Well…I did have one, actually." Kristen said quietly, surprising everyone. Nobody had expected much progress to be made tonight, it seemed. "I thought we could compile a book of sorts." Everyone was puzzled, so she continued, "It would be filled with facts or whatever proofs we can find regarding the groups and how they should not be…oh, I don't know."

            All three of the others were staring at her, causing her to shift self-consciously. "That's a very good idea, Kristen." Lily said. Remus nodded, and James smiled softly, not looking like he was used to the idea of working with two Auscultos. Lily was one thing…

            "I'll help you." Remus said from beside her. They glanced at each other, then quickly glanced away. 

            "Thanks, I'm sure I'll need help."

Lily watched them carefully, while everything was a silent for a long moment. Then she turned to James and suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm not sure how bad everyone is going to be once the shock of all of this wears off. I don't think anyone will do anything extreme, but…I thought maybe we should start, well-" she was turning red.

            "Sleeping here?"

"Er, yeah."

            James smiled softly, his cheeks a little pink too. "It crossed my mind too. Let's see how bad it gets, and then we can decide."

            She nodded quickly, ready to drop the conversation. Remus and Kristen were watching them. Kristen had a very small, almost indiscernible, sly grin on her face. Remus was just staring, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

            Lily realized that she had been staring at James's mouth, and turned away, her face feeling like an oven. "I had another idea," she announced after clearing her throat.

            "What's that?" James asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we could post a notice in the Great Hall. Everyone will know about us soon enough, if they don't already, so it wouldn't really matter. It could be sort of a sign up sheet. If people want to talk to us or help or something, they can sign, and we'll contact them."

            "But I don't think many people are going to want to print their name down like that." Remus pointed out.

            Lily bit her lip. "You're right."

"Well," said James, "we could have a sort of…large meeting or something in the Great Hall, and present all of our ideas then, since we didn't really have a chance this morning. We could post the date and time of it, and then people could come if they wanted."

            "Yes, that's a good idea. But when?" Kristen asked.

"It's the beginning of November now…we'll need a bit of time… what do you say about December- the week before Christmas holiday?"

            "Sounds good. Before everyone leaves for break, you mean?"

"Of course."

            "I think we should put up a sign up sheet with it, just in case." Lily persisted.

Kristen nodded slowly. "I guess…"

            "Are we all in agreement then?" James looked over them all, his gaze remaining on Lily a bit longer than the rest of them.

            "Yes," they chorused. Lily felt rather pleased with the way this was going. It was almost enough to make her forgot about how most everyone now hated her and she most likely shouldn't go anywhere alone. Almost.

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            Selene looked horrified. 

"Imagine you are a flower, blossoming in a broad field…" The man had his eyes closed, and was looking very intent. This was what they called a therapist? Well he must be a damn mental one.  Selene had felt that something was off about him from the moment he walked into McGonagall's classroom and said, "Are you ready to return to peace?" Then he had smiled in what he must have thought was a comforting way. And now he was talking about flowers…

            Selene's eyes couldn't possibly go wider. It was fact now. Dumbledore had gone off his rocker. 

            As if reading her mind, Sirius muttered from beside her, "He's lost his marbles."

This was almost enough to make her think that Sirius was a nice, sane person. When they had first entered the room, they had been glaring daggers at one another. Now, as she glanced up at him, his expression seemed to mirror her own feelings; shock and revulsion.

            She tuned back into the therapist, briefly. He was sitting cross-legged in front of them, his hands gripping his knees and his voice steady. His eyes were still closed, and he looked oblivious to the fact that there were two people sitting with him, thinking he was mad.

            "Your petals open to the sun, and you absorb the warm energy. It flows through your veins, giving you new life. All impure thoughts drift away." He carried on. Selene was now having a hard time of not laughing. She bit down on her lip, looking around for something that would help. But there was nothing, just all of McGonagall's usual supplies. She had volunteered her classroom for them, but only after speaking to Dumbledore about what was going on. She seemed to have decided that he was not mad, as Selene still thought.

            "You are floating in the wonderful energy. A butterfly lands on a petal. You are the butterfly. You soar like the butterfly."

            That was it. Selene threw her head back and cackled. Sirius glanced in her direction and, although he still looked very bewildered, began to laugh as well. The therapist, however, seemed regally unaware of their amusement. He continued with eyes still closed.

            "You land in a field full of animals. The animals are your friends. You are all of the animals. Become the animals."

            Selene choked and began to cough violently. Sirius smacked her back, still laughing himself, a little more freely now. What the hell was going on? Neither of them had any idea. But if they were going to be holed up in here with _him, they were going to make the bloody most of it._

            "No anger remains. The world is free, blue and beautiful. You can fly, fly with graceful wings." 

            Sirius was howling, and Selene looked out of breath, her black hair streaming out behind her, a bit tangled. 

            The therapist finally opened his eyes, which had a misty quality of their own. He glanced at Sirius and Selene, and gave them the same smile he had upon entering. "Yes, laugh, my friends. Laughter is the object of peace." 

Selene stared at him, very bewildered. "Is this finished yet?" she managed to get out.

"Do you feel cleansed?"

"Er-"

            "I feel blue and beautiful." Sirius said very seriously.

"Good, very good." The therapist smiled. "I will inform Headmaster Dumbledore of your improvement." He approached the door, adding before he left, "Remember the power of the butterfly."

            Once he left, Selene launched into another batch of laughter, and Sirius was not able to keep his serious face for long either. At the end of it, they stared at each other. Both fell silent. They had forgotten, during the course of the therapy session, who they were in a room with. It was all coming back to them now.

            Selene's lip curled slightly. Sirius's face tightened. "What the hell was that, Black?" Selene asked warily, rubbing her temple.

            "Which part?" he was glancing at the door, as if he expected the man to walk back in and resume his…journey.

            "Ugh. I feel as if I'm having the weirdest dream of my life."

"Unless we're sharing it, Ausculto, that's very unlikely." Sirius's tone had become stricter. He knew they shouldn't be talking at all.

            Selene suddenly cursed. "You know, I bet all of our friends are together someplace discussing everything cozily…"

            "Well the hell with them. I'm certainly not joining in."

She opened her mouth to agree, then realized what agreeing was, and who she was talking with, and closed it. "I can't believe this."  
            "Well, I still have Peter. He hasn't turned on me yet."

Selene looked at him, her eyes running over his face. She tried her best to look full of contempt for him, but for some reason it was harder than usual.

            "Don't worry, this doesn't make us friends." Sirius growled at her. 

"Like I was even thinking along those lines, you self-centered pig."

            "Oh," he smirked, "I'm sure you were admiring my handsome features. All the other girls do, you know."

            Her mouth thinned. "Do I need to show you again what happens when I take my wand out?"

Sirius shrugged, trying to look uninterested. "I remember you being injured just the same as me. How do you think that happened?"

            "Two to one, Black," she muttered. 

"Want a rematch?" he challenged, scowling at her.

            "Maybe I do!" She growled. They glared at each other for another second, before Selene knocked him over. She smirked. "Not very good reflexes, huh Black?"  
            He glowered at her, and when she turned to leave the room, caught her foot and knocked her down. The only problem was, she landed on top of him with a painful, 

            "Damn you, Ausculto!" coming from Sirius.   
Her face hovered above his. "Well if you weren't so stupid to accept that I could kick your ass any day, I wouldn't have landed on you, now would I?"

            He didn't seem to have a reply to that, so they stared fiercely at one another instead. Neither knew what was going on as they both leaned forward, meeting each other halfway. His hands reached either side of her face, and hers fingers entwined themselves in his hair. He tasted just like he smelled; it was like mint, Selene realized with a jolt that reached her stomach. She melted into the feel of him, not understanding how this was so…nice. This was Sirius Black, a Cavillor! She pulled back, breaking away from his hands. He groaned, lying back against the floor, which now felt very cold.

            They stared, neither one knowing what to say. What had just happened? 

"Now I feel like a butterfly." Sirius said, the corners of his mouth twitching. Selene reached out and swatted the back of his head, but she was laughing all the same. Butterfly, indeed. 

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬

**A/N: Well, despite its oddity, lol, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all of your encouragement, as usual. I'm sorry if these review thanks are a bit terse, but I really need to start studying!**

**Brunet-barbie-84- **Well it was a little quicker of an update, but I'll keep working to make next one faster! Thanks, as usual!

**Sassy Chick- **Lol, glad you think I should. ;)

**HotchPotch**** Emily- There are lots of Emily's these day, eh? Oh well, we're just cool like that. I'm glad the story is interesting to you!**

**Faries of the Wood- **Hello unicornjewel! Thanks much for keeping up with my stories all this time!

**Reader- **thanks! Most people prefer to yell at me for cliffhangers lol.

**ElvenCherry07- **Yep, you're right. I didn't update for months. I had quite a few people telling me they had forgotten the whole story, lol, but what can you do? (besides update more…)

**Gwen- **Lol, not very soon, but it _is_ sooner than last time.

**Tribal Leader- **Haha! I'm glad you think it's off da heazy.  Have you really been waiting for me to update? I'm very honored =) It's hard to imagine people actually wanting a new chapter the way I wait for stories to be updated, but…I'm just weird like that lol. I forgot about reading your story! I'm sorry! I don't have time tonight, but I promise I'll read it tomorrow.

**L/J Exclusive- **The website didn't work! Maybe I'll try again, just in case though…

**Clearbrook****- Lol, thanks. I hope this chapter agreed with you.**

**Sailorsunandchildofthesun****- Is Remus your favorite character? He's definitely mine! He's just so- well, lovable.**

**Fiery red-haired girl- **Aw, thank you. Actually, I don't think I'll ever really get over my grandmother, but I don't suppose anyone ever does. It's a little better now though, since I'm not in AZ and sleeping in her house…I'm glad you still like the story!

**Thy Superior One- **You've disappeared! Lol, well maybe not, but I haven't talked to you in a long time. I may be changing my email address soon though, so I'll have to let you know. Anyway, I'm happy you ever came across this story! How are things in Australia?

**CarameLisSa****- I'm not sure if you voted last time or not, but I counted you this time! Thanks for keeping up with the story!**

**Littlx1- **Lol, well, to tell you the truth, I haven't been updating very often. I'm trying though. Next chapter will hopefully be much sooner! Thanks so much for reading!

**Ella-Rose- **I'm glad you like it so far! Lol, between you and me, I'm rooting for the Auscultos too. Not that I don't like the Cavillors…Nope, I haven't noticed that about when all the good stories were written, I'll have to look for that!

**Raven-gal2002 – **Lol, their attraction is definitely obvious, yes. I'm really, really glad you've continued to read this story! 

**A.M.bookworm247- **I know what you mean about the fifth book. I welcomed the change in Harry, because, well, he couldn't go on acting the same. But then again, he did make me a little mad, yelling at everyone. It surprised me at first, him yelling at Dumbledore and all. I'm just curious to see if he'll be a lot worse in the sixth book or what. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon, because you reviewers are all so nice to me and I always feel bad taking forever! Did you really reread this story? I would have thought you'd be bored doing that- it's really a flattering thought. =)

**Obbsesive****- Thank you! I marked you down!**

**Frozen-Petal- **Lol, to answer your question, uniquest probably isn't a word- but who really cares? I'm glad you think my story is unique! I added you onto the poll, and I'll be sure to email you once I've posted this!

**PeRkieGuRL****- I hope you continue to like the fic! Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!**

**Littlewhitehorse****- Thank you! I try to be original, but most times it usually ends up just weird. Lol, I put you down for Cavillor =)**

**Mayumi-8805- **Lol, I hope you haven't melted yet, then! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bebe-Chrissy****- Well I hope this isn't too far away from what you consider soon!**

**FireBringer****- Wow, thank you! You really know how to make a person feel good about whatever they've written =)**

**Aneri****- Thanks! Added you down for Ausculto.**

**Starfire1989- **Oh, the counts at the end are just me asking whether you think you'd be an Ausculto or a Cavillor. Bit stupid really, but I was curious ;)  Lol, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, I hope you continue to! 

**Fireseeker****- Lol, well if I find a story like that, I'll let you know. Thanks very much; it makes me very happy when reviewers say something other than great story!, although I'll take that too lol.**

**JerseyGirl03- **Things will get better soon ;) Of course, it depends on what you mean by better…

**Elven**** Dagger- Yeah, I was kind of worried before OotP came out that it would spoil a bunch of L/J stories, but thankfully, most people don't really care. Glad you're liking the story!**

**Sarah- **Well I suppose this is soon, considering when you reviewed =) 

**A/N: Right…I'm pretty sure I got everyone, and one more thanks to you all before I go off and torture myself with my math book…Ugh, my least favorite subject. Especially with a teacher who insists on no less than two hours homework each night. I'm not kidding, either. She's fallen in love with homework. We even have a hw sheet for each six weeks, with all the assignments. So I can work ahead if I want (not a chance).  Yeah, it's really no wonder nobody reads these author's notes. They're completely unnecessary, boring, nonsensical information! Goodnight everyone, sleep tight!**

**Ausculto****: 30**

**Cavillor****:  32**

**Undecided: 11**

**~Emily~**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

          Normally, Charms was Lily's favorite class; in general you would find her watching Professor Flitwick attentively, chewing on her lip as she scribbled notes onto her parchment. Not today. The past few days had been nothing short of horrible, and this day was shaping up to be even worse.

          Lily did not consider herself juvenile or touchy in the least, but the relentless verbal abuse was getting under her skin and making her a little snappy. Ever since that day in the common room, when she and James had been questioned because of what Malfoy had said, this had been happening. Lily had considered the Gryffindors (both Cavillors and Auscultos) turning against them bad, but that was before the rest of the school learned of their meetings and how they wanted to unite the two groups. Saying that they were opposed was an understatement.

          "Psst." 

Lily's head snapped to her left, where Kristen was sitting next to her, trying to get her attention. Lily felt a piece of parchment being pressed into her hand. She smiled weakly at Kristen, who she was very grateful to have standing by her through this ordeal, and glanced down at the paper which she held over her lap. 

          _Tell me you've noticed how weird Selene and Black are acting._

Lily smiled. Kristen still felt uncomfortable calling any of the Cavillors by their first names; except perhaps Remus… Lily quickly scribbled a reply, glancing up briefly to make sure Flitwick was not watching her. No, he was still busy lecturing.

          **They've been like that for the past few days- any idea what's up?**

Lily passed the note back to Kristen and glanced over at Selene, who was sitting in the desk diagonal to theirs. She was absently fiddling with her long black hair, and her deep blue eyes were unmistakably fastened on Sirius Black, sitting in the seat in front of Lily, with Remus next to him. Sirius, who had previously been glancing over at Selene, was now staring straight ahead while scratching his head. Lily almost jumped when she felt the parchment pressed into her hands once more, breaking her out of her reverie.

          _Call me crazy, but I'm almost ready to believe that they secretly like each other and are too thick to admit it._

          **You're crazy- they're probably just planning how best to hurt each other next.**

_          Maybe, but I disagree. They haven't hexed each other since that last time they ended up in the hospital wing._

**Sure, but they still argue constantly. Maybe they've just advanced to a slightly more civil way of hating each other.**

          _Either way, he's staring at her again._

Lily looked up just as Flitwick dismissed the class, and found that Sirius was indeed looking in Selene's direction again, and she was gathering her things. Selene hadn't said much at all regarding Kristen's sudden change of heart, for which both Lily and Kristen were grateful. They all managed to get along in their dorm. Lily hoped though, that Selene would hurry up and realize that she was being silly and decide to help them.

          Kristen laid a hand on Lily's arm and said, "We should probably get going, or we won't get much of a lunch."

          "Oh, do I have to?" Lily muttered, not wishing to go back into the hall and thread of people waiting to send comments her way. Kristen gave her an apologetic smile; she hadn't received many insults of her own, because the fact that she too was involved with this was not as widely known.

          Heaving her bag over her shoulder, Lily took a deep breath and made for the door. Kristen followed her, casting glances around at the remaining students, who thankfully had their attention fixed elsewhere. However, the comments began as soon as Lily left the room.

          "Planning how to backstab us next?"

"It will never work, Ausculto. You should be bloody ashamed of yourself."

          "Oh, look. It's Lily Evans- the _traitor."_

Lily kept her bright green eyes trained on the floor, not responding to anyone. Suddenly, from her right, another voice rang out; a cool, sneering voice that she knew well.

          "Having a good time, Evans?" Malfoy smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

          Lily's cheeks turned a shade of red; not from embarrassment, but from anger. Kristen tugged on Lily's arm, guiding her away from Malfoy.

          "Don't pay any attention to him." Kristen muttered.

"One day I'm just going to hit him- punch him right in the face and see what he says then, the bloody bastard."

          "I would love to see that, but don't forget that you're Head Girl."

Lily gave her a pointed look and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and look how much respect that position got me." She fingered her Head Girl badge, which was buttoned on her robes.

          Kristen let go of Lily's arm as they approached the Great Hall. "They're just being dense, Lily. I think everyone will shape up in time, especially if you don't back down. They can't ignore reason when it's repeatedly shoved into their faces."

          "I wish I were as confident as you are," Lily mumbled, glancing quickly at the large sign that was posted at the entrance to the Great Hall. 

**Any student interested in assisting the Heads of Hogwarts with the convergence of the Ausculto and Cavillor groups should print their name below, or contact either Lily Evans or James Potter about the matter.  No obscenities please; this parchment is charmed to hex anyone who writes anything other than their name, year, and House.**

It was written in Lily's orderly scrawl, and there were two columns of lines below the statement, all devoid of names. Lily sighed; she knew that it might mean problems for whoever signed the parchment, but nobody had bothered to ask James or her about it privately, either. The notice had been up for almost a week now, and they had had to replace it several times before James cast a spell to make sure it was securely fixed to the door, because it had been ripped down by opposing students. 

          Kristen noticed the downcast gleam in her friend's emerald eyes as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, across from Selene, who focused her blue eyes on her food only. "Lily, there are a lot of students who have been keeping out of the way, you know. They don't want to say anything right now, but I'm sure there are many who agree with us. It hasn't been that long yet, someone is bound to join us soon."

          "I guess." Lily rubbed at one of her eyes and piled food onto her plate. "I just wish everyone would forget about me. I haven't slept well all week."

          "You're not the only one." Selene muttered from in front of Lily. She made a point of not looking up at Lily and Kristen, staring at her food instead.

          "What _has been bothering you, Selene?" Kristen inquired cautiously, her brown eyes fixing upon her friend. _

          Selene glanced up, over at the Marauders, and then back down at her fork. 

          Kristen looked sideways at Lily, and then decided that she'd better ask the question, as she was on much better terms with Selene than Lily was. "Did Black do something?"

          Selene's head popped up, black hair falling into her face as she blurted out, "What do you- No! This has absolutely nothing to do with Black," she finished hurriedly, her face slightly ashen. 

          Kristen and Lily weren't convinced, but dropped the conversation because they were already on thin ice with Selene and they didn't want to make it any worse.

          Lunch carried on without any conversation between the three girls. Lily found her eyes wandering over to the Marauders as well, where James was seated across from Remus. He was running a hand through his black hair and looking exasperated; Lily wasn't the only one receiving remarks from other students. Sirius, sitting next to Remus, was ignoring both of them and staring off into space with unfocused hazel eyes.

          As students began to finish their lunch, they filtered out of the Hall and to their next class.  Selene glanced up as Sirius passed, and watched closely with an unreadable expression on her face while Remus handed Kristen a rolled piece of parchment and mumbled, 

          "I found this earlier, thought you might want a look at it." And then he was gone, with James following him. Kristen followed him with her eyes.

          Selene made a disgusted face and rose from the table. "Well aren't you all just so _cozy together," she commented in an unpleasant tone, and followed the Marauders out of the Great Hall._

          Kristen sighed and said to Lily, "I hope she comes around soon, she's beginning to drive me crazy."

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

            The day wasn't getting any better for Lily. She went to Potions in a disgruntled mood and emerged from the dungeon red-faced and angry. The Slytherins, while they did not care about the Cavillors or the Auscultos, seemed to thoroughly enjoy teasing Lily and James about the matter; Lily even more than James, because she was a muggle-born. She fumed all the way back to Gryffindor tower, while Kristen attempted to calm her down.         

          "Since when do you care what the Slytherins think, Lily?" Kristen asked as they ascended the stairs to their dorm, books in hand.

          "I don't! But they're being so damned ridiculous that I feel like hexing them all! It's driving me mad!" Lily stomped up the last few steps, only to be greeted by a sixth year Ausculto named Joan. 

          "Hi, Evans. Managed to become even more of a bitch today, have you?"

          Lily's eyes widened slightly and she pushed past the girl, throwing open the door to the seventh year girls' dorm. "That's it!" she yelled, slamming the door once Kristen was inside.

          Selene was sitting on her bed and holding a book in front of her face. Lily was in such a frantic mood that she didn't notice that Selene's book was upside down and her hands were white from gripping it so hard. Kristen noticed, however, and gave the black-haired girl a bemused look before turning her attention back to Lily, who was throwing stuff onto her bed in fury. 

          "Er- Lily?" Kristen was afraid to get any closer as she watched her redheaded friend lean over and pull her trunk out from under her bed. Lily dropped it onto her bed and began randomly throwing her possessions inside. Kristen decided to try again. "Are you- going somewhere?"

          Lily didn't answer at first, struggling as she was to click her trunk shut. Then she looked up at Kristen, her face bright red. "I'm going to the Heads room," she said, her voice a little shaky, "like I suggested to James at that meeting a week ago."

          "Oh." Kristen managed to say in bewilderment. She stared as Lily began to lug her trunk out the door. "Will you be coming to dinner?" she called after her.

          Lily, already out the door, yelled over her shoulder, "Dunno." And then she was gone. Kristen ran a nervous hand through her blonde hair and turned back to Selene, who was still sitting on her bed, with her book now lowered into her lap. 

          "This whole thing is ridiculous," was all Kristen said as she, too, vacated the room, closing the door behind her.

          Once she was out of sight and her footsteps had stopped echoing against the hallway, Selene looked down at the floor next to her bed, where a large lump was concealed under a thick, brown blanket. "You can come out now, Black."

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

           Lily struggled through the common room with her heavy trunk, ignoring the questioning looks many students were sending her. She managed to tumble through the portrait hole, but ran into someone just outside. "Oh, sorry," she muttered, not feeling very sorry at all.

          But when she looked up, she found James looking down at her with aggravated brown eyes, his expression not so very different from her own. Her glance shifted downward and she noticed that he, too, was hefting a large trunk.

          A little color came into his cheeks, and she realized that she had been staring at him. "Er-" he started, "I thought you might have been right in your suggestion that we stay in the Heads Room. All of this commotion is driving me mad."

          "You're not the only one." Lily replied, leaning down to pick up her trunk. "Well, let's go, then." She set off in the direction of the Heads Room, with James close behind her.

          "I don't know why everyone is being so immature about this." James said as he glanced over at her.

          Lily smiled slightly and shifted her weight; the trunk was heavier than she had expected. "I was hoping that you would be able to explain that to me, since you're the most immature person I know."

          He frowned, and then realized that she was kidding. "Hey, I'll have you know that I take many things seriously, and there's nothing wrong with a little fun once in a while."

          She didn't reply, because they had reached the portrait of the Three Musketeers, who were staring at the two Heads in bewilderment. "I thought you had rooms elsewhere in which to sleep." Porthos exclaimed.

          "Yes, well, those arrangements aren't working at the moment." Lily murmured.

          "Oh, leave it, Porthos. They obviously just want some time alone together." Aramis stated softly, watching the two teenagers with a knowing expression. 

          Lily felt her face heating up and shifted on her feet. James was looking sheepish, not glancing over at Lily. 

          "Password?" Athos grunted, fixing them with a sharp eye. "You won't be getting in without one of those, I don't care who you are."

          James quickly gave the password, and Athos bowed them into the Heads Room. The first thing Lily's eyes met was the deep red couch that they had spent many nights sitting on, discussing how to go about uniting the groups. It was a shame that everything had been revealed before they were ready. Lily's eyes scanned the room, landing on the bookshelf in the corner. Well, if she was going to be here for awhile, she could at least have a look at some of those books; maybe Dumbledore had picked some interesting ones.

          Lily abruptly realized that she had been standing there staring for the past minute or so and spun around to face James, who was staring at her.

          "Er-" he started. As she looked at his face, taking in his disheveled hair and tired brown eyes, she realized that she hadn't been alone with him in quite awhile. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable, and his staring at her didn't help either. "I guess we should take our stuff into our rooms," he said faintly.

          She nodded and lifted her trunk, heading to the right. His room was to the left, and the bathroom (which they shared), was straight ahead. Lily glanced over her shoulder to see James disappear into his room and then opened the door to hers. As soon as she stepped into the room, several torches attached to the walls sprang to life and she jumped a little, startled.

          Laughing nervously at her own edginess, she set her trunk down near the dresser, which was on the right side of the room. The bed was a double and looked very cozy, with a deep red canopy that matched the shade of the couch in the main room. She felt like burying herself under the covers, but only had a few moments to think about it, until a soft knock sounded on her door.

          "Uh- need something James?" she asked loudly, and then added, "You can come in."

          He opened the door and poked his head in. "Looks just like my room," he said, smiling slightly at her. "Are you going to dinner?"

          Lily frowned. "I'm not really interested in another verbal battle right now. I suppose I can wait until morning to eat something."

          "No need." James grinned at her.

"What?"

          "I have access to the kitchens. I'll grab us something." He looked particularly proud of himself.

          "Well you don't have to be so cocky about it," she shook her head but gave him a smile nonetheless.

          "I'll be back soon." His head disappeared from the doorway and she heard him leaving the entrance.

          "Well," she muttered to herself, "I may as well take a quick bath."

Grabbing some clean night clothes (plaid pants and a t-shirt); she made her way into the bathroom. The tub was deep, but overall nothing particularly spectacular. After all, they were still allowed to use the prefects' bathroom if they wished. This bathroom was blue, with dark cerulean walls, and azure furnishings. Lily smiled; it was comforting to have her own space.

          Humming slightly and beginning to finally forget the events of the day, and indeed the whole week, she let the relaxing sound of the water hitting the tub fill her ears. Sighing, she eased herself over the side of the tub and into the hot water, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. 

          Her thoughts drifted; bathing had always helped her relax, when not many things did. She was naturally a tense person, no matter how hard she tried not to be. 

          She wondered what Kristen was doing and felt slightly bad for leaving in such a hurry. Lily hoped that Selene was not going to give Kristen a hard time over anything; she hadn't yet, but there was always a chance. Selene had been acting strange lately, after all. And if she did decide to say something rude to Kristen, Lily knew that Kristen probably wouldn't argue back; she was reticent most of the time. 

          After she washed the shampoo out of her hair, she heard a loud noise outside the bathroom and sat up quickly, listening closely.

          "Ow!" 

Lily recognized James' voice and relaxed, allowing herself to grin a little. At least she would have something to tease him about while they ate dinner.

          "Er- Lily? I've got dinner here when you're ready."

She smiled, reaching for the towel she had laid out. "I'll be out in a minute!"

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

          "Alright Black, I don't know why you decided to barge into my dorm, on the _Ausculto side of the tower, but get on with it and stop staring at me stupidly." Selene was still seated on her bed, her arms crossed and book discarded. Sirius, holding the brown blanket she had thrown over him when she heard her friends coming into the room, looked like he had completely forgotten what he'd come for in the first place._

          "Er- we need to talk," he grunted, as if he had come into her dorm against his will.

          She stared at him blankly. "This better be good." Selene inwardly agreed, however; they_ did need to talk. They hadn't exchanged anything but insults since that therapy session. _

          "Everything is so bloody awkward," Sirius started in a rush, his hazel eyes staring at the foot of her bed instead of Selene herself. "I thought maybe if I forgot who we just are for a second, and maybe- uh- apolo-"

          "Don't you dare, Sirius Black! I will not have you apologize to me about that kiss, because you should know damned well that if some part of me hadn't wanted it (a very small part, mind), I would have just knocked you out."

          He ran a hand over his dark hair and opened his mouth to disagree, because he felt that the conversation was too friendly and wasn't taking the turn he had wanted it to, but found that he couldn't counter her statement. She could and would have knocked him out, had she wanted to. He scowled in frustration, his hazel eyes meeting her azure ones.

          Breaking the silence, since staring at him was becoming awkward, Selene groaned. "Oh, why did this have to happen?" She rubbed a hand against her forehead, her expression painful.

          Quietly, still watching her, Sirius asked, "What?"  
She snapped her head up towards him and growled, "You bloody well know what!"

          He threw up his hands in exasperation. "No, I don't know what you're on about, Ausculto!"

          "Fine!" she snapped. "Since you're so big-headed and want me to inflate you more by spelling it out!" Selene took a deep breath. "I'm attracted to you, Black." She said it all very fast, and he was staring at her blankly. "Attracted. To. You. Is that better, do you understand now?"

          He gaped at her, his eyes wide and bewildered.

"I have been ever since that first detention," she groaned, clearly angry with herself as she tugged on a strand of her long black hair.

          Sirius had no idea what to say. "Oh," he mumbled in a small voice. "I didn't- I mean-"

          "Oh, of course." Selene was back to being mad at him, instead of only herself. She fixed him with a glare. "Just go tell everyone that even the Auscultos, or at least one of them, finds you handsome. Go humor yourself, I'm utterly ashamed as it is." She sighed softly and lowered her eyes to her lap.

          After a long moment of silence, Sirius mumbled almost inaudibly, "I'm attracted to you too," and Selene's head shot up to look at him. 

♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠ ♥♣♠

          Lily walked out of the bathroom and as her eyes met James', she suddenly felt self-conscious in her pajamas. She didn't have any makeup on either, and though she never wore more than something very light, she felt naked in front of him. He slowly smiled at her and gestured to the food, which he had laid out on the coffee table in front of the couch.

          "Thanks, James." Lily said softly, seating herself on the couch. James sat beside her, shifting awkwardly.

          "Well, let's eat." He grabbed his plate and began stuffing food into his mouth.

          Lily watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Someone must have been hungry." James nodded, still chewing. "You didn't have to wait for me," she said. 

          He only shrugged. "I wanted to."

They proceeded to eat in silence, since Lily was just as hungry, although she had a more tactful way of eating. She kept casting glances in his direction, noticing little things like how the hair at the back of his neck curled slightly, and the light glinted off his chocolate eyes.

          Trying to focus only on her food, because she felt a blush rising in her cheeks, she looked away. 

          James rubbed his hands on a napkin, which she smiled to see that he had bought. Lily glanced out of the corner of her eye at him and found that his gaze was not focused only on her face, but the rest of her body too. Her neck and ears heated, and she turned to face him, giving him an obvious look.

          He smiled at her sheepishly, his own face a little red. "Er- finished?"

She nodded and he took her plate, surprising her. "I've never had a guy clean up after me," she blurted out.

          He gazed at her carefully and then grinned, "Well allow me to be the first. Just sit back, put your feet up."

          She took his advice, leaning back against the top of the couch and closing her eyes. "You're the only person who can relax me this much, you know." It wasn't until after she said it that she regretted it; it wasn't something she would normally venture to say.

          She felt a weight drop beside her and popped her eyes open. James was sitting very close to her; Lily could feel his breath on her cheek.

          "James, I-"

He didn't allow her to answer; covering her mouth with his while it was still slightly open. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and pulled him closer. She couldn't think clearly when he did this, it brought a bunch of emotions tumbling warmly into the pit of her stomach. She was just beginning to shift into a more comfortable position, with him lying half on top of her, when the door swung open and Lily and James sprung apart, breathing heavily with disheveled hair and crimson faces.

          Kristen blinked, the door closing behind her. "Er…" she looked uncomfortable. "Oh damn- I'm- Ah- Sorry." 

          Lily simply shook her head, trying to regain her senses. Kristen nodded, seeming to remember why she had barged in.  She was holding the parchment that had been hanging on the entrance to the Great Hall. "It's just- somebody signed the notice!"

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

**A/N: Well, that takes care of chapter 11! I just hope it was up to all of your standards. I shouldn't have been writing in the first place, since I haven't even started my chemistry homework yet, let alone math.  I'm sorry, but I don't have time to reply to all of the reviewers, so I'll just reply to some of you this time.**

**Phoenix281- **Thanks for your suggestion! I'll try to work on those descriptions.

**ChocoBanana****- I'm honored that you would even consider buying any novels or things I might write in the future! I appreciate you reviewing.**

**Tribal Leader- **Ah, they're feeding you that 'preparing you for high school' crap, eh? Yeah, middle school didn't prepare me for anything, lol. But although in high school you'll probably have a bunch more hw (maybe not, though. I just know I did), I think it's soo much better than middle school. People are much more agreeable now, in my opinion. Yeah, we have to do science fair too, but at least this is my last year doing it. Congrats on straight A's! I'm fighting to keep my 4.0 too =) And no, you're not boring me with useless information!

**Crystalia****- Aw, I hope you're feeling better! I had the flu a couple weeks ago, it was awful. Worse than any other time I'd had it. Thanks for another review ;)**

**Leonidas****- The language origin for the two groups is Latin, actually. Ausculto means to hear attentively and Cavillor is to joke. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Crystal Zelda- **The Hogwarts war has been going on for 5 years. Although it seems like they're all stupid for not doing something sooner, if you think about it most people hold grudges. And when things are pretty comfortable as they are, any changes are reluctant. Besides, I wouldn't have a plot otherwise, lol!

**A.M.bookworm247- **You're so nice to me!  I'm glad you seem to find what you want in the story; it's funny how readers can sometimes find/notice so much more in the story than the person who wrote it! Certainly, as a writer, I only half know what I'm doing. I don't even know how I got into it in the first place, lol. I thank you for putting up with my slow updates and helping inspire me to write the next chapter.

**ChunkyMunky3- **Hmm, yes, I agreed that it was time for a little L/J action, so I put a little bit into the chapter =) I'm glad you liked the therapy session, I like Sirius and Selene more and more as I write about them. Thanks for actually reading the author's notes, lol! I know what you mean, about the math. Although I never get away with doing less than I have to, because she picks random days to check it for accuracy. I managed to pull out with an A last semester though, so I'm happy!  Thanks again!

**Duckmiso****- No, I wouldn't mind at all if one of your stories was a little similar! I'm surprised that you would get any inspiration out of this story. Lol, of course I'll read your story. I'm really sorry I forgot about it until now, or I would have earlier. I won't have any time tonight, I'm afraid, so I'll have to read it tomorrow. Thanks!**

**Callista**** MacLeod- Well, I suppose I'd define undecided as being unsure, because otherwise most people would pick undecided. So I'll add you to the Cavillors!**

**And a million thanks to the other reviewers: Littlx1, Chicken Stars, StarFire1989, Tears of a Fairy Queen, Sailorsunandchildofthesun, PeRkieGuRL, Frozen-petal, Elvencherry07, Botherbother69, Elven Dagger, MaidenLily, gwvixen21, Miska, Lor48, Jaina Solo2, and FoAmy iS mY P.I.M.P!  I really appreciate you guys!**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and in return I'll try my best to get chapter 12 up as soon as I can!  **

**Ausculto****: 30**

**Cavillor****: 35**

**Undecided: 12**

**~Emily~**


	12. Chapter Twelve

♪▓♪▓♪▓♪

**Chapter 12**

          Lily and James were still trying to catch their breath as they gazed disbelievingly at Kristen, who was staring directly back at them. The silence was deadening.

          "Well?" Lily asked, finally. She glanced over at James, and turned a faint shade of pink when she realized that his hand was still on her lower back, dangerously close to her bum. She removed it, causing him to look embarrassed in turn.

          Kristen was looking between them, the parchment clutched at her side. She resolved never to walk in again without knocking if she could help it; she didn't want to find them in a suggestive position ever again.

          "So who was it?" James asked, becoming impatient.

"Oh!" Kristen shook herself, gazing at the parchment that she now held where she could read it. "You're not going to believe this."

          "What, why?" Lily leaned forward, her green eyes wondering.

At that moment, the door opened to admit a certain light brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy named Remus Lupin. Shutting the door behind him, he scanned the room.

          James frowned, "What is this, free admission?"

Remus ignored him, his eyes coming to land on Kristen. "I saw you leave the Great Hall in a hurry, and the map said- I mean, I thought I might find you here."

          Kristen smiled as she watched him try to explain; she seemed to forget that Lily and James were sitting on the edge of the couch, waiting anxiously to learn who had signed the parchment.

          "Bloody hell!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and snatching the parchment from Kristen, who smiled sheepishly at her. Lily perused it, reading it out loud. "Name…Levent Hedley…never heard of him. Seventh year…Slytherin?!" Her green eyes became wide with disbelief.

          James, looking profoundly startled, appeared at her side and took the parchment. Lily stared up at him as he read it for himself. 

          "Is he _serious_?" James inquired dubiously.

Kristen shrugged and Remus looked thoroughly confused, having not heard that anyone had signed the notice. James handed the werewolf the parchment, and Remus frowned, his forehead creasing.

          "Why would a _Slytherin_ sign the parchment? They don't have a part in either of the groups."

          The four seventh years gazed around at one another uncertainly, nobody had an answer.

          "Well, there's only one way to find out," Lily said eventually, ending the long silence.

          "What's that?" James looked over at her, taking in her disheveled auburn hair (which was his doing, and he smiled to himself about it) and resolute expression.

          "We have to meet him." The idea of meeting a Slytherin on purpose, to discuss something nicely, brought on another short block of doubtful silence.

          It didn't take James long to decide that he had had enough. Taking the parchment back, he turned to Remus and Kristen, "Alright, time for you to go. We were having quite a good time before you barged in."

          Kristen's cheeks became pink and she glanced at Lily, who smiled as if to say 'what can you do?' Remus grabbed Kristen's arm and pulled her towards the door, grinning to himself.

          "See you later then," he said as he winked at James.

Lily swatted James as soon as the door closed behind their friends. "Horny bastard," she declared, heading towards her room.

          "Oh come on, that's not fair!" He called after her.

♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠

            Once outside the Heads' room, Remus dropped Kristen's arm unceremoniously. The whole idea was still rather new to him, and he was having both a hard and an easy time accepting it; he found himself easily forgetting that there had ever been boundaries, and once he realized that, it was hard for him to believe.

          Kristen didn't know what to think. She had taken an early liking to Remus, even before she had admitted to herself that she had. They were getting along rather well, too. It was one thing for Kristen to talk with a guy, but when that guy was so similar to her, so incredibly nice and smart, and so against the Ausculto rules, well, it was quite another matter. 

          She couldn't help her curiosity; she just had to ask. "So why did you come looking for me?"

          He became embarrassed. "Oh- er – I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. You know, nothing important. Uh – but I thought maybe we could get together sometime- to work on that book of course."

         "Right, yeah." She felt bad now for having embarrassed him; she knew the feeling very well herself. "What about this Saturday? We shouldn't have too much school work, so we could go to the library."

            "Er- that sounds good." He turned the corner, realizing that they were finally nearing the Gryffindor tower.

            Wanting to break the silence, Kristen asked, "What do you think of our friends?"  
          "Lily and James? I think it's weirdly right."

Kristen chuckled. "I was thinking the same thing. I think they're good for each other."

          "James certainly enjoys her company enough to kick us out of the room."

"You should have seen them when I walked in."

          Remus held up a hand, "I don't want to know."

Kristen grinned at him, but it faded once she remembered her other friend. "And then there's Selene." The raven-haired girl had been distant and when Lily had left for the Heads Room earlier that night, Selene had been acting very strange. She had come down to dinner looking thoroughly confused, and Kristen had not seen her since.

          "I'm sorry." Remus said comfortingly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He happened to understand her situation, having been forced to witness Sirius in just about the same way.

          Kristen look startled as she glanced down at their clasped hands, causing the two Gryffindors to become embarrassed again.

  ♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠  

          A week passed with no new commotion. Though the rude comments continued to flow towards Lily and James, they became decidedly less harsh and less frequent. Nobody else had bothered to sign the parchment. A new one had been placed on the door to the Great Hall, as Lily and James didn't wish to exploit the boy, Levent, who had signed it, Slytherin or not. They hadn't spoken with him yet. It wasn't that they had forgotten, not in the least. The amount of work that their classes required had been piling up, however, and consequently they had little time to do anything else.

          As it was, they hadn't seen much of one another, unless you counted seeing each other's heads buried in a book every evening. At the moment, they were seated in the Gryffindor common room. Four of their friends surrounded them; Kristen and Remus, of course, and also Sirius and Selene, although the two of them continued their way of half-ignoring their friends.

          Sirius and Selene were staring at each other again. They seemed not to notice it themselves, but Kristen was certainly noticing. It was beginning to tick her off. It was hard enough to concentrate on the Transfiguration essay that was due the next day, but now she was wondering what this ongoing staring fest between the two of them meant.

          "Will somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Kristen finally exclaimed, looking between Selene and Sirius.

          Selene looked down at her lap. Sirius cleared his throat, breaking his eyes away from her face, and said quite simply into the air, "I need to go. I'll see you all later, maybe." And that was it; he gathered his things and left through the portrait hole.

          The remaining four people were staring at Selene, waiting for what she might say. "Er- why are you all staring at me?" She gazed at them with azure eyes; having regained her composure, she was now looking very unfazed.

          "Oh come on, even I've noticed your recent staring competition with Black." Lily stated, staring right back at her.

          Selene's mouth thinned, much like McGonagall's did sometimes. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

          "Oh yes, you do." Kristen persisted, determined to get something out of Selene this time if it killed her. She didn't care if she made the thin line keeping their friendship together thinner; it was time for the secret to be revealed.

          But Selene had other plans. "Look, nothing is going on between Black and I. Believe me, it takes all of my energy not to hex him every time I see him, but I don't fancy the idea of another detention." She frowned. Her gaze shifted to James and Remus, who were feeling a little out of place. "You two, leave. I want to talk to Lily and Kristen without a couple of worthless Cavillors eavesdropping."

          Lily gave James an apologetic look, but he just frowned and followed Remus up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

          Selene continued, "Now, I've been wanting to talk to you two."

Lily and Kristen leaned forward in interest. It was about time they talked.

          Selene seemed to be having a hard time with whatever she wanted to say; it looked painful in any case. "I just…I wanted to- er – apologize."

          Kristen's brown eyes widened. In all of their years of friendship, Selene had _never_ bluntly apologized for anything.

          "What do you mean?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Please don't make this harder." Selene snapped, brushing her long black hair out of her face. "I'm...sorry. For the way I've been acting, I mean. You're my friends, first and foremost, and I should never have put anything before our friendship, not even the Auscultos. And I hope you'll forgive me for it."

          Lily's expression softened. She suddenly felt bad for ever being mad at Selene. "Of course I forgive you," she said abruptly. "How could I not?"

          "As do I." Kristen put in, reaching over to lay a hand on Selene's arm. "We've missed you."

          "Does this mean that you'll help us with the groups?" Lily asked.

Selene considered this, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "No," she said finally. When Kristen opened her mouth to protest, Selene added, "At least, not yet. Give me time. I'm still pretty confused about all this. But I was beginning to get bored without the two of you for company."

          "Hey! That's the only reason you wanted to apologize? Boredom?"  
Selene grinned at them. "What else are you good for?"

          Kristen frowned. "Well now that all that's settled, you can tell us what's going on between you and Black."

           "Absolutely nothing," Selene protested, scowling.

 ♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠  

          Lily hadn't wanted this Levent Hedley to see the Heads Room just yet, so she was presently standing in an empty classroom down the hall from Gryffindor tower. At least, it was usually down the hall from the tower, but sometimes it decided to switch places on them. 

          She was alone, too. She had sent James to pick Levent up; she still hadn't seen the fellow. Kristen and Remus were off working on something together, saying that they would meet Levent once Lily and James were sure that he was trustworthy and worth their time. Lily was dubious, but determined to give this a try. She had decided when she first started working with James never to be biased against someone again just because of what kind of group they belonged to. She grudgingly admitted that this should extend to the Slytherins as well, however slimy they might be. _Where the hell is James?_

          As if in answer to her question, James poked his head in the classroom. Upon spotting her, he scooted inside, looking thoroughly disgruntled. A body slid in behind him, shutting the door. 

          Lily squinted; the lighting wasn't the best in the classroom. Levent came into view and she stared. He had light brown hair, and it was long enough to fall into his eyes, which were a dark green color. His face was thin but defined. He was, quite simply, incredibly good-looking. Lily suddenly realized that she was staring and broke her gaze, embarrassed. James was watching her warily, and Levent smiled softly at her. Looking back up at him, she noticed his dark green Slytherin robes and was reminded of the whole situation, her mind having gone off on a tangent. 

          "Er- so you're Levent Hedley?" she asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah. Lily Evans, right?" He said in response. His voice was deep, but nothing like most of the other Slytherins' slurring and condescending tones.

          "Mmm," was Lily's response. Then something occurred to her. "I have Double Potions with the seventh year Slytherins. Why have I never seen you before?"

          "Oh- I stopped taking potions after fifth year. But I think I remember you, Lily."

          Lily nodded, glancing over at James. "Right," she said loudly. "We wanted to know why you signed the parchment." Although she was having trouble accepting the fact that a Slytherin could be this hot, she didn't want to stray away from her usual organized and prepared demeanor. She gave him another once over and quickly decided that he didn't look malicious. Delicious, well, that was a different matter. In fact, he didn't look like a typical Slytherin at all.

         James was looking very annoyed. He shifted on his feet and scooted closer to Lily, glaring at Levent.

          "What?" Levent looked surprised at her question. "Isn't that obvious?"

"No." James replied sharply. Lily shot him a look, and then said apologetically to Levent,

          "Nobody has offered to help yet except you, and well, you're a Slytherin."

"Oh." He said, frowning at her. "Yes, I see. I assure you that my intentions are honorable."

          Lily suddenly felt embarrassed; it seemed too much like he was explaining romantic intentions. She quickly shut the thought away.   
          

"You see, I've felt very uncomfortable in my House. They've tried to recruit me into the Death Eaters several times already, and I hear about the Dark Arts all the time. I just felt like I needed to get away. I'm against You-Know-Who and I thought helping you guys would be a good start. I mean, if Hogwarts is separated, we have no chance against him."

          "Just say the name! It's _Voldemort_." James said loudly. He frowned unpleasantly. Levent shrugged, gazing at James, weighing him with his eyes. 

          Lily cleared her throat and asked, "But aren't you afraid of what the other Slytherins will say and do when they find out that you're helping us?"

          "I'll manage, somehow. I don't really have any Slytherin friends anyway, so I'm kind of used to it."

          Lily liked him more and more by the minute, and James, judging by the look on his face, liked him less and less.  

          "Alright, well if you're really sure that you'd like to help us, I see no reason not to give you a chance."

          His face broke into a grin, causing Lily to smile back. "I'm relieved to hear you say that, I thought you'd say no."

          "I have no reason to, yet."

James mumbled something. 

          "What, James?" Lily asked, turning a little to look at him.

He shook his head, scowling insolently. "Are you sure you're not a Death Eater?" He asked Levent sharply.

          "James!" Lily snapped at him, swatting his arm. 

"It's alright. Here, I'll show you," Levent rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing nothing on his forearm.

          James only grunted, while Lily smiled. "Thanks Levent. We'll let you come to the next meeting, and you can meet Kristen and Remus."

          He nodded. "It was very nice meeting you, Lily." Then he added, while still looking at Lily, "And you, James."

          "You too." Lily watched as he moved towards the door.

"Goodbye." James growled, taking Lily by the hand and pulling her out the door.

♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠  

          Selene and Sirius were sitting on Selene's bed, in the girls' dorm. Kristen was out with Remus, working on that book or something. And Lily was apparently meeting some new candidate for their little group, which Selene knew only because Lily had been talking about it all week.

          So her dorm was empty except for the two of them. She had not invited Sirius here. "Why are you here?" She asked suddenly, staring at him. He glanced up at her with his hazel eyes. He shrugged. 

          "Well," she remarked, "You're certainly not getting a snog acting like that."

Bewildered, Sirius frowned at her. "Acting like what?"

          "You can't just come in here anytime you feel like it, like you own the place or something."

          "I thought you'd be happy to see me," he protested.

"_Happy to see you?_Are you_ serious_? We've only said about five words to each other that weren't insulting, and I haven't spoken with you at all since…well, for a week or so." Now her cheeks were a little pink.

          "But…"

"Oh, I never should have admitted to you that I thought you were cute."

          "Hey, I admitted it too."

"You admitted that you were hot?"  
          

"Yes, I – What? No, that- why do you have to be so confusing?!"

For the second time ever, she smiled at Sirius. "I've never had fun arguing with someone before."

          "Is that supposed to be a compliment? I think I'd rather have a snog."

Selene glared at him. "Who said I still want to snog you? You're an egotistical prat and a Cavillor to boot."

          "Ah yes, so you do want to snog me."

"Don't push it, Black! I admitted a week ago that I was attracted to you, and we haven't talked since. What makes you think you can just come back in here because you please? What if I don't want you here?"

          "Exactly, we haven't talked since then, which is why I came up here to see you."

          "Are you trying to seduce me, Cavillor? Because I'm still not sure if I like you-"

          "Oh bloody hell, once an Ausculto, always an Ausculto."

"I resent that comment."

          "And I'm starting to think that I made a mistake coming up here."

"Good, then maybe you'll not do it again." She crossed her arms, watching him with an annoyed expression.

          "Can't you be nice and not snap at me? I'm making an effort, woman! I haven't called you an Ausculto or anything!"  
          

"Yes, you have. You just did."

          "Oh, right. But it wasn't in a condescending tone!"

          "Your life is in a condescending tone."

"What do you _mean_?"  
          

          She bit her lip to hide a grin. "Oh, nothing."

"You've been staring at me all week," he tried again, "So I think you want a snog."

          "I was only staring at you because you were staring at me!"

"Well you don't have to yell at me for it, honestly!"

          "Oh, go away!" Selene exclaimed. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now!"

          Frowning, he grunted, "Fine. I take back the statement that I'm attracted to you." He stalked towards the door.

          She watched him through narrowed blue eyes, and then slipped off her bed and met him at the door. "Sirius?" She said, and he turned around to look at her. She reached up, draped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down so that she could reach his mouth.

          Their first kiss had been hurried and confusing; this kiss was definitely preferable. It was soft and short, but very nice. It was the only way they compromised, it seemed. Selene broke away, looking into his hazel eyes as her arms fell to her sides. She grudgingly admitted to herself that he had a very nice mouth and she quite enjoyed kissing him.

          "I thought you said I wouldn't get a snog."  
  


"Yeah, well…I shut you up, didn't I?"

          She opened her door and pushed him out into the hall. He stared at her as she gave him a large smile, said "Goodbye," and shut the door in his face.

♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠  

          James had pulled Lily all the way to the Heads Room. He seemed to be silently letting off steam.

          "Er- James? Could you let go of my arm, please? It's going numb."  
 

"Oh, sorry." He glanced down at her with a frown.

          They made it back to the room in silence, and the Three Musketeers admitted them. Once inside, Lily patted James on the arm.       

          "Alright, what's wrong?"  
  


"Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

          Lily placed her hands on her hips. "Oh yes it is, you've been grunting and growling ever since you brought Levent in to meet me. Why do you dislike him so much?"

          "I don't- I mean- He was trying to hit on you!"  
  


Lily's mouth fell open. She hadn't expected this.  
          

James continued, "And you _liked_ it!"

          "What?" Her forehead creased. "He wasn't hitting on me, he was just being polite."  
          

"Oh, _sure_."

          Lily tried not to smile. "You're jealous, aren't you James?"

"No, of course not!" He protested, turning slightly red. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, and then she couldn't help it; she grinned. "Oh come here." She filled the space separating them and buried her face into his chest. "I would never consider him." She mumbled into his robes.

          "You were checking him out," James muttered.

"Rightfully so. He's very good-looking."

          "Hey!"

She pulled back and grinned up at him. "I never said that _you_ weren't good-looking."

          He was still frowning as he pushed wayward strands of auburn hair behind her ears. "Alright, so maybe I am a little jealous. But it's only because you're so beautiful and he obviously noticed that."

          "Now you're most definitely top on my list." She squeezed his hand.   
He grinned triumphantly and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft at first, almost innocent. And then it became something else entirely. He was kissing her urgently, like he needed assurance of something. Lily abruptly realized that she was pressed in between the length of his body and the door to her bedroom. She broke away from his mouth, taking a deep breath of air.

            "James." She gasped suddenly, feeling him place soft kisses along her neck. She had definitely never been this intimate with anyone before, and the way it made her feel was decidedly opposite from the usual controlled way she kept herself.

          He stopped, thankfully, and smiled down at her. "Goodnight," he said. 

She grinned, regaining her composure somewhat. "I'm sorry I made you jealous. I hope the kiss made it better."

          "I'll be sure to act jealous all the time, if it will earn me a snog like that."

"Don't count on it." She shook her head at him, but smiled nonetheless. "Goodnight, James." And with that, she slipped inside her room and shut the door behind her.

♪▓♪▓♪▓♪

**A/N: I'm unsure as to whether I like this chapter or not, but I'll post it anyway because it's already close to ****3am**** and I probably won't have time to work on it tomorrow. You reviewers are so incredibly nice to me, I really love you guys. It seems like every time I'm unhappy, I get a review that makes me smile =) So thanks, all of you. And I'm sorry it takes me forever to post, I've just been so busy lately. **

**ElvenCherry07- **The Auscultos don't necessarily have a cowardly approach. Cautious, certainly. Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer; you don't know how much I appreciate it.

**Sailorsunandchildofthesun****- **Lol, homework is dreaded that's for sure. I was so happy when I finished my English project last week. But homework never seems to be finished, does it?

**Mayumi_8805- **I'm so glad you're liking it so far, and that you're not going to melt, lol!

**BotherBother69- **I really liked last chapter too, actually, and that's pretty rare for me to actually like a chapter that I write. Thanks for reviewing again!

**CarameLisSa****- **Of course Lily and James have each other! I think I'm jealous.

**Phoenix281- **I'm glad you like Selene and Sirius! I've honestly taken a strong liking to them myself, but I was kind of perturbed because I couldn't get that scene with them in this chapter the way I wanted it. Thanks for continuing to read, in any case.

**Chicken Stars- **Nope, Sirius and Selene are being very slow about all of this, aren't they? Well, thanks for reviewing again ;)

**Swabewwy@hotmail.com- **Thank you so much. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and yes, I am evil for the end of last chapter. I'm evil often, actually. Lol, no, not really. I'm just at a loss of how to thank you =)

**Jessie xxx- **I'm glad you thought so, thank you!

**Leonidas****- **Yes, in the past Heads were from the same group, which is why the beginning of this year created such an uproar. Dumbledore felt that this year was as good as any to change all of this, and the result was, well, Lily and James. Thanks again!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****- **Lol, I tried to hurry up, but it didn't exactly happen, did it? Sorry about that, but thanks for reviewing!

**Golden.Slumbers****- **Aw, you've never been horrible about reviewing my stories, I'll have you know. Quite the opposite, really. I'm glad you like Kristen and Selene, I definitely like them best out of all the fanfiction characters I've ever made up. Thanks soo much for taking the time to review again, although I can hardly blame you if you never review again, because I'm not very good at that myself. 

**Divad**** Relffehs- **Why wouldn't there be a book about it? I mean, in the story. If there had really been a separation like this at Hogwarts, it would probably be documented. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**PeRkieGuRL****- **Lol, you're absolutely right. Everyone is ridiculous for not getting along, but it's certainly interesting to write about. I can't thank you enough for continuing to review my stories after all this time. I really love you for it =)

**Tears of a Fairy Queen- **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too, though I don't think I do, lol.

**Littlx1- **It always makes me happy when people read more than one of my stories, and your reviews make me happy anyway. Thanks so much for putting up with my slow updates!

**Nat- **Lol, I laughed when you called them horny bastards. That they are. I like many things old-fashioned too, actually, so you needn't worry about who will say it first. Oh, and I'm 15 years old. (Since you asked- I wasn't randomly handing out the information lol, but you probably don't remember asking)

**Crystal Zelda- **Yes, they were second years when it all started. So really, they had the chance to become friends before the groups were created, but they just never did. Lily was new to everything, and James was preoccupied with his new, crazy friends. But no, they didn't have any more to do with starting it than anyone else, although they went along with it willingly. Because they were only second years, their opinions reflected those of many of the older Gryffindors, and they held to them through the years. They'll certainly have something to do with ending the groups, though. Thanks so much, once again.

**ACrazyTeenager2005- **You flatter me, I'm so glad you like the plot and characters of this story. I hope you continue to read, even though I usually take forever to add new chapters! 

**Unhealthily-Obsessed- **Thanks so much! I wasn't really aware that this plot _had_ detail, lol, and I'm glad you enjoy the characters, because I do too. 

**Autumn Angel77- **I'm very honored that you've put this story on your favorites list. I have to agree that it seems to be taking longer and longer these days to find a good story on this site, so I'm glad that you seemed to find something appealing in mine. I hope that even though I'm not the best updater around, you'll keep reading. =)

**Courtney- **I've added you to the Ausculto list and I'm glad you like the story so far, thanks!

**Brynne****-** I've added you to the Ausculto list as well. It's funny how one chapter everyone will say Cavillor, and the next it'll be Ausculto. Ah, well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stableperson- **I tried, lol, but unfortunately this wasn't very soon, was it? So you like horses, huh? I just started riding with the Equestrian Club at my school, and it's a lot of fun.

**Gwvixen21- **Aw, thank you, as usual. Sirius and Selene's future is uncertain, I suppose ;) I hope you keep reading the story!

**A.M.bookworm247- **Lol, you shouldn't be astonished to hear it. Your reviews are always encouraging, I'll have you know. I don't blame you for writing shorter reviews, in any case, because I've become busier and busier as well. Thanks once again, I'll try not to let you down with these updates.

**A/N: Okay, now you're free. Although I would, of course, love to hear from you in a review =) Anyway, I think I'm going crazy, it's definitely after 3 now so I'd better be going to bed. Thanks to all of you again, I'll try to write chapter 13 soon!**

**Ausculto****: 33**

**Cavillor****: 35**

**Undecided: 12**

**~Emily~**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13  **

          Kristen and Lily were presently in their dorm room (or what was now Kristen and Selene's dorm), seated on Lily's bed, talking avidly and quietly. They were both in an uncharacteristically strange mood; probably each for their own reasons, but that wasn't the topic of conversation that evening. The fact that they were both slightly out of character didn't bother them.

          "I think maybe you were right about them," Lily admitted with reluctance, though a trace of doubt was still scattered over her face.

          "I doubted it for awhile, but there are just too many signs," Kristen replied, watching Lily from the foot of her bed. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, wayward strands trailing over her cheeks. 

          Lily considered this, her emerald eyes thoughtful. "Well, there haven't been many signs. We have no proof."

          Kristen smirked, her eyes flashing as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Last night I heard proof. Did you know that Selene talks in her sleep?"

          "Occasionally, but - why, what did you hear?" Lily leaned forward intently, an identical smirk spreading over her lips.

          "Let's just say she wasn't very angry with Black in her dreams."

"Hmm, who would have thought?"

          "I would have, for one," Kristen smiled, quickly glancing over at Selene's bed, which was empty for the moment; exactly what had sparked the conversation in the first place. Sirius and Selene had not made any apparent progress in the past week or so, at least not in front of their friends. But Kristen's annoyance at their staring contests had died down; she was now thoroughly amused at the prospect of a relationship between Selene and Sirius. The problem was that she wasn't sure if she was just imagining it, or if something was really going on. In the long run, it didn't really matter, but they so seldom found a chance to tease Selene that this was indispensable. 

          "You always were the more observant one," Lily commented, still smiling slightly. She had been doing a lot of that in the past week. The fact that she had both of her friends back on her side had her in higher spirits, even to the point of ignoring unwanted comments and not caring that their schoolwork was unthinkably heavy. Actually, Selene may have been on their side theoretically, as a friend, but she still hadn't agreed to help with the groups. No, she was taking her sweet time with that.

          Their conversation was cut short, however, when Selene herself slipped into the room. The raven-haired girl glanced around, her dark blue eyes landing immediately on her two friends. She shut the door behind her.

          "Hello," she said.

Lily and Kristen, unable to wipe the slight smirks off their faces, waved back. 

          "Why are you so happy?" Selene looked between the two of them suspiciously, sitting on the edge of Kristen's bed, which was next to Lily's. 

          "No reason, we were just talking," Lily replied casually. She slid off her bed and announced, "I should probably get back to the Heads room; it's getting late."

          "Don't want lover boy to wait up for you, right?" Selene commented, smiling innocently up at Lily. 

          Lily's face flushed; she seemed to suddenly regain control over herself as the uncharacteristic smirk faded. "No, it's just – late. I have enough incentive to fall asleep in History of Magic tomorrow without being tired." 

          "True," agreed Selene. "which is why I always fall asleep. You should try it sometime."

          Kristen shook her head, adding, "Don't listen to her Lily, that's exactly why you're Head Girl and she's not."

          "Actually, it's because she's a lot smarter than I am." Selene smiled up at the redhead. 

          "And I don't scare people off," Lily commented. 

Selene shrugged. "It's not my fault they're easily intimidated."  
          

          "Like Black?" Kristen couldn't help but venture quietly.

Selene's face turned slightly pale and she stood up. "You know Lily, I think you're right. It's time to go to bed."

          Lily smiled at Kristen, who winked at her. "Goodnight," Lily told both of them, heading for the door. Sometimes she missed sharing a dorm with the two of them, especially if Selene was having dreams about Sirius Black. She should give Kristen more credit; it had taken her a couple weeks longer to realize that Selene only turned quiet when he was around, or indignant when his name was mentioned. But that wasn't important. James was most certainly waiting for her in the Heads room, and she couldn't help but blush into the darkness at the thought as she made her way down the stairs.

~*~

          Kristen wasn't sure how to go about things sometimes. While she had always considered Lily good at that, she had figured herself hopeless. She hated it when things were awkward, and hated the fact that it was usually her fault that the situation had become awkward. 

          So she found herself in the library, alone with Remus. Ever since she had first met him, Kristen had admired the way he was soft-spoken, but somehow avoided looking too uncomfortable. He acted like he was resolved to something, but she couldn't figure out what. 

          They had been working on that book for the past hour; the book that was to be comprised of all the reasons they could possibly find why the two groups should be united. A good idea, a simple thought, but it was much, much more difficult than she had originally planned. When Remus had first offered to help her, she had been surprised; now she was very glad that he had - for more reasons than one, though she didn't want to admit it. 

          She realized that she had been watching him intently for at least the past five minutes, and gave a start. "Find anything interesting?" she asked suddenly, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

          He lifted his hazel eyes from the book he had been scanning and smiled softly at her. "Not really," he sighed. "I'm getting pretty tired."

          She lowered her own book, which was still on the same page it had been ten minutes ago, and frowned. "I'm not sure we're going to have this done before that meeting Lily and James are planning." 

          "Probably not," he replied quietly, watching her. "They scheduled it for right before Christmas holiday, but it's already the beginning of December."  
          

          "Yeah…" she trailed off, cursing herself for not being able to say anything remotely interesting. And no matter how much she coaxed her eyes to look away from his face, they stayed fixed. She felt like there was something she needed to say, to tell him, but she couldn't remember what it was. In fact, she may never have known what it was in the first place. It was just as well, Kristen felt incapable of making any kind of intelligent conversation at the moment.

          Remus was staring at her hands, she suddenly realized. At least, she _hoped _he was staring at her hands, because they were dangerously close to another part of her body that she _really_ didn't want him staring at. Not yet, anyway…she blushed crimson.

          Remus noticed when she shifted in her chair and met her eyes hesitantly. "I – er – right," he cleared his throat. "I was thinking, maybe, you would like to- uhm - come with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend." 

          Kristen stared at him. _Two weeks from now, _she thought. Hopefully by then she would have gotten over the shock of a guy asking her out on a date, specifically _this _guy. She seemed to forget that the question required a response. 

          "I mean," he continued quickly, now hating the silence himself, "I know it's not exactly conventional, considering everything – but hopefully by then the groups won't be as, well, forceful. We're friends, I just thought it might be fun…" he was becoming nervous as she continued to stare at him.

          She shook herself slightly and her cheeks turned pink. "I'm sorry, I…that would be great, Remus. Thank you." She smiled gently at him. _Friends?_

          He let out a breath and grinned back at her. "Well I'm glad, I thought you might say no."

          "Why would I ever say no?" 

He frowned and replied quietly, "I don't know."

          On an impulse, she reached across the table and laid her hand lightly on top of his. "Well, for future reference, I will _never_ say no to you." Really, she couldn't believe it was coming out of her mouth, though it was the honest truth.

          Remus, however, seemed unconvinced, even though he smiled. It was like there was something still bothering him, but he didn't look like he was going to say anything more. 

          "Let's go back to the Tower, I don't think we're going to get anything else done tonight," Kristen said, snapping her book shut and gathering her scattered things into her bag, which she promptly placed over her shoulder. 

          He nodded, agreeing with her silently and placing the books on a nearby shelf. When he approached her again, he took the bag from her shoulder and said, "Let me get that."

          Smiling, Kristen placed her hand in his. She was feeling much more comfortable now for some reason, than she had earlier that evening. She was now assured that he didn't think she was silly- or at least not _too_ silly. She looped her fingers through his. 

          "Thank you," she said quietly as they walked down the hall. 

"For what?" He looked over at her, startled.

          "Everything. Helping me with the book and all," Kristen looked over at him, noticing that there was a hint of brown in his blue-green eyes. 

          "Oh, right. Of course." He smiled and stopped walking, realizing that they were now outside the portrait hole. He was feeling a lot less tired now, looking at her.

          "I suppose we should say goodnight here," he said, "since the common room is probably still full of people who would not be happy to see us on good terms with one another."

          She shrugged, "You're right, though we can't hide forever."

He was shifting his feet, wondering what to do next. Kristen realized that maybe she had been wrong, and he _was_ uncomfortable sometimes, but it only made her like him more. Smiling, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "Goodnight," she mumbled.

          Blinking, he placed his arms around her waist in response and hugged her tightly. "'Night." 

          They remained in that position for a moment; with his head atop hers, breathing in the way her shampoo smelled, and Kristen savoring how un-awkward she felt at that moment.

~*~

          Remus entered his dorm that same evening, just a few minutes later, with a soft smile on his face. His light brown hair was falling into his eyes and he didn't seem to care. It took him a moment to realize the weird mood that seemed to be hanging over his dorm room.

          James was seated on his bed (he usually spent time in the dorm, even though he never slept there anymore), Peter was on the floor near the bathroom, and Sirius was staring at the wall from atop his bed. Remus shut the door with a click, causing all three of his friends to look up at him.

          James smiled, though he seemed a little out of it himself. "Have a good library session, Moony?"  
          

"Er- sure. We're still far from finished, though."

          "Yeah…" James trailed off, staring at his bedspread. He was clutching a piece of parchment in his right hand; it looked like an essay of sorts. 

          Sirius watched indifferently. Though they had not formally made up, he hadn't been so biting towards them lately. He acted preoccupied most of the time, and his friends didn't care to make the first move towards restoring their friendship.

          Peter, in his squeaky sort of voice, piped up, "Um, James. I've been thinking about it- maybe I could help with the groups somehow."

          James shifted his gaze to the small boy, his face brightening. "Really, Wormtail? I'm really glad to hear it. Why don't you come to the next meeting?" He turned back to Remus, who was listening quietly. "I thought we would have a meeting this Friday night. You know, so you and Lily's friend can meet this Slytherin fellow." He frowned bitterly.

          Remus chuckled, finally sitting down on his bed. "He can't be all that bad Prongs."

          "Lily would agree with you," James scowled, crossing his arms with resentment.

          Sirius felt that it was the right time to enter the conversation, and announced, "Prongs, you don't need to worry about this Levent fellow, Evans won't leave you."

          This caused the other three Marauders to stare at him.

"What?" Sirius pressed, wondering what he had said wrong.   
          

          James shifted on his bed. "It's just – I didn't expect you to -"

"Yes, I know. I just think I've gotten past hating Evans. I've been…thinking."

          James snorted, muttering something with a half-smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes, laughing. "No, really. And I, well, you've been my friends for so long – I'm just sorry I've been a prat, I guess."  
          

          Remus and James exchanged a glance. Then James turned back to Sirius with a grin. "I knew you'd come around, man."

          Sirius smiled impishly. "So we're okay then?"

"As always," Remus replied.

          "But really, Prongs. I've noticed the way Evans looks at you in class and in the hall. She's not going to give you up for some Slytherin."  
          

          James brightened upon hearing this from his friend, but he was still disbelieving. "You haven't met the bastard yet."      

          "In any case, I have no problems with beating the crap out of a Slytherin, if necessary for my pal." Sirius grinned, almost in anticipation. "In the mean time, I'm sure you're enjoying hearty snog sessions in the Heads room." 

          James turned slightly red; something that didn't normally happen to him. Usually he was all too ready to discuss these things with his friends. "Er- well I suppose. But Lily is rather modest, you know. And always practical."

          Sirius nodded slowly, and added as an afterthought, "Well Selene certainly isn't overly modest." It was enough to turn heads, that was for sure, and Sirius looked surprised that it had come out of his mouth. He certainly hadn't meant to say it. "That is to say- I mean – she's never held back when hexing me."

          Remus smiled softly at Sirius. "Right," he said.

"Well," Sirius announced in a loud voice, "I think that all this calls for a prank – I've been so bored these past couple months. Prongs, old boy, you should never have become Head Boy."  
          "Well, I suppose, I could make an exception in the case of a prank."  
 "Now that's the James I know."

          Remus simply shook his head, smiling.

~*~

          James paced the Heads room, muttering to himself. The week had passed uneventfully, apart from wasting entirely too much parchment on various essays and charming dancing and singing fruit to follow certain…unmentionable people. But now, James was not relaxed. In fact, his palms were a little sweaty and he had just almost tripped over the couch.

          "James, calm down already, Lily will be here any moment," Remus commented in an attempt to get his friend to sit down and stop pacing. He was sitting on the couch, next to Kristen of course, who looked pretty amused. Peter had decided to come after all, and was sitting in one of two armchairs across from them. James was pacing because Lily had gone to find Levent and bring him to the Heads room. 

          "I should have gone with her!" James insisted, almost to himself. "Who knows what he's trying to pull."  
          

"I don't think he's going to attack her, and she's quite capable of taking care of herself," Kristen put in.

          "Yeah, I know! But still…" he continued to pace.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to all who were present, the door opened and Lily walked in, followed by a very handsome boy in dark green robes. He blinked, pushing dirty blonde hair out of his jade eyes (which matched his robes). 

          James spun around to face them, still looking rather sour. Lily said to Levent, "Why don't you sit over there," and indicated the armchair next to Peter. He nodded, his eyes scanning everyone in the room, weighing them, but not unpleasantly. 

          "Hello everyone," he said in a deep voice.

Lily smiled, tugging James' hand to get him to sit next to her on the couch, near Remus and Kristen. He fell beside her, his limbs still stiff.

          "Alright, I suppose we should start." Lily looked around the room, surveying everyone, her eyes coming to land on Peter. She said carefully, "And I'm glad you decided to help us, Pettigrew." Earlier that evening, she had told James that she didn't trust Peter, though she couldn't explain why and therefore dismissed her suspicion in the hopes that she could come to trust him in the future.

          "Any questions for Levent – he said he doesn't mind," Lily prompted, uncomfortable with the silence that was threatening to fall over the room.

          "Er-" Kristen spoke up. She had been staring at Levent since he walked in; apparently his nice appearance was not lost on her. Remus was frowning in Levent's direction, but not scowling like James. "I was just wondering what your motivation for joining us was. I mean- Lily told me that you just felt that you should help…but I can't help but think there must be some other reason."

          Levent smiled softly, his arms now resting on both armrests beside him. He glanced at Lily briefly, then turned back to Kristen and said, "I really do want to help with the groups, and this opportunity was a good one. But I will admit that there were other reasons, for instance the fact that this group is so against the rules, not only for you people, who are involved with the groups, but for Slytherins as well. I shouldn't be here, and that really makes me _want_ to be here." He was looking at Lily again, however, and James was glaring at him because of it.

          "Yes, well," Lily turned to Kristen and Remus. "how is that book coming along?"  
          

          The two exchanged a glance, and then Kristen replied, "Okay. But it's going to take a long time."  
          

"Understandable," Lily smiled, "it's taking us awhile to plan the meeting too."

          James smirked; apparently there were reasons for how long it was taking. He seemed to momentarily forget his dilemma with Levent as he gazed at Lily, placing his arm over her shoulders. 

          They all talked casually for about the next twenty minutes, about nothing in particular. Peter mentioned random people who he thought were not entirely for the groups, and might be willing to help out. Lily said that they shouldn't be pressed. She wanted people to help out of their own free will, although nobody else had signed the parchment yet. Levent put in a few words here or there, though nothing very insightful; mostly things they had already deduced. James was silent for most of the meeting, as was Remus. Kristen and Lily engaged in a small offhand conversation for a few minutes, mostly about school in general.

          Eventually, to James' delight, Levent announced that he should go, though he 'deeply regretted it'. Peter also rose from his chair, saying that he was supposed to meet Sirius somewhere. The two of them left the room together, leaving the rest of them in abrupt silence.

          "So…what do you think of him?" Lily asked Kristen and Remus. James shifted beside her. 

          "I dunno…" Remus said quietly. "I don't think he's so bad, James, though he's maybe a little too… I don't know, I can't place my finger on it."

          "He's just a bastard." James said simply, causing Lily to frown at him.

"I just think he's a little suspicious," Kristen put in, "I can't tell whether he's sincere or not."

          "I believe he is," Lily remarked, "I think he could help us in the future."

"Well let's hope so, since he hasn't yet." James mumbled.

          Lily turned towards him. "You are being entirely too bitter about this!"   
As they began to argue, Kristen and Remus started their own conversation, whispering to one another. 

          "I wonder how they manage to get along every night, when they're alone in here," Kristen whispered, though she realized directly after she said it how it sounded.     

          Remus smirked, "I'm sure they get along well enough."  
  


"It's so weird, up until this year I had never seen her with a guy, I don't know if she's ever had a boyfriend…and now, well..." Kristen trailed off as the two of them looked back up at Lily and James, who appeared to have come to an understanding and were now sitting very close and looking at each other. Lily brushed her hand against his shoulder as she leaned closer, her expression suggestive. Kristen noticed this and her cheeks turned rather red. She couldn't imagine that this was the very same Lily who used to blush when Selene would tell them what she would do with her random boyfriends. 

          Remus cleared his throat, looked at Kristen, and then back at Lily and James, who had turned away from each other at long last. "I think it's time I go to bed too," then he added to Kristen, "Ready?" She nodded in answer to his question.

          "Right," Lily's face was slightly red; she seemed to have realized that she and James were not alone and how all that must have looked, and scooted a little further away from James, who looked dismayed. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."  
  


Remus and Kristen smiled back at them as they walked side by side out the door.

~*~

          Selene and Sirius were still stubbornly not involved in this movement to converge the groups, though they had both made up with their friends. They were still avoiding each other, though neither really knew why. In truth, they hadn't talked much since that second time Sirius had appeared in her dorm. If either of them was disappointed, they weren't about to admit it. At least, they didn't think they were.

          At the moment, all seven of them were gathered in the Gryffindor common room, among scattered heaps of books and parchment, empty ink bottles and extra quills. It was surprising that their little group did not attract more attention; they were sitting awfully close together in a circle, and even if they weren't talking, the fact that they were 'associated' with one another should have angered the others in the common room. But that evening, they were left alone, void of all nasty comments. 

          Sirius at some point stretched, his essay dropping to the floor as he did so. He had been watching Selene in a considering manner for the past few minutes, though she hadn't noticed. Suddenly he rose from his chair and without a word to anyone, slipped up the stairs. Remus shrugged and James hadn't noticed. The three girls could have cared less, and Peter was oblivious as usual. 

          Sirius reappeared several minutes later, his hands behind his back. The whole group looked up at him as he stopped in front of Selene's chair, watching her. Bending over, he extended one of his arms towards her. Clutched in his hand was a bouquet of flowers – everything from lilies to violets. 

          Everyone, including Selene, stared at him in bewilderment as he muttered, "Truce?"

          Selene blinked up at him, as if she couldn't possibly believe that he could be anything but an apparition. James and Remus were utterly surprised – this was certainly not the Padfoot they knew. But Lily and Kristen had turned their surprise into large smirks as they gazed at their black-haired friend. They almost looked as if they had expected a scene like this, though they were just as surprised as everyone else. Selene caught sight of them and frowned. 

          Then she looked back at Sirius, her frown deepening, and seized his arm roughly, lifting herself out of the seat. Her quill and book slid to the floor beneath her, but she paid no attention. She was busy dragging him towards the side of the room. Then she noticed that all of their friends were staring, and on better thought, pulled him outside the portrait hole. Once she was sure it was closed, she turned to Sirius, who was staring at her warily.

          "What the hell was that?" Selene burst out, poking him in the stomach.

"I – I was only -" 

          "Only embarrassing me in front of my friends, that's all!" She scowled. "I'll never live this down! And I yelled at Lily for doing almost the exact same thing, it appears." She looked very flustered at the thought. "Did you _see_ the way she was smirking at me?" She added hastily.

          Sirius, looking defeated, was still clutching the bouquet of flowers in his right hand, which was now resting beside his body.

          Selene's features suddenly softened as she studied him carefully with deep blue eyes. After a moment, she asked in a soft voice, "Did you – mean what you said? About a truce?"

          "Yes," he replied watchfully, as if he were unsure how she was going to take it.

          A truce would mean that they would stop acting like enemies, the main thing that had been standing in the way of a relationship between them. Selene couldn't help but act that way with him sometimes; it was fun. But she had felt that something was missing, though she hadn't been willing to ask for a truce herself. His asking astounded her, quite simply.

          She smiled abruptly and took the flowers from his hand, clutching them tightly in her own. Selene stared up at him for another long moment, still unsure about all this. Then with her other hand, she reached up and cupped his cheek. 

          "Thank you," she said quietly, tightening her hand on his face and bringing him closer to her.  She carefully touched her lips to his, wanting to savor the moment (and scowling at herself for it). His hands found her long hair as the kiss became deeper. Never had she thought that she would be doing this with him, and never had a guy made her feel so vulnerable. It was so strange, to be so nice to him, and yet at the same time very comfortable. Her knees were giving way; that never happened to her during a kiss. She was having trouble keeping her hold on the flowers in her hand, which was now wrapped around his neck.

          Sirius broke away, looking at her warmly. This was completely new to both of them, and he looked very surprised at the way he was acting. It should have been more awkward, they should be fighting. He smiled. "You yelling at me like that made me want to kiss you even more."

          She grinned impishly. "Perhaps we shouldn't have a truce, in that case."

He immediately looked frightened at the idea.

@~~~~~~~~~@

**A/N: Wow! I have _never_ received that many reviews for a single chapter. I was very, very happy, to say the least. But at the same time I think I owe you all a better chapter than this one, since you're all so nice to me. Plus it's been almost a month…but you won't believe how many random things keep me busy. **

**AMBookworm247- **I was thrilled when you emailed me! I don't care that you didn't review (the email was a review); I understand the being grounded thing. My parents used to do that to me all the time for random things they seemed to think I did wrong lol. Maybe they were just bored. I don't think I'll ever know. The fact that you took the time to email me even when you shouldn't have was very flattering, I thank you once again. 

**LimeJuiceTube****- **Thanks very much, I love being called original. Lol, probably since I'm about the most unoriginal person you'll meet, but whatever =) Sirius and Selene- it's hard for me to go back and pick out if I've done things too fast, or too slow. I can never tell when I'm writing it, so thanks for pointing it out. I agree that it was sort of out of the blue, and I probably should have taken it slower, but sometimes when I'm writing I feel like people get annoyed because I often drag things out. And given their personalities, I didn't see how I could do it without making everything a little impulsive. Oh- and the staircase dilemma. Well, to be honest, the first time James went up the staircase was before book five came out, and when I was writing the scenes with Sirius (after I read book five), I didn't really want to change it because of that new info, though I probably should have. I've concluded (lol) that the staircases are still charmed in the same way – boys / girls – but that the Marauders have found a way around this, as usual. As for other students not stopping them, they probably would have if they had been looking out for it, but usually people don't sit in the common room and stare at the stairs. Or maybe they do, lol. I think you beat me with that one. Well, thanks a lot and I think I should shut up because I can talk entirely too long about nothing!

**Leonidas****- **Your reviews are always encouraging, thanks so much for that. I'm glad you find something in the story that makes you want to keep reading. As for how long I plan on making it, I'm not too sure, but we're probably about halfway through, just to guess. 

**First Light of Eos- **I'm happy you think it's creative! Actually, I have no idea how I came up with the idea. I remember randomly thinking about it in the car, but I don't know if that's when I first thought of it or not. I'm just weird like that, I guess. Making Levent a Slytherin was kind of impulsive; I didn't plan for him to be at all. Yes, we'll be seeing him more often. He isn't about to share his motives either lol. And wow, thanks for putting the story on your favs list!

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape- **Lol, that's the whole point. I have no idea what an uberfrock is, that's why my friend and I were so weirded out when the computer person said that. Although lately I've learned that she doesn't really know what she's doing with computers, so I think she probably just made it up. Ah, well. Thanks so much for reviewing, and for recommending it to your cousins!

**SmellyCat****- 190- **Is it really witty? That makes me happy ;) I'm glad you like it so far, especially the characters, because they're definitely my favorite part of writing this story. 

**Jessie xxx- **Thank you, as usual! I'll try to post more again soon. At least this time it was under a month lol.

**My Sacrifice- **Hello Holly! Lol, is it really a nice gift? That's nice to know, very interesting. I'm so glad you liked it =) Anyway, it was nice meeting you and I've added you to the Cavillor count.

**Charismatic Charm- **Yeah, I've always been soft-spoken too, even though I've tried not to be. Thanks a lot for reviewing, and I promise that I'll read your fic, just give me a little while because I have an impossible amount of homework to finish!

**Kindle BlacknRed Roses- **I'm glad you find it funny! If you have a weird sense of humor, it's probably somewhat like mine. Lol, anyway, thanks very much for reviewing _and_ adding me to you favorites!

**PeRkieGuRl****- **Lol, it's good you like Levent for now, he doesn't have too many people on his side. I don't plan on making him evil either…well thanks again, I'm glad you liked last chapter!

**Chicken Stars- **Lol, well thanks for reassuring me that last chapter didn't suck. As for Levent being a Slytherin, I really don't know why I did it to be quite honest. It just happened that way, which probably explains why it seems a little weird. Such is my life =) Selene will eventually help Lily out, though she's being incredibly stubborn about it for now. Well, thanks again!

**Divad**** Relffehs- **That's a good point about the book being too soon, but not everything always follows a pattern, and I wasn't sure how else I could present all of it. Thanks again!

**Shayley**** Rain- **Thanks! I'm really glad you like it so far and I hope this chapter didn't put you to sleep.

**Bella Black- **Wow! I think I hurt my mouth smiling so hard when I realized you had reviewed. I've always been a fan of your stories, so the idea of you even bothering to read one of mine made me very very happy. I'm not even sure how to thank you, so I'll just continue smiling stupidly at my computer screen!

**Tribal Leader-** Aw, thank you again! If that update made your day I'm very flattered, and the reviews certainly made my day. I tried to put a little Kristen/Remus into the chapter for you, although I promise more progress between them in the future, I just didn't want to rush it. Oh, and my valentine's day was pretty good thanks, I didn't do anything except eat chocolate and hang around my house, but that's my life for you lol! I love everything chocolate…

**Black- Moodring- **Lol, Sirius is yours, huh? I laughed when I read your review. Oh, and about the stairs – I've got a few comments on that. When I first wrote James going up, it was before the fifth book came out, and with Sirius, I didn't really feel like changing it, so I just left it – the Marauders have ways of getting around all rules, after all. And you're right, it does kind of go with the War of Terrorism. Republicans and Democrats and all of their views…but I didn't base it on that – consciously, that is, although when I first started this it was around the time when they were all debating over Iraq.

**CarameLisSa****- **Lol, I think Kristen agrees that Levent is pretty suspicious. Danger signs are popping up everywhere, you're right…thanks for reviewing again!

**RoNs*****GuRrL- **Wow, thank you. It's always been the descriptions and character development that I had trouble with, so you complimenting me on that made me very happy. Lol, and you see, I would add a compromise option to the list, but then there would be no competition. Or maybe there would be, who knows. In any case, I'll mark you down as a Cavillor for the time being =)

**Blue Wolf2- **Yeah, Dumbledore was behind the classroom thing. He's behind a lot of weird things. Thanks!

**Natalie- **Lol, I think they're cute together too. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you keep reading!

**Rubyqueen17- **Really, it deserves all of those stars? I'm flattered! Thanks so very much, both for the review, and for adding me to your favorites list!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****- **Lol, Levent scares you? I guess you have good reason, he is a Slytherin after all. Thanks again!

**Sailorsunandchildofthesun****- **Foods homework? You have a foods class? Interesting…we only have boring classes at my school, you know, really normal classes. Lol, but you're right, I don't see how you have homework in there! I'm glad you're still reading!

**Fence4life21- **Lol, I hate it when you realize that there's no more chapters to read. I do that all the time with stories, but I never imagined that anyone would actually be disappointed that there weren't any more chapters on my story, so thanks very much! And yes, the story does sort of resemble a Romeo and Juliet setting.

**Caramel- **Thanks again for your offer!

**Golden.Slumbers****- **Lol, you're a much better reviewer than I am. Yes, fluff is great, isn't it? That and chocolate =) Anyway, I'm so glad you're reviewing all of my updates, but I feel bad because I need to review yours! 

**ScreamMyHeadOff****- **Thanks, of course I'll keep writing!

**Alysia****- **Heh, hello Lily ;) Yeah, I love Romeo & Juliet too. But I'm not sure if I'm going to go all the way up to Lily and James dying…it's just so depressing. I love them too much. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**PumpkinCake****- **Well, Selene and Sirius may not really need to come out with their relationship, since their friends are catching on. But probably there will be something about it next chapter, we shall see. Thank you!

**CountessMel****- **Is it really intriguing? Thanks so very much, I'm glad you find it interesting in the least!

**Nie**** Starwhistler- **Yeah, I forgot about that scene in OotP with the Sorting Hat's advice. You're right though, it ties in surprising well considering it never crossed my mind ;) I'm really glad you took the time to come back and read more of the story!

**Twilight- **Wow, thanks a lot. I can't imagine that the plot is interesting to people, I just randomly wrote most of it, since I'm too lazy to plan things out. But thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really flattered that you like it; your review definitely made me smile.

**A Black Star- **Lol, I suppose LoTR could make you a little battle crazy. I love those books! I guess I'm a little battle crazy too though. I'm very happy that you like the story so far, thanks a lot!

**Akachi****- **You're the first person to say that you're sort of similar to Selene, that's pretty cool. I'm not exactly sure what part of my mind she came from, since I'm definitely not as outspoken as her, but I like her very much nonetheless. I'm very glad you reviewed, you made me pretty happy!

**Sunkissed77- **Lol, did you really get someone to read this? And she actually liked it? Wow, that makes me smile. Heh, Spanish is taking over my life too. Especially when my teacher makes us listen to songs and we have to write out the lyrics, because I end up getting the song in my head for days. Ugh, but we're doing the Subjunctive tense now and I'm not a big fan of it. Anyway, I'll remember that your penname will always end in a 77, and thanks for reviewing again!

**Nstslir****-** Thanks, I added you!

**Freaky-Gal- **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like Selene/Sirius, I've developed an inclination for them for some reason. And I'm glad you didn't think last chapter was awful. Yes, Levent is different from the typical Slytherin. We'll be seeing him more in the future, I think. Anyway, I hope you keep reading!

**Luvhp224- **Do the characters really seem alive to you? I'm flattered, I've never gotten a compliment like that before ;) I'm really glad that you like the story so far and I hope you came back to read this chapter! Staying up all night to read a story, I know that feeling. Actually, it's almost four in the morning right now lol.

**Littlx1- **Thanks once again, I'm really glad you keep reviewing, I love seeing familiar names! Not that new ones aren't good too, it's just nice when I know people keep reading.

**Rai****- **Lol, on second thought I think you're right. Lily saying "oh come here" was a little ooc for her, but oh well. I'll try not to do that in the future ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Lea- **Did you really put it into your favorites on the computer? Thanks a lot! Yeah, I have a feeling they'll all become friends eventually too. Lol, although not without some grudges. You're right, I do love reviews, so thanks for writing a long one. Oh, and I have written other stories- all the fanfic is L/J and you can just click on my name to get to it. Other stuff I've written, like original stories, I don't have posted. Some of them I like and some I don't, so oh well. 

**Tears of a Fairy Queen- **Lol, I do need to post another chapter that I like, and I don't think it's this one, so I guess I should write another, right? Thanks once again!

**EmeraldEyedEvans****- **Lol, thank you. I'm really happy that you like the story, and I've of course added you to the Cavillor numbers!

**Pigwidgeon188- **Wow, well thank you a lot!  I wish I could update more often, I just don't have the time ;( I'm trying to get better at that though. Thanks so much for your wonderful comments and yes, I will try to update 'Sometimes Less Is More' in the near future!

**Oh wow, that took absolutely forever! I really need to be going to bed, so I'll make this short. Thanks to you all again, I have no idea what else to say (I think my brain died about an hour ago), but I hope this chapter was at least okay, I'm not a very good judge. Lol, my hands are seriously cramping here, so goodnight!**

**Ausculto****: 38**

**Cavillor****: 46**

**Undecided: 12**

**Love always,**

**~Emily~**

  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

          Lily wasn't in a bad mood, but she was slightly subdued. She was definitely feeling the stress of schoolwork – which had doubled as the holidays quickly approached – and on top of that, she had the self-appointed job of bringing the school together. 

          She was walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall for dinner, her right hand wrapped inside James'. He had insisted on walking with her to dinner and had waited while she finished an essay in the library. Lily smiled, her green eyes trained on the floor. He insisted on a lot of things. Lily had admitted a long time ago that he could relax her like nobody else, and given in to the idea. She still held herself back sometimes; she knew she couldn't trust herself to be rational around him, so she usually ended it fairly quickly and disappeared into her room. On more than one occasion she had been tempted to sneak into his room, but thankfully had enough self control to dismiss the idea. Blushing, she realized that she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to dismiss the idea.

          James was watching her, his mouth slightly open as if he were preparing to say something. But as they walked through the doors to the Great Hall, his mouth clamped shut and their hands fell away from each other.

          The noise was almost deafening. It looked like a multi-sided, unorganized argument, bordering on a fistfight. Lily couldn't make out what was being said, but none of it looked pleasant. Students surrounded all four of the long tables, shooting glares at one another, pushing and shoving, knocking over goblets of pumpkin juice. Lily's heart dropped to her stomach and she swung her head to the right. Kristen was standing on the side of everything, Remus beside her. Kristen's face was pale and she was staring at the mob of people, looking like she didn't hear anything Remus was saying to her. Selene and Sirius were nowhere to be found, and Peter was cowering behind Kristen and Remus, his head poking out from behind them to watch.

          James' dark chocolate eyes were scanning the crowd in a bewildered sense. If that mob in the Gryffindor tower awhile back had seemed bad, this was much worse. However, none of the anger was being directed at Lily and James specifically this time. In fact, none of the students seemed to have noticed that either of them had walked in.

          Lily focused her green eyes on the Staff Table to find that Dumbledore was not there; that explained the extension of this argument. The other professors were trying to calm the students down to no avail, they were severely outnumbered. Even McGonagall was standing and waving her arms, yelling something that was lost in the commotion.

          The Head Girl was not happy. Her fear was floating away while she looked at the crowd of people, and her anger flaring up at the thought that they were all stupid and immature if they couldn't see how they were acting. Even the seventeen-year-olds were yelling at one another like they were fighting for a toy. 

          Another goblet smashed against the floor, spraying liquid everywhere. Lily took a few steps forwards, causing James to stare at her avidly. 

          "Shut up! Shut the bloody hell up!" Lily screamed out at the crowd. "Listen to me!"

          Slowly, the voices receded as they noticed the frantic Head Girl standing in front of them, yelling at the top of her lungs. Silence fell on the Hall.

          "Fine! If you want to act like stupid prats, that's your choice. But not here, and not now! I will not have you arguing with each other over these groups, I'm sick and damn tired of it." She realized that she had their full attention now, and carried on in a slightly lowered tone, "I've given this some thought, and I don't think this big meeting we were planning is going to help any of you. It seems you can't listen to sense, because it's beyond you! So, we're going to have a masquerade ball before Christmas! You won't know who is a Cavillor or an Ausculto, and we'll see how you fare _then_!"

          Lily's face was bright red at this point. She looked across the crowd of students, who were staring with dumbstruck faces. Her emerald eyes swept across the room and landed on Dumbledore, who must have appeared in the midst of her outburst. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she quickly added, watching the headmaster, "That is, of course, with your approval."

          Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly, with a small smile, and extended his hand as if to say, "Carry on."

          Lily smiled at him, relieved that she must not have sounded like a complete lunatic. Still flustered, her eyes focused on James, who was watching her in extreme surprise. Apparently, he had not been part of this change in plans. Lily was worried that he might be angry, since she hadn't run the idea by him yet. Her eyes pleaded silently with his, not to be upset with her.

          His face changed from surprise to admiration - he looked almost proud of her. He wasn't smiling, but his dark eyes told her what she wanted to know, and she grinned at him.

          Lily realized, as she turned away from James, that Selene was now standing next to Kristen, her mouth open and eyes staring.

           The students were stirring; their surprise was fading away. Many mouths opened at once, but nobody seemed to know what to say. Quietly, they all glanced at their friends or classmates and moved among themselves to find a place to sit and eat, even though some of the food had been thrown onto the floor. Lily watched them, utterly lost for words; were they not going to protest what she had said? There wasn't going to be any more shouts about her betrayal? Perhaps not…she took a few steps backwards, disorientation etched across her features.

          Lily no longer felt very hungry. With a last glance at her friends, she turned and swept out the doors. She was only a few steps outside the entrance before she felt James beside her. Lily paused, not knowing where she wanted to go, and abruptly decided to take a walk across the school grounds. James followed her in silence through the Entrance Hall.

          Once they were outside, Lily let out a long breath. "Well, altogether, that went much better than I thought it would."

          James glanced over at her, his dark eyes running across her face. "You're brilliant," he smiled, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

          She blushed slightly, though she had no idea why. She didn't consider herself worthy of the praise, especially as she was beginning to feel embarrassed at the whole episode. They were nearing the lake and she watched as a giant squid poked it's tentacle above the water.

          James suddenly stopped walking and tugged on her hand to get her to halt as well.

          "Lily – we never formally said that we were going out." She was staring at him now, and he was talking slowly, uncertainly. "I just, well, wanted to make sure it was formal. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

          Lily's face broke out into a large smile, thought she knew that she must look ridiculous, she didn't care. "Of course I will! Logically, we were already going out."

          James shifted, beaming at her. "Well, Miss I'm-always-logical, I'm glad you think so." As he was looking at her, unruly black hair falling into his eyes, his smile suddenly faded. He leaned over and softly, carefully kissed her. He tried to pull back and she leaned forward slightly to catch his lips again.

          Quietly, with his dark eyes meeting her green ones, he said, "Lily, I lo -"

"_There_ you are!"

          Lily and James jumped apart quickly, a little annoyed and disoriented.

Selene skidded to a stop in front of them, her cheeks flushed from hurrying. She looked between Lily and James and said, "Oh geez, maybe I should go." She turned to leave but Lily caught hold of her arm and said,

          "No, stay. What is it?"

Selene became embarrassed. "Well, it wasn't really important." When she didn't get an answer, she continued, "It's just – I'm really impressed by what happened back there and – I want to help."

          Lily grinned and swiftly engulfed Selene in a hug. Startled, it took the raven-haired girl a minute before she wrapped her arms around Lily and squeezed back. 

          "I'm so glad you've finally come around," Lily said quietly.

Selene spotted James over Lily's shoulder, looking slightly uncomfortable, and she grinned.

          "Don't worry, Potter, she'll be all over you again in a minute I'm sure."

          Lily pulled away, blushing but smiling faintly at Selene, muttering, "Shut it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

          A few days passed and the seventh years were so absorbed in studying and finishing random essays that they didn't talk at length about what had happened in the Great Hall. Remus and Kristen had been in full support of Lily's new idea for a masquerade ball, agreeing that it would probably be much more successful than the big meeting they had been planning. But the two of them also insisted that they would do the book anyway, as they had already started on it. Lily had a faint suspicion that they just liked the time alone together, but she didn't say anything about it.

          Lily and James were on the way to Advanced Charms, her next class. James no longer had Charms, but he did have Advanced Transfiguration, which was close by. They didn't normally walk everywhere together, but James had again insisted on walking with her, and she saw no reason to protest.

          They were nearing the Charms classroom when a voice addressed them from behind. It surprised them because the corridor was nearly empty, since most students were already in class. 

          "Er, Lily and James, right?"  
  


They turned around to find a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair staring back at them. She had a thin face and curiously sparkling hazel eyes.

          Cautiously, Lily replied, "Yes."  
  


The girl nodded "I thought so." She seemed to mentally shake herself as she looked between them. "I just – I saw your notice, and of course I've heard what's been going on. I – er – want to help, if that's okay."

          Lily's face immediately melted into a smile. "Of course its okay! We can always use more help, believe me." James nodded, his face having softened now that he realized that this girl wasn't here to insult either of them.

          "Brilliant!" The girl flashed a set of white teeth. "Oh yeah, my name's Clover Sindri - I'm a Cavillor – or maybe I'm not anymore, I don't know." She extended her hand, which Lily promptly shook, still smiling. "Anyway, I think the masquerade is an excellent idea."

          "What House?" James asked, scanning her intently. He seemed much more pleased with her than he had ever been with Levent. 

          "Ravenclaw. I'm a fifth year."

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "Well, thanks, we'll let you know about the next meeting and all, but we'd better get going or we'll be late to- " James stopped short upon seeing a light- haired boy walk up to them, looking as if he had something to say. 

          All three of them turned their attention to the boy in curiosity. Lily raised one of her eyebrows slightly when he said, quite simply, "I'll help you."

          The boy, who was tall with a freckled face, had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that made him look slightly like a hawk. Although he was addressing Lily and James, his eyes had wandered over to Clover, who was watching him skeptically. The boy seemed to realize that they were all staring at him and frowned. 

          "Er – I'm in Hufflepuff, a sixth year, I know that was all on the sign-up parchment. My name is Astor Linford." He paused. "Have I been too abrupt?"  
          

          Lily intervened quickly, her eyes wide and once again bewildered. "No! I'm sorry, Astor, I'm just a little surprised. We've only had one other person volunteer before today, and then Clover here just offered, and here you come-" She clamped her mouth shut thoughtfully, her eyes still reflecting surprise.

          "Oh, well…" Astor was looking inquisitively at Clover, who gave him a little smile. "When's the next meeting, or whatever we do?" Astor asked, turning back to Lily and James.

          James quickly replied, "We'll let you know, but now we really need to-"

"What group were you in, Astor?" Lily asked, though James was tugging on her hand, pulling her towards the Charms classroom which was just a few feet away.

          "Ausculto." He called after her. "I guess I'll talk to you later, then."

James waved and Lily finally responded to his efforts to get her to walk away.

          "That was certainly interesting," Lily said wonderingly.

"Yeah, it was. Er – I'll talk to you later Lily, I'm gonna be late." He squeezed her hand quickly and disappeared down the corridor. Lily smiled after him, glanced behind her to see that the two students had left, and entered the classroom to find her friends already there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          Lily's mind was wandering continually throughout Charms class, so she was very thankful that Professor Flitwick was only reviewing what they had done last week. He was also going on about some kind of practical exam he wanted to give, but she would worry about that later.

          She was still wondering how two people had offered to help in the span of five minutes, when it had been weeks and they had only gotten Levent Hedley so far. Apparently, what she had done in the Great Hall earlier that week had made some kind of impact, on at least some of the students. Plus, the rude comments had all but stopped, as most people had realized that they weren't bothering her enough to be worth the effort, even though Lily would beg to differ.

           It wasn't that she was disappointed with the new offers of help. On the contrary, she was very enthusiastic about the whole thing. But she was also worried about where they were going to hold meetings in the future; surely they needed to find someplace other than the Heads room, it would be too crowded. Plus, that couch was beginning to seem a little too…personal to be sharing it with so many people. Her face flushed crimson. Lily could have sworn, as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Selene (who winked at her), that her friends were able to read her mind sometimes. Sighing, she tried to shove all of her thoughts away and concentrate on whatever Flitwick was going on about.

          Thankfully, class ended about ten minutes later. Lily let out an audible sigh, causing Kristen to look at her quizzically. Lily shrugged as if to say "don't ask", and made a move towards the door. She would explain about Clover and Astor later, for now she just needed to think it all over.

          "I need to ask Flitwick a question," Kristen said, "You go ahead and I'll catch up with you a little later."  
          

          Lily nodded, looking around for Selene, but she had already disappeared someplace. The redhead grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and slipped out the door. She had walked all of five steps before a hand touched her shoulder and she spun around.

          "Oh, it's just you." Lily looked up at Levent, who was smiling at her and running a hand through his blonde hair.

          "Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to."

"Did you need something?" She realized that his hand was still on her arm and frowned, taking a step backwards. She trusted him, but that didn't stop her from feeling slightly uncomfortable when they were standing so close together.

          "I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing. And was there anything you wanted me to do for you? I mean, we haven't had a meeting in awhile, it just seems like everything's come to a stop."

          "I've just been really busy, and so has James," Lily explained, her eyes constantly darting to the hand on her arm. "You don't need to do anything extra though; we'll work on it together soon enough. There's just a lot of schoolwork that needs to be done first….don't worry about it."

          He noticed that she was shifting uncomfortably and finally removed his hand, at which she let out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding in. 

          "Alright." He smiled at her. "Good enough, I just wanted to check, I'll see you later then." He leaned forward, causing her breath to hitch in her throat again, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

          Kristen appeared from behind him and grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her down the hall. "Let's go," Kristen said quickly, giving Levent a strange look.

          Lily looked bewildered as she muttered, "Bye," and began walking next to Kristen. Levent stared after them, brushing hair out of his light green eyes.

          "What were you doing?" The blonde-haired girl demanded. "And what in hell's name was _he _doing?'

          "I – don't know." Lily replied absently.

"Bloody Slytherin," she muttered, watching Lily seriously. "I don't trust him. I hope you know that."

          "Why not? I haven't found anything untrustworthy in him so far."

"He's just – I don't know, I just can't_ let_ myself trust him and I wish you weren't so open towards him. Besides, I thought you and James were -"

          "What do you mean?" Lily suddenly cut in, frowning.

"Nothing, I don't mean anything. Let's go find Selene; I'm not in the mood to start homework right now."

~*~*~*~*~*~

          "I told them I would help," Selene mumbled against Sirius' chest. She was sitting next to him – almost on top of him - on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. There were other students around; in fact about half the room was full. But nobody said anything to them. It didn't look like anybody had noticed, and if they had, they didn't care. Neither Selene nor Sirius was sure where their friends were at the moment.

          "Help?" Sirius asked in reply.

"With the groups, with this whole deal."

          "Oh, right."

She turned her head to look at him, her blue eyes scanning over his face. "Well, I want you to help too."

          He was still staring into the fire, the flames casting shadows over his face. "Do you now?"  
          

Selene frowned and grabbed his jaw, moving his head so that he was looking at her. "You're awful at pretending to listen, Sirius Black."

          He grinned at her. "And what do you plan on doing about it?"

Selene snuggled closer, climbing into his lap. "I'll have you trained soon enough, don't worry." She snaked a hand around his neck and started to play with his dark hair.

          They didn't notice when Lily, James, Kristen, and Remus entered through the portrait hole. The four of them watched in amazement, as Selene leaned over and kissed Sirius soundly on the mouth. None of them moved, their limbs having frozen along with their brains, while Sirius put his hands around Selene's waist and readjusted her on his lap.

          James was the first to regain control of his thoughts. He stepped forward, and the other three appeared to follow his motions. "What the -" James started to say, but he wasn't entirely sure how to finish. Although they had witnessed Sirius handing Selene the flowers a week or so ago, they had all assumed that the two of them were now getting along. But it seemed that they were doing more than just getting along.

          Selene and Sirius broke apart, looking regretful but completely calm. They had heard James, and knew he was standing there, but took their time looking at each other, Selene running a hand through his hair. She then looked right at the rest of them and said, "Well, it's not like we were _trying_ to keep it a secret."

          They just stared at her; more than one mouth had dropped open as if to say "But-". Meanwhile, Sirius was watching Selene, smirking at her contentedly. 

          "She's right, you know."

@~~~~~~~~~@

**A/N: I must say, this is the quickest update since…well, awhile. I hope it was okay, I haven't had much time to write lately so it was a little hurried. Blame any weirdness on the Nirvana I was listening to while I wrote - or blaming it on me is probably fair too lol. I haven't been able to think very clearly since lunch, when some of my perverted friends decided it would be funny to bring up the preterite form of the Spanish verb poner (puse…don't ask). **

**        I need to get through these thanks sort of quickly and post, because I have to study for chemistry and this math "quest" tomorrow – supposedly, a quest is a mixture between a quiz and a test, but when my math teacher said we were having a quest, I was really tempted to say something like "Oh yay, so will we be looking for treasure chests of sine functions?" in a sarcastic voice, but it's a very good thing I didn't, because she's one of the strictest teachers in the school and happens to run detention. Anyway, moving on…**

**Pigwidgeon188- **Lol, thank you again. And there's a reason I'm not putting much of Peter in the story – mainly that he's a slimy bastard but oh well. And you're not the only one suspicious of Levent, although he definitely won't be disappearing anytime soon. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I really don't want to disappoint you, but please do let me know either way!

**EmeraldEyedEvans****- ** Sure I'll check out your stories! But please don't be mad at me if it takes a little while, I'm awful at remembering these things, and after I post this chapter it will be nothing but homework until I go to bed…but if I still haven't read them in a few days, just remind me again and I will, I promise!

**Sailorsunandchildofthesun****- **I can't wait for the third movie either, it looks really good! I think I've only seen the preview once, but still…I'm really curious to see Remus and Sirius, especially, and the third book was always one of my favorites if not my very favorite of them all. Anyway, thanks once again!

**LilyandJamesLover****- **Lol, James will be forever jealous of anyone trying to hit on Lily (notice his walking Lily to class now). I'm sorry there wasn't much of Kristen or Remus in this chapter, but hopefully I can get it all in next chapter! I really like them, so I'll definitely be putting more scenes between them in the future.

**RoNs*****GuRrl- **You're very welcome, thank_ you_ for reviewing again! I tried to make this chapter a little more eventful, but I'm not sure about it. Uh, I can never think of anything interesting to say when I'm thanking reviewers, so muchos, muchos gracias y espero que tengas un bien noche!

**PeRkieGuRL****- **Lol, you're always so nice to me. And Remus is my dream guy too! Oh yes, I think most girls have a weak spot for tans, I certainly do, but I suppose I shouldn't talk until I get a tan myself. Not fair, I don't have a boyfriend! Oh well, most of the guys I know are pretty retarded anyway, so maybe I'm better off. Well maybe your boyfriend is affectionate and just doesn't know how to express it lol =) Who knows, but I wish you luck!

**Ally of Pirate's Swoop- **Wow, it seems like a lot of people like Sirius/Selene. I'm really glad, because they're a lot of fun to write about but I didn't want to overindulge myself with scenes of them lol. Anyway, I was really glad to get your review and I hope you keep reading!

**Luvhp224- **Oh yes, there will be more action later, for sure lol. I'm really glad you're liking the story and if this is really your favorite story I'm really flattered! And I can't think of anything interesting to say, so I'll let you go =)

**Jessie xxx- **As always, thanks for reviewing!!

**Gabschan****- **Well I'm very happy you think it's original. Just so long as it's remotely interesting! Thanks for reviewing!

**CarameLisSa****- **Lol, yeah, Sirius can be a little slow sometimes. He figured that Selene meant that they should continue fighting all the time, so he was a little scared. And Levent is very good looking, sadly! I wish I knew a guy so good looking in some of my classes, but I can't think of any…

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****- **No, you're not a wimp lol. Levent scares a lot of people. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again!

**Prongs122- **Nobody has ever called me clever before =) Lol, you're right, Peter should die (I'm still waiting for that to happen). And Levent is definitely brutally handsome, he's just one of those people you don't understand _how_ he can be that good-looking. Such a shame he's a Slytherin…Of course, Sirius, James, and Remus are not bad looking themselves, in my own opinion. Well, thanks for reading!

**Pepsibabe2- **Selene and Sirius are your favorite? I've had a lot of people say that, I'm glad. I love writing about them. As for Levent, he has his own ideas, but he won't be going away anytime soon. Thanks a lot for your kind comments and I've added Slytherin as an option to the poll, lol ;)

**Star of the Sea77- **I don't think there was a name on your review, but I was pretty sure it was you. Lol, that _was_ deep and meaningful, I loved it. Made me feel all warm and happy inside. Haha, beginning Spanish…oh boy, your friend's right, it's boring. I got so sick of saying buenos dias and me llamo es Emily that I could have…I don't know. Of course, now it's hard and I'm wishing I could go back to saying that I have a dog, or I'm cold. Those were the days. Lol, your teacher makes you listen to Enrique and Shakira? Last week (or was it the week before?) we listened to Besame (the original Spanish version) and La Bamba (the _old_ version). Did you know that La Bamba actually has a lot of words? It's not just la la la la la Bamba? Well they sing it all _really_ fast in the old version, so when she gave us a lyric sheet with blanks on it and played the song, I just sat there laughing. And then Besame left me walking around singing it (quietly lol) for the rest of the day. It's a good thing most people didn't realize what that meant or I may have gotten some weird looks. Oh, have you listened to Juanes? You should hear Y es por ti, it'll be in your head for days. I like that song. The Lord of the Rings is awesome, but I can't remember a lot of the books, so I'll have to reread them sometime. I don't remember that Faramir and Eowyn part at all, I'll have to look for it. Well, I can't believe I wrote all of that. I'm sorry you had to listen to me lol. But don't worry about getting sidetracked in your reviews, I like reading them!

**Patricia Black- **Well, I tried to clear up the Lily/ James situation a bit more in this chapter, because you're right, it was kind of fuzzy. Thanks a lot, your comments made me very happy. Lol, and I don't think I could live without practical jokes either. I still think that saran wrapping the toilet is one of the best ever created. There's just something really funny in making people pee on themselves.

**Twilight- **Thanks again! Well, what I write isn't always spontaneous, cause I try to keep some kind of general plotline in my head, I just usually end up changing a few things. If I didn't have some kind of idea, it would probably be a bunch of random stuff lol, because I'm no good at that. I'm really glad you still like the story!

**Kitty- **Lol, they made up _and _made out. And as you saw in this chapter, Sirius and Selene sort of made their relationship public, but there's more to come regarding that lol. As far as Lily and James, since this is technically their story (it was supposed to be at first anyway), I'll be talking about them more next chapter, so hopefully I can clarify how people see them and everything. Thanks so much for reviewing! And I was going to email you but I had no idea what to say, I'm awful at starting interesting conversations lol, so I didn't want to bore you completely ;)

**Nie**** Starwhistler- **Thanks a lot, again!

**Kelliethehottie****- **Well I tried to update soon. And I'm really glad that you did end up reading this story, thanks!

**Akachi****- **Lol, happy to hear that you liked the ending. Speaking of hairballs, my cat tried to sleep on my head last night. I don't think there's anything more annoying than waking up at 6 in the morning and finding cat hair on your face. But I didn't mean to talk about that lol, I was just going to say thanks for reviewing again.

**Sunlight704- **Wow, thanks a lot, do you really think it's that good? And you know, I didn't originally plan to get Remus and Kristen together, but I like them too much.

**Courtney- **Thanks for reviewing again! Selene has finally consented to help Lily and James, but we'll see about Sirius. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ausculto****: 39**

**Cavillor****: 47**

**Undecided: 13**

**And by request, we now have a new option (I couldn't resist) – Slytherin : 1 **

**A/N: Okay, it's past time that I go and study. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, good or bad, because I'm an awful judge. Hopefully I can post chapter 15 quickly!**

**~Emily~**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Argh, I'm sorry – anyone who thought I updated and came to find the new chapter but didn't find one is probably very confused! Well you see, I posted this last night, and then five minutes later decided that I really needed to look over it, which I hadn't done, and then I could post it today instead. But this chapter was up for a little while late last night and this morning – but Child-of-Scorpio, I think you were the only one to read it ;) I only changed a few minor things – and I changed the ending a little bit as well, but not too terribly. Ally of Pirate's Swoop – you're right, chapter 14 was old, I'm sorry for the confusion lol. Here's the real new chapter.**

**Oh, and the Author's Note at the end and the review replies are all from very late last night, just so you know. I was too lazy to look over all of it.**

**ςρςρςρςρςρςρςρςρ******

**Chapter 15**

            Lily walked briskly down the corridor, watching James out of the corner of her eye. She was neither stupid nor ignorant, and she knew that there was a reason behind him walking her everywhere lately. Although his jealously was at times flattering, it could also be very irritating. Today it was very much the latter.

            She let out a breath of frustration, brushing a stray strand of auburn hair from her eyes. "Levent isn't here, so stop looking around every corner."

            James's head snapped towards her. "What? Why would I be looking for _him_?"

            Lily narrowed her eyes and turned away, deciding that it wasn't worth the effort. James peered into the nearby shadows and almost failed to notice when Lily turned into a classroom. It was McGonagall's room, to be precise. Lily had of course asked permission from the Transfiguration professor; they needed a new place to meet because she didn't feel comfortable showing the Heads room to anybody else. In fact, Lily was coming to regard the common room she shared with James as something very private; the squashy couch had proved to be a very comfortable snogging backdrop. 

            She walked through the doorway, James right behind her. Lily felt rather than saw Levent enter a moment after them, and noticed that James tensed beside her. She hesitantly smiled at Levent, who grinned back at her and took a seat.

            Kristen and Remus were already there, talking and sending small smiles towards each other; Kristen's cheeks were slightly flushed. Clover Sindri and Astor Linford had also already arrived and were both sitting alone, not saying a word. Peter was in the hospital wing, as he had fallen into the lake earlier that week and consequently obtained a rather severe cold.

            Clover had braided her shoulder-length brown hair and was gazing around in earnest. She straightened in her seat when she saw Lily enter. 

            "Hello," Lily greeted them pleasantly, tearing her eyes away from Levent's face as she realized that everyone was watching her. "James and I called this meeting because we wanted everyone to meet Clover and Astor, but we should also think about the masquerade ball, because Dumbledore has handed full responsibility to us, so -"

            She cut off as Selene tumbled through the door, her face bright red and breathing labored. "Sorry – forgot – had to run." She slipped into a chair, still trying to catch her breath. "Where's Sirius?" She gazed around the room with a puzzled expression.

            "Dunno," James answered, "I haven't seen him since our last class."

"Oh, well…" Selene glanced at Lily and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry – did I miss much?"

            "We just started, don't worry about it." Lily cleared her throat. "Anyway, this is Clover," she pointed to the girl, who smiled and waved.

            Her hazel eyes sparkled as she said, "I'm in Ravenclaw, by the way. And in fifth year, so I'm willing to bet that I'm the youngest one here."

            The boy, who had sharp and bright blue eyes, spoke up for himself. "I'm Astor, a Hufflepuff in sixth year. I'm still getting used to the idea, but I think that you have a good cause here, I agree very much with the plan to unite the groups." He ran a hand over his blonde hair, gazing firmly at them, almost like a hawk.

            Kristen smiled at the two of them. "Well I'm glad someone finally decided to help us."

            Levent, who had been looking at the two newcomers with scrutiny, turned to Kristen in surprise, but he didn't say anything. Remus watched her with eyes full of admiration; apparently he was not very fond of Levent either, even if the Slytherin was completely innocent.

            "Right," said Lily, interrupting the silence. "About the masquerade…is everyone okay with the idea?"

            "Of course," Remus answered, "it's brilliant. I wonder why we didn't think of it before."

            Kristen nodded. "It'll be interesting to see if everyone can tell the groups apart."

            "Do you think we should post a sheet about rules for the ball and everything?" Astor inquired.

            "That's probably a good idea," Clover replied thoughtfully, "because otherwise students may try to wear things that will give their group away."

            "Yeah." Astor was still reluctant to gaze fully at Clover, so he directed his attention towards Lily and James, who were standing at the head of the classroom. "What do you think?"

            James had been in his own little world for the past few minutes and mentally shook himself, "Oh – right. Yes, I think that's a good idea." 

            Lily gave him a pointed look, as he was already back to glaring at Levent. She sighed, "Well, we also have to work out all the small details – decorations, music…"

            Selene averted her eyes from where she had been staring at the door. "Don't you think we should have everyone switch partners? That way it would move more quickly and nobody can stop to figure out who they're dancing with and what group they're in." 

            "Yes, that makes sense," Kristen nodded, "But what about us?"  
"Well, we won't know each other either," all eyes turned back to Lily, who grinned mischievously. "It's more fun that way."

            Selene nodded absently, her eyes wandering back towards the door. James was gazing at Lily again with a frown creasing his forehead, but she didn't notice. "Er-" He shifted in discomfort, and then turned his attention to Remus and Kristen. "How's that book coming along?"

            "Great," Remus said, a little too quickly. A small smile had curved onto Kristen's lips, and she nodded her agreement.

            "We won't have it finished by Christmas, but we're working on it."

Selene laughed loudly, almost suggestively. "I'm sure you are." But her eyes did not leave the door, and after a moment's pause, she blurted out, "Where _is_ that ruddy boy?"

            "What?" Lily looked confused, while James suddenly grinned.

"Sirius Black!" Selene answered, "I specifically told him to meet me here, where the hell is he?"

            "Oh, this should be good," James mumbled as Selene got out of her chair.  
  


 "Is there anything else we need to do today?"  
            

Lily blinked, "No, I suppose not. Why?"  
 

"I'm going to give him what-for, if you'll excuse me." Her expression was almost feral as she smirked and quickly left the room, her dark robes billowing behind her.

            "He's going to get hell when she finds him," Remus commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I'd almost pay to see it," James's grin widened, and Lily smacked him on the arm.

            "Well I wouldn't," she said, "They'll probably end by making out, and I certainly could do without seeing that."

            James grimaced. "Ugh, never mind then."

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

            Kristen was seated on her bed, dark blonde hair pulled back from her face and chocolate eyes staring at the parchment in her lap. She was hardly getting anything done, the way her mind was wandering. It seemed that everything, even the curtain around her bed, was more interesting than the essay she was trying to write. Her mind was ultimately preoccupied with one subject; she tried to shove her doubts away, but they kept coming to the surface nonetheless.

            Selene threw the door open with an expression of displeasure and almost stomped over to her bed, which she promptly threw herself onto face down. 

            Kristen bit back a grin as she observed her raven-haired friend. "What happened?"  
            

"I can't find that prat anywhere! He's managed to avoid me so far, but he's just making it worse for himself, because he can't hide forever!"

            "Did you check in the boys' dorm?"  
 

"Yes! But Lupin was the only one there, and he just laughed at me."

            Kristen visibly sobered at the mention of Remus's name, and Selene didn't fail to notice. She sat up on her bed and fixed her dark blue eyes on her friend. "What's up?"

            Kristen opened her mouth to reply that nothing was wrong, but then she realized that she was once again chewing on her quill. She took it from her mouth and sighed. "I dunno…"

            "Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well – it's just that the Hogsmeade visit is next weekend – one week from tomorrow."

            Selene looked confused. "So?"

"Remus asked me to go with him…"

            A very large grin appeared on the dark-haired girl's face. "Ah, now I see."

"Don't look at me like that," Kristen mumbled, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. "I hate it when you smirk that way."

            Selene shrugged nonchalantly. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about Kristen, the boy is smitten with you."

            "No, he's just – polite. I don't know if he even likes me."  
 

"Are you kidding, of course he does! And if you're nervous about it, I'll help you get ready. You've been on a date before."

            Kristen frowned, "Well yes, but I – I really like Remus. And I haven't had nearly as many dates as you." She glared at Selene, seeing that the girl was grinning that way again. "Why should I take advice from you, anyway? You go through relationships like fads."

            Selene became indignant. "Says the girl who…who…oh damn, I have no idea," she grinned. "But that doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm talking about."

            "Whatever you say," Kristen waved a hand dismissively and turned back to the parchment in her lap. "If you're finished trying to find Black, you could help me with this essay."

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

            Lily awoke the next morning in a good mood; it was Saturday. She and James made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and Lily was surprised to see that it had snowed quite a bit overnight. The days were getting much colder now, but in her heap of schoolwork, Lily had not given much thought to the approach of winter. After all, Christmas was not so far away now, nor was the masquerade ball. 

            She was trying to forget her earlier annoyance with James because she wanted this to be a good day, so she smiled broadly at him when they walked to a table together. He looked startled but his lips melted into a lopsided grin. Selene and Kristen were already at the table, sitting across from each other. Remus was sitting next to Kristen, and Lily and James took seats next to them. 

            Selene's eyes darted around crazily, and Lily watched her with a bemused expression. "What's up with her?" she whispered to Kristen.

            "Oh, she's been doing that since we woke up. It seems that Sirius is proving very elusive."

            Lily smirked, remembering that he had not made an appearance yesterday. Surely the boy must be very worried about Selene's reaction if he was still trying to avoid her. And he never missed a breakfast; food was one of his passions.

            "She hasn't talked about anything else all morning," Kristen added, causing Remus to chuckle heartily.          

            Selene turned her attention to him, suspicion written on her features. "Have you seen him?"  
            

"Well…"

            "You have! Where did he go and why is he avoiding me?"

            Remus held up a hand and said through his laughter, "I don't know, I only saw him for a moment this morning. He said something about being scared of you, but he didn't say why."  
            

"Because I told him to come to that meeting and he didn't," Selene said matter-of-factly.

            Lily shook her head in amusement and decided to put an end to the nonsensical conversation. "Is anyone up for going out in the snow?"

            Selene's eyes lit up, "Oh, I will!"

"Sure," replied Kristen, looking at Remus in question and he nodded.

            Lily placed a hand on James' thigh, causing him to jump slightly and then smirk at her. She rolled her eyes, "What about you?"  
            

"Oh, of course I'm in, do you even need to ask?"

After several minutes of frantic eating, the five of them headed out onto the grounds, towards the lake. It had been flowing freely a few days before, but the surface was now completely frozen. 

            Lily was grinning broadly; this was so much better than going to the library, which was her original plan for the day. She suddenly dropped down into a sitting position under the tree next to the lake. Kristen followed suit, pulling Remus down with her. James grinned at Lily's expression of happiness as she rolled a snowball.

            "No, that's boring!" Selene insisted. "We should have a snowball fight!"

"Alright – boys against girls," James said. "Come on, Remus."            

            "But that's two against three," Lily pointed out.

"So, you'll need the extra person, trust me."

            "Don't be so sure of that." Selene smirked and tugged on Lily and Kristen's hands. The boys walked away laughing, supposedly to find their base. "Okay," Selene whispered to her friends, "let's build a fort right here and roll as many snowballs as we can."

            Once the fort, a wall about three feet tall but not very wide, was halfway done, Lily said, "Selene, why don't you try to climb the tree, and then we can -"

            A snowball hit the back of her head and she turned in indignation to see a smirking James standing just behind her, right next to the lake. She grabbed a few snowballs and ran in hot pursuit of him, but he was faster than her. 

             Several other students had followed them outside, and small groups of people were now enjoying the snow as well. Lily paid them no mind, her sole focus was getting James back. He managed to get far enough ahead of her that she decided to retreat for a moment. She glanced back at her fort and saw that Selene was now sitting up in the tree, but hidden mostly from view, and Kristen was grinning eagerly as Remus approached from the side, trying to be sneaky.  
            

"Yes!" Lily yelled as Kristen hit him in the stomach. He frowned, throwing his sole snowball at her and missing.

            "Moony, get back here!" Lily heard James yell from somewhere to their left. She jogged back to her fort to join Kristen.

             "Alright, grab some snowballs and let's go. Selene can stay here."

  
            Over at the boys' fort, James was peering around in concentration, and jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder; Remus was approaching him from the front and was not in touching distance. James spun around and saw Sirius standing there staring at him, his back hunched over slightly as if he were trying to hide.

            "Padfoot! Where have you been?"  
 

"Er- you know, just – Oh damn it! I'm scared of her, alright? Come on, she hexes as well as me."  
            

"Or better," Remus laughed, seeing Sirius's expression. "And she's been looking for you; I don't think she's very happy with you not showing up."  
            

"Yeah, why didn't you?" James asked curiously.

            "Er – I'm not sure actually. I just didn't want to. Oh, it's not that I won't help, Prongs. It's just – I dunno, I don't want to do everything she tells me-"

            "Ow!" James suddenly yelled, spinning around to find Lily smirking behind them. She was advancing fast and James found that he didn't have time to grab any snowballs as he ran away from her. This time, she was much closer behind him. They ran all the way back to Lily's fort, where Selene was waiting in the tree. Lily and James passed under it, Lily right behind him when she felt something hit her in the head. She squinted up at Selene, who put a hand to her mouth.

            "Oh sorry – I missed!" 

Lily rolled her eyes and ran after James, who was now at the edge of the lake. He seemed to forget that it was ice and took a step onto it and promptly fell on his backside.

            "Umph," said James.

Lily stopped next to him and laughed, "I love seeing people fall like that," she said in delight, her face flushed from exertion. 

            James grinned and pulled her down onto his lap. His eyes ran over her face as their smiles faded quickly and they both leaned in at the same time. Just as their lips eagerly met, a loud voice rang out from the tree.

            "Sirius Black! What on earth have you been doing?!" It was Selene, and she was now struggling to get down. Sirius's face had paled considerably and he took off running towards the castle, dropping all the snowballs he had been carrying. Lily and James chuckled just as Remus skidded to a stop next to them and Kristen plowed into him, causing them both to topple over next to each other.

            "Er-" Kristen said, rubbing her head with a grin. "Sorry." Remus grinned and shrugged.

            Lily and James turned back to one another, but Lily stopped short of his mouth, instead opting to push his unruly black hair from his eyes and smile genuinely at him. It was nice; she could forget about the groups, forget about Voldemort, and concentrate on being seventeen. The feeling of the snow all around them, the laughter of fellow students, it was all very liberating. 

            "I hate him, I absolutely hate him!"  
  


Remus laughed, "Let me go talk to him, maybe I can persuade him to stop running away from you."

            Selene waved a hand dismissively, "If this is how he wants to play, then I don't care. I'll just ignore him."

            James reluctantly pulled away from Lily, "Come on Remus, let's go find him." The werewolf nodded and they stood up, brushing snow from their coats. "I'll be back soon, promise." James said to Lily, who smiled back at him. The two boys headed back to the castle.

            "Well, guess it's just us girls again." Selene grinned, laying back in the snow and resting her head on her arms.

            "This is nice," Lily announced suddenly. "I mean, we haven't spent much time together this year."

            Kristen shrugged. "On account of…certain instances."

"Hey, I thought we had already discussed that," Lily protested jokingly.

            "I think she was talking about you and James," Selene smirked.

"Oh, but-"

            "Don't try to deny it; you two make out every night in your private little room, don't you?" Selene said in a playful tone. "After all, if I had a common room like that to myself, I would make very good use of it – just think of the possibilities!"  
            

Lily blushed. In an attempt to change the subject, she turned to Kristen and asked, "What's up with you and Remus, anyways?" Kristen opened her mouth to reply but it was Selene who answered. 

            "Oh, she's going to Hogsmeade with him next weekend."

"Is that so?" Lily smirked, and Kristen gave her a small smile while she fiddled with her gloves. "You'll have to-"

            "Lily, can I have a word with you please? Sorry to interrupt."  
  


Startled, Lily looked up to see Levent standing over her, scratching his head.

            "Er – I guess so."

Kristen was suddenly frowning and Selene looked thoughtful. Lily shrugged at them, pushed herself up, and followed Levent to wherever he was walking.

            "Did you need something?"

Levent was silent for a moment, his pale green eyes running over her face. He suddenly stopped walking; they were now close to the doors leading back into the Entrance Hall. 

            "It's just – I've wanted to talk to you for some time now." He paused, and Lily was once again struck by his good looks. "I lied about my motivations for joining your cause."

            "What?" Lily countered loudly.

"I – well, my main reason for joining was – you."  
            

"_Me_?"

            "Yes." He frowned, touching a hand to her cheek and leaning closer. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "I know you never noticed me when we had classes together, but I've always known who you are. I've always admired you and thought you were beautiful and – it was the only way I could get to know you better. I'm sorry I lied but I did it because I-"

            "LILY!"   
  


Lily heard James yell from behind her and she blinked. Levent's hand dropped from her face while she continued to stare at him. Vaguely she felt James grab her hand and yank her back towards the castle. She barely noticed as he led her into the Entrance Hall, finally letting go of her hand once the doors slammed shut behind them.

            "What the _hell _was that?" James roared.

Lily flinched and stepped back from him. "_James_," she said warningly. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!" 

            "The hell you weren't! Then why the fuck was he all over you – touching you and-"

            "You are so paranoid! I'm _sick_ of your jealously! Damn, I'm sick of _you_! I hate you when you're like this!" The level of her voice rose with each word and her face was flushed bright red as she met him glare for glare.

            "You LET him!" His face twisted in disgust.

"OH! I am _not_ having this conversation! I'm sorry you feel this way James, but I can't deal with you like this!" She spun around and left him standing there, running a hand furiously through his messy hair.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

            Lily's anger only partly faded by dinner, she was still fuming and was pleased to see that James had not shown up yet. In fact, none of the Marauders had shown up yet. She didn't feel that she could deal with seeing him right now. She had just related the entire story to Selene and Kristen as they listened in thoughtful silence.

            "Well," said Selene, munching on an apple, "If you want to get back at him, just go and snog Levent or something."

            "Selene! She can _not_ do that!" Kristen burst out, lowering her fork from her mouth.

            "Any why not?"  
 

"Because – it would mess everything up even more! James and Lily, well I think they might have something. And they're working together, how would they ever get along?"

            Selene shrugged, "It was just a suggestion. And you have to admit that Levent is completely hot."

            "And totally untrustworthy! If Lily even considered doing something like snogging a random guy, she should at least pick a better candidate!"

            While they were arguing, Lily's mind was reeling from the words Levent had said to her earlier. Despite most everyone else not trusting him, she couldn't bring herself to mistrust Levent. She felt bad for having left him – or been pulled away from him – so abruptly. At the very least, she owed him an apology. 

            "If you two are finished debating about my life and problems, I think I'll just excuse myself." Her green eyes were fastened on Levent, however, who was sitting at the Slytherin table and eating quietly. "I'll see you all later." She brushed her hands off and headed towards him with a firm expression. 

            Kristen groaned and buried her face in her hands. "This is all your fault, Selene."

            "Oh, she would have thought of it herself anyway, don't be so edgy."

Kristen glared at her. "Well when this all creates more problems, you two sure as hell aren't going to be getting any help from me!"

            Levent had smiled when he saw Lily approaching, and followed her from the Great Hall. The Head Girl led them over to a corner, where they could talk quietly, unnoticed by anyone walking past.

            She turned to him and said in a rush, "I just wanted to apologize for James and-"     

            "It's okay," he said quickly. "He had a right to be angry. I mean, if you were mine…" he trailed off, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "He's just worried you're going to leave him, I'm sure."

            Somehow, this didn't feel right to Lily; none of it did. She pushed the feeling away and said roughly, "But he's going about it all the wrong way – he's just being a prat."

            "I'm sorry."   
  


It seemed so genuine, and as she looked into his light green eyes she smiled slightly; his expression was comforting. "You're definitely not like the other Slytherins. And any girl would be lucky to have you."

            "But not you?" he asked quietly.

She bit her lip. What was she doing? She didn't know, and she said as much. "I – don't know." And before she could say anything else, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she realized that this was not altogether unpleasant. The kiss was over as fast as it had started.

            "I'm sorry," he said again.

Lily shook her head, pressing a hand to her lips. "Don't be," she whispered. "Levent, I – I like you, but-"

            "Will you just give me a chance?" His hand was running up and down her arm, making her shiver slightly. And before she knew what she was doing, she nodded slowly. He beamed, his eyes lightly up. 

            Somehow she managed to get out, "I – need to go." And she ran off, afraid that she would do something else to mess the situation up further.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

            Later that evening, after walking around the school for an hour or so and collecting her thoughts, she realized that she may have made a very large mistake. But Levent seemed genuine with his affections, and she couldn't just stomp on them. Groaning, she realized that she now had no idea what to do. She made her way back to the Heads room disgusted with herself for letting it get this mixed up. 

            When she entered the room, she found James standing before the fire, his silhouette hunched over in thought. He jumped at the noise of her entrance and spun around to face her. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. She was struck by the expression in his dark eyes – she had never seen it before, though she recognized the regret laced through it. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to him about Levent, she had no idea how to…

            But before she could think of a way to get out of this, he was headed towards her, and in no time had her back pressed against the wall, his body crushing hers. With a groan, he claimed her mouth. She couldn't fight this; it was James after all. So what if they had just argued and who cared if she might have just told Levent that there was a chance for a relationship there. She felt her thoughts fading away with the taste of his mouth, and as so many times before, she recognized that he was the only person who could make her think so illogically.

            His hands were skimming over her body, down her hips and over her arms. She felt one of his hands skim just under her shirt and abruptly broke their mouths apart, breathing heavily. Her eyes were still closed as she said,

            "James – I can't." 

She met his darkened eyes, but couldn't hold the gaze. Her hands fell from around him and a stony expression came over her face. She shouldn't be doing this. She should be sorting out this mess she had created in the span of a few hours; she should be using her usually present logic. She definitely _shouldn't_ be snogging him senseless, when he had no idea about Levent.

            "If this is about – well, earlier – Lily I can't promise that I won't get upset by that. I'm sorry but - I mean, he's just-"

Lily shook her head quickly. "Please don't, James, not right now. I need – I need to think." She frowned and slipped away from him. She couldn't do it; she would have to tell him later. It was all too much right now and she needed a clear head to fix it, but being so close to him did absolutely nothing for leveling her thoughts. She mumbled a quick apology to him, not able to meet his eyes, and retreated to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, leaning against its surface which now felt colder than usual. Letting out a groan, she threw her face into her hands. Where _had_ her cool logic gone?

**ςρςρςρςρςρςρςρςρ******

**A/N: Wow, okay…I wrote this chapter all very fast, and I'm sure it shows too. I hope it isn't too bad, but it's past midnight so I'm gonna try to write the review replies quickly and get to bed! In other words, I'm sorry if they're short and stupid – but aren't they usually lol?**

**PeRkieGuRL****- **I wonder how many times altogether I've thanked you, because you're one of a few people who has been reviewing my stories for a very long time. Obviously that means a lot to me =) And yes, in a way I am thankful to be boyfriendless, but there's always that part of me that wishes I wasn't lol. I'm happy for you, either way. And if he really is like a dog, all the better for you lol!

**Kelliethehottie****- **Oh, it's okay! I never know what to write in review replies either, so hopefully you'll excuse me for making up stupid crap. Lol, I'm just happy that you take the time to review!

**CarameLisSa****- **Lol, that's true – I can't imagine not having guys around though. I mean, who would yell out insane (sometimes perverted) comment out in the middle of class. And then there's this one guy who has like a new noise every few months or so that he randomly makes during class lol. It's great – right now he does a chicken noise. Sounds kind of annoying (and it is), but he's also very amusing. Anyway, what's an all girls school like?

**Jessie xxx- **I'm sorry, I just never know what to write when I reply to reviews – especially when its someone who always reviews, because then I'm completely redundant. So what I'm trying to say is thanks for always reviewing ;)

**First Light of Eos- **Yes, I would say that Clover and Astor are better than Levent – well depending on how you look at it. Don't apologize for not reviewing chapter 13, I completely understand being too busy! I'm glad you read the chapter, either way. Lol, and I was going to have another Selene and Sirius scene in this chapter, but it ended up being longer than I thought it would be, so it'll have to wait. But they were momentarily patched up. And yeah, I take Spanish. Sadly. Lol, no, it's not that bad. I actually kind of like it at times. The reason puse is so funny is the way you pronounce it, if you see what I mean – you have to accent a certain letter. Anyway, I'm just talking without a cause, so I'll let you go!

**Sailorsunandchildofthesun****- **Really, Remus and Sirius look different? I need to see some of these movie pictures, I'll have to look them up!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****- **Heh, well if you wanted to kill Levent last chapter, you must _really_ want to kill him now.

**Natalie- **More drama? Well I suppose the end of this chapter was pretty dramatic. And by Lily and the new boy, do you mean Astor? Hmm – I think Levent is more than enough for James to handle lol!

**Patricia Black- **Yes, he was about to say 'I love you'. It's probably a good thing he didn't though, isn't it? Lol! Well I've never actually had someone saran wrap _my _toilet thankfully, but I can imagine how annoying it must be. I need to come up with more good pranks, I think. They're just too fun, as long as nobody gets hurt of course.

**Artichoke- **I'm so glad you think it's sweet! I hope this chapter was uhm, dramatically sweet?

**Pigwidgeon188- **Nope, I haven't abandoned any of my stories, and I won't! I just take forever sometimes – like this chapter definitely wasn't very fast, and I'm sorry about that. I've been trying to write it for like a week now, but I've had so much math work. We just had our horrible trig test today though, so hopefully the worst is over with for now and I'll have more free time. Anyway, I'm making no sense! Thanks so much, as usual. You always manage to make me smile.

**Banny****- **I do that with some stories – not want to read it but then end up liking it. What turned you away at first? Doesn't matter, I'm just curious. Thanks so much for reading it!

**LilyandJamesLover****- **Lol, well James definitely saw it this time, and got a little mad…I'm glad you liked last chapter! And I promise Selene and Sirius will make a return next chapter – I just didn't have room for them this time.

**Shayley**** Rain- **Oh, as usual, thank you! Levent is a bit creepy, isn't he? Apparently Lily doesn't think so…

**Meow the chibi neko- **Lol, nobody trusts Levent, except maybe Lily. Selene just thinks he's hot, but she's always been like that lol. Maybe James will give him a solid punch in the face and it'll all be settled. Then again, maybe not.

**Lil**** Bazza- **Is it really amusing? I think you're one of those few people who shares my sense of humor =) Anyway, thanks for reading (and reviewing)!

**Lucky Lily77- **You're right, you do change your penname a lot, lol. And yes, I love coricopias of warmth and happiness, they're just so…warm and happy. Happy late birthday! My birthday's in – uh, less than a month. I don't feel like counting lol, not yet anyway. Oh gosh, when I read your review over La Bamba came into my head again…wonderful. Now, when I go to bed (hopefully soon, I'm exhausted), I'm going to have dreams about dancing mariachi bands.

**EmeraldEyedEvans****- **Noo! I'm _so_ sorry I haven't read your story yet! I always forget until I go over the reviews again. I'll read it first chance I get – hopefully tomorrow!

**Steph**** Silverstar- **Thanks, hope you liked this one as well!

**Vamperfly****- **Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. I have nothing interesting to say, really, so I'm sorry this reply is boring, but at least you don't have to listen to me being weird like some people =)

**Sunlight704- **I'm sorry this update wasn't just as quick!

**Cylana****- **Aw, thanks again. That's cool – I don't know anyone who lives in France. Here we only have to take one foreign language unless we want to take more, so I can only imagine taking Spanish and German at the same time!  Ugh, it's the verbs I really hate; I always make myself sound like an idiot when I mix up forms lol.

**Tigra**** and Loup- **I'm glad you like the story so far. I suppose it does almost seem possible, with the Sorting Hat's song in book 5, kind of strange. Oh – and I feel bad because you asked – but if I added an option for the cause, I think everyone would want to be put into it – and then there would be no point. Then again, there isn't anyway lol. Oh well. Undecided was meant more as not knowing which group you'd fit into or being half-and-half than anything else. Well, thanks very much for reading and reviewing.

**Kitty- **Lol, you're not stupid for not getting the puse thing, I think my friends and I are just overly perverted. It's not the word itself, it's how it's pronounced (accent the e and then what does it sound like?) Haha, don't you hate the awkward tension in conversations? And I always end up saying something incredibly stupid just to break the tension, but it only makes it worse. Ugh, and I certainly do have retarded teachers, I had another annoying math test today – only this one counted for a lot of points. Oh well, I'll just not think about it for now lol. Heh, I think teachers have many different phobias, not just of making decisions…

**Tribal Leader- **Happy Birthday! Very late, of course, but it's the thought that counts (I think)! Lol, and I have plenty of obnoxious, immature guys in my classes, so I know what you mean exactly. Yes, I have seen Amadeus, does he really laugh more annoying than that? Is that _possible_? Oh god, the thought is frightening. If only I had a raccoon handy, I think shoving it down his throat like you suggested would be spectacular…Heh, I hope you had a good birthday, and I'm doing very well, thanks for asking =)

**Queen-Sissy-star1- **Thank you! I hope you'll excuse me for having nothing good to say, but it's very late here and I've just begun to realize that I'm going to be very mad at myself when my alarm goes off in the morning…

**Littlx1- **Don't feel bad for not reviewing the last chapter, I completely understand being too busy. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, as usual ;)

**Akachi****- **Lol, well at least your cat is less annoying than mine. And yes, James certainly has a right to mistrust Levent now. Thanks for continuing to read!

**DemonWitch666- **Lol, my teacher in 8th grade did the same thing – made us get it out of our system. I mean, there are just too many Spanish verb forms that can be perverted. Earlier this year my Spanish teacher was trying to give us a definition for some verb,  I can't even remember what it was, and she said, "It means to bring pleasure to oneself – I mean!" but she only made it worse by trying to explain herself, it was soo funny! Anyway, I'm glad you're still reading the fic!

**Agloechen****- **I'm surprised you noticed that Peter and Levent left the Heads room together -  I think you're the first reviewer to say that! I'm glad you like the story so far, thanks!

**Angel's Reflection- **I promise I'm trying to update as fast as possible!

**Mountain's Dew- **Lol, glad you find it amusing. I thought the therapy session was pretty amusing when I was writing it, but you never know with my sense of humor. I hope you keep reading!

**PumpkinCake****- **Thanks once again! I'll try to add more Selene and Sirius next chapter…

**Midnight- **the first Ausculto for this chapter's reviews! And I'm sorry it took me awhile to finally update, I was just loaded with homework.

**Tanydwr****- **Aw, thanks so much. I hope this chapter was up to your standards! James really has got a point about not trusting Levent now, doesn't he?  
**PriBAngel****- **I'll try to update again as soon as I can! Thanks very much!

**Vicous**** Pixie- **lol, well it's officially 1:15 am now, I always seem to write very late at night. And I have to get up in 5 hours…ugh. Lol, I used to think it was cool how my older sister could type without looking at the keys, and now that I type so much it just goes very fast. I'm sorry, I can't make a half-and-half group, lol! 'Cause then everyone would pick it. That's mainly what the undecided group is for. But it's not for the cause, because I have a feeling that a group for the cause would be way too popular, and then there would be no point to the poll at all. Thanks so much for reviewing, you made me smile =) And yes – I'm very, very flattered by the amount of responses I've gotten for this story, it's certainly a first for me.

**Child-of-Scorpio- **Oh, thank you! I think you're one of the first people to say that they thought the end of last chapter was funny! I personally laughed, but I'm also quite weird. Lol, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too.

**A/N: Oh geez. I'm going to be so mad at myself in the morning for this – it's so late. Well I hope this chapter wasn't too weird. Let's see – Lily has snogged Levent (but only barely). And James doesn't know, while she and Lily are already back to making out, so Lily's completely confused herself. And will Selene ever catch Sirius?  Hopefully that's not all _too_ weird, and while I don't think this chapter is altogether consistent with the rest of the story, I would really appreciate your comments about it (or about anything else)! Thanks and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

**Ausculto****: 40**

**Cavillor****: 49**

**Undecided: 14**

**Slytherin: 2**

**~Emily~**

  
  
****


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**ςρςρςρςρςρςρςρςρ******

****

**Chapter 16**

Lily rolled onto her stomach and made a frustrated noise into her pillow. She really didn't need this right now; it must be well past midnight. Although the next day was Sunday and there were no classes, she had a feeling that she would need every scrap of energy possible. With each toss and turn of her body, her thoughts shifted back and forth. James…Levent…they were so different. James was – well, just James. She felt so comfortable around him; he had broken down most of her barriers already. Except when their make-out sessions went too far, that's where her walls remained. She blushed fiercely and rolled onto her side, taking a deep breath. 

And Levent…there was no word to describe him. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him, only that she was slightly – intoxicated when near him. There was some sort of thrill in the possibility of a relationship with Levent, some spark that she couldn't force away no matter how hard she pushed. Oh hell, with as much change as this year had brought already, she was almost ready to let all of her guards down. Lily's heart rate sped up at the thought. It was an escape, wasn't it? She desperately wanted an escape. But an escape of that sort was – unimaginable, and the logical part of her mind told her to stay clear of these ideas. The price might be too much.

Sighing in defeat, she pushed the covers off of her body and slipped out of bed. It was useless; she may as well go sit in the common room. The chill swept over Lily's legs and she quickly pulled on a bathrobe of sorts and tied it around her waist. But when she opened her door and looked out into the Heads' common room, James was there, sprawled out on the floor in front of the dwindling flames of the fireplace. Sucking in a deep breath, she leaned against her door. The cool of the door – or perhaps something else – caused her to shiver. Gathering her courage, she padded over to James and sat down next to him. His eyes were closed and he was obviously asleep.

Lily watched as his chest rose and fell rhythmically beneath his robes. Her eyes roamed his body with a faint blush covering her cheeks. His glasses were half-hanging off his face; apparently he had not been planning to fall asleep. She smiled softly at his messy hair, and leaned forward to slowly brush a strand out of his eyes. He awoke with a start and sat up abruptly, causing her to gasp and pull back.

She put a hand over her chest. "Oh! I didn't think you'd wake up, I'm sorry."

He blinked at her, and retrieved his glasses which had fallen to the floor, placing them back on his face. "No, I – I guess I just fell asleep when I was lying here earlier." He had a confused look on his face and wasn't meeting her eyes.

Lily fell silent beside him, clutching the edges of her robe closer around her. For the first time in awhile, she felt self-conscious around him and couldn't explain why. Finally, she raised her eyes to his and saw that he was now staring at her, his dark eyes fixed on the tie of her robe. He visibly shook himself.

"Er – right," he met her eyes and she noticed the guilt in them; her heart went out to him but she stayed where she was. "I'm not sure what I said earlier, why you left, but –"

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously. Was he talking about their argument, or when she had come back into the Heads room, kissed him, and run into her room? 

He frowned. "I don't know. One minute you were kissing me, and then you suddenly looked angry."

Oh, that. Her breath stopped in her throat, and when she looked at him, his pleading eyes were too much. She couldn't tell him. He didn't have to know about Levent, did he? She would just find a way to break it off with him without James ever knowing anything happened. Yes, she would have to do that, no matter what Levent did or said, she wouldn't give into him. _Who's to say that you won't be the one trying to start something with him? _She shoved the galling voice to the back of her mind and realized that James was waiting for an answer. Quickly, she formulated a response, "I'm sorry James – I just wasn't thinking clearly and you _had_ made me angry earlier when you pulled me away from Levent."

James' face hardened at the Slytherin's name and he stared off into the fire. "Well you can hardly blame me for that," he stated harshly, "he was all over you, and he knows that we're together."

"James," Lily pleaded in a warning voice, "_this _is exactly why I was angry with you!" She leaned further towards him and said in a soft voice, "I realize that what happened looked suggestive, but I wish you wouldn't get so jealous." She bit her tongue, cursing herself for being so stupid. How could she berate him when just hours before she had let Levent kiss her? She might have been surprised at the Slytherin's rash actions, but that didn't change the fact that she hadn't shoved him off immediately and told him that nothing could happen. _Well he didn't give me much time to, now did he? _Indignantly she brought her emerald eyes back to his and saw that James' chocolate gaze had darkened considerably, and he was staring at her mouth. 

_What happened to wanting time to think this over? _She shoved the voice out of her head as James gently brought a hand to the side of her face and leaned forward to lightly brush his lips against hers, causing her to shiver for the second time that night, it was so soft. Smiling in spite of herself, she scooted closer to him without breaking the contact with his mouth. He appreciatively accepted her advance, falling back against the floor and pulling her on top of him.

Lily wanted so badly to lose herself in him. She asserted that it was him – not just anyone - who she wanted comfort from. Letting herself sink into the feelings he evoked in her, Lily sighed softly. Then she pulled back into a sitting position, her hands still in his hair as she straddled him. They stared at one another, breathing labored. Suddenly she laughed quietly, causing his forehead to wrinkle.

"What?" he asked in a deep voice. 

Lily's face flushed slightly and she shook her head. He started to sit up and she slid off his lap, adjusting her legs to a more comfortable position. 

"No, tell me," he pressed his lips against the side of her neck, causing a sharp intake of breath from her.

"Well…I was just – umm – thinking about your eyes."

"My eyes?"  


"Yes," she giggled slightly, pulling his face back from her shoulder area, "hold on, that tickles." He smirked in satisfaction and watched her carefully, his hands in her long hair. She continued, "Your eyes are usually milk chocolaty, but just then they looked like dark chocolate and – don't laugh at me!"

"I never knew you thought my eyes were tasty."

She crossed her arms over her chest, a stubborn look on her face. "I didn't imply anything of the sort."

"Yes, you did. I know you, Lily."

She smiled at him. "You said that once before, and how wrong you were."

"True, back then I thought you were incredibly hot, but a little uptight."  
"You thought I was a prude!"

"Well no, not exactly…I was able to get you relaxed soon enough. Er – _more_ relaxed, that is."

"You can be so bigheaded sometimes," she sighed, "And you still don't know me now, James Potter." A small smile was curving around her lips.

James grinned, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He couldn't tell whether she was completely kidding or if there was some bit of truth in her statements; he took one look at her and decided that he didn't care, at least not for the moment. But he couldn't help but notice that she was still holding back from him, still not giving in completely. James tried to tell himself that it was only her logical mind, but he couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that she might never completely _lose_ herself in him.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

That same night back in Gryffindor tower, Sirius Black was not having much of a field day himself. He had managed to avoid Selene all day and was rather proud of it, but he hadn't thought about the fact that he couldn't possibly skip another breakfast; therefore he would be running into her sooner rather than later.

_Ah well, it can't possibly be that bad, can it? _The question rolled around his mind for hours as he stared at the hangings around his four-poster bed, illuminated by moonlight. He was not accustomed to contemplating things in this fashion. He was more of an action kind of guy, and so far his good looks and charm had carried him pretty much anywhere. He wasn't so sure that would work on Selene; for the first time, he was dating someone who was his equal. And she was so – passionate sometimes, that he was afraid to see her too angry. _She is passionate, isn't she? _He smirked to himself and then blinked. _No, can't think about that when she's going to beat you to a pulp in the morning. _But his dreams were considerably more pleasant after that. 

He was right about part of the situation; it wouldn't be long before he ran into Selene. Sirius had thought it all out: he would sneak down to the Great Hall as soon as breakfast started and grab some food before everyone else got there. This should buy him at least a few hours. 

He was humming to himself as he descended the stairs, his stomach growling with hunger. Yes, he was content with this plan, and then possibly he wouldn't have to face her anger until dinner –

She was waiting in the middle of the common room, her arms crossed over her stomach, and she gave him a feral smile. Selene was the only one in the room, he realized as he glanced around, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Selene watched him for a moment with an odd look across her face, as if she was undecided about something. He was only slightly comforted by the fact that she didn't have her wand out. 

Finally, she took a few steps forward, closing the distance between then into only a foot. "Sirius Black, I agreed to forget that you're a dratted Cavillor, but I never said I would accept your stupidity." After all of these weeks, she still said Cavillor as if it were something to be hated. 

He stared at her; transfixed by the way she could be so attractive and so scary at the same time. Before he knew what he was doing, he blurted out, "Hey, it's not my fault, I was born this way."

She pulled her long black hair over her shoulder, tried to glare at him angrily and suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, who am I kidding? You've been avoiding me for so long that all I really want now is a good snog."

His jaw dropped. Was she serious? Apparently she was, because in the next moment, he found her hands around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. There was always a spark of energy between them, but he expected that with two people such as themselves, it was only natural. They fit so well together, when they weren't arguing, and he loved the soft feel of her lips and her hands running down his chest.

She broke away after a few minutes with a contented noise. "Thank you, for that. I needed it, what with both of my friends asking for relationship advice."

"Oh, well in that case -" he leaned in to kiss her again, but she stepped back, letting her hands drop to circle around his back, where her fingernails scratched him gently. 

"Not so fast, you horny bugger." She grinned up at him infectiously. "You _will _come to the next meeting, won't you?"

"I – er- I guess," he paused, "Do I have to do _everything_ you say?"  
She thought about this for a moment, staring over his shoulder, and then turned back to consider him through intense azure eyes. "Yes." She laughed at the look on his face. "No, Sirius, but I do expect you to be loyal to me and not avoid things that are ridiculous to avoid."

There was a pause before he replied, "I'm sorry, I just was afraid that you were angry with me."

"I was."

"Well, not anymore," he smirked cheekily, rubbing his hands down her arms which were still circled around him. 

"Don't be so sure of that."   


He looked slightly frightened, and she immediately grinned. "Oh, I'm not as bad as that. Cheer up."

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily and James woke up next to the fire, having stayed up considerably late talking – with a bit of snogging in between. The subject of Levent had not been brought up again, and both of them were a little relieved. Lily woke up to find James leaning on one elbow, watching her with a lazy smile. She extracted her arm from around his waist and grinned impishly. 

The extent of his kissing urges frightened her sometimes, not because she didn't want to – of course she did – but because she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself, if it went too far. And was she ready for that? Lily wasn't sure. She couldn't completely abandon thought, and she had a feeling that James realized that; he had never really pushed her, though she recognized the disappointment in his eyes.

"Lily?" his voice broke into her thoughts, and she suddenly realized that she had been staring at him.

"Oh – er – what?"  


"I'm kind of hungry."

"Right then, let's go." She pulled herself up from the floor and cringed – her back certainly didn't enjoy the floor. She yawned and wondered how many hours of sleep they had managed to get, as she was still very tired.

They changed their robes quickly and walked out of the Heads room sleepily. When they reached the Great Hall, there was a loud buzz of noise and most people were already finished eating.

Lily and James approached their table – which instead of being an Ausculto or a Cavillor table, it was now filled with their friends and a few other people who seemed not to notice much. Lily gazed confusedly at Selene and Sirius, who were laughing together, her hand on his thigh.

Lily turned to Kristen, who was next to her. "Uh, did I miss something?"

Kristen shrugged, sipping her orange juice and pushing a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "No more than the rest of us. When I came down to have breakfast, they were all over each other again. Must have made up or something."

"Typical," Lily shook her head, smiling. Her stomach twisted and she was abruptly reminded of how hungry she was. She began to pile her plate with food, and glancing sideways, she saw James chewing away happily.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped. "Oh, hello Levent." She had turned around, swallowing hard. She had almost forgotten about him.

Levent took his hand from behind his back and she saw that he was holding a bouquet of pink roses._ Oh no, _Lily looked at James nervously and noticed his face darkening dangerously.

Levent beamed at her with his charming smile and extended the handful of roses. Slowly, she took them from him, their hands brushing together. 

"Thank you," she said very softly, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment when she realized that all of her friends were staring at them. 

Levent nodded, squeezing her hand and causing James' jaw to clench. He brushed hair from his green eyes and watched her with a pleasant smile. "I left you a note with them," he gestured towards a small piece of paper, stuck in the string tied around the stems of the roses. "I'll see you later." He gave her one last glance and swept away towards the Slytherin table.

Lily was now pleasantly pink and she set the roses down carefully next to her plate. Selene was watching her with a knowing grin and Kristen looked angry. Remus stared at Kristen as she turned partly red and said, "Well," in a hard voice.

Lily wasn't listening however; she was busy gauging James' reaction. He looked livid and was staring from the roses, to Levent, and back. Suddenly, he threw his fork onto his plate and tried to stand up. Lily grabbed onto his arm and with force she didn't know she had, pulled him back down into his seat. This jealously of his was beginning to eat at her temper again.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

His mouth tightened, "I'm going to explain to that bastard that he can't just try to take someone else's things."

"_Things_?" Lily's emerald eyes about popped out of her head and the embarrassment on her face faded into bright anger.

Kristen had dropped her face into her hands and was groaning. Remus watched James with a frown, and Sirius and Selene were staring in amazement. 

"I'm a _thing_?"

James grunted, realizing his mistake but too stubborn to say anything about it, and tried to reach for the note attached to the bouquet of flowers. Lily's reflexes were just as quick and she grabbed it before he could, holding it behind her and almost hitting Kristen in the face. She was very aware that many eyes were now focused on them, and not caring to make more of a scene, she dropped her napkin onto the table, grabbed her roses, and stormed from her seat knowing full well that he would follow her. 

Lily stopped once she was outside in the Entrance Hall and spun around, crossing her arms and flattening the roses against her chest in the process. Another moment and James was standing in front of her, glaring at the roses. The past night slipped from her mind as quick as water through her hands, the only thing left now was her fury.

"I can't believe you're doing this again, didn't we just have this conversation yesterday?" Lily spat at him, her lips thinning.

"How the fuck can you expect me to just smile and nod when he hands you roses, of all things?"

She pushed her guilt away at holding yesterday's secret from him and raised an eyebrow. "Well how the fuck do you expect me to stay with you when you're constantly jealous?" 

He gasped at the word coming out of her mouth; she never used obscenities. At least, not usually. He said nothing, only stared at her.

Her eyes wide, she let out a breath she had been holding. "James, I want to take a break."

"What?" His eyes snapped to hers, not understanding. 

"I can't be with you like this, I'm sick of fighting over the same thing." She swallowed, her eyes dropping. "And if all I am to you is a _thing_, then I can't imagine that you'll care very much."

She turned away and stomped down the Hall, not caring where she was going but wanting to get as far away as possible. He shook a hand through his messy hair, staring at her retreating back in a daze, as if he had just seen an elephant tap-dance. 

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

The week passed by at an accelerated speed. Lily and James were still sleeping in the Heads room, but so far they had managed to say less than ten words to one another all week, choosing to spend most of the time in their respective seventh year dorms. 

Lily had only spoken with Levent a time or two, and only briefly. He had, of course, noticed that she and James weren't speaking and offered his condolences. It amazed her how he could try to comfort her over something he must know that he had a part in causing; but his comforting worked and she was powerless to resist it. Where James had been able to relax her almost completely, Levent could make her feel excited and beautiful. James had very rarely called her beautiful, and though she thought she had seen it in his eyes sometimes, he never voiced it. Levent was completely different in that area. 

They had not snogged since that first, very brief time, and Lily was glad for it. She wasn't ready to be doing anything like that and she wasn't sure that she wanted to, even if Levent_ was _very good-looking and flattering. Every time she looked at James, she changed her mind about Levent. And every time she saw Levent, she was angry with James.

Kristen had been a little short with Lily, mumbling things like "I warned you," and "Never listens to me." Lily refused to admit that Kristen had been right; Kristen had rebuked her several times lately over her bad decisions and how everyone would not be able to work together if this continued. 

Selene was having the best week of them all it seemed, now that she and Sirius were together and out in the open, they were often laughing together and planning ways to prank Snape and some of the less– respected teachers.

The next Saturday dawned with a nervous Kristen, a subdued Lily, and a cheerful Selene. They were seated in the seventh year girls' dorm, each on their own beds and lost in their thoughts.

Humming, Selene rose from her bed and laughed at the looks on her friends' faces. "Today is a Hogsmeade day, cheer up."

Kristen's forehead creased. "Exactly. That's what I'm not looking forward to."

Lily's head snapped towards Kristen and she suddenly remembered her date with Remus today. She had been so wrapped up in her own mind lately that she had completely forgotten and now felt guilty. "Oh, Kristen, don't worry about it so much, we're going to make you look great."

"You mean,_ I_ will make her look great," Selene announced importantly, "as you have no idea what you're doing with these things."

Lily frowned indignantly, but then she sighed. "You're right. I've always been hopeless with appearances, makeup and hair and – all that."

"That's because you don't need it Lily," Kristen stated.  


"Yeah, right," she sounded doubtful, and then burst out, "Well neither do you!"  


Kristen only shrugged, staring at her clasped hands. 

Selene smiled to herself. "Anyway – when are you meeting Lupin?"

"Er – about noon, I think. I thought he mentioned something about us hanging out with the rest of you for awhile."

Lily's eyes flashed; she might be keeping company with the four of them, but certainly not James.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

The seven Gryffindors – Peter Pettigrew included, though he had been off on his own lately – were seated at a booth in the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta had already brought them a few bottles of butterbeer each, and it was showing in the loud conversation that they carried on. Most of them, anyway. Lily was glaring at the glass in her hand, purposely ignoring the black-haired, bespectacled boy in front of her. They just _had_ to have friends who dated and both were too stubborn to go off on their own. James wasn't looking as angry as her, though he was avoiding her eyes, staring into his butterbeer mug silently.

Kristen was looking very happy, though maybe slightly nervous. She had insisted that if she wore any makeup at all, it should be light, and so it was. Selene had pulled her hair back into a simple style that she insisted was 'very Kristen' and it kept hair out of Kristen's face, which made her happy. Remus looked a bit tired, maybe a little sick. Lily wondered if he was nervous and hadn't slept well, or if he was coming down with something. She had noticed that he came down with something pretty often, and wondered how Kristen felt about that. Poor boy, he seemed very nice and had always been polite to Lily.

Lily swept her gaze back across the table. Sirius and Selene were sitting next to each other, and Selene almost choked on her butterbeer and glanced wide-eyed at Sirius.

"Stop that!" she said, causing Lily to raise an eyebrow and smirk. She probably didn't want to know. Sirius only swirled his butterbeer around nonchalantly and draped his arm over Selene's shoulders. 

This carried on for awhile, until Selene and Sirius, looking a little red in the face from so many drinks, announced that they were going to Zonko's and Honeydukes. James grumbled something and slumped off behind them, presumably to do some shopping, Peter followed him. Lily was left to stare at her empty butterbeer mug, with Kristen and Remus talking quietly beside her. 

While the rest of them had had enough butterbeer to be pleasantly energized, Lily had had enough to make her tipsy. Her alcohol tolerance level was much lower than most of her friends, because she was not as fond of it. She realized that she was probably annoying Kristen by sticking around and abruptly tried to get up from her seat and realized that she might be a bit more than tipsy as she swayed and grabbed onto the edge of the table. Who knew that butterbeer could make one drunk? It was rather mild – how many had she drunk? She couldn't quite remember; it was all a little fuzzy now.

"Lily!" Kristen was now looking at her red-haired friend in alarm. "Oh no - you don't look so well." She glanced at Remus, "Maybe I should take her back to Hogwarts."

"Nonsense," Lily said a bit too loudly, "I'm – er – uhm – oh yes, I'm _fine_."

Kristen opened her mouth to protest again, but Remus placed his hand over hers and she remembered that Lily had not listened to any of her advice lately; it wasn't _her_ fault that Lily was in such a sinking mess. Maybe the experience of being drunk would make Lily see some sense. Kristen shrugged, tore her eyes from Remus' to look back at Lily, and saw that her friend had disappeared.

Remus squeezed her hand again and she smiled softly. If at the beginning of the year, someone had told her that she would meet a guy as perfect and sweet as Remus, she would have laughed and responded sarcastically. She still couldn't believe that he had asked her out on a date. She had never been extremely popular with the guys, not like Selene was, and she didn't really understand why. There had been some condolence in the fact that Lily didn't go out with guys very often either.

She tried to push thoughts of her friends from her mind and met Remus' eyes. Kristen loved how she wasn't sure what color his eyes were. They had gray in them, but they were also a little blue. And his hair had gotten darker with the appearance of winter, though it was still not quite brown. She quickly realized that she must be staring and squirmed slightly in her seat. 

"Kristen, I - " He paused, taking a deep breath. "I really like you."

"I like you too," she said quickly, "but I think you already knew that."

"I'm really glad we ended up meeting, even if it was by hexing each other."

Kristen chuckled, "Actually, that was kind of funny now that I think about it."  


His eyes filled with amusement. "Yes it was, wasn't it?" But his smile faded quickly as he watched her, his eyes running over her face silently. She noticed that he looked very tired like he sometimes did. Suddenly, he said, "I have to – tell you something. Do you mind if we go someplace quieter?" 

Surprised, her mouth dropped open, but she nodded. Pulling their hands away from one another, they slipped out of the booth and treaded out of the pub, having already paid for the drinks. He took her hand once they were outside and tugged her to the right. Remus seemed to know his way very well around Hogsmeade, and he pulled her to a little alleyway beside the Three Broomsticks, where almost all of the laughter and chattering of students faded into the background. There was still snow on the ground from the past week and it crunched under their feet, almost sounding loud to Kristen. Remus suddenly stopped and looked at her with a very somber face.

She dropped his hand, confused. Had she done something wrong? Said something? This look on his face was anything but comforting to her.

"There's something that you don't know about me," he said quietly, his eyes dropping from her face. He leaned slightly against the wall behind him.

Kristen's frown deepened. "What is it?" Her mind was racing; she tried to shove some of the horrible thoughts away.

"I can't keep it from you, but I never thought that I would get so –close to you. I shouldn't have."

"What are you talking about?" She said a little more urgently, getting impatient and feeling her hands become sweaty.

"I'm – I'm a werewolf." There, he had said it.

There was a long, stunned silence. Kristen's hand covered her mouth as she realized all of the signs she had been missing. She couldn't find her voice, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond. _This _was what he had been keeping from her?

His light eyes had dropped to the snow beneath their feet and he looked resolved, taking her silence for rejection. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want to push you away…" His eyes were so sad, she melted inside at his pain.

Kristen, regaining her senses slightly, shook her head back and forth. He had turned to the side and started to walk away, when she grabbed his hand and, pulling him back towards her, did the only thing that came to mind. She dragged his head down to hers and kissed him.

The feeling of his lips against hers sent an unfamiliar tingling through her body, extending even to her toes. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, she realized, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kristen felt slightly bolder when he responded so eagerly; she leaned against him and pressed his back to the wall. He opened his mouth to her, deepening the kiss.

Never had she done something so suddenly, without thinking, but then again she had never felt the urge to before. The kindest, most gentle person she had ever met had just shared something very personal with her, how could she just let him leave? _Well you didn't have to attack him either. _She shoved the voice from her mind and sighed into his mouth. He wasn't protesting, was he?

Suddenly he pulled away, breathing heavily and opening his eyes to meet hers. They stared at one another and she pushed her now slightly disheveled hair out of her face. 

He took a deep breath and began to pull away, "But-"

She knew what he was going to say and cut him off. "I don't care." And then she lowered her mouth back down to meet his.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily had stumbled from the Three Broomsticks and down the street, attracting a few amused glances from passing students. Cursing them and herself, she ambled on, not quite sure where she was going or why. Suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly, she couldn't remember; she heard a voice at her side.

It was Clover Sindri, her brown hair pulled back from her face and a scarf wrapped around her neck. "Hi Lily! I was thinking, and the masquerade ball is pretty soon. Are we going to plan more of it sometime or-" Clover suddenly took a good look at the red-haired girl. With a concerned tone she asked, "Are you _okay_ Lily?"

Lily tried to nod, but found that it made her very dizzy. The Ravenclaw fifth year grabbed Lily's arm to steady her and shook her head. "No, you're not fine. Why don't I go find James?" She tried to pull Lily towards a nearby bench, but the Head Girl wouldn't move.

"No – not…James!" She slurred, holding a hand to her forehead. 

Clover frowned, not entirely aware of what was going on between the two Heads of Hogwarts. She pulled Lily over to the bench and said, "Just wait here, I'll go find somebody." And she was gone with a swish of her cloak.

Lily closed her eyes, leaning back against the bench. She felt somebody else sit down beside her and lay a hand on her arm. "Damn it, I-" She opened her eyes and saw Levent staring back at her, worry etched in his features. She groaned.

"Lily, you – I think I should take you back to school."

Leaning her head into her hand, she said slowly, "Don't look at me right now, I'm a mess."

"No, you always look good, don't even think about it. Come on now, let's get you back." He held a hand out to her and smiled comfortingly, but she didn't take it. She leaned over to kiss him instead.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

James was walking around, still sulking a little. He had left Peter at Honeydukes and decided to find Sirius. His best friend always knew what to do around girls. Well, that is – he was rarely without a girlfriend, so he must be doing something right.

He'd been thinking about it, and maybe he had been a little overprotective. He should be able to trust Lily, right? She deserved that much from him. So now he wanted to apologize, but wasn't sure if he could. He needed to find Padfoot; his friend would know how to go about it.

James strolled through the village of Hogsmeade, his spirits raised a bit at the prospect of being able to kiss Lily tonight. He had sorely missed running his hands through her hair, being able to touch her. And she walked around as if she had no idea what kind of an effect she had on him. Probably she didn't. 

He received a few strange glances from students, but he must have been a sight, marching through the village and staring down every alley. He was almost ready to give up when he finally saw Sirius, with Selene, of course. James noticed that they were in a rather compromising position only a few yards from the Shrieking Shack, but approached them anyway. He stopped behind them.

"Your hand is on my bum," Selene was saying, grinning at Sirius. 

"I know," he replied. 

"Fine, then I get to squeeze _your_ bum."  


"Go ahead. My bum is – er - your bum? No, that doesn't sound right." 

Selene just laughed and leaned towards Sirius when James suddenly cleared his throat and they broke apart.

Sirius frowned. "James?"

"Er-" James abruptly wondered what he had been planning to ask Sirius. 

His friend knew him too well, and said, "This is about Lily, right?"

James nodded, swallowing quickly. Selene was watching him with a considering look on her face. 

"Well," James began, finding his voice, "I think I want to apologize."

"So then why are you here?"  


"I – I don't know anymore." He looked defeated.

"Look Potter," Selene broke in, "just go find her and explain yourself as best you can. Lily's very understanding most of the time and I can tell she cares about you."

James just stared at her and she smiled slightly at him. "Right. Right – I'll go find her." He broke into a quick jog, back towards Hogwarts and most of the popular shops. Where would she be? He frantically tried to think of ideas, not sure why he was hurrying but doing so all the same.

"Hey James! James Potter!" He skidded to a stop, pivoting on his heels and looking for the owner of the voice.

Suddenly Clover appeared before him, looking anxious and tugging on a strand of her brown hair. "Lily's kind of, um, out of it. I thought you might help – I left her over here."

He stared at Clover. Lily was out of it? What did _that_ mean?   
She shook her head at his confused expression. "Come on, follow me."

He stalked along behind her, wondering what was wrong. 

They had only walked a short ways when she suddenly stopped and burst out, "Oh _no_," raising a hand in shock to cover her mouth.

He glanced up and all thoughts left his mind. There was Lily, on a bench. _Snogging Levent_. James' eyes widened as he stared at the scene unfolding almost like a mirage. He felt his body tense; Lily wasn't fighting it, in fact she looked to be initiating it. James felt his heart clench painfully and he tore his eyes away, not able to watch.

**ςρςρςρςρςρςρςρςρ******

****

**A/N: Please don't kill me for this chapter! I have a feeling many of you really don't like Lily and Levent together. But what's a relationship without a little drama? Anyway, the two of them (Lily and James) making up will be fun, don't you think? ;) And I plan on writing the masquerade ball into either the end of chapter 17, or in chapter 18. We'll see, I'm still not sure about the plot yet. **

**Child-of-scorpio- **Yes, Lily is acting like a complete idiot. And now she's drunk, too, lol. As far as Levent being honest, you wouldn't be the only one to doubt him. Thanks so much, again!

**Ally of Pirate's Swoop- **You're absolutely right, you had already read chapter 14. Sorry for the confusion, chapter 15 was posted for real right after you reviewed, I kind of just took it down for a few hours to fix a few things. Well thank you for being patient =)

**Crystal Zelda- **Lol, believe me, you're not alone in hating Levent, which is why I have a feeling there are going to be a few angry reviews this time…

**SproutyGirl****- **Undecided is for if you're somewhere in between, or just not sure at all. I don't really have a group for Lily and James' cause, because it would be too popular probably. Lol, I'm glad it reminds you of something you've never read before. And I bet you hate Levent even more now…

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape- **Well, that was her plan. Didn't work out so well, now did it lol?

**Marauderbabe289- **Aw, thank you. I'm very fond of Sirius and Selene too, they're fun. 

**First Light of Eos- **Are you sure James is 100% good news? Then again, who am I kidding, he_ is_ James Potter. And yes, Lily is very mixed up and the situation is just getting worse, isn't it? I'm not sure how that happened, because I certainly didn't have some of this planned, but oh well. I didn't get to add too much Sirius/Selene in this chapter, I'm sorry. I promise more later, because I love them so much. Anyway, thanks again! Did I ever review your new chapter? I read it and it was very good, and I remember not having time to review then, but I can't remember if I went back and reviewed or not – I'll have to check =)

**CarameLisSa****- **Lol, evil vibes – yes, those are unpleasant. Well that's cool that next year you'll have guys in some classes. See, it's kind of opposite at my school – when I guy passes by in the hall we try to avoid him (unless he's really hot, like this one junior who is sometimes on the morning broadcast, and the two seniors who usually do it, yum). There are just so many immature, annoying guys that you run into. But there are those hot ones too; it's just hard to find someone hot _and_ nice. Oh well, I didn't mean to talk about_ that _lol. 

**Sailorsunandchildofthesun****- **I watched the trailer and you're right – the actors don't look like I expected them at all. It's kind of disappointing, but maybe during the movie it'll all fit. I'm excited to see it either way, I love PoA!

**PeRkieGuRL****- **Lol, you're so nice as usual. Ha, a normal hormonal challenge to her love for James – that's a really funny description of it, but true. Levent is certainly hot, I always imagine him looking slightly like Brad Pitt (that speaks for itself). Well then, thank you again!

**Littlx1- **Aw, thanks! I _try_ not to be too hard on myself. I'm very glad you liked the chapter, though.

**Natalie- **More drama! I hope you liked this chapter lol, and I agree, a perfect relationship is just boring. There has to be some conflict, I just hope this chapter kept things somewhat interesting.

**Irish QT- **Wow, thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story =)

**Haley- **Lol, thanks for understand about the updates, I have been pretty busy lately as I'm sure most of us are. I will try to update more in the summer, I promise. I should be able to, though my days will mostly be spent working. Thank so much, your review made me very happy!

**PriBAngel****- **I'm sorry, about Lily/Levent! I just didn't want things to be perfect between her and James, it just gets kind of boring for me. But I don't think you're the only one who is annoyed with me at the moment lol. Though I hope you'll keep reading the story, I promise Lily and James won't take too long to get back together.

**Lil**** Bazza- **Well everything will work out eventually, of course! No, I don't think anyone feels sorry for Levent lol. Not even me, though I don't exactly hate him. 

**Neffertiti****- **Thanks, I added another person to the Auscultos!

**A**** Unwanted Mind- **Hmm- two Auscultos in a row. They're making a comeback this chapter I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tanydwr****- **Lol, you're right – it _was_ a little weird. And this chapter is probably even weirder. But in case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ weird, at least in some ways. But everything will straighten out eventually; I'm not even sure why I wrote this into the story to tell you the truth. Lol yep, Lily and James were almost as obvious as Sirius and Selene. Thanks again!

**Prongs122- **Thank you very much for the love radiating in your review lol! It made me feel very loved, that's for sure. I know! If I were Lily I might be rejoicing…well, probably not, but I certainly don't have two very hot guys who fight over me. Oh well lol. Yes, of course I know kitty. That's cool you guys are friends! Well your review helped make my day, so thanks again =)

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****- **Lol, well Levent's not going to drop dead anytime soon, but that _would_ make things convenient for James, wouldn't it?

**Agloechen****- **Well I kind of just wanted to get rid of them so I had them both leave, but I did notice it looked suspicious when I read over the chapter, and I'm still thinking about if I'm going to do something with that or not…I'm sorry about the Lily/Levent thing, it won't last too long though!

**Meow the chibi neko- **Lol, that's the first time anyone has thought about it that way! I mean that Levent trying to break L/J up so that the school stays divided. I can't tell you if you're on to something or not though ;) And Lily_ will_ be setting Levent straight eventually.

**Kitty- **Well hello! Lol, boys do have stupid fears, that's for sure. Sirius was just being stupid hiding from Selene, I mean how could that last honestly? Lol, I certainly don't dream about becoming a "woman", but I see your point about guys – it's like they think they have to do something really manly and then they're "men". Oh well, I don't understand it at all. We're reading 1984 at the moment, and I've been trying to get past these one part for forever, so I'm not much better off. Haha – Mr Gomez the mumbler. I've had so many weird subs, I don't even remember them all. We had one in Spanish earlier this week – she smiled constantly, you know, one of those subs who decides that she's going to watch you the whole class period and pretend to be your friend and smile strangely. That's always awkward lol. And then back in middle school, when I was still in orchestra, I remember we had this one sub who chewed gum the whole class period. And she would talk with that loud slopping noise, like chewing really loud. Ugh. And then there was the World Civ sub who was very old, wore very old lady perfume, and had giant, yellow teeth. Oh man, you could smell that lady from down the hall. Anyway – I think I've said enough lol. Oh yeah, and I read your email, I'll respond a bit later once I post this!

**Alyssa-farrell- **I suppose it is a bit West Side Story with wands ;) Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Hoshii-chan****- **Thanks a lot, I've added you to the Auscultos. Hope you keep reading!

**Frozen in Motion- **Yes, I'm still tallying responses for the poll. Thanks! I love it when people say this story isn't cliché, although I'm sure some of it is. Did you really spend almost all night reading the story? I do that all the time! Well, lol, not with mine obviously, but with other stories I read. And then I realize how late it is and I'm really mad at myself, but I still end up reading more. Anyway – thanks a bunch for you review!

**LilyandJamesLover****- **And even more kisses in this chapter! Hmm…I didn't realize everyone had been kissing so much, maybe I should cut them down lol. And Sirius is just scared of Selene, that's why he was avoiding her. But no longer, now they're back to squeezing each other in the butt lol. And Lily has yet to get herself out of this mess. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Dk**** Lili- **Did you really read this story a long time ago? I think I remember your name, but I've always been so terrible at that. And you're one of the first people to not completely hate Levent, I'm glad. I love Sirius and Selene as well, they might just be my favorite, even if this is an L/J story. Well some Auscultos prank too, but certainly not as often as the Cavillors. Thanks for coming back to read!

**Courtney- **Thanks a lot, I'll try to write more soon!

**Sana****- **Wow, thank you! I'm not sure it's that good, but I'm very happy that you like the ideas, it's very fun to write. And hopefully chapter 17 will be along soon.

**Littlewhitehorse****- **Lol, I guess I shouldn't have stopped there. I'm so happy you think it's good, I hope you continue to enjoy it and thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Lucky Lily77- **Hello again! Don't worry about when you review; I'm just glad you're still reading. Were you in Key West for Spring Break? That sounds very nice, I wish I was there. Lol, your masquerade ball thing made me laugh. I _have_ read some stories like that, where nothing has any purpose. I could just see Hogwarts having a Fourth of July ball, haha! And James certainly wouldn't mind if Levent died, that's for sure. You know, between the two of us singing it all the time, I don't think the song La Bamba will ever die. It's one of those songs where you only have to hear like one word and it reminds you of the song, and then you're singing it…I do that with random songs all the time. Luckily I usually only sing in my head, because I'm certainly _not_ a good singer. Okay, I think I've said song and sing too many times. Oh, and I really don't mind when you don't say too much about the story (that's not to say that I didn't love your review, it made me all warm and happy, as usual), you're funny. And I kind of like that you change your name a lot, keeps things interesting. Wow, you added me to your favorite authors list, that means a lot to me! =)

**Luvhp224- **Lol, thank you! I think that was a lot of people's reactions to last chapter.

**Vampchick001- **Thanks a lot for reviewing, I've added you to the count! The Auscultos are catching up again.

**Pigwidgeon188- **Well, Lily didn't completely break it off with James, although he may want to break it off with _her_ now. Lol, for some reason Levent doesn't bother me too much, but you certainly aren't alone. And when I read other L/J stories, I can't stand it when Lily gets with someone else. As for beating the crap out of him, we shall see. I've given it some thought =) Thanks for another review!!

**Kat- 747- **Yay, a new reader! I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, I mean last chapter's _and_ this chapter's lol. I'm not being very nice with that, am I? Well, I'll try to write the next chapter sooner. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**A.M.bookworm247- **Hello again! Thanks so much, for the review and for the email, I love you! It really makes me want to keep writing when everyone is so nice to me like you've been. Anyway, I hope school isn't boring you to death like it's doing to me, but it's almost summer! Sorry I don't have much to say, it's almost 2am and I have a feeling my little brother and sister are going to wake me up early tomorrow lol.

**Tears of a Fairy Queen- **Lol, thanks! I'm glad you like the conflict, it's very fun to write about.

**Elvencherry07- **Sorry about the lack of Sirius and Selene, I'll certainly be putting them in more often in the future, because they're just fun. Cool, another Slytherin lol!

**Little-lily-fields- **Well, Lily and James haven't _exactly_ broken up. They're on a break, but then, James did just see Lily snogging Levent and...we shall see from there. But they can't stay away from each other too long. Yeah, James is a little too protective, but maybe he'll get better about it. Thanks a whole lot, your review made me very happy! I'm sorry I can't write more, my hand is kind of cramping from typing for so long lol.

**Twilight66- **Thanks! And Lily and Levent aren't _together_, don't worry! She doesn't like him nearly as much as James, but she has to figure that out for herself.

**Sunlight704- **Lol, Selene is a bit controlling, isn't she? I kind of like her that way. Levent can't leave so easily, even if everyone hates him. I'm glad you liked last chapter, I hope this one was okay!

**Brighton**** Baby- **Thanks a lot! I got your review right before I posted this chapter, actually.

****

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for all of your support with this story; I can't explain how happy your reviews make me. There are only a couple weeks left of school, so hopefully I can write more often. But I won't promise anything, because I'll be working and I never know if this summer might end up like last summer (I certainly hope not). **

** My birthday is on Tuesday (the 11th) and I'm turning 16, which means I can finally get my driving permit lol! I'm younger than most of my friends, so they love making fun of the fact that they either already have their licenses or are getting them right after I get my permit. Anyway, I'm not sure why the hell I'm talking about this when I should be going to bed. **

** Well, please review!**

**Ausculto****: 46**

**Cavillor****: 53**

**Undecided: 15**

**Slytherin: 3**

****

Clarification: Undecided is _not_ those who are trying to get the groups together, it's just for if you're in between or just plain, well, undecided. Anyway, I wasn't very clear on that before, so there you go.

****

**Until next chappie,**

**Emily**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

Kristen wished she could dig a hole in the snow and bury herself in it. She would be surprised if her face was not bright red from shame; but at least it could be assumed that the pinkness in her cheeks was only a result of the cold. She was quite sure that she was going mad; there was no other explanation for it, except that she was irreversibly insane and should be sent off to the madhouse. Cursing herself for the thousandth time, she snuck another glance at the boy trudging beside her.

Remus was keeping enough of a distance between them to prove that she had given him the wrong impression. Everything had been so perfect, and she had messed it up, once again. Why did she have to be so damn stupid? She didn't want to never speak to him again, she certainly wasn't scared of him, and she _would_ find a way to accept his condition. She just needed time.

Kristen had practically wrestled Remus into a snogging match back in that alleyway. And it had been amazing – _so_ amazing. But she wished she hadn't acted so rashly, because she never gave her brain time to really comprehend what he had told her. She was just enjoying the way his hands tugged at her waist and his lips slid against hers, gently but purposefully. And then his words reformed inside her brain and she came crashing back into reality, a collision that left her head throbbing.

He was a_ werewolf_? Her actions came screeching to a halt and she pulled back from him, her breathing labored and eyes wide. She must have been staring at him in shock, and he had taken it all the wrong way. Kristen hoped her expression had not been one of fear, but it must have seemed that way. Remus' hands dropped from around her and he stepped away, almost embarrassed, which did nothing to help her.

They stood awkwardly, Kristen wanting to hit herself and explain to him what she was feeling, Remus knowing that he should never have gotten involved with her and resolving to stay away so she wouldn't have to be frightened.

And then he said something about it being cold, that they should be getting back to Hogwarts. She must have nodded or something, because they were now walking through the village of Hogsmeade, wordlessly staring at the fresh snow falling in front of their eyes.

Kristen seemed incapable of action, or she would have yelled something out about it not being that she was scared of him. She was just confused. Not only were her feelings overwhelmingly strong, but now her brain had turned to mush and possibly been stomped on a few times for good measure.

She was about to take off in the opposite direction – as much as she loved Hogwarts, she was beginning to think that living in a hovel for the remainder of seventh year was more appealing than dealing with this situation – when they came to a slight clearing, where the path widened and there were several benches off to the side. Kristen abruptly spotted a very familiar flash of auburn on one of the benches to their left and swung her head towards it. And then several things occurred at once.

She realized that the flash of red was Lily's hair, and that it was draped over her friend's face as she leaned over another body. It looked like a boy, with blonde hair and…Slytherin robes. Kristen's eyes widened as she realized what was unfolding. She whipped her head back around to look at Remus, but on the way saw something that made her heart sink. James was standing to their right, his expression one that Kristen couldn't have described even if she wanted to. In the few seconds that she was watching him, his expression hardened and he spun around sharply, fleeing in the direction of Hogwarts.

As Kristen turned to look at Remus, she found him shooting her an apologetic glance and taking off after James. What the bloody hell? Kristen felt the blood beginning to warm in her veins as a sense of adrenaline overtook her. With it was a strong sense of anger – frustration with her own situation mingled with annoyance at Lily's behavior lately. She wasn't bloody superwoman.

She watched as the boys disappeared around the corner and then turned her attention back to Lily, who was now holding her head in her hands and leaning forward slightly, elbows resting on her thighs.

Kristen wasn't completely sure how to go about cleaning this up, but the first thing was to get Lily away from Levent. She made her way over to them and stopped in front of the bench, crossing her arms. Levent glanced up at her with confused pale green eyes and Kristen met his glance with a flat-out glare that should have melted the snow clinging to his hair. Then she proceeded to ignore him, turning to Lily, who lifted her head.

"I'm not even going to ask right now, just come on."

Kristen grabbed one of Lily's arms and gave a tug, trying to pull her to her feet. Lily swayed and fell against Kristen, who would have fallen if not for the hand against her back. She whipped her head around and found herself staring into the hazel eyes of Clover Sindri. The Ravenclaw fifth year looked bewildered but industrious as she grabbed onto Lily's other arm and helped support her between them.

"We should get her to the castle," Clover said softly.

"Right – of course." Kristen mumbled, still a little out of it because of the suddenness of everything. The girls began hobbling along the path that led back to Hogwarts.

"But-" Levent spluttered from behind. He was now standing and starting towards them, looking unsure of what he was doing there.

Kristen called over her shoulder, "Oh save it and just sit there. You've done quite enough already."

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Remus panted as he tried to keep pace with his friend. "James – you're going too – bloody – _fast_!"

The messy-haired Gryffindor hadn't even acknowledged Remus' presence, let alone said anything. They were nearing the large doors leading to the Entrance Hall, and still James was running. He seemed very intent upon the snow crunching under his shoes.

"James, I saw it too and I know you're upset, but I'm sure Lily has some kind of explanation or – or something. I mean, she _was_ pretty drunk earlier and – "

At this comment, James spun around, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "Drunk off what? Butterbeer?" He snorted. "I don't fucking care to hear her_ explanation_ – there always is one, isn't there? I'm too_ protective_, right? That's why my girlfriend has run off to snog a Slytherin!"

They had reached the doors; James turned back around and threw them open, stomping inside. Remus jerked forward and caught them before they slammed shut.

James suddenly spun back towards Remus, his dark eyes fierce and filled with emotion as he continued in a loud voice. "No, I'm sure all that she'll have to say to me is that I'm a bloody wanker, we were on a break, and the Slytherin is a much better kisser than me."

Remus watched helplessly as his friend seemed to deflate before his eyes; his shoulders slumped, the anger ebbed away and was replaced with something much more unpleasant. Before Remus could find something to say that might help, James continued, his voice full of forced composure; or so it sounded.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have no intention of talking to her." James turned and started walking in the direction of the Heads Room.

Remus followed and couldn't help but ask, "But what about getting the groups together?"

"I'm sure Lily and fucking Levent Hedley will make a jolly good team. Go away, Lupin. I don't want to talk."

Remus stopped walking and stared helplessly as James turned the corner and didn't look back.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

"Let go, I can walk on my own," Lily grumbled, trying to pull her arms away from Kristen and Clover, but they were maintaining a firm grip.

"Like hell you can," Kristen replied. "Just wait until you're not drunk anymore, I have a few questions for you and I don't think you're going to like them one bit."

Lily's head was spinning; she wasn't sure what to think about any of this, but really preferred to think about nothing until her head stopped this pounding and… She closed her eyes as her foot hit a rock and she stumbled, everything seemed to swim before her.

Lily couldn't understand her reaction to this butterbeer, it made no sense. And what was even more peculiar, she felt drunker now than she had been when she first left the Three Broomsticks. Either way, she certainly didn't appreciate the way Kristen was digging her fingernails into her arm and snapping at her every few seconds. She chose to ignore the voice in the back of her head that told her that she deserved it.

Clover was looking between the two seventh years uncertainly, as if either of them could blow up without warning. She was feeling a little out of place, like this conversation was private and she shouldn't be listening. She wasn't sure what had brought all of this on and what was happening between Lily and James, but she didn't think it wasn't her place to ask, and usually her hunches were right.

Kristen was not known for her temper; in fact it very rarely made an appearance. It was only when things repeatedly annoyed or angered Kristen that anyone saw the worst of her. At the moment she felt that Lily needed nothing more than someone to put her in her place. The whole thing was getting ridiculous.

They were approaching Hogwarts when Lily let out a sharp yell. "Ow!" She gasped. Kristen had given her arm a rough squeeze. "What's the big deal anyway?" She took a deep breath, her face screwing up with the effort of putting words together. "Why are you being like this?"

"_Why_? How can you even ask that?"

"Why should you care who I snog?" Lily held a hand up to her forehead; she was beginning to sweat.

"Because I happen to care about other people's feelings! What's gotten into you, anyway? You're not acting like the Lily I know and am friends with. You're supposed to be Head Girl!" Lily grumbled something under her breath in response.

Was it possible that she hadn't noticed? Kristen wondered, and so as they finally reached to doors to Hogwarts and stumbled through into the Entrance Hall, she turned to the redhead. "Did you not notice your boyfriend watching?"

Lily's eyes popped open. "_James_? James was there?" And then, in one quick and fluid motion, she fainted.

Clover and Kristen bent to catch her, grabbing her head before it collided with the floor.

"What has she been _doing_?" Clover exclaimed, her hazel eyes wider than ever.

Kristen shook her head, her expression still dark. "I wish I could answer that."

The two girls remained on their knees beside the knocked out Head Girl, neither of them quite sure what to do next.

The doors opened behind them and laughter filled the silent Hall. And then Sirius and Selene spotted the three girls several feet away and rushed over, the smiles fading from their faces.

"What happened?" Selene exclaimed, staring at Lily with vivid blue eyes.

"She got drunk and – oh, it's a long story. But there's going to be hell to pay when she and James see each other again."

"What-" Selene began again, but Sirius cut her off.

"Oh no…" he mumbled, staring at Lily with a horrified expression. "I didn't mean for – damn it."

Selene turned on him, her expression changing from concern to suspicion. "Black, have you done something I should know about?"

"Well I-" He stared at her helplessly, as Kristen and Clover turned their attention to him as well. "I thought it would be funny! You know, lighten the mood up a little, because Lily and James were acting so down. But she wasn't supposed to – I must have put too much."

"What the hell did you do?" Selene demanded.

"I – er – kind of put something in her drink."

"What something?" Selene put her hands on her hips.

"Just something to make it stronger is all. But like I said, I must have put too much-"

Kristen cut in, now fed up with everyone present, except Clover, who was staring at them all, her mouth open. "Well that's just brilliant. And do you have any idea what happened while Lily here was drunk?"

"Er, no -" Sirius started, and Selene watched Kristen closely, obviously waiting for an answer.

"No, of course not! You two were too busy gallivanting around." _And what exactly were you doing? _Kristen pushed the thought out of her mind. "She was snogging Levent, that's what. And James saw the whole thing."

"_What_?" Sirius practically yelled.

Selene flinched. "I didn't think it would go so far…" she mumbled.

Kristen was about to open her mouth again when Remus came jogging down the hallway, and she promptly forgot what she was about to say. Remus glanced at her, but then his eyes fell to the floor and her heart dropped.

The silence was broken abruptly by Sirius. "Where's Prongs?" he inquired of Remus, who shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

"He's in the Heads Room. And I tried to get in, since he told us the password, but he must have changed it because the Three Musketeers wouldn't let me through. Bloody bastards kept talking about dueling and -"

His grayish blue eyes had suddenly landed on Lily, who was still out of it on the floor next to where Clover was sitting, supporting her head, and Kristen was standing next to them. Remus gave a start. "When did -"

"She just passed out when we told her about James seeing everything." Kristen said softly as the two of them locked eyes and both looked away quickly.

Selene was looking between Remus and Kristen shrewdly, but then she shrugged. "Let's just take Lily up to our dorm, then."

Kristen nodded and kneeled to help Clover lift Lily's body. Selene moved forward and grabbed her legs. The three girls began to move towards the stairs, leaving Sirius and Remus to stare after them, a little bewildered.

Once they reached the top of the staircase and realized that they were right around the corner from Gryffindor Tower, Kristen turned to Clover.

"Thanks for everything. I appreciate it and I'm sure Lily will too – once she's, well, back to acting like herself."

Clover nodded, waiting until Kristen moved to support all of Lily's upper body weight until she let go. "Right – uh – I suppose I'll be talking to you guys soon. Oh, and my younger sister – she's in Ravenclaw too, third year – says she wants to help with the groups. So is it alright if I bring her to the next meeting?"

Kristen nodded quickly. "Yes, that would be brilliant. Um, I guess we'll be telling you about a meeting in the next few days. I'll see what Lily has to say about it when she – er – wakes up."

Selene smirked, scanning over Lily's appearance. "We might just have to take control of this next meeting ourselves."

Clover smiled weakly and disappeared down the corridor, presumably to her own common room.

Kristen was shooting Selene a glare over Lily's body as she began moving backwards towards the portrait hole, supporting Lily's head and shoulders.

"What?" Selene shot back. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Because you encouraged this whole mess! Aren't you the one who told her to snog Levent in the first place? Did I not say that something like this would happen? Why does nobody ever listen to me?!" Kristen stomped a foot against the floor, almost running into the Fat Lady, who was crossing her arms in protest.

"Password?" the Fat Lady grunted.

"Kringle the Dragon," Kristen muttered, causing the portrait hole to swing inward and admit them.

Selene grumbled something about that being a retarded password and somebody should strangle James Potter. Then she resumed trying to defend her case. "I only told Lily that she should lighten up. Never did I suggest that she cheat on her boyfriend, I have more morals than that you know."

Kristen only glared at her. "Let's just get her up to bed and be done with it. I'm running out of energy."

"Why are you being so snappy anyway, did-" Selene's eyes suddenly flashed. "Did something happen with Lupin?"

Kristen stopped walking and opened her mouth, but found herself at a loss for words. She didn't think Remus would appreciate her telling the world about his condition, so she would have to come up with another way of explaining it.

She was saved from figuring it out, however, because Lily's green eyes had popped open and she was trying to say something.

Selene yelped and let go of Lily's legs, causing her to topple to the floor.

"Holy hell!" Selene exclaimed. "Sorry – it's just – you scared the crap out of me."

Lily rubbed her back, raising herself to a sitting position on the floor. "'S okay…" she was mumbling. "What hapeeened – er – harpooned – I mean – oh hell…"

Selene laughed. "Sirius Black did something stupid as usual, is what happened. Let's get you upstairs and I'll explain the whole thing."

Kristen muttered something under her breath and glared at both of them.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

James Potter was not in a good mood, obviously. He couldn't get the image out of his mind – of Lily, his Lily, kissing Levent and twining her hands around his neck. What did the stupid Slytherin have that he didn't? So what if he might be better looking, James was smarter. And not a Slytherin.

He ripped another page out of _How to Compromise_, the book that Dumbledore had supplied in their private Heads Room library, rolled it into a ball and threw it into the fire. He felt sick to his stomach. The couch he was sitting on, the floor in front of it – everything reminded him of past evenings with Lily.

James glared at the fire, as if the flames were at fault. He couldn't believe he had been going to apologize to Lily. But he had missed her, even if it had only been a week. He missed running his hands through her long and soft auburn hair, the way the light glinted off her bright emerald eyes, and especially how she snuggled against him when they shared naps on the very same couch he was now brooding on.

This was insane. He pushed himself off the couch so that he could pace around the common room. He had already changed the password – so Lily wouldn't be able to come into the Heads Room anytime soon. And his friends couldn't come and try to talk with him either.

This was silly. He wouldn't lose this battle to Lily and a bloody Slytherin, no matter how much it had hurt him – she shouldn't know that she was affecting him. No, he would just have to fight back – and he_ would _win.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily had fallen asleep again when they reached the seventh year girls' dorm, but now she was wide awake. She stared at the moon through the open curtains and shivered. She didn't know what she was going to do about this.

She really missed James. Why she had kissed Levent was a mystery even to her, when all she had wanted at that moment was to go find James and apologize, and say that she hated being on a break. How had it gotten so messed up? She couldn't even be angry at Sirius Black, because she knew that the whole situation was her fault.

Lily was known for many things – being smart, loyal to her friends, thoughtful and always practical. She almost never broke the rules, and if she did, it was usually for some greater cause.

But it seemed that her seventh year at Hogwarts was changing her quite a bit and she was having trouble knowing herself anymore. Still – if there was one thing she wasn't known for it was getting drunk and snogging Slytherin boys after being the one to initiate a "break" with her boyfriend.

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Everything would be okay once she sorted it out with James, she tried to assure herself. She would just have to keep at him until he gave in. She would find some way to keep Levent at a distance, and she would reassure James that Levent could never replace him and whatever had been between Lily and he was finished for good. James was an understanding person, right?

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily awoke the next morning to a raging headache – raging _at_ her to be more precise.

"Lily, get up you stupid idiot."

"Time for breakfast!"

"Get your ass out of bed and wash your face."

When she opened her eyes, a face swam before her. She blinked and registered dark blonde hair and brown eyes staring at her. Lily swatted a hand out in front of her.

"Kristen – get out of my face."

"Oh, I see. That's all the thanks I get for saving you from making the situation even worse than you already have."

Lily took a deep breath. She knew her friend was right. She knew it, and yet she deliberated on ignoring that she knew it. "Damn it, I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask for?"

"When you've been acting like a royal mess it is. I've got a few questions for you, Lily Evans, and you need to be dressed and on your way to breakfast before I start."

"Oh, _fine_." Lily grunted, throwing the covers off her body and slipping out of bed. She rubbed her temples and headed for the bathroom door.

Lily emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, not feeling much better. Selene had reappeared in their dorm and was holding a vial of foul-looking orange liquid. She extended it towards Lily and wrinkled her nose.

"Here - drink this. It'll help, trust me."

Lily sighed and swallowed the liquid quickly, spluttering and running back into the bathroom.

Kristen yelled after her, "Don't spit that out or you'll regret it later!"

On the way to breakfast, Kristen surprised Lily by staying silent. She had expected to be bombarded by questions that she had no idea how to answer. Or at the very least, she expected more scolding.

"I need to talk to James," Lily suddenly announced.

"I don't know if this is the best time for that," Kristen replied, giving Lily a sidelong glance.

"Why not?"

"You're still hung over. Don't you think you'll need your whole brain when you duel with him?"

"We're not going to duel – we're just-"

"He saw what you did Lily; he's not going to want to take you someplace to snog. What do you think is going to happen?"

"I just – I need to talk to him, alright?"

Kristen shook her head and sighed, and Selene was trailing the two of them with a faint smile on her face. Of course she felt slightly guilty that Lily had gone so far with this whole Levent thing, but she couldn't help but be slightly happy because her own love life was going very well.

The three girls entered the Great Hall and noticed at once that it became unusually quiet. The students who had seen Lily in Hogsmeade the day before were watching her in extreme amusement. _Great_, she thought, _another thing to alienate me from the normal student population._

She set her eyes on the floor and made her way to the end of an Ausculto table, where she and her friends were used to sitting and the Marauders had recently been joining them. Sirius and Remus were already sitting there, munching on their breakfast. Sirius glanced up and grinned, his mouth full of food, when he saw Selene. She shook her head and smiled, slipping into the seat next to him. Lily sat across from Selene and Kristen sat next to her.

"Where's James?" Lily asked.

Sirius glared at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have to talk to him! Do you all have to be so difficult?"

"After what you did, Lily, you can't expect everyone to just forget and forgive," Kristen mumbled, sipping her pumpkin juice. Remus was watching her closely, almost longingly, before he gave a start and stared down at his fork.

Before Lily could take a bite out of her toast, she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around. Clover Sindri stood there, twirling a strand of her brown hair around her finger and watching Lily carefully. There was a younger student standing beside her, bearing great resemblance to Clover, except that her eyes were deep blue instead of hazel.

"Sorry to interrupt you Lily – but this is my sister, Mariana Sindri."

Lily looked slightly confused, so Kristen spoke up, sending her friend a look.

"Clover mentioned, while you were out of it, that her sister wanted to help us as well."

"Oh!" Lily smiled, ignoring Kristen's shortness. "Well it's nice to meet you Mariana." Lily held out a hand and shook Mariana's. The third year nodded, watching Lily with wide eyes and saying nothing.

"Er – she's a little shy sometimes." Clover said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Selene straightened in her seat. "We thought we'd have a meeting Wednesday night about the masquerade so that we can get all of the details together."

"Okay," Clover nodded and smiled, "Great! Well I'll see you guys then."

Lily turned back to her food once they had left, pushing her long red hair over her shoulder. She almost didn't notice when James Potter slid into the seat across from Kristen, looking tired.

When Lily did look up, it was to find James staring at her, his eyes blazing. She blinked and opened her mouth, finding herself at a loss for words. The tension at the table was almost tangible, and everyone had stopped eating and was looking between Lily and James.

"James," Lily suddenly blurted out, "let me explain-"

That seemed to be enough for him, because he got right back up and marched out of the Great Hall. Lily frowned and followed him, leaving her food to get cold and her friends to stare after them.

She shut the doors behind her and glanced around the Entrance Hall. Finally she spotted James walking down one of the adjacent corridors and chased after him.

"James!" She stopped suddenly when he spun around to stare at her. "James I'm – I'm-" He was making her nervous, staring like that, with his eyes so serious and unlike they usually were.

"What, you're sorry? It's a little late for that now; the image is permanently burned into my memory. As much as I was jealous, I trusted you and now-"James felt his resolve weakening. He was supposed to be showing her that he wasn't hurt, but it was all just too much.

Lily frowned and crossed her arms indignantly. "That's bullshit James and you know it! If you had trusted me, you wouldn't have been so angry with Levent all the time."

James had been advancing towards her, a murderous look on his face. Her voice slowly faded away and she became speechless, wide-eyed. She had never seen James like this. Re-gathering her strength, she managed to put a slightly composed look on her face. Then she sighed. "James, you have every right to be angry with me. I accept it and I'm only here to apologize. I miss you and – and don't you think you're being just a bit over the top? Can't you forgive me?"

James spoke softly, firmly. "I loved you, Lily. Maybe I should have told you sooner." His face was a mixture of pain and anger as he turned around and stomped away.

She stared after him for a moment before shaking herself and following. He was heading towards the Heads Room again. She called out to him, "When I was kissing him, all I could think about was you! I wanted to be with you, not him!"

"Oh Christ, what an image." James grumbled, not turning to look back at her.

She tried again, still following him. "But – that was the only time I actually kissed him back!"

This caused James to stop and spin back around, his eyes burning. "You mean you've kissed him more than once?"

Lily swallowed. She hadn't meant to tell him that.

"You kissed him while we were _together_?" He roared. For a moment he looked like he was going to hit or throw something, and then he turned back around and proceeded towards the Heads common room.

She continued to follow him in silence, feeling tears forming in her eyes. He was right, all of it. She deserved it and yet she wished he would forget everything. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she watched him mutter something to the Three Musketeers and slip inside the room.

Lily jumped forward and tried to go through behind him, but the door had closed. "James, I loved you too!" she yelled desperately. "And I love you now – and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She slumped against the portrait and the tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to mumble the password to get in, to try one more time, but Porthos looked at her distastefully and said,

"You can't get in without the correct password."

"He must have changed it," she mumbled, scrubbing at her cheek. "Fine, then I'm changing it again."

Athos shook his head gruffly. "You've got to know what the password was before or you can't create a new one." Aramis nodded, holding his feathered hat against his chest.

Lily burst into a fresh batch of tears and realized that she just didn't have the energy to argue.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

The next few days went by quickly. Lily was sleeping in the seventh years' dorm with Kristen and Selene. She had eventually left the portrait of the Three Musketeers and resolved to not give into James. If he wanted to act this way, she wasn't going to beg. She had apologized. What more could she do right now? So she had made a mistake – a big one – but couldn't James find it in him to accept her apology? No, he had just been ignoring her instead.

It had been very evident when classes started again on Monday that neither of them was willing to give in anymore. Professor McGonagall had been extremely displeased when they wouldn't speak to one another during a group project in Transfiguration.

The days leading up to the meeting scheduled on Wednesday were very tension filled. She was dreading it, as she had been avoiding Levent completely and ignoring James, and they were both going to be there. At least, she assumed James would be coming, since he didn't seem to care too much about her anymore. And deep down, she knew that it was hi s right. She was one royal mess, as Kristen had so kindly pointed out. But Kristen had been acting rather weird lately as well, especially around Remus. Lily was so wrapped up in her own dilemma that she hadn't asked Kristen about their date, but now she was wondering if everything had gone okay, because they were always side-stepping one another.

On Wednesday afternoon, Lily entered the dungeons for Potions class with a frown on her face. James was her partner in this class, as had been appointed by Professor Jenkins the week before. Whatever was in store for her, she was not looking forward to it.

She took a seat next to James, who was already there, his hair looking even messier than usual and enticing her to try to flatten it, even though she knew she could do no such thing.

Selene slid into the seat behind her with Kristen. They both greeted Lily and Kristen attempted to smile at her encouragingly. She might not be happy with Lily's decisions or behavior lately, but she wasn't one to give up on her friends that easily. Selene was humming to herself and casting random glances over at Sirius, who winked back.

Lily turned back to Kristen and whispered, "The meeting is at seven, right?"

Kristen blinked; Lily and James were usually in charge of these things, she certainly was never the boss or the leader of anything. But considering certain circumstances… "Er – yeah," she whispered in response.

"Miss Evans, would you care to close your mouth and turn around, hmm?" Professor Jenkins was standing in front of the class, leaning against his desk and watching her with disapproval. He had always been rather dry towards all of his students though, so Lily never took it personally.

She turned back around and sat quietly, opening her book to the page indicated on the blackboard.

"Fertilizer Potions," he began. A few snickers rang out through the class and he frowned. He might be a coward in the best of times, but he could generally keep the class in order. He continued in a drawling voice, "are only useful for people with gardens or who care too much for their plants. But, because they're the next section in the book, we will be trying them today. You'll find a list of ingredients on page 957, which you will find in this cabinet right here-" He tapped a cabinet on his left, "you may begin."

Lily turned to James and saw that he was leaning over the cauldron and ignoring her as usual. She sighed and lifted her book to go look for the ingredients. The list was dreadfully long and by the time she returned to her desk, the cauldron was already properly heated and simmering. And James was staring at her in the most peculiar fashion. Her heart dropped every time they made eye contact, because she knew that she could not kiss him, couldn't touch him. She shouldn't even be allowed the right at this point, she knew that. And looking at him, especially at his eyes, really made her want to.

She dropped her book and the randomly gathered items onto the desk and began chopping. She tried to ignore the blush that rose up her neck as she realized that he was still staring at her with that strange glint in his eyes.

And then, quite unexpectedly, she felt a hand brush against her rear end and squeeze, rather roughly. She gave a sharp jerk, dropping the knife and barely moving her hand out of the way before she chopped off a finger.

She turned to James, crossing her arms across her stomach. "What the bloody hell was that?"

But James was ignoring her again, intent upon the cauldron and dropping the first ingredients inside, stirring lightly. Fuming, Lily turned back to the knife and began chopping again, this time violently.

It wasn't long before she felt the hand against her butt again. She turned on him angrily, the knife still in her hand, and pointed it at him.

He held his hands up in the air, smirking and infuriating her further.

"Are you trying to sexually molest me or something?"  
"I'm only acting like a Slytherin would. I thought you liked Slytherins." Then he stopped and a look came across his face; fake realization. "Oh no – I'm sorry – you only like _shagging _them."

Lily's eyes almost popped out of her head at the implication. She turned away from him sharply and felt tears pricking at her eyes. As if she would ever sleep with Levent. What she had done, it was bad, but it was no where near that – and he hardly had the right to insult her like that.

For a second, he looked close to apologizing, but then shut his mouth firmly and stared at the blue-green substance in the cauldron, his face a mask. Lily absolutely refused to cry in front of him, and as a result, they spent the rest of the class in silence.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily made her way to the meeting with a sinking feeling in her stomach. The way she saw it, nothing good could come out of this. She realized that they needed to plan the masquerade, but nothing could get done with James and Levent both there, and her thrown in the middle of it.

She walked into McGonagall's classroom and smiled weakly at Sirius and Selene, who were sitting off to the side smirking at one another. Lily had long ago given up trying to understand the couple. Kristen was sitting at a desk in the front and obviously staring at Remus, who was staring out the window. As Lily approached her, Kristen suddenly snapped her attention away from him and forced a smile at Lily.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just a little tired."

Lily nodded, making a mental note to be a better friend and figure out what exactly was going on between Remus and Kristen. The door opened and Lily's head shot up. She let out a breath – it was only Clover and Mariana, and Astor came in behind them.

But before she could turn away in relief, Levent strolled through the doorway, looking as handsome as ever. Lily swallowed, realizing that he was headed for her. She didn't want to talk to him now; she wasn't sure how she could go about telling him to stay away from her.

Selene seemed to notice all of this as she grabbed Levent's arm and said something to him that caused him to turn around and smile at her. Lily shot Selene a grateful look. And then she felt someone breathe on her neck and shivered. She knew who it was; she didn't even need to turn around. Taking a step away, she said loudly,

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get started." She sat down on top of one of the desks and faced everyone. James was glaring fiercely at Levent, who didn't look like he noticed any of it. But he was watching Lily carefully enough to make her nervous.

"We've already decided on decorations – with the tree and snowflakes and all. Of course everyone's costumes will be decoration as well."

"What about music?" Sirius asked, his arm wrapped around Selene's waist.

"Didn't we say traditional wizarding Christmas music would be good?" Astor commented.

"And a little bit of Muggle, for good measure. And modern music too, it can't all be traditional or people will get bored." James seemed to be trying to prove that Lily did not faze him and neither did Levent, and he wasn't affected at all by any of it.

Lily, trying not to watch James, repeated something about how they wouldn't know each other and everyone would have to switch partners frequently.

"For the thousandth time, we know," Selene muttered. Lily shot her a look.

The meeting was not nearly as bad as Lily had figured it would be. In fact, it was almost pleasant. Even Mariana, who had proved to be rather quiet, had contributed. They had pretty much everything sorted out, and the masquerade was set for two days before everyone left for holiday break, which meant they had two weeks.

After the meeting, Lily walked out with Kristen, who was still staring after Remus with an almost sour look on her face. She was about to ask what was up when she noticed James walking down the hall and an idea occurred to her. Most of her clothes were still in her Head Girl room, and she needed to get in sooner or later to retrieve them if nothing else.

"I'll meet up with you later," she mumbled to Kristen, who glanced at her in confusion.

Lily ran off after James, deciding to inconspicuously follow him and gain access to her bedroom. As she walked along behind him, she was finding it very hard to not try apologizing again, just so that she could touch him and feel like everything was okay again. This whole thing had been going on so long and it was tiring, she just wanted him back. But still, she was stubborn.

He stopped in front of the Three Musketeers and muttered something. They bowed and swung forward. Lily was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot to move, and when she realized that he was almost inside, she did the first thing that came to mind. She jumped on his back, causing him to spin around and them both to tumble to the floor, inside the Heads common room.

"What in Merlin's name," James sputtered. He had landed on his back, staring up at Lily, who was spread out over him, her legs on either side of his waist. In fact, it was a very uncomfortable position. "Fuck Lily, you could have killed me."

She glared at him. "Hardly. And since you've been locking me out, I had to find some way in, didn't I?"

His jaw clenched, "You could have asked Dumbledore, did you ever think of that?"

"Of course I did!" she yelled back at him, her face reddening. But she hadn't wanted to give in.

Suddenly his glare slipped and his dark eyes slid away from hers. She softened and realized that she was doing what she had wanted to do for the past couple weeks; touching him. She brushed his black hair out of his eyes and stared down at him, now leaning very close to his face. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her neck.

"Lily, I'm sorry for - well - the way I acted in Potions. I never meant to say something like that, I just…"

"James, can't we just put this behind us?" Lily pleaded softly, moving her hand back into his messy hair.

Suddenly he stiffened again. He had said he wouldn't lose this, hadn't he promised himself? And he was giving in to the feeling of her pressed against him. Scowling, he pushed her off and got to his feet.

"I'll apologize for my behavior Evans, but I won't excuse yours. I never thought you, of all people, would cheat on me."

"We were on a break…" she tried feebly, knowing that it was an awful excuse. He was already standing, staring down at where she was sitting on the floor.

"I can't forget about it – not this." His eyes stared into hers. "You were right Lily, I _don't_ know you." And then he turned and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

**A/N: I was so excited about all the kind reviews last chapter, thank you guys so much! I'm sorry this took so long, I've just been really busy with work and being out of town. I actually started this chapter like five different times and threw away all of the beginnings because I'd be interrupted, and when I reread it, I hated it. But today was my day off work this week so I finally finished it and...yeah...**

**Hi**- Yeah, that was a bad place to stop. Lol, sadly I did it on purpose, I'm sorry! I thought I would be adding this chapter much sooner, that was why. Thanks for reviewing!

**Little-lily-fields- **Lol, Sirius and Selene are definitely the most physically affectionate of them all. I think it's kind of cute. And you're allowed to whack me with a mouse, in this case, because I should have finished this chapter a long time ago. Then again, I suppose you're always allowed to whack me with a mouse. Now, James _could_ get another girl, albeit briefly, but he's just too brokenhearted at the moment and too focused on pretending that he isn't brokenhearted. Thanks so much, as usual.

**Lil**** Bazza- **Well for the record, I don't hate Levent. But maybe that's because I made him up, so even though he might be a great prat, I don't really look at him like that. Actually, I do, but maybe you know what I mean lol. I didn't really make you cry, did I? I never meant to, honestly. But anyway, they can't stay away from one another too long, don't worry. I really like James too, even when he has no idea how to handle things. Well I always enjoy reading your reviews, so thanks again of course!

**Polinka****- **You're not being strange! If anyone is being strange, it's me, because I'm always strange. I don't really like cheating stories either, and I really never meant for the plot to take this turn, it just kind of happened. Hopefully it's not too overdone though. Thanks a lot for reading and leaving me a very nice note!

**Seren**** Lunar Echo - **You changed your penname! So did you see the movie? What am I talking about - of course you have. I actually liked it, although I was kind of disappointed the first time I saw it because they left out so much - one of my favorite parts was the explanation of the map and the animagus and I couldn't believe they left all that out. But the second time I saw it I liked it better, it's just different. What about you?

**Agloechen**** - **Yes, I'm sorry about you hating parts of last chapter, I really don't blame you. I hated writing them...lol well not completely, I'll admit. The roses were a bit wrong though, that whole situation. I think I will have a happy new year, lol, thank you! I hope you didn't hate too many parts of this chapter, but just so you know, I think there will be a few parts of next chapter that you'll like. Unless I end up changing it, which I tend to do randomly like an idiot.

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**** - **I hope you didn't really cry over last chapter. And I don't mind if you rant about Levent, rant all you want. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! Maybe, in the end, Levent will get what he deserves. I said maybe though...

**xunderdogx**** - **Lol, thanks. Happy late birthday! You have the same birthday as one of my friends, isn't that interesting? I'm sure you're jumping for joy...

**Twilight66- **I certainly didn't mean to try to rip your heart from your body lol. I'm afraid Levent won't be completely out of the picture anytime soon, but at least Lily has cast him away for James. Too bad James would rather pretend he didn't care... Thanks once again, you're so nice to me!

**StarrySky77- **Spanish fanfiction, huh? That's not a bad idea, I'll remember that for next time I'm bored...of course I probably won't understand much of it, but I can improvise. Haha! James molesting his Nimbus 1500! I think I should look that one up, it sounds...interesting. Maybe a bit perverted but that always seems to be amusing, doesn't it? Oh my god...there is nothing more annoying than a train that is slowing down as it goes past on really old tracks. Not only because of that godawful horn that still makes me jump everytime I hear it, but because of the metal screeching noise....Ugh, sorry, I think _I _need a new awesome hobby. Anyway lol, when can you guys get your permit in NJ?

**Tanydwr****- **Lol, I really can't imagine you being a Russian spy. Reminds me of this guy at school who is Russian and the first thing he said in English class at the beginning of freshman year was that he was very interested in Japan. Honestly, I still haven't figured the kid out. And then he _asks_ for an essay on our civics test. Good way to make friends, right? Ah well, I'm glad you liked last chapter. And yes, people do crazy things when they're drunk. Or when Sirius Black makes them drunk lol. Thanks again!

**Prongs122- **I'm so glad you see Levent as a love/hate character, because that's how I wanted people to feel about him. Oh well, I guess everyone hating him is fine too lol. Hahaha! You're so right, we should turn the whole story into one big Disney fest. That would be so awesome if James really existed. And Remus and Sirius too. James the beast...now that's an image. Well your reviews are always amusing, thanks as usual!

**Patricia Black - **Ah damn, I've done it again. I swear I didn't even realize how similar this was to Friends season three, but now it all clicks. I knew I had been watching too much of it lol. I'm just sad it had to end - and glad Ross and Rachel ended up together of course. But that wasn't the point, was it? Yes, I probably did, somehow, get the idea from Friends.

**Pigwidgeon188- **Ooh, I didn't consider the possibility of Lily beating Levent up...that could be fun lol. But maybe not such a good idea. At the moment Lily's more mad at herself than Levent. I'm always excited when I see that you've reviewed, thanks again for being so great about it!

**Lola- **Lol, well I'll try to _keep_ writing more, thanks!

**Meow the chibi neko- **Slytherins enjoy all kinds of evil crap, sadly. But Levent isn't a normal Slytherin, so whether or not _he_ delights in evil crap is yet to be determined. Either way, he's easily hated, so it all works out lol. Thanks again, I always appreciate you reviewing.

**Natalie - **Friends is my favorite show too, and I don't cry easily, but I did almost cry when it ended and they all left their keys and...I wanted it to go on forever. But I didn't mean to write this like the friends episode, though it's very possible that I somehow did get the idea from there. Oh well, thanks again!

**SeCrEt**** LiLy - **Thanks, I'm glad you think it's original, and I'll try to keep it that way! Kristen is pretty accepting most of the time, isn't she? Her character was always one of my favorites. But then again, I like them all, even Levent...in a different sort of way.

**xxSpAzZiExx****-**Hey! A new reviewer, thanks! Your purple flying monkeys should have devoured me by now, with how long this took, where have they all gone? Well I hope you keep reading the story and still like it!

**Frozen in Motion- **Yes, finally someone thought the bum part was funny! I, personally, was laughing when I wrote that because I don't even know where it came from. But it's nice to know that someone shares my sense of humor. Lol, I tried to keep this chapter long for you, I used to write pretty short new chapters until recently. I'm surprised I ever managed to write this much at once, actually, cause this one was almost 15 pages without all of the review replies. Well, thanks for reviewing again, you know that I love reading them!

**PriBAngel****- **Lol, I'm sorry. But it really won't take them long to get back together and chapter 18 will be the masquerade. Anyway, thanks again!

**Elven**** Cherry07- **Thanks as usual and I'm glad you thought it was cute! Guys like Levent always come along at the worst moments, but that just makes it more interesting I suppose.

**Child-of-scorpio- **Lol, the hormones should be blamed for everything. Geez, I really did make Levent out to be very easy to hate, didn't I? I can hardly blame you for hating him, because James is sad now. And everyone hates him anyway. Thanks for keeping up with this story even though these updates are impossibly slow!

**LilyandJamesLover****- **Of course I haven't forgotten, because you and the other reviewers are so nice about reminding me that someone actually does read what I post ;) Sorry about the lack of kisses in this chapter, that will be changing in chapter 18, so don't worry...I hardly think this chapter was worth the wait, but hopefully it wasn't too disappointing. I'm much more excited about next chapter, because it's not as depressing. Lol, thanks so much! I'm sorry about the slow updates, I'm trying to work on that!

**carameLisSa****-**So I suppose you have your license now, don't you? That must be nice, I have to wait until November. Yeah, I'm from Arizona and if I remember correctly, the driving laws are the same there as in CA, because I think my cousins could drive at 16. Well happy late b-day, I hope you had a good one!

**Tears of a Fairy Queen - **So essentially they're both idiots! Yes, I think that's about right lol. And they're both stubborn too, which is rarely a good thing. Thanks for reviewing again, you know I appreciate it!

**Donutchompingmonkey****- **Lol, well I'm sorry about the slow updating and the Lily being an ass, but I hope that you don't still want to cause me bodily harm...although I wouldn't blame you if you did.

**Vicous**** Pixie- **Hello! No, of course they won't end up together in the end, but you knew that. Anyway, Lily feels awful about what she did, but she's far from giving in to his insane jealousy...either way I'll try to keep it as un-cliché as possible. Thanks again!

**Brighton**** Baby- **Lol, thanks so much! I really appreciate you following this story even though I take forever. I'm trying to be quicker about it, but I'll try harder. That's a good suggestion, if I can remember I'll add more Malfoy and Snape into next chapter. Oh, but sadly I didn't get a car for my birthday, I have to pay for at least half of it once I do get one, and then there's the insurance and gas and all of that...sigh. It's worth it though. Thanks a bunch, again!

**rOkstA** **- **Lol, you're very right, it _doesn't_ sound good. Levent just isn't one of those names that rolls off your tongue. It won't play out too long, don't worry! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**kelliethehottie****-**Yes, I am sorry about that. I had a feeling people would be mad about last chapter. It will all be fixed soon enough though, I promise. Thanks for coming back to review, I really do appreciate it.

**Kitty- **Hey! I am so sorry about the lack of emailing on my part! I kept meaning to email you back and then I would forget and I got kind of caught up in everythig going on. I promise I'll email you soon, hopefully tomorrow. I will have to think about it a bit though...I can't think of my most embarrassing moment of the top of my head lol. And I remember that you asked me that, although your email disappeared from my mailbox long ago so I don't remember what else you asked. Yeah, Prongs122 is cool, she's funny. Haha! No, Levent is certainly not a family name, and I honestly cannot remember where I got it from. I think it means something, that's why I used it. Lol, subs are great, aren't they? I've had all kinds of crazy ones. We recently had this one in chemistry who tried to tell us all about some kind of crap, but she had no clue what she was talking about and kept giving us the wrong answers. She was the same lady I had in world civ one day who kept talking about Hitler. And then in middle school, I remember this old lady that you would always know was there before you saw her because her perfume was so strong. She had these huge, really crooked yellow teeth. Lol, anyway, I need to hurry up and go to bed cause I have to work tomorrow. I'll email you soon, promise!

**Sasatia****- **Lol, thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story so far, I really hope you keep reading! Heh, I suppose you read the note at the bottom of last chapter about me not taking the poll for people who want to get the groups together, then =)

**Sunlight704- **Well now I'm sorry that they aren't exactly _together _at the moment...but don't worry, Remus and Kristen will straighten everything out soon. They're just being awkward around each other for a bit lol. Thanks again!

**Mayumi-8805- **Haha! Fake male veelas. I suppose that's what Levent could be, that's a good explanation. =) Thanks

**Shamrock13- **Sorry about the delayed update but thanks a lot for reviewing! I'll try to be quicker next time, I promise.

**EmeraldFaery****- **Levent really did go too far with the roses, because Lily and James were together then. But then, Lily had told him that she was going to give him a chance, so that gave the impression that she wasn't dating someone else at that moment. Either way, nobody likes Levent lol. Thanks for another review!

**Jommoov****- **As for whether or not Levent is evil, that has yet to be determined. He _is_ good-looking though, that's a fact. I hope you keep reading, and thanks for leaving me a review!

**littlewhitehorse****-**Lol, why would you say they'll make up at the masquerade ball? Well anyway, that's coming up in the next chapter. And I'm sorry I ended the last chapter like that, but I originally planned to have this one out much sooner. This is what happens when I plan...anyway, thanks for being so patient with me.

**Callista**** MacLeod- **Lol, well thanks for not being the one to hold the dagger. You were one of only a few who was okay with the end of last chapter, but I expected that. I'm glad you think Levent is kind of sweet too, I was hoping he would rub off that way on some people, he's supposed to be a very love/hate character. Sorry this is kind of short, I'm just sort of falling asleep at the keyboard.

**XoXMelJayXoX****- **Lol, well Lily is not really a bitch, she's just been acting like one lately. Impaired judgement...but it'll all be corrected soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chikadee**** Potter- **More Lily and James action is on the way, I promise. I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter like that, really. It was kind of mean on my part. I'll try to get chapter 18 out much sooner, and thanks for putting up with me!

**kat-****747- **Lol, thank you again. Lily and James will be back together soon of course. I can't keep them apart for too long, it only depresses me.

**Sana****-**Thanks a lot! I tried to hurry with this chapter but sadly it didn't work out very well. I'll try harder for chapter 18, I shouldn't be as busy in the next week or so.

**Dk**** Lili- **I'm glad Levent adds drama to the story, because that's really his main purpose at the moment. Poor James, indeed. Lol, thanks again!

**ALL4J&L- **Levent can't be dying just yet, that would make everything too easy. But I won't keep Lily and James apart for long either.

**Jessie xxx- **Well happy late birthday! I did have a good one, thanks. That sucks that you couldn't get your license until 17, but then again, that's only 6 months after I can, so...thanks once again!

**Ally of Pirate's Swoop- **Nope, I didn't get the review for last chapter, but this one was plenty long enough, thanks so much ;) I love getting long reviews. Don't feel stupid about missing chapter 15, I actually feel rather stupid because I took it down to revise it and ended up putting it right back up, pretty much the same. Anyway, Lily kissed Levent for a mixture of reasons. She was drunk, he was being nice to her, she wanted to make up with James but is stubborn and any outlet of comfort sounded good to her, and she just wasn't thinking. You're right though, it was a little bit of wanting to. I'm glad you think it keeps the story interesting though. Oh, they probably won't have much time to talk at the masquerade, they'll be switching partners pretty fast to prevent too much of that. Plus they would really only be able to identify their close friends' voices, not everyone's. Lol, yeah, I know some people who fight and make up all the time. I just can't keep up with them, so I don't even try anymore. Oh, and I'm not really sure if I'm gonna explain what happens to Selene and Kristen, because I know the guys can't continue to be attached but I've really come to like the characters...sigh, I might have to explain it somehow though. Anyway, thanks a lot for your review! I wish I could write more, but it's really getting late...or early, I'm not sure which. =)

**A.M.Bookworm247- **No, you're very good at expressing things in your reviews. At least, you always make me feel very happy. Don't worry so much about not reviewing when you're busy, I really do understand. My updates take so long that I'm surprised anyone still bothers to review. Thanks a lot for always encouraging me, I think you'd be surprised how much I appreciate it. Oh yes, and I agree, who said Slytherins had to be evil?

**Shadowed.phoenix**** - **Oh wow. I'm not even sure what to say. It's really strange for you to say that you didn't want to read this because it's popular, because quite frankly, I had no idea. I've always been one of the little authors, only recently everyone's been really nice about this story. I couldn't believe the number of reviews for last chapter, and then you saying that you'd seen this story around a lot lately. I was kind of floored. It's funny though, cause I'm the same way. I'm always slightly jealous when a story is really popular because I know I can't live up to it, so I avoid reading it until I get bored and then I discover why so many people like it. I just never imagined anyone would ever say that about this story, and thanks a lot for that, I must have been glowing after I read your review. I love that you got the characters so well though, I tried to make them as real as possible and now I really like all of them. Especially Kristen, though I'm not sure exactly why. Lol, you're right, it is kind of like Republicans and Democrats. One other person said that to me once, and come to think of it, I started writing this right around the time when they were fighting about whether or not to go to war in Iraq. In any case, I really really appreciated your boosting my self-esteem, and I'm not sure that I deserved all of those compliments. I certainly don't think I've written it to perfection, at least I can't look back on the first few chapters without finding something to cringe over. But I guess that's normal, we all do that. I'm sorry about not treating James to any happiness this chapter, but he'll have some coming up soon =)

**PeRkieGuRL****- **Lol, I'm glad you think it isn't cliche, that's always a good thing. And sadly, I am such a sucker for romance too. It's funny, if you knew me in real life, I am not the person you would think is a romance fanatic. Certainly not lol. Anyway, I loved the Friends finale too! It ended really sweet, I'm so glad they ended up together, although I think we all knew they would. Well I'm glad I never saw that picture of Brad and Jen, it doesn't sound very flattering lol. Thanks again, you're great Jenna!

**Fredchen****- **Thanks a lot! I'm glad you took the time to read the story! Yeah, it kind of bothers me in stories where James is the main man of the school, it just doesn't seem right. I'm sorry I don't have a whole lot to say because it's so late, but I do hope you keep reading and that you still like it.

**Steph**** Silverstar- **Thanks, I hope this one was up to your expectations too!

**Shayley**** Rain- **Lol, I'm sure many people would join the "I Hate Levent Club" Maybe not me, but lots of people. Thanks once again!

**First Light of Eos- **Haha, I think you've got all the characters down perfectly. Oh yes, and when the story is over, I'll hand Levent over to you and you can torture him with all the heavy metal instruments you want. I think I might watch, we could make some popcorn. Sirius and Selene are almost sickening, I admit it, but it's kind of fun. I was sad when I realized the scenes I had planned for them just didn't fit into this chapter, but expect more next chapter, they're overdue. We should make Lily a new badge that says "right little rebel" I think. That would fit well, and I'm sure Selene would approve. Lol, it is _so _late here, so I'm just going to say thanks for making me laugh and for reading another long overdue chapter!

**wish**** upon a star- **I can't tell you if Levent's intentions are pure or not, that might spoil it. Or it might not...lol, yes, Lily is being quite the idiot. It does make things more interesting though. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Akachi****- **Lol, thanks again! I'm glad you're still reading =)

**KarmaDust****- **Well the masquerade ball should be interesting, I'll just say that. You're not alone in hating Levent either...we now have an "I hate Levent club", people who want me to kill him off right now, and those who would rather torture him first...Lol, it's all pretty amusing to read. But anyway, thanks a lot for reading and liking the story, I hope you continue to!

**Spasmic-platapus****- **thanks, I hope you ended up reading more of it =)

**Turning Tides- **I'm really sorry this took so long to post, I just hope it was somewhat worth it. Thanks for waiting and reading it anyway!

**Werepire****- **Lol, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you unhappy, I'll try to be much quicker about posting chapter 18, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jenny!- **I haven't read that story, I'll have to check it out sometime. Thanks a lot for reviewing and reading of course, and I'll add you to the count for sure!

**A/N: I think that the review replies actually took almost as long to write as the chapter lol. Although I have a feeling that next chapter will be difficult to write, on account of it's funness (perhaps a bit of - oh - mistaken identity. I'll say no more lol) I think I should have it out a bit sooner. But don't get me wrong - there will be plenty of drama to go around too.**

**Please review and let me know if I completely failed you with this chapter or it was satisfactory enough. I love you guys!**

**Goodnight (finally)!**

**Ausculto****: 48  
******

**Cavillor: 55**

**Undecided:15**

**Slytherin: 4 **

**Emily**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

**Chapter 18**

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

Lily had always been the Head Girl type, at least on the surface. She had convinced herself of that identity. But she wasn't really quiet (that was Kristen's trademark after all); she wasn't altogether cunning, as many past Head Girl's had been (that was Selene's area of duty). Was she intelligent? Well yes, she supposed she could give herself that.

And practical, realistic, grounded – those were the traits that she had always prided herself in having. The problem was – did she really have them? Certainly a practical person would have known how to get out of the situation with Levent. Certainly a realistic one would realize that Sirius Black had potentially messed with her drink, and have stopped drinking it. Certainly...but it didn't really matter. James was not going to forgive her, and she understood the reality in that.

Lily soon realized that it was only too easy to eat, study, and sleep in close proximity to a person and ignore them completely at the same time - especially when said person wanted nothing to do with her. At least, they both did a satisfactory job of appearing to; emotions were quite another matter.

"Daydreaming about the precious Slytherins again?" A deep, snide voice rang out from behind her. Lily realized that she had been staring at the door leading out of the Heads Room for quite some time.

With a soft sigh, she spun around to face what could only become another fruitless argument; there had been many lately, when they did happen to acknowledge one another. But her well-practiced stinging comment fell short in her throat, and only a strangled sort of breath came out.

He had taken to doing this to her lately. James was standing just outside the bathroom that they shared, freshly showered and clad only in a towel wrapped low around his waist. Before this week, she had never seen him shirtless. She was fairly new to relationships and even when she and James would get heavy on the couch she had never been so bold as to remove much of his clothing; mostly for the reason that she wasn't sure what she would do if that happened. Their relationship had been close, but built more on friendship than passion. Right now, however, friendship had to be the last thing on her mind.

She couldn't help herself; her eyes moved of their own accord, drinking in the broad, white skin of his chest - his slight tan had faded with the warm weather. She loved the little trail of dark hair crossing down his lower stomach and disappearing into what she realized was a very loose towel, one that could at any moment slip and pool around his feet. The thought made her face heat involuntarily and by some sudden strength of will she pulled her emerald eyes toward his face.

She would have accused James of doing this for the sole purpose of teasing her, but the expression on his face made her think twice. He looked a little confused, watching her closely as he leaned against the door, goose bumps appearing on his arms. He must have been wondering why she had become a mute. Frowning, he glanced down at himself and then realization seemed to cross his face. James looked back up at her and smirked carefully, standing up straighter.

There was a long moment of silence and Lily almost wished that she was still sleeping. She had never been so physically attracted to James before and it was terribly embarrassing. By the look on his face, he had figured it out.

She scowled; she hated how transparent she was sometimes. "Don't you smirk at me," she snapped, trying to get her blush under control.

He simply shrugged and she was taken aback – there wasn't going to be any yelling? That was the only thing they did consciously around one another anymore. He wasn't even going to make a rude remark? Accuse her of something?  
She stared in awe as he casually walked past her – a little closer to her than was necessary to reach his bedroom door – and the smell of his soap reached her nose. Lily almost didn't notice when he entered his room and flipped the door shut with his foot.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, trying to clear her head. What was wrong with her, anyway? She knew she had no right, considering the circumstances of this fight, to be angry with him. But she was weary of ignored apologies, and frustrated that she may never get to touch him again.

After a few moments of collection, she remembered that she had been heading to the Great Hall for breakfast before her thoughts had interrupted her.

Lily reached the Great Hall and sat down with something rather close to a scowl on her face. Kristen was already there, picking at her food and watching Remus pick at his.

Lily dropped her books down on the seat beside her and turned to face Kristen, "Where's Selene?"

"With Sirius, of course."

"They've found some kind of special place to make out," Remus added sleepily. "Honestly, I don't know how those two are so energetic in the morning."

Lily made a noise of disgust. "I have no desire to know what they get up to with one another."

Kristen shrugged, still eating small bites rather unenthusiastically. Lily frowned and wished she could do something to make the situation better for Kristen. She and Remus both liked each other – that much was obvious – but something had gone wrong on their date. When she asked Kristen about it, the blonde wouldn't say much, only that she had done something completely idiotic. Lily didn't believe her, but she also had no idea what was really going on.

She glanced sidelong at Remus, who was flipping through a Defense book to the chapter they were supposed to have read before class that day. Perhaps there w_as_ something she could do about it. Merlin knows she hadn't been a good friend lately; maybe this would make up for some of that.

Her thoughts were cut short by the arrival of Selene and Sirius, looking too pleased with themselves for their own good. She suspiciously glanced at Selene's flushed face as the girl settled into the seat next to Lily.

Selene began piling food onto her plate as if she was never going to eat again. Lily was about to ask what she had been up to when the mail owls arrived - she had taken to getting the Daily Prophet lately; she liked to be up on things, even if some of the journalists were slightly biased at times. Lately though, the daily routine of reading the newspaper only served to cause her more anxiety, what with all the new attacks. Taking a deep breath, she caught the paper the owl dropped into her lap and unfolded it. The front page was enough to drop anyone's spirits; even Selene and Sirius fell silent when they caught a glimpse of the headline. The grins were wiped off their faces and they focused silently on their food. Lily began to read to herself.

**Four Muggles Discovered Dead in a London Flat**

_The bodies of Mark and Susan Dorwall and their two sons were discovered in their flat in London on Monday night, dead but otherwise untouched. The Muggles are still searching for a medical explanation, but the wizarding world has never been more aware of the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He has struck again, this time for no apparent cause except perhaps greed. _

_"I don't believe any of it. He wasn't looking for anything from those Muggles except practice," commented a Magical Law Enforcement official who is working on the case. There has been much speculation of a massive attack on the prominent Auror families in Great Britain. There are whispers among the Ministry about confidential information regarding the subject, but the simple facts of when and where are unknown...._

Lily looked up, feeling drained and not caring to read more. None of it made any sense. If only they could find a pattern in the attacks, a method to the way Voldemort killed, they might have a chance against him. But he was so unpredictable, so powerful, that anyone and everyone felt helpless. Silly things that she worried about, such as her reaction to a scantily clad James, seemed very miniscule in comparison. Of course, by focusing on such simple things she took her mind off of the world at large, which was getting worse by the day. It was really the only way to get up in the morning without feeling completely hopeless.

She realized for the first time that James was sitting diagonally across from her, reading his own copy of the Daily Prophet that his parents paid to have sent to him each day. His face was becoming paler by the minute, his dark eyes flickering back and forth quickly as he read.

It hit her abruptly why he should be so affected; how could she have forgotten? James' parents were both Aurors. If there were rumors about an attack on the most prominent of them, the Potters would certainly be included, as they had been fighting against Voldemort from the beginning. What a horrible way to start the Christmas holidays. She felt a rush of sadness for James and wished that she could comfort him somehow, to tell him it would be alright even though they both knew that it might not be. But she could do nothing with the situation, so she sat watching him and twisting her hands in her lap.

James looked up after a moment and their eyes met; something passed between them. A flicker of hope came across Lily, but left just as quickly when he tore his eyes away, frowning and looking like he was having a silent battle inside. Lily sadly lowered her emerald eyes to her full plate. He would never forgive her, she decided. And the worst part of the situation was knowing that she fully and completely deserved it.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily and Kristen left the Great Hall together, Kristen's books scattered in her arms and Lily's in a bag that she slung over her shoulder. Selene and Sirius were trailing a few feet behind them, surprisingly silent; maybe they had already used up all of their energy.

"Hey Lily!" A girl's voice rang out from behind them.

Lily groaned softly. When Mariana, Clover's younger sister, had first started helping them she had been very soft-spoken and reluctant to do anything wrong. Now, with only a few days left until the masquerade, Lily was happy if she could find an hour without being pestered. Not that she didn't like Mariana it was just...

"I couldn't find you in the Great Hall! I was-"

Kristen spoke up softly, "Did you have a question, Mariana?"

"We have everything planned already, and we're going to set up Saturday night after dinner – which will be earlier than usual, actually more of a late lunch – and that's all we have left to do," Lily said in a rush.

Mariana surveyed them with a funny expression in her blue eyes. "I know," she said.

Lily frowned. "Then why were you looking for me?"

"I just wanted to see if you had a good night last night."

Lily's forehead creased, but she nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kristen biting her lip and emitting a strange sort of cough into her hand. "Er – yes, it was very good. Um, and did you?"

"Oh, yes! Clover and I went down to the lake and-"

She cut off as James quickly brushed by Lily, causing her to involuntarily shiver. Lily watched as he glanced back at the three girls and shook his head.

Kristen put a hand on Lily's arm and turned to Mariana. "I'm sorry, but we'd better get to class now or McGonagall might have a spasm when we come in late."

Mariana giggled, "Okay, see you later!" She rushed off down the hall to join a group of fellow third years.

"Oh boy," a female voice behind Lily and Kristen sighed. They turned just as Selene grabbed their arms and pulled them towards McGonagall's room. Sirius was running up behind them yelling,

"Hey, wait up!"

"Why did you leave him?" Kristen looked confusedly over her shoulder.

"He was being a bad boy."

Lily snorted as they entered the classroom and she took a seat between the other two girls. Sirius skidded in a moment later and McGonagall shut the door behind him. He grinned at Selene and took a seat behind her, where Remus, James, and Peter were sitting.

Transfiguration had never been a favorite of Lily's, and after about five minutes of Professor McGonagall's lecture, her attention span was beginning to wane. They weren't going to be doing any spells today, only taking notes, and so far the only thing that Lily had on her paper was her name and a little doodle beside it.

Her mind kept playing over the morning's events and she could only wonder why they had had such an effect on her. It wasn't as if she had never seen a shirtless guy before, she'd seen tons. But somehow it was different. This was James, and although she had never felt quite as strongly for him she thought it had something to do with the fact that she knew how well he kissed. And she knew that she couldn't just turn around in her chair and kiss him right now, or after class, or anytime.

But it was this desire to do just that, to be reckless and say she didn't care what happened, that was new to her. She wasn't used to having urges like this; she had always been in control of her emotions in the past. It was the way a Head Girl was supposed to be.

She glanced sideways at Selene, whose eyelids were slowing sliding shut. Perhaps her friends could be of some help. She hastily scribbled a few sentences on her paper and poked Selene in the side, sliding the paper in front of her.

**This might sound a little funny, but I need your help. It's about James.**

A look crossed over Selene's face, almost a smirk, and she intently leaned over the piece of parchment to write back.

_Funny? It's always about James. I am the master at solving these kinds of problems, so let's hear it._

**Well, I feel different around him. Like right now, I would like nothing better then to turn around and snog him.**

Selene raised an eyebrow and smirked widely.

_I thought you were still arguing with him, even though he's the one who should be angry. But that never lasts. Anyway, what caused this change of heart?_

Lily was interrupted momentarily by Sirius Black's voice ringing out across the classroom. "Professor – what would be the – ah – practical application for this lesson?"  
McGongall's lips tightened; she hated it when students wanted to know how they could use what they were learning, because she knew they were mocking her.

"This lesson, Mr. Black, will help you with real life."

"So what we've been learning up until now prepared us for imaginary life?"

McGonagall was not amused, but she seemed to steady herself as she continued with the lesson.

Lily turned back to the note and briefly explained the shirtless ordeal and how she was sure he was going to do it on purpose now, after two incidences of her staring.

_And you can't take the teasing, right? Well, I have the solution._

**And?**

_Tease him back._

**How the bloody And how do you propose I do that?  
**

_Ah, an inexperienced child. I knew you'd be asking me about these things eventually. _

**Please quit being annoying, I'm serious.**

_Alright, fine. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. I mean – the sexy ones. I think James will find them to his liking, trust me._

Kristen had been watching this exchange for the past few minutes and Lily had scarcely finished reading Selene's reply before Kristen snatched it away. It took a moment for her to read it and write something, but Lily soon found it under her nose again. She bent forward to read it, just as Kristen leaned over apologetically and added something else.

**You're not honestly going to listen to her again, are you Lily? Look what happened last time.**

**then again, what else do you have to lose? I change my mind, this could be amusing.**

Lily read it with a frown on her face; why had she ever asked her friends for help? She jumped when McGonagall's hand appeared in front of her face and snatched the note from her hand.

"You girls seem very interested in your note-taking, except I'm willing to guess that this note has nothing to do with Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall surveyed them with a stern eye and then held the note in front of her to peruse. When she finished, she glanced down at the three girls and raised her eyebrow.

A chant of "Read it! Read it!" came from where Sirius Black was seated behind them.

McGonagall sent a look in his direction. "There's no reason to intrude upon privacy, so long as it doesn't happen again." She muttered a spell and the note went flying towards the trash bin, where it shredded and fluttered inside.

Even as the professor said sharply, "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Lily could swear that she saw a slight smile playing at McGonagall's lips.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

The day went by slowly, so slowly that Lily was about to pull her hair out. She was still confused about James and her quick change of feelings for him. _No, not feelings in general – just certain types of feelings. _The whole past week the two of them had been arguing nonstop. She knew that she shouldn't be arguing with him, that she should be apologizing, but she had tried so many times and every time only been insulted by him. She deserved that too. Holding in a large sigh of regret she tuned back into her friends' conversion as they entered Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is issuing a curfew – as if we can't take care of ourselves," Selene mumbled, a scowl on her face. Kristen uttered something in agreement.

The Headmaster had indeed announced during dinner that a new curfew was being put into place to help keep the students safe. It was undoubtedly a result of the growing number of attacks and everyone understood the reasoning. But that didn't stop them from being annoyed.

Lily must have looked pitiful and very out of it, because Selene startled her by laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Lily. We'll be sure to make James suffer in the same way."

Lily sighed. "He doesn't deserve to suffer. I do."

Selene stared at her as they walked into the girls' dorm. "True, but I don't like seeing you so upset..."

"Besides," Kristen edged in, "as I said earlier- this could be amusing."

"Maybe for you!" Lily's eyes looked towards her friends, "I'm mortified just thinking about it, thank you very much."

"Aw Lily, you're just not used to the art of seduction."

Lily grinned, "And I suppose _you_ are, Selene?"

"Of course. I mastered it long ago."

"I'll be willing to vouch for that, did you see the way Sirius was looking at her during dinner?" Kristen raised an eyebrow.

Lily smirked. "Yes, what exactly is it that you two get up to?"  
"Now wait a minute – this isn't about me...you aren't supposed to be questioning me..." Selene spluttered. She took a deep breath and a smirk spread across her face. "But if you must know, we don't do anything...too intense. At least, not yet."

"Ugh, I was just kidding," Lily made a face of disgust and Kristen laughed. Kristen had been very nice to Lily lately, although it was clear she disapproved of many of her recent decisions, she would never abandon a friend, or scorn her more than necessary to get her point across.

"Anyway," Selene continued, pulling her trunk out from under her bed. She leaned over it and clicked the top open. Lily watched wordlessly as her friend muttered to herself, throwing random pieces of clothing on top of her bed and pushing her black hair out of her eyes.

Lily slowly walked towards the bed, fingering a silky piece of black cloth that was slipping off the end. She held it up and gasped.

"Selene – I couldn't possibly!" It was a nightgown – she thought. But guesswork told her that it would probably only reach her mid-thigh. It wasn't so loose either, but the dark material was so soft and touchable that Lily held onto it anyway, running her fingers over the midsection.

Selene was now standing up in front of Lily, surveying her. "Put it on," she instructed.

"What?" Lily broke out of her reverie and looked up.

Kristen and Selene were both smiling at her, Kristen holding a long robe. "Go on, try it on," Selene repeated. "It'll look good on you, I promise. It never did fit me right; I'm too tall." She made a face down at her body. "And I certainly don't have the curves that you do."

Lily's eyes snapped up and met Selene's, while a deep red blush spread over her cheeks. Selene rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, we don't have all night. You don't want the object of your seduction to go to bed before you get the chance to render him speechless."

Lily nervously held the fabric against her. "Alright," she conceded finally, and began to undress. Selene and Kristen turned away and began to pick through the rest of the clothing strewn across the bed. They made quiet comments to one another and laughed accordingly.

Finally, Lily let out a short laugh of her own. The other two girls looked up at where the redhead was standing, in front of the mirror that all three of them shared. "This is ridiculous," Lily announced, "I can't pull this off. I couldn't act sexy if I tried."

Selene chuckled. "Oh, Lily. You only think that because you've never tried. James finds you very sexy all the time, believe me. Even when he's angry with you."

"Or maybe especially when he's angry with her..." Kristen added thoughtfully. She shook her head slightly and walked towards Lily, her eyes scanning the outfit. It did indeed cling to Lily's form in all the right places, Lily had to admit that to herself. In fact, she realized as she gazed at herself in the mirror, she actually looked _good_. For someone who never paid attention to what she wore or how her hair looked, this was certainly a surprise. She hadn't thought it was possible for her to look like..._this_.

"Well, that was easy."

"Yeah, I think we have a winner."

Selene and Kristen looked a little too happy over this. Before Lily knew what was going on (she had been very out of it all day), Kristen was draping the robe she had been holding earlier over her shoulders, and Selene was stuffing many of the other clothes into a bag and shoving it into Lily's arms.

Lily spluttered, "I don't know..."

"Oh, just take them all, and don't take _that_ off," Selene gestured to the nightdress. "At least not until you have James drooling."  
Lily looked worried; a crease appeared on her forehead. "I don't know how to make him do that. Honestly, this is stupid..."

"Oh, you won't even have to do anything. Just pretend you're completely oblivious to the fact that you look so...good. And he won't know what hit him."

"Just do what you normally do, Lil," Kristen smiled at her encouragingly, her head tilted slightly to the side.

The two girls grabbed onto Lily's arms and pulled her towards the door. Kristen patted her on the back. "Good luck."  
"Let us know how it goes!"

And with that, they shut the door after her. Lily found herself staring down the stairs, a cold draft working its way up the robe and over her legs. With a heavy sigh, she decided that things couldn't possibly get worse anyway.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily entered the Heads common room with knots in her stomach, shivering. Her eyes immediately latched onto the head of messy hair peaking out above the back of the couch; he was sitting in front of the fire, bent over something. Her legs moved quietly of their own accord towards her room. She dropped the bag of clothes next to her door and looked over at him. He was flipping through a book, stretched over the couch. He hadn't acknowledged her entrance, but he had certainly heard her.

_What am I doing? _Lily could almost hear her heart beating in her head. _Oh, what the hell. He probably won't even notice me sit down._

She grabbed her bag of schoolbooks and made her way over to the couch, to the end where his legs were draped over the edge. She pushed them aside, finally drawing his attention. Instead of making eye contact, Lily sat down before he could move his feet back. She dropped her bag on the floor between her legs, bending over it to pull out a book. Reading was her best bet at the moment; she couldn't trust herself to write without blotching up her paper.

Silently, she thanked the fire for its strong warmth; removing her robe when her skin was dotted with goose bumps would not have been a very smart idea, or very sexy. The thought made her laugh internally. As casually as she could manage, she slipped the robe off of her shoulders and leaned over again purposefully to stuff it into her bag.

Still she couldn't look him in the eye; she thought she might blush. But she noticed him shifting next to her and couldn't resist the temptation. Her eyes moved upward of their own will, meeting his dark ones. He was staring at her in disbelief – not her eyes, but her body. It was enough to make her very self-conscious.

Steadying her voice mentally, she cleared her throat. "Looking for something?" Lily was surprised to find her voice steady and slightly deeper than usual.

"Huh?" James' eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Oh – uh – sorry." Then he appeared to realize that he was apologizing to her and scowled.

Lily sighed. She couldn't help it; she was both annoyed at him and herself. It was her fault that this situation had started in the first place, but couldn't he accept any of her apologies on the matter? Then maybe she wouldn't be forced to dress like this – although she still wasn't sure what she was doing. But it was quite enjoyable, she admitted reluctantly to herself. No wonder Selene was often in such a good mood.

Lily leaned over, not even realizing why this made James' eyes widen considerably. "James – I've tried so many times. What do you want from me? I've told you, Levent means nothing to me, and you mean everything. But-"

She followed his gaze and sat up straight immediately, her cheeks flushing.

"But I can't take back what I did. You have to understand that I wish I could, I-" Her throat was constricting and getting dry. She swallowed and fell silent. Realizing that he hadn't even been listening anyway, she sighed and leaned back against the couch. This motion caused his feet to come in contact with her upper thigh, and she couldn't help but shiver slightly. This was all going the wrong way, Lily thought frantically. He was supposed to be seduced, not her.

"Lily-" His voice suddenly rang out, sounding very strange. "Lily, I- I mean I'm..."

She glanced up to see him staring at her like he wasn't sure what was going on. He gave up and she realized that her mouth was open and she was breathing rather loudly; she clamped it shut quickly.

He reached a hand out towards her, almost unconsciously, and brushed it against her hip, running his fingers over the fabric there and smoothing it. She felt her eyes fall shut and leaned back even farther, stretching so that his hand fell harder against her skin.

When she felt him pulling away, she opened her eyes and put her hand over his. She opened her mouth to protest, when he spoke first.

"I can't stop thinking about you with him." Their eyes met and locked.

"I don't know how to undo that..." She was having trouble breathing this close to him. "I'm yours James. I've never been anyone else's."

Feeling like she couldn't take it anymore, she reluctantly pulled away from him, dropping his hand. He watched regretfully as she pulled the robe around her and grabbed her books. With one last confused glance towards him, she fumbled towards her room and shut the door softly behind her, suddenly feeling very warm.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily found that the rest of the week moved very quickly; they were approaching the day of the masquerade without time for thought. It was obvious that despite the general protest over the ball, there was much anticipation. The chance to hide one's identity, to be anything for a night and not have to face the consequences, seemed to be very appealing to a very large number of people. Including her, she had to admit. Pressure was something that Lily felt heavily these days, from many different sources, each one as heavy as the last.

That Friday night – the night before the masquerade – she entered the Great Hall for dinner with drooping eyes. She hadn't felt so tired in a long time. Even when she finished her homework and Head Girl duties and had time to go to sleep, she found it very hard to drift into easy dreams.

She spotted Remus walking past her and decided that she would do something she had wanted to do all week. She owed this to Kristen, and she rather liked Remus, too. She felt a bit strange talking to him like this, as they didn't know one another very well, but anything that might help her friend was worth a chance.

Lily reached out and tapped Remus lightly on the arm. He stopped and spun around, blinking when he saw the redhead beside him. "Oh – hey Lily."

"Er – can I talk to you, Remus? I know this is sort of odd, but well-"

He watched her speculatively, his weary eyes changing color. "Of course you can."

They turned and walked back out of the hall together. Lily glanced behind her and saw Kristen watching them; she hoped her friend would not draw any strange conclusions from this, but she doubted it. Kristen was not fickle and certainly not stupid.

Lily turned towards the dusty-haired boy when the large doors fell shut behind them. She drew him off to the side and took a deep breath.

"I just – I wanted to ask you about Kristen."

Remus took a step backward. "What?" he asked, startled.

"Do you like her?" Lily paused. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

Eventually, he let out a sigh. "Well, yes. I like her a lot. I always have."

"She wouldn't tell me what happened on your – ah – date. But I know that she likes you more than anybody before, and I just didn't understand why neither of you is saying anything."

Remus was looking at her closely, as if weighing her. Finally, he lowered his voice and said, "There are a few things you don't know about me, Lily."

She blinked, confused. "Like what?"

"Only James, Sirius, Peter, and now Kristen know about this...apart from Dumbledore and other people like that, of course."

"Know about what?"

There was a long pause. "I'm....I'm a werewolf." He said it slowly, reluctantly.

Lily felt her mouth drop open and she wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to react. She must have looked very strange though, because he sighed and looked down at his shoes.

How had she not noticed? It all made sense! The way he disappeared every month and always looked so tired and sick...she was stupid for not noticing. Silently, she shoved her surprise away and decided that it would do neither of them any good to stand there looking like a fish. She would think about it later.

"Oh Remus...I'm so sorry." She reached a hand out and laid it on his arm.

"It's nothing I'm not used to...it's just..." he seemed to forget what he was going to say. "Don't say anything to anyone, alright?"

"No, of course not."

She had meant to tell him that he should just ask Kristen to go out again or something, now she was beginning to understand what her friend must have been embarrassed over, clearly it had something to do with this. And the only reason Remus was holding back was because he didn't want her to be involved with something like that.  
"Remus – you know she doesn't care, don't you? That she would give anything for you two to be together?" Lily prompted softly. "She thinks you don't like her."

"But that's ridiculous!" He paused. "She deserves better anyway. I can't take that away from her." He turned away from Lily, towards the doors. "We should be getting back or we'll miss dinner."

Lily nodded reluctantly and was surprised when he turned back to her and said, "James loves you Lily. He's hurt, but he still loves you. I think....I think you should go back to acting like you always have, and things will work out sooner or later."

Lily was slightly taken aback but she smiled. "Did Kristen tell you to say that?"

Remus flushed slightly, "I-she-"

"It's good advice Remus, I've been thinking that myself, but it's all just too much sometimes..." The silence stretched out between them.

After slight hesitation, she reached out and pulled him into a hug, not caring that she didn't know him very well and he might think she was crazy. She was surprised when he relaxed against her and patted her back, like they were old friends and this discussion was not completely out of the blue.

They walked back together, both of them feeling a bit lighter about the situation. When they reached the table, their friends stared up at them questioningly but nothing was said. Kristen's eyes lingered on the two of them and Lily watched her silently. She hoped Remus did do something about it, that he talked to Kristen and ended this ongoing misunderstanding, because clearly they both wanted something to happen. With everything Kristen had done for her, Lily felt that she deserved all the happiness she could find.

After dinner, Lily was ready to walk out of the Great Hall when she heard Dumbledore call her over to the staff table. James was already standing in front of him, watching as Lily approached. The two of them stared at one another until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"The curfew has been working well and I think everyone feels a bit safer with it in effect. But there are those students," his eyes lingered on James, "who feel that it doesn't need to be taken seriously. I thought I might ask the two of you to patrol tonight, just for a bit, to make sure everyone is out of the corridors at the proper time."

Lily nodded. "Of course, professor."

James grinned slightly. "Well it's not me this time."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled slightly. "No, indeed it is not you this time."

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily and James walked back to the Heads common room together, their friends having already left in the direction of Gryffindor tower. The two of them had not exchanged many words since Lily had attempted to 'seduce' him a few nights past. But she had noticed the way his eyes lingered on her a bit longer, how he seemed to be daydreaming almost as much as she was. She felt a small bit of pride in the fact that she had some kind of effect on him, at least, though she could never know what was really going on inside his head.

They entered the common room in silence and Lily stopped walking when she heard him mumble something from behind her. She turned slowly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said – maybe we could patrol a bit early, like right before curfew, because we both have a lot of work to get done tonight."

"Yes, of course." She nodded in agreement; it was a good idea. She didn't even seem to realize that it was the first thing they had agreed on in weeks, and peacefully too.

A few hours later, she heard James call her name and she looked up from her parchment, biting down on the end of her quill rather hard.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes trailing over her.

"Yeah, one second." Lily quickly capped her ink, brushed off her robes, and stood up. She glanced at James and headed towards the door, expecting him to follow.

Once they were outside their common room, she turned towards him and took a deep breath; she was very aware of how close they were walking. "Which way would you like to go?"

He shrugged, so she took a left. "You know this school better than I do, but whatever." She was walking quickly, and she noticed that he had to jog a moment to catch up. She wanted to say something, to break the silence and the inevitable uncomfortable feeling that came along with it. But she couldn't think of anything intelligent and she had a feeling James would only snap at her if she tried.

So they walked on in silence, passing a few groups of people. James reminded them they needed to head back to their common rooms, and they all replied that that was where they were going. It was all very routine, slightly boring, and Lily was letting out a large yawn into her hand when James all of a sudden wrapped a hand around her arm and yanked her roughly into a broom cupboard right next to where they had been passing. He shut the door behind them.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to do, James?" Lily squirmed; it was pitch black and very crowded. What little space the closet offered was mostly filled with what felt like mops and a couple of buckets.

James let out a breath and Lily was suddenly aware that that was him pressed against her backside; she could feel his breath drifting down her neck and she shivered slightly.

"I saw Mariana coming, I thought you might want to escape her," he mumbled.

"Oh – well you didn't have to scare me half to death, you know." Flustered, she managed to turn herself around but quickly decided that it had been a bad idea. Her body was now aligned with James' and they were pressed together quite tightly. Her head came up just below his chin and she felt his arms wrap around her; she wondered vaguely if that was of his own doing, or if that was the only space available to put them. But she did know that his hands need not be that close to her butt – certainly he didn't need to be holding her so close. But the mop pressing into her backside caused Lily to push against him even harder. Her breath hitched in her throat; she could feel his whole body pressed against her, even his heart beating against her chest.

It felt surprising comfortable, in fact she wished she could get closer. She knew where his mouth was, she could feel the warm breath coming from him. Her eyes were adjusting slowly to the darkness and she could now make out his face; he was staring down at her. Their eyes met. She knew that Mariana could be twenty corridors away from them by now, but she didn't move. It felt too good; she wasn't going to end this.

Suddenly she felt a river of warm air against her cheek as he said deeply, quietly, "Have you broken everything off with Levent yet?"

"I – I've been avoiding him, actually. I would think he's figured out by himself that I want nothing to do with him – in that sense, anyway. He's been keeping his distance. Acting strange too..." she knew she was babbling. She couldn't help it, being this close to James had that effect on her; at least lately it did.

"_Will_ you break it off with him?" He asked forcefully.

"If – if necessary. Nothing was ever really started though." She felt herself nod, even though she wasn't sure if he could see her. She tried to move farther away from another mop that was digging into her lower back, and in doing so pressed her hips hard against his. She gasped at the sensation.

Without warning, she suddenly felt his lips on hers, crushing her mouth, his tongue probing for entrance. She moaned suddenly, not even stopping to be embarrassed at the emission, and gave him permission. Her hands fumbled at his clothes; she couldn't see what she was doing, but she managed to slip them underneath his sweater. She felt goose bumps appear where her fingers traveled, over the skin that she had been thinking about ever since he walked past her in that blasted towel. She felt his hands tugging at her back, moving lower and pulling her closer to him, if that were possible.

She could barely breathe, but she had needed this for so long. Maybe he did still love her, maybe Remus was right and there was hope. He certainly didn't seem to be holding back now. She broke her mouth away from his and their foreheads rested against one another, both of them breathing hard. She never wanted this to end.

Gathering her breath, she stumbled over her words. "James, you are so – unbelievable. And I never thought you would forgive me." She buried her head against his chest and felt him stiffen. She pulled back, trying to squint up at him through the darkness.

His voice came out rough and he was pulling back. "If I'm as great as you say I am, then don't I deserve someone equally as good?"

Her heart seemed to stop for a second. Did he mean that? But he was already pulling away, fumbling with the doorknob, pushing her hands away from him. He must mean it. But then _why_? Lily felt her eyes tearing up at this overload of emotion and she realized that she had nothing to say to that. Of course he deserved someone better than her. She didn't deserve anything, especially not him...

He slipped past her and out into the hallway, leaving the door ajar behind him. With a quiet sob, Lily sunk to the floor and didn't even look up when the mop behind her fell to the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily entered the seventh year girls' dorm with a large pile of assorted things dangling from her arms. She nodded slightly towards Kristen and Selene and walked over to her bed, dropping a few things on the floor along the way.

She dropped a very large pile of books onto the stand next to her bed with a loud slamming noise.

"What are you doing?" Kristen asked curiously, watching as Lily sat down and took the topmost book from the stack, opening it and arranging her quill and parchment on the page. "I'm doing what I should have been doing all year. I'm acting like a Head Girl."

"Oh, Lord." Selene mumbled, shaking her head in wonder.

Kristen raised an eyebrow, "Are you spending the night here? What happened?"  
Selene turned back towards Lily sharply, her blue eyes suddenly lighting up when Lily's face flushed.

"Absolutely nothing!" Lily finally managed. "I just – I couldn't handle being around him tonight and the masquerade is tomorrow – I just need a good night's sleep is all."

Kristen glanced amusedly at Selene and commented, "Well I don't think you'll be finding that here, sorry."

Lily shook her head and started scratching something onto her parchment, prompting Kristen to watch her seriously, with an almost proud gleam in her eyes. Finally she appeared satisfied and smiled softly at Lily, who was too immersed in her book to notice.

A million things were running through Lily's mind, but she was determined to take Remus' advice and forget the rest. She was Head Girl, Dumbledore trusted her with this, there was nothing she could do about James anymore, and everything was already settled for the masquerade. But none of this prevented the knots from forming in her stomach, squeezing in just the right places to make her weary.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily woke up the next morning, Saturday morning, the day of the masquerade morning, wondering vaguely where she was. She was abruptly reminded when Selene appeared over her head and said loudly,

"Oh finally – she's awake."

"Looks a mess too," a voice said from her right, and Lily turned to look at Kristen. She sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over her hair.

"Good morning, Lil. We've got quite a bit of decorating to do, so I hope you're in the mood," Kristen smiled softly and seated herself on the end of Lily's bed.

"Oh wonderful..." Lily groaned. If there was one thing she hated, it was being woken up early and knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep.

Selene pulled Lily out of bed. "Come on, the longer you think about it, the worse it gets. Besides, we shouldn't need to stay for all the decorating; we can just tell everyone what to do." She winked at Lily and threw a clean pair of clothes at her.

They day was rather monotonous, in Lily's opinion; at least it was until after the 'early dinner', when they could finally start decorating the Great Hall. They had wanted the decorations to be a surprise, and so had to wait until after everyone was finished eating.

There were only a few hours left before the ball would begin, and Lily found herself staring at the walls, where James and Peter were attempting to string a shiny banner that had been the Marauders' creation. Lily wasn't quite sure what to do around James, or anyone else for that matter. She was feeling more collected than she had been in weeks, but that didn't keep her from being disoriented.

Kristen was grinning next to her, and Lily had the faint impression that she knew why. She leaned over and asked, "Have you talked to Remus lately?"  
Kristen blinked at her, "Well of course, we've been trying to work on the book as much as possible and-"

"No, I mean have you _talked_ to him lately?"

"Oh! Er – well, he did say something to me about making sure I saved a dance for him..."

Lily nodded in satisfaction. Her eyes moved across the room and met Remus'. He grinned and waved at her, not noticing that he had pieces of shiny silver in his hair. James snickered and sprinkled some of Selene's carefully folded snowflakes on his head as well. Lily smirked as she waved back at Remus.

She could still appreciate James' antics, right? Even if she didn't deserve him? Heaving a sigh, she turned towards the rows of long tables. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and muttered a spell, waving her arms about. The tables immediately began scattering, forming many smaller, round tables and chairs. They arranged themselves in a semi-circle, facing a large area that Lily kept open as the dance floor.

Selene narrowly jumped out of the way as a table scooted past her. "Hey!" She glared at Lily. Then she surveyed the scene, and with a wave of her wand, sent white tablecloths fluttering over each of Lily's handiwork. Kristen, who was standing next to her watching, suddenly said,

"I think we should probably go get ready now. The guys won't need nearly as much time, so they can finish up in here."

Selene, who had approached Lily from the other side, snorted. She gestured towards Sirius and Remus, who were trying to hang ornaments on the giant Christmas tree Hagrid had lugged in, cursing each time they dropped something or poked themselves.

"It's alright, it looks good already. I think we can trust them with the last few simple tasks," Kristen stated quietly, and Lily nodded.

It did look nice already, mostly thanks to Clover and her sister, Mariana. Lily was very thankful that Clover had kept Mariana away from her. The Head Girl really appreciated all of the enthusiasm that the third year exhibited, but she didn't think the girl should be looking up to her, of all people. Kristen was the better role model any day.

They had decided on House colors. Though it was Christmas, this masquerade ball was about bringing the Houses together and breaking the Cavillors and Auscultos apart. But of course they did have much Christmas music planned and Selene had insisted on decorating the walls with paper snow flakes. Dumbledore had effectively dimmed the lights, making the whole Hall look more like a dance floor. There was a decidedly mysterious feel to it, Lily reflected, which was very fitting. She glanced up and surveyed the sunset above them. There were already a few stars appearing here and there, and Lily was thankful that it was a cloudless night; the night sky added to the mystery and had always comforted her for some reason.

She was startled from her reverie when Selene grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the door. "You daydream too much, Evans," she smiled.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

It wasn't until they reached their dorm room and began digging through their clothes that Lily realized who had been missing from the decorating session. "Do either of you know where Levent was today?" Lily asked, glancing carefully at her friends.

They both stopped what they were doing and looked up. "No, why?"

"I dunno." Lily shrugged. "I haven't seen him at all lately, I was just wondering."

"He's been acting really strange lately," Kristen commented softly.

"I mean, he's been sitting near Snape and Malfoy in the Great Hall and he never looks your way in class anymore."

Selene nodded, indicating that she had noticed the same thing. "Rotten Slytherins. I swear, if I see either Snape or Malfoy smirking again when they're reading the morning news, I'll bash their heads in."

"D'you suppose they're really Death Eaters?" Lily asked carefully, trying to forget about the fact that Levent had indeed been talking to them a bit lately. But he hadn't seemed himself, either...she didn't know him all that well, but she could tell that he was different.

"I dunno. Probably." Selene rolled her eyes. "Let's not talk about them now, we have a lot of work to do." She held a long gown up and fingered it. "So what do you two think?"

Kristen gasped; it was the deepest blue she had ever seen on a dress. "It's gorgeous," she breathed, "it goes perfectly with your eyes."

"What?" Lily pulled her eyes away and stared at Kristen. "Her eyes aren't purple."

The two girls stared at one another in confusion and Selene suddenly burst out laughing. "It's form-changing fabric. It becomes whatever the person looking at it wants to see." She paused. "I'm so glad you like things to go with my eyes, Kristen. And Lily – do you really see me as a purple sort of girl?"

They both flushed slightly. Kristen stared at the dress a moment longer, stating, "But that must have cost a fortune."

Selene smiled ruefully. "Yes, well, that's one plus of being born into a wealthy family, I suppose..."

Lily nodded; the Kelehans did indeed have a good deal of money, possibly even more than the Blacks. And from what Lily had heard, the Potters weren't far behind. At least none of those three people really flaunted the fact; Lily couldn't stand that kind of person.

Kristen laughed, "Well, either way it's a beautiful dress." She glanced down at what she was holding, earning the other girls' attention.

"Well hold it up," Lily instructed.

It was a pale purple color, one that would have looked awful with Lily's hair but would look great on Kristen with her blonde hair. The front was cut a bit low, but not low enough to raise any eyebrows, and the bottom widened out to where little purple flowers were embroidered into the fabric, only noticeable if one looked closely.

"It's beautiful," Lily commented, fingering the silky fabric. "And very comfortable, I imagine."

"So what did you pick out, Lily?" Kristen asked, setting her dress down on her bed for a moment.

Lily smiled softly. "Nothing as nice as yours. She reached down onto her bed and pulled the dress up against her body. It was two layers; the top layer being a transparent sort of green and the back layer was a solid, darker emerald. When the two sections were against one another, they created a feeling of depth and it had held Lily's interest for this reason.

"I always did like the color of your eyes, Lily," Selene announced, grinning.

"But – I didn't pick it because it matches-"

Kristen held up a hand. "Doesn't matter," she said, "we need to get a move on it so that we're not late."

When they were finally finished dressing and after much struggling with their hair, the three Auscultos grabbed the remaining piece of their costumes; the masks. They surveyed one another and noticed that their masks all matched the colors of their dresses (apparently Selene's mask also changed to accommodate her dress).

"This feels a bit like Halloween," Lily commented, grinning. There were holes for their eyes and mouth, and of course their hair could be seen, but that was the only form of identity left.

Selene suddenly sounded serious. "Let's make an agreement that tonight we don't think about anything. That we just have fun, forget about our respective problems and go with whatever happens."

"Agreed," chorused Lily and Kristen. They were more than willing to comply with that idea. While the purpose of the masquerade was to unify the groups, they couldn't help but feel that it was the perfect chance for an escape from reality, something that Lily was not sure that she had ever done in her life.

The three girls descended the stairs together, giggling as other people passed them and they realized that even though hair and eyes were visible, they still couldn't tell who many of the people were and it would be even harder to discern once they were all in the dimness of the Great Hall.

Lily began wondering what James was going to be wearing. Not that she would be looking for him, especially if she was going to comply with this forget about everything agreement. She need not see him at all tonight. On the other hand, forgetting about her problems could include going along with her feelings for James, right? She sighed internally when she realized that he, however, would not allow that interaction. And she was trying so hard to forget about their encounter in the broom cupboard; she had decided that while she knew it was more than lust on her part, it had only been hormones for James. He cared nothing for her anymore; Remus had only been trying to comfort her.

They walked into the Great Hall in silence and stopped just inside the doors, scanning the finished product. The boys had done a nice job finishing up; it was very fitting for a masquerade ball during Christmas time. There was a large group of people already there – or two large groups would be a better way to describe it, as it appeared that the Cavillors and Auscultos were congregating on opposite sides of the dance floor. It was clear that they had gone against Lily's wishes and they seemed to know who was who – at least where their friends were concerned. Lily was not completely disheartened, however, because she was sure that once they started dancing, nobody would be able to tell.

Selene chuckled. "It looks like some people went all out."

Indeed, there were many dresses and suits that looked like they would fit in very well at a Halloween party. Some of the girls had fluffy or sparkly masks. The boys didn't even look like teenagers in their formal wear. There was a distinct air of excitement; it was palpable and Lily was very inspired by this. She had hoped when she had first blurted out her suggestion that this would all work out well, because it could have been a disaster...still could be, in fact.

Kristen mumbled on her right side, "I wonder where the boys are. We may never be able to find them in these costumes."

"Oh, I think we'll manage." Selene laughed. Lily didn't need to look over at her friend to know that she had a smirk on her face. No doubt she and Sirius had discussed this already.

There was faint music playing from the direction of the Staff table, where a lone witch was seated in a rather modest but fitting dress. Lily was sure it was McGonagall and she grinned; she hadn't thought she would ever see her professor in a dress, let alone a mask.

More people had wandered in while the girls were taking all of this in, and Lily abruptly felt a tugging on her arms as her friends led her over to a table and they seated themselves to watch people come in.

Lily's lips tightened as she realized that nobody was really mingling; there was still that division through the dance floor. She was glaring at a very stubborn boy who seemed to be keeping the people next to him from mixing with the other group, when she heard Selene suck in a breath beside her.

"Well – _there's_ Sirius," she announced loudly, smiling.

The first thought on Lily's mind was _where's James then? _She didn't seem him near the boy Selene was advancing towards, but she followed her friend anyway to see if James would be nearby.

Selene tapped Sirius on the shoulder as they approached and he turned towards them. His eyes looked confused a moment, but Lily could tell that it was Sirius by the smirk on his mouth. He was staring quite avidly, and not at Selene's face.

"You look hot in leather," He told her, his smirk widening.

Lily's eyes widened and she almost burst out laughing, but Selene beat her to it. "Well – it's not leather, exactly. Just form-changing fabric; it becomes whatever you want it to be." She smirked, gauging his reaction.

"Oh, well that's...almost embarrassing."

Her smirk widened, almost evilly. "But I'll be sure to wear leather next time you're mad at me."

"But I'm never mad at you," Sirius protested.

"Maybe not yet, but I'm sure you will be."

Lily was feeling out of place, but decided to cut in now, before they forgot about her completely. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where James is?" She couldn't take it anymore, if she was supposed to let go tonight, she was going to at least try to find him.

Sirius turned his attention to her. "Lily! I thought it might be you, but I can't tell y'know..."

"Apart from the red hair, you mean."

"Well I can't see that well in here." He squinted towards her and then stopped, smiling suddenly. "What's that you say? You're looking for James?" He rubbed his chin beneath his mask. "Wait – wasn't it you who kept insisting that we not know who everyone else is?"

Lily groaned. "But-"

He held up a hand. "Nope. There will be no breaking of the rules by this man."

Lily gestured towards Selene and tried to make a suggestive face, before realizing that her face was masked.

He shrugged. "I had nothing to do with that, it was all her doing. She was just attracted towards me by animal magnetism, is all."

Selene grinned and leaned against him. Lily shook her head and made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. She decided it wasn't worth her effort and turned to make her way back over to the table, where Kristen was still seated and watching the door.

When Lily approached, Kristen commented, "Well it looks like we're still missing a bunch of people...do you think there are many who decided they weren't going to come?"

"No, probably not. A masquerade, for whatever purpose, is normally quite popular. At least I would think so..."

But even as she finished, Kristen was pointing towards the door, where a large group of people was now filtering in. Lily squinted, wondering why they were all traveling together, when she abruptly found her answer. On the right-hand side of all of their costumes, there was a large green pin, complete with a snake forming a large 'S'. Lily rolled her eyes. She should have known that the Slytherins would try something like this.

A slightly raspy voice with that familiar air of command rang out from the staff table. "Please, if you would boy and girls, remove your pins. Nobody is allowed to have an identity tonight and I believe you are breaking the rules."

Lily laughed when she looked up and saw Dumbledore's costume, complete with planets and half-moons moving across a deep blue color. "Nice costume, Professor Dumbledore," a student in the middle of the room announced loudly.

He pulled his mask off and laughed softly. "What gave me away? It was the beard, wasn't it?"

Lily looked back at the Slytherins, who even with masks covering most of their expressions looked none too pleased. They were all reluctantly removing their pins and sticking them in pockets or purses. Lily had the distinct suspicion that Lucius Malfoy had had something to do with the pins. Actually, Malfoy had probably just instructed Snape to make them. He rarely executed his own ideas.

Dumbledore seemed to be reading Lily's mind as he said, "Well, we had best get started. If boys would form a large circle on the outside, and girls a circle on the inside, Professor McGonagall and I will start the music without further ado."

The circles, inevitably, were mostly Cavillor on one side and Ausculto on the other, prompting Dumbledore to say, "No, no, mix it up a bit," in a cheery voice. There were a few groans but the students complied, many of them dragging their feet. Lily found as she arranged herself in between two other girls that she had lost track of her friends. She looked around her and realized she really didn't recognize anyone. Sirius was right; even hair color was proving very elusive unless you got very close to the person and squinted, and Lily did not think she should do that with this many students just to locate her friends, even if they didn't know who she was.

She stopped staring around as the music began, and people around her began to dance with the person across from them. It seemed that much of the suspicion that had at first been thick in the room was fading away into excitement, and nobody much cared about what group the person across from them was in. If there was nobody to watch and tell them it was wrong, and in fact they weren't sure if it was wrong or not themselves, then why not go ahead and do it?

Lily grabbed the hands of the boy in front of her, feeling rough palms sliding against hers. Immediately her mind began speeding, _hmm – probably a quidditch player_. She began to go through a list of quidditch players she knew – but these weren't James' hands, she had felt his just last night after all...her face flushed and she was trying to look into the eyes of this boy in front of her when she heard a loud,

"Change partners!" And girls moved to the right, boys to the left.

Well- she had asked Dumbledore to make sure they switched quickly, but honestly, wasn't this a bit fast? Lily shook her head to clear it as she grabbed the hands of the next boy. _Ugh- what awful teeth. Maybe it's a Slytherin..._But then he grinned at her and she dismissed the idea. Slytherins didn't normally grin. But then again, Levent was a Slytherin, and he grinned all the time...but he also had perfect teeth...

"Change!"  
Lily stumbled slightly and caught the next pair of hands.

"Hello Lily," a small voice said, and the boy smiled at her. Her eyes had probably reflected confusion, because he added, "It's Peter. Sirius told me what you were wearing."

Lily nodded and smiled at him. "Oh – well hello Pete." They danced for a moment longer before an idea occurred to her. But if Peter knew what she was wearing... "Wait – did Sirius tell J-"

"Change partners, please!"

Peter shrugged and moved off before Lily had a chance to finish. She sighed and reluctantly placed her hands into the next pair offered to her. And she felt it almost immediately – how the slightly rough surface nevertheless felt very nice against her palms. How his grip melted against hers in a way that she was very comfortable with, in a way that she had felt many times before...She looked up and met his eyes. They were already staring into hers, prompting her to shiver slightly and tighten her grip on his hands. She scanned over his mask, wishing for some reason that it wasn't there anymore, because it felt like a barrier. Her eyes ran over the pieces of raven-black hair that stuck out from behind his mask, reinforcing her suspicion that this was definitely James.

His costume was a forest green and complemented the color of her dress very well, she noticed. She tried to memorize what he was wearing, his mask – everything that might identify him later so that she would not lose track of him. After all – they would not be changing partners all night, it was only an idea for the start of the masquerade to make sure everyone mingled a bit and forgot where their friends were amidst all of these masks. It was working, too.

Lily felt the heat of his eyes still on her and realized that she had become so comfortable with his hands in hers that she hadn't noticed the way his arms had pulled her closer and how she had been losing her mind to all of the bright colors around them. She needed to stop this daydreaming...

"Change!" Dumbledore interrupted her suddenly.

She pulled away very slowly and they shared a lingering glance. _Now what did all that mean, anyways? I'm so confused._

She was sure that she didn't know the next boy, at least he felt completely unfamiliar to her, so she didn't try guessing who it was but instead opted to act perfectly polite.

The changing of partners continued for a long while, and Lily was beginning to feel very weary near the end of it. She wondered if they had gone around more than once. The circles were very large, so it was unlikely, and yet it felt as if they had been dancing for hours.

"And one more time – change partners!" And Lily felt that her hands were being taken into a firm grip. She thought these hands felt familiar and glanced up. A dark green costume again. James? She supposed they _had_ gone around more than once, in that case. Where had her mind been? Yes, these hands were definitely familiar to her, but she wasn't feeling that same spark. She guessed it had something to do with her tiredness, and perhaps she was gaining back some of her practical nature. _Not bloody likely. _

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice once again rang out across the Hall. "Alright then! You no longer are required to change partners, you may dance with whomever you choose – but no removing masks yet! Punch and snacks are available on the long table next to the Christmas tree – feed to your own liking! Now, don't be too alarmed if you find an old man dancing among you, I'm afraid the music is calling me."

Lily pulled away from the boy in front of her – James, she supposed – because she suddenly had an urge to get something to drink. Her throat was feeling very dry. She noticed on her way over to the table that there were many couples dancing, and that nobody seemed to be separating themselves, except for perhaps that group on her left side that had to be Slytherins, judging but the cocky smiles. She hated how cocky they were lately; because she knew it correlated directly with all of the recent attacks.

Trying to shake her head of these thoughts and abide by the agreement she had made with her friends earlier, she finally reached the table and grinned. There was a pitcher of pumpkin juice laid out next to the punch, and for some reason she felt that it was a safer bet than the punch – she didn't suppose she could ever trust Sirius Black again.

She grabbed a cup and began to drink quickly. Her face was very warm beneath the mask and she wondered vaguely how long they had been dancing. She heard a laugh off to her right and recognized it as Selene's. As her eyes followed the noise, she spotted Sirius near her and in the process of snapping some poor soul's mask against his face.

"Oh dear," a voice on her other side said.

"Oh, hey Kristen." Lily grinned, turning towards her. She gestured towards Sirius and Selene. "D'you suppose they can do anything other than annoy other people?"

"Dunno, but you have to admit it is rather amusing."

"Sometimes..." she trailed off. "Danced with Remus yet?"

"I think so, but I couldn't really tell. We went all the way around the circle, right?" Kristen scooted out of the way of a boy who was stumbling about.

Lily answered, "I think we may have gone a bit more than all the way around, because I thought I danced with a few people twice." _Namely James..._because she probably wouldn't have noticed anyone else.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed," Kristen mumbled, taking a sip from her drink.

Lily grabbed her hand, holding her cup in the other. "Let's sit down for a bit...I'm feeling a little tired."

Kristen nodded and they made their way over to the table near the door, where they had been sitting before. As they seated themselves, Kristen remarked, "Well the ball can't be lasting much longer, because the plan was to unmask at midnight..."

"But what time is it?"

Kristen pointed up at the ceiling in response, prompting Lily to stare upwards. The moon _was_ nearing the center. "Oh – almost midnight then, I suppose." She was feeling a bit surreal, there were so many things going on at once. She wanted to get up and dance more because she didn't want to waste this freedom. But at the same time, she was strangely exhausted. She figured though, that they must have been dancing for a long, long time if it was almost midnight, which would explain her tiredness.

"Care to dance?" Lily blinked and looked over to see a boy standing before Kristen, extending his hand. His voice sounded quite like Remus' and as she stared, Lily noticed him wink at her. A grin spread across her face.

"Go on," she encouraged Kristen, "I'm just going to sit here and rest a bit I think."

Kristen nodded, "Alright." With a smile she took the hand offered her and the two of them disappeared into the crowd. Lily sighed and leaned back against her chair. She was happy that there had not been any disastrous results so far. In fact, everything seemed to be coming along quite nicely...

A spot of green invaded the corner of her eye and she rose from her chair despite her saying that she wanted to rest. Something was telling her that she should take advantage of the situation and dance with James. She was sure he would know it was her, but if neither of them could know for sure, it would be alright, right? She consented internally and advanced towards him, making sure to keep the green costume in view so that she would not lose him.

When she reached her destination she captured his hands from behind, slipping hers inside. She leaned close to the back of his neck and whispered, "Dance with me," He turned around and complied, taking her hands in his and leaning his head over her shoulder, so that she couldn't look into his eyes. She was a little sad to find that there was not that same chemistry that she had felt earlier; it had been exhilarating after all. But she supposed that had only been the excitement of the moment. She pressed her hands against his back and leaned into his shoulder, sighing as they danced around in a circle. Nothing had been said, beyond her initial offer, and she was almost thankful. She didn't want to argue, just to feel like everything was okay. Even if she didn't deserve him

Suddenly, he pulled back. "I'm not who you think I am."

Confused, she squinted up at him. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her from beneath his mask. She suddenly saw a glint of green flash from his eyes and pulled back. _Oh no – it couldn't be. _She then noticed a bit of blonde hair sticking out from the side of his mask and her stomach felt like it dropped. Her confusion deepened. But if this was Levent, then where was James? And who had she been dancing with before? How had Levent known, anyway? His eyes were still pleading with her, but she didn't understand what he was trying to say exactly. Nor did she care too much at the moment, as her eyes were busy scanning the rest of the very crowded room. And there – she saw it – there was another man in a green costume, that had to be him! Or maybe he had not been the first person in green she danced with either...Lily emitted a very frustrated noise and squinted harder. But no, that had to be him, it just had to. She watched as he leaned down, closer to her mouth. The girl was pulling away, pushing his hands off of her green dress...Lily marveled at all of the green even as she was horrified. She was sure that was James, so what was he doing kissing another girl? She felt herself choking up once again on an emotional overload – what was wrong with her these days?

And then he looked up and she knew for sure that it was James, because his eyes met hers from across the room. Well, that is, he was looking in her direction and she certainly felt like she was being stared at.

She knew they would be unmasking any minute, and she really wanted to see the results of this masquerade. She knew so many things, but the embarrassment at having mistaken Levent for James was killing her, and she wilted under the gaze of both. Knowing that her face must be flaming under her mask, she turned and quickly fled towards the doors out of the Great Hall. She could use with a bit of air, and perhaps to hide from James for the rest of the night. She couldn't explain her sudden need to get out of the crowded room, but her feet led her out. Nobody seemed to notice her leaving, and the doors did not even sound loud when they shut behind her.

She leaned against the wall adjacent to the doors, pressing her forehead against the cool surface as she pulled her mask off. This was crazy – just what did she think she was doing? She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and decided that she should go back in; she really did wish to see everyone unmask, after all.

Just as she turned away from the wall another figure moved out into the hall. A figure clothed in green...a distinct groan arose from her throat as he pulled off his mask, revealing very messy and yet still very desirable hair.

"James – I thought you were him!" She blurted out, not quite sure what she was supposed to say.

He stared at her, his eyes questioning. "Huh?"

"Why did you have to wear the same color as Levent? You know I don't pay much attention to details – at least not those kinds of details."

"Well it isn't like I planned to match him," James snapped. "Speaking of which, why the hell did you wear the same dress as that girl?"

"What girl? I wasn't wearing the same dress as anyone!"

"Well it looked the same to me!" He was looking very flustered and running a hand through his hair, his dark eyes seeming to bore a hole through her.

She was struck suddenly by all of the feelings she had been trying to bottle up over the last week and her voice wavered slightly as she mumbled, "I swear I was not looking for Levent, I really thought he was you and – I'm just really confused. Please – I never meant to kiss him in the first place and I certainly would never again." She took a deep breath of air. He simply stared at her, taking a step closer and brushing back a strand of her hair which had fallen out of where it was pulled back.

"I – I believe you." He seemed as equally amazed at this admission as she was. His eyes widened as he looked at her. "I can't help it, I really don't think – oh bloody hell..." He trailed off, his eyes moving across her face.

"Why are we arguing over mistaken identity?" Lily asked softly. "You never kissed her, so I hardly care, and I thought it was you...I-" She knew she made no sense, in fact the whole situation made no sense at all. But he was touching her hips again, the same place he had a few nights ago in the Heads common room. She found her fingers were running over the mask he was holding in his right hand. He stiffened slightly as she trailed them slowly up his arm and chest, coming to rest on his shoulder. She dropped her mask and in one swift movement, brought her other hand up to his face, pulling his head down and stretching to reach his lips. Lily was surprised that he did not pull away immediately. They were not in a dark broom cupboard, pressed against one another this time. He could see her and she him, this wasn't hidden and couldn't be mistaken for anything else. She didn't let the kiss deepen, but pulled away slightly, causing him to lean forward. "I've not been a practical person lately, I'm sorry," she whispered. "And as much as I don't fit the description it seems I'm a romantic person. But I think you brought that out in me..."

He brought his lips back to hers and she smiled against them, feeling his hands grasp her hips and maneuver her towards the wall, pressing her tightly between him and the cold surface. She moved one of her hands from his shoulder to his back, pulling him against her. "Do you trust me this time? Will you give me another chance, even though I don't deserve you?" She tried to say, but was slightly drowned out by his insistent kisses. She sucked in a breath and shuddered slightly as he trailed kissed down to her neck. Suddenly he stopped, simply laying his head and her shoulder and pulling her against him.

She felt the need to say something, so she mumbled near his ear, "You've been nothing but wonderful to me, James. And you're right, you deserve better. Perhaps," she took a deep breath, "perhaps – you should forget about me."

There was a long moment of silence. He didn't move, but continued to rest his head against her shoulder. She brought a hand up and ran it through his messy hair, afraid that he would pull away and accept her suggestion. She would deal with it, if he did. She didn't want to be the person she had been lately, and if that meant letting him move on to someone better than her...

He mumbled something against her shoulder.

"What?" she whispered, afraid to ask.

"I said before – in your room months ago – that I would wait for you." He lifted his head up and looked at her. "Remember?"

She smiled softly. "Yes, of course I remember..." He couldn't possibly mean that he forgave her, could he? Even she was not sure that she could forgive herself, even with how annoyed she had been with him for not forgiving her.

She could hear the commotion inside the Great Hall behind her and realized abruptly that it must be after midnight now, that everyone must have unmasked, and she should be inside surveying the results, gauging what else would need to be done to bring the groups together. That was her job, as Head Girl, and James' too. What were they doing out here? Somehow, she didn't care at the moment.

She felt his breath against her cheek as he said, "I would have never thought..."

"Thought what?"

He brought his head up farther and their eyes inevitably attached. "That I would fall in love."

Her breath hitched in her throat and her emerald eyes widened considerably. "With an Ausculto?" She somehow managed to choke out.

"No," he paused. "With anybody. You're a special girl, Lily. I couldn't help it."

Lily couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face, even as she felt tears in her eyes. "No. I'm just lucky. Very lucky."

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Back in the Great Hall nobody was noticing the missing Head Boy and Girl. In fact, the commotion was so great that one could hardly notice much at all. At midnight, Dumbledore had announced that everyone should unmask, and most students had been slightly horrified to realize just who they had been dancing with. It was a situation that at any other moment might prove to be quite hilarious. Most of them had the distinct feeling that it wasn't over yet.

In one corner, there were two boys who had yet to unmask and did not appear to have any intention of doing so, as they were very busy conversing privately.

"Levent was just an experiment. This will be much better," the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy smirked towards Severus Snape.

Snape's face fell into a smile as he nodded carefully. He was always very pleased when Malfoy approved of his ideas, although sometimes the boy could take them a bit too far. But anything involving Potter he was willing to do, and it had already worked so well with Levent, the unsuspecting innocent that he was. This would indeed be much better, Snape decided.

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

**A/N: I'm in quite a hurry, as you can probably tell by the way this chapter ended, but I've been trying to write it for so long and I just want to get it posted. You would not believe the amount of work I have these days, I don't sleep anymore or anything. So I'm really sorry, but I can't reply to the reviews right now, but I promise to try next chapter. **

**I know the masquerade scene quite sucked. I ended up dropping most of my ideas and I kind of winged it but I feel like posting it anyway lol (even if you'll all want to shoot me). But anyways – don't worry. There will be more about reactions next chapter and I'm thinking I'll probably do someone else's point of view. Perhaps I'll just write the whole thing over and repost it. I don't know yet. But I've got a few tests tomorrow and I must start writing my discurso de demostrar por la clase de español, and I've got a couple chapters to read for biology and us history too...**

**I'm really sorry about the awfulness of this chapter. Please tell me what you think anyways and I promise to either rewrite it or something. And I'll put the Ausculto/Cavillor/etc counts back up next chapter, please keep telling me that if you haven't already! Thank you guys so so much for your support. I honestly don't know what you see in this story, but I really love reading your reviews, they're very encouraging, especially when I get home from work at 10 and I have so much homework I want to cry lol. So thank you! **

****

****

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

**Okay, when I posted this last night I said I didn't have time to reply to reviews (which I didn't lol) but I feel kinda bad today about it because so many people left me wonderfully long reviews. So I'm back, to add this to the end of the chapter...I'm feeling quite crappy so I decided to hold on biology for the moment and do this instead, b/c the chances of me being able to go to school tomorrow are quite slim. Today was completely horrible, feeling like this and having to take all of my tests. Anyway, on with the reviews...**

**Klb14345- **Lol, did you ever read the chapters in between? I'm surprised you managed to piece it together, though I suppose that there was a lot of unnecessary information along the way. Either way, thanks for reading!

**Confused- **Yeah, I'm sorry about that, a lot of people said wouldn't let them read the chapter for awhile...I'm not sure what happened though.

**Frozen in Motion- **Lol, yes. I've wanted to put my foot through the computer screen many times – but, of course, the impending chance of being electrocuted and killing one of my main forms of entertainment keeps me from it. I'm afraid I kind of sped through writing the masquerade ball, and I probably will try to rewrite it. It's just been forever and I felt like I should post something. I should have just split this chapter into two and spent more time on it, but I had already promised the masquerade would be chapter 18 and all...oh well. I would never think you were trying to copy me with a masquerade either, they are pretty common after all. I'll be sure to read your story as soon as I get a chance! I thought I had already read some of it, but my memory is so bad when I'm sick. I'll have to check.

**Agloechen- **Aww, I'm really sorry. I suppose you're in England right now (I wish I was, but that's beside the point). I wish I had had more time to write and possibly finish this story, but as soon as school started I was overloaded with things to do, and I haven't had time for anything really. As to your question, I'm not sure exactly how many chapters I'll end up writing, but at least another 10 is my guess! Unless, of course, they end up being as long as this one, in which case there will be less. Thanks so much and I hope you're having a good trip!

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter- **Well this is kind of late considering you already reviewed the new chapter, but thanks for reading them both! I'm surprised you got through all thirty pages, I couldn't even read over it all because I got a little bored lol.

**Child-of-scorpio-** Don't worry, I understand the short review! It's been forever, so you probably don't even remember anyway. But I think everyone is annoyed with Lily at this point, but hopefully she can redeem herself...or something.

**Littlx1- **Thanks so much for keeping up with me! And I promise to try and work on my other stories; I just have no time anymore! I'll update the others before this one though, most likely. I need to get a move on with those _really_ badly.

**Natalie- **Lol, well this chapter was fairly dramatic, I suppose. But I didn't want to drag out the breakup _too_ long. Although who says they're back together officially anyways? Thanks for reading and for coming back even though it's been months.

**Estelle- **Well I guess your question of them making up is answered already, and I'm really very sorry about the impossibly long wait for this chapter.

**PriBAngel- **Lol, well I'm glad you got that out of your system. There wasn't much Levent in this chapter though, so I suppose that's good.

**Xunderdogx- **Lol, anytime. Thanks a lot for being so nice about this story! I hope you come back and read more when you get a chance!

**Ra1ns0ng32- **You're right, the Slytherins do need more votes. Oh – and students normally have a good idea what group they're going to be in if they're from a wizarding family. Sometimes older brothers and sisters, or older friends, influence their views. As far as everyone else, they pick during their first year. It usually doesn't take them long to realize that if they want friends they should probably pick the side they fit best with. But this also means that they're political views aren't as divided as when all of this started, because though it started for that reason, many of the people who joined afterwards joined for other reasons. Or does that make any sense? Anyway, good question and thanks so much!

**Brighton Baby- **Lol, nope I haven't disappeared yet. You probably thought I had. I'm so sorry for not emailing you about writing a story together when I first got the review. I figured I would be posting much sooner and then everything sort of...piled up on me. I would love to write a story with you, but I'm not completely sure when I would have time to, so if you're still interested we might need to postpone it for a little bit...but not too long. Anyway, just let me know if you're still interested.

**Kitty- **Yes, Selene and Sirius are quite the crazy bunch of bananas...though I'm not entirely sure what that means lol. Levent is a stupid name, yes you're right. I forget what it means...I'm so sorry about the lack of emailing! I can't keep up with anything these days and I feel really bad, cause I love talking to you. I'll try to work on it, I'm not sure when I'll have time to slow down, though! In the mean time, thanks so much as always!

**Wish upon the star- **Haha, well I'm sure some of this chapter was a bit angsty, but not too bad I hope. And I can't kill Levent off just yet either, sorry. But hey, at least he wasn't in most of the chapter!

**Grandmafunk ya'll- **Lol, thank you.

**rOkstA - **It true that most of the fics I really want updated take awhile to update, but not all of them! Oh – Kristen and Remus are just shy. And Remus thinks he's doing things for her own good, whereas Kristen is very embarrassed about how the date went and thinks Remus probably doesn't want to date her anymore...it's a pathetic situation. But it won't always be that way. And as far as James taking his anger out on Levent – not likely. But that doesn't mean _nobody_ will.

**Can't think of a penname77- **You probably remember nothing of your review, but I'm going to talk about it anyway lol. I agree, there are way too many retarded books that have somehow been made into movies. And then by some chance those happen to be the books our English teachers choose for us to read. Lol, my friend and I were talking about what a dumb saying 'whatever floats you boat' is. I mean, essentially it's like saying 'whatever inflates your inner tube' and that's just stupid, now isn't it?

Haha – yes that part in the 3rd movie with Remus – he _was_ talking a little too fondly about her. I found the movie a little more mature than the first two, personally. The jokes were definitely funnier. Good for you – throwing skittles at fellow harry potter fans (who are 5 years old) Lol, that's amusing.

Interpretive dancing! I can't believe you acted the chapter out, that would have been very interesting to watch! I'm sorry I caused you to make out with a crayon, but seeing James as a framed picture could have definitely been fun. Poor James. Well I found it funny – even if I wasn't there. But when I usually tell people about my experiences and they weren't with me, they just stare at me and it's frustrating, because it really is funny!

I still have to get on reading that Spanish fanfiction. My teacher makes us watch these Spanish soap operas sometimes and it's muy chistoso! Ha, was your school really hit by lightning? That's crazy and very amusing. Our fire alarm has been going off randomly because there was this major renovation of the school over the summer and they're not finished...at least, that's the excuse, but I see no correlation between the two. But I remember one time in elementary school when I first moved here and we had to evacuate because the lunch ladies caught the chicken on fire –talk about funny! I laughed pretty hard. Well I can see where 'the reason' playing during a harry potter story would be stupid. I wasn't really planning on putting lyrics in at all, just because I don't know that many songs that were popular in England during the 70s...yeah. Haha – perhaps I'll have Dumbledore travel into the past, live during the American Revolution, and then come back and declare that the 4th of July should be an holiday for all Hogwarts students...now _that_ could be interesting.

**Seren Lunar Echo- **Yes, I really would have liked to see more explanation of the Marauders in the movie, but I still enjoyed it. And I'm really looking forward to GOF. But not as much as the Half-Blood Prince...I hope we get a date on that soon so that I can start counting down.

**Courtney- **Thanks very much, I hope you keep reading! Sorry for the update taking forever...

**Ashes- **Thank you for reading, I wonder if you even remember the story at this point though! Anyway, I added you to the Ausculto count...

**Sproxkkk- **I'm hoping to focus a lot on the division next chapter. It was kind of hard to do them both at the same time, which is why I think I'll have to write the masquerade from someone else's point of view. Either way, the masquerade is not over and neither are the fights between the groups ) Thanks so much!

**Wizenmunkee006- **Wow, thanks a lot! I'm so glad you added it to your favorites. Hopefully this chapter didn't completely turn you off, I promise to do better next time!

**Lil Bazza- **I'm glad you're not completely accusing Lily for this! It _was_ her fault, but not totally. I just think I made her seem a bit bitchier than I intended...but I'm really glad you're still reading this story, thanks for reviewing again!

**Oeiau- **Aw, thanks so very much! I'm happy you added it to your favs list! I hope you're still reading this story, even though everyone probably forgot about it completely lol.

**Kelliethehottie- **Thanks! I'm glad last chapter wasn't awful, I really wasn't sure about it when I posted. But I never seen to be sure about anything these days...

**Water-sprite87- **Wow, thanks a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far – or at least you were until I took months to get this chapter up lol.

**Sunlight704- **Well I hope it was sorta suspenseful lol, I'm glad you're still reading the story either way! And yeah, I'm really really sorry for the long wait!

**Imscble- **That's an interesting observation (to use the word again) about the poll...Ah, I'm sorry I didn't get to say much about Kristen or what she's been thinking about lately in this chapter, but I'll be sure to include that in the next chapter – which I'll try my best to get out a _lot_ quicker.

**Rainyaviel- **Lol, sorry. But thanks for reading anyway.

**DK lili- **Glad you like Sirius and Selene! They're always amusing to write about. Sorry I don't have time to say much more. I really appreciate you keeping up with the story!

**Alwaysremember- **Lol, well I didn't change the lack of new chapters for a long time, but I got around to it eventually...and I'll try to be better about it in the future. If I can find time to start sleeping more first, lol.

**PeRkieGuRL- **Hello again! It's been awhile...Happy endings are always good, I agree. And I'm one of the last people you would think of to be a romance fanatic, if you knew me at school or wherever, but I am! Anyway, so glad you're still reading!

**LilyandJamesLover-** Lol, well I don't know if you would have liked this chapter better, I certainly don't...but I'm still considering rewriting it, so we'll see )

**Pigwidgeon188- **You're right, Remus really doesn't deserve it. He's so sweet...and thanks so much for telling me that you like my stories! I hope this chapter wasn't _too _much of a disappointment, I just didn't have enough time to spend making it better.

**Anna Ierse- **Lol, most people hated Levent from the beginning I suppose. Thanks for reading the story, I hope you'll keep reading!

**LilynjamesAAF- **Thank so much!

**Tears of a Fairy Queen- **You're right, Sirius did have a lot to do with the breakup, and without him it may never have happened. But there was already tension between them, so you could say that he was only a catalyst. Oh well – thanks for reviewing again!

**Jess**- Thank you, I try to be as detailed as possible without being boring. I hope you keep reading the story and I'll try to get these chapters out a whole lot sooner.

**Meow the chibi neko- **Lol, I thin you're right. It's a confusing situation either way. Thanks so much for continuing to read, I hope I didn't make you wait so long that you gave up – though I would understand completely. Even I couldn't remember what happened at the end of last chapter.

**Chick4Skater- **Sure, I'll put you down as an Ausculto! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, lol. Kind of reminded me that I needed to get on with writing this chapter, or at the very least it made me feel guilty for taking forever to write. I didn't realize that the end of chapter 17 was such a big cliffhanger, I'm sorry! I'm glad you like all the characters and I hope this chapter isn't too late!

**Holly- **Thanks so much! I tried to come up with a plot that wasn't too overused, but sometimes it's hard to get away from all of the clichés because that's how everyone pictures Lily and James now. Anyway, I'm sorry for the really long wait but I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Fredchen- **Lol, glad you liked the end of last chapter. I liked it too. And although it seems like Lily and James have made up, don't worry, because everything will not be completely good between them from now on. And Levent isn't just going to disappear, either ) Were any of your ideas about the ball the same? Oh, and that's not over yet either, there will be more of the ball in next chapter.

**DimTwilight- **Kristen and Remus are quite innocent, aren't they? Very shy, and they both seem to be unsure what the other one is thinking. I'll probably put more of them into next chapter. Well, thanks for you review, I really appreciate it!

**Kyoy- **Wow, thanks a lot! Oh, the therapy chapter. Yes, I could possibly make another chapter like that one. Not completely the same, of course, but it's possible. Well I hope you haven't stopped checking for updates completely since it's been forever. What country are you from? We don't go back to school until late August, and some states not until September. I hope you don't hate Lily too much! She'll get better, she's just having a rough time of it. I agree with you, sleep is very good. I wish I could get more than I have been lately, but stupid homework – that's why I'm sick! Well thanks again for your long review, I hope you keep reading!

**The Black Quill- **Wow, thanks for the compliments! I'm not sure that I deserve them. Lol, I'm an Ausculto too, though I like to think I have a bit of both in me. Was your friend really serious about getting a Cavillor account? Lol, that's awesome! Anyway, thanks so much for the review, you really made my day )

**Cilverblood – **You already reviewed this chapter so you probably aren't reading this, but thanks anyway! Since you probably won't read this, I'll thank you next chapter...

**Akachi- **Lol, yes James is pretty pissed. Thanks for keeping up with this story, I really appreciate it!

**Californiagurl- **You already reviewed this chapter too, thanks! I'll have to say more to you next chapter, because I doubt that you're getting this.

**Vamperfly- **I love ball scenes too, which is why I was pretty disappointed with this one when I finished and I'll probably rewrite it. But anyway, thanks a lot for keeping up with this story, I've been taking way too long!

**xBlessed- **Thank you so much! I was really happy when I saw that you reviewed, cause I've always loved your stories. I'm quite envious of Lily and James' relationship too, I certainly don't have anything like that. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long!

**First Light of Eos- **Lol, I love reading your reviews. And not just because you give me a string of compliments, although they're always nice ) You're just very amusing, I think we share the same sense of humor. And where have you been? You still haven't updated! I have no right to yell at you though, because this chapter took me forever and I haven't even thought about my other stories yet. Sirius is quite the lovable arse, you're right. It's hard to be mad at him. That's a good question – oh wait, you probably don't remember any of your review, so here we go - why does it always take something drastic to drag a confession of loving someone out of people? Lol, I suppose it's just because it makes the story more dramatic, or in my case because I randomly decided to put the line in. But it does make me think of some kind of soap opera, but perhaps that's just because my Spanish teacher has been making us watch these Mexican soap operas. As far as what James is looking to win out of this confrontation, he's not exactly sure. He doesn't want Lily to see how hurt he is by what she did with Levent, because he doesn't want to give up his pride. Basically they're both stubborn and James does not want to seem like a sissy or a pushover. Oh yay, Levent as a guinea pig! Now that could be amusing. And I think you are very perceptive, even if you don't agree. More than I am, in any case. I like stating the obvious. Ugh, I wish I was still bored and in the middle of the summer, as you said – my desire to vegetate all summer has carried over to lethargy now that I'm back in school. Well, lethargy coupled with much less sleep then I should be getting. Ah well, I'll just start counting down till Christmas I suppose. Wait – your friend was studying SAT words in the summer? I wish I had that sort of dedication. I'm taking the PSAT this Tuesday, but I don't have to worry about the SAT and ACT until December, and that's much earlier than I need to, but only because I have to take both the old and the new SAT and they're going to stop offering the old one. Anyway, I wish I could say more right now but I really need to get started on my homework. I always love reading your reviews, thanks so much! And if you do get a chance, I would of course love to read the next chapter of your story...but I'll stop bugging you about that too, because I completely understand.

**Jessie xxx- **Lol, sorry. There never seems to be more very soon these days. But I hope you're still reading anyway and thanks for always reviewing!!

**CarameLisSa- **Yeah, now that I think about it, it does kinda remind me of Friends. I love that show, too bad they stopped last season. Good for you, getting your license! You have to wait to get it in the mail? We just take the picture and then they print it out, but yeah – my picture is awful. I'm hoping when I get my actual license next month it won't be so bad. Thanks so much for reviewing and it wasn't late at all!

**BlUeAnGel124- **Lol, you miss James too, huh? Well I'm glad you're still reading, thanks!

**BrainiacGirl- **I know, it's been months! I feel really bad for taking so long to post this chapter. Thanks for reading anyway and I promise to be better about it, homework allowing!

**Orlidaydreamer- **Thanks so much! I'm surprised (and glad) you feel bad for Lily, most people hate her right now lol!

**Inadequate- **Hello! I'm glad you like the story so far! Well, nothing too bad will happen to Levent, because I still need him for the story, but we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

**Katie- **Aw, I really didn't think I had _fans_. That's really hard to believe. Thanks so much for reading the story, I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing although the wait for it certainly was.

**Elvencherry07- **Hello again! Oh, Selene's not mad at Sirius because she finds the whole situation slightly amusing and you really can't blame her...thanks, as always, for reading!

**Carmen Duckie- **Lol, I'm really glad you liked last chapter, I hope you keep reading!

**Onawhim- **Wow, lot's of Auscultos this chapter. I'm so happy you like the story so far and I hope you haven't given up on it completely yet. But sorry, I can't kill Levent off – I still need him for the story! I'll pass him on to all of the reviewers when I'm finished though, lol, and you can torture him accordingly.

**Pepsibabe2- **Lol, yes, you were the start of the Slytherin trend! I couldn't resist – I had to add the option. I'm really glad you found the story again! Oh yes, and I was quite fond of James ripping up How to Compromise too, I can just see him doing that. Thanks so much!

**Kat-747- **yeah, sorry about all that lol, but I suppose you'll like that they did get back together in this chapter – well not formally, but you know.

**EmeraldEyedEvans- **Aw, thanks so much, as usual! I hope you haven't given up on me just yet, I'm trying! Stupid homework is going to kill me...

**Werepire- **Yes, I know and I'm sorry. I really needed to update months ago (

**The Actress- **Thanks a lot! I hope the story is still somewhat refreshing, but I do need to update sooner next time!

**Secondbat9- **Lol, thanks very much for all of your reviews! Lol, and no – I never did figure out what an uberfrock is. It's probably nothing is my guess...and the computer lady is probably on drugs or something. Or maybe she just ate too many doughnuts that day. She sits in her office (which has a giant window, so we can see her in there) and eats doughnuts a lot...anyway, thanks again!

**Nour- **Glad you liked it! I'll try to update sooner next time, I promise!

**Bella Black- **Lol, thanks so much! I'm so glad you're reading the story. You added a new story recently, didn't you? I'll definitely check it out as soon as I have time, seeing as how I _love_ all of your other ones. Actually, Escape was one of the stories that got me into writing fanfiction ) So anyway, I wish I could say more but I'm already behind on homework. Thanks again!!

**Monica- **Lily isn't flirting, she's confused. I'm sorry you think she's acting like that, I didn't mean to make her come across as someone so slutty. She's just not a person who's going to slap anyone, even Levent.

**Captainstar- **You're right, it moved way too fast in the beginning. I wish I could go back and fix that, but I just don't have time right now! Hmm, as for a rebellion, we'll see, but that's a very interesting idea. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Chaye710- **Lol, thank you so much! Yeah, you're probably right, the enmity can be a bit exaggerated, but because that's a main part of the story I didn't want it to seem like it wasn't much at all. You're right, Selene and Sirius are a great match! They're both really lovable even when they're being annoying.

**A.M.bookworm247- **What country were you in? I'm sure you probably told me, but I forgot ( Lol, although I couldn't tell you what crap actually feels like, I say that all the time – that some part of me hurts like crap, that is. Anyway, you know that I love reading your reviews but I always understand when you can't review. I'm just so undeserving of the compliments you give me. I was so glad I got to talk to you online the other day too! Or was it like two weeks ago? Lol, I lose track of time so fast. But, thanks _so _much for everything, and maybe we can talk again sometime!

**True4u- **Okay, I put you down for Ausculto! Yeah, I know what you mean though, it's really hard to know unless you're there...anyways, thanks so much for keeping track of the story!

**A/N: Alright guys, thanks again for everything and I'm sorry I couldn't write as much to each of you as I wanted...I'm really trying to get through all of this homework and work and stuff and I'll be getting the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Ausculto: 56**

**Cavillor: 57**

**Undecided: 15**

**Slytherin: 5**

**--Emily--**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is from Kristen's POV during the masquerade, when Remus asks her to dance and she leaves Lily at the table. I just wanted to clarify, so we avoid too much confusion ;) Now then, I hope you enjoy the chapter….**

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬

**Chapter 19**

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬

Kristen took Remus' hand – for she was sure it was Remus by his demeanor – and allowed him to tug her towards the dance floor, her pale purple dress swirling about her hips. For a moment she turned her head to glance back at Lily, feeling slightly guilty for leaving her friend alone at the table, but then she noticed that the chair was already vacant. Blinking, Kristen strained her head to search for any flashes of red among the sea of masks but was interrupted by Remus' hands at her waist. She turned her brown eyes upon his face and felt herself blush beneath the mask. She was thankful that something was covering her face for the moment; it gave her an extra scrap of confidence. Kristen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing nervously and slowly moved her hands around his neck.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her softly, pushing at her back to close the distance between them.

"Yes…"

She failed to notice in her nervous state that Remus' hands were shaking and his voice was not altogether steady. The only thing that registered in her mind was the fact that they were standing very close together and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She took another step forward and sighed at the contact with the whole length of his body. Slowly and carefully, he began to sway to the now softening music. It was nearing midnight; Kristen was sure that it must be. She wished this would never end, but she knew that when they unmasked at midnight the moment would be broken in the inevitable chaos that would follow.

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest, feeling his hands tighten on her waist. Her eyes were just beginning to slide shut when she spotted that flash of red that she had been searching for several minutes ago. Her head snapped up and she turned sharply, causing Remus to move his hands a bit lower on her waist to keep them steady.

Kristen watched as a tallish boy with strands of messy black hair jutting out from behind his mask followed Lily out of the Great Hall. Sighing in exasperation, she quickly turned to look at Remus before realizing that he had also leaned over to look past her and, as a result, their faces were very close. Nervously, she leaned back a few inches and whispered, "Do you suppose we should make sure everything's alright?"

After a long pause, Remus shook his head. "I had a talk with Lily and….well, they're big kids now. I think they can handle this themselves."

Kristen frowned, confused with his sarcasm, "But – I just don't want Lily to be upset tonight and James – has been through enough."

Remus shook his head firmly this time, tightening his hold on her waist when she tried to turn away from him and causing her to stare up at him with wide, searching eyes. "This is their problem, not ours. Is it so wrong for us to want a moment for ourselves? I wanted to talk to you…" he trailed off and stepped back from her slightly. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm being selfish-"

Kristen silenced him by sliding her arms back around his neck and pulling him close to her. She whispered against his mask-concealed cheek, "It's not selfish of you…and I wanted to tell you anyway. I don't care about your condition. I was shocked, is all. And…" she blushed and cleared her throat nervously, "and if you still want me, if you ever did, I-"

"Of course I do!" He said loudly, causing the couple next to them to glance over.

Kristen felt herself beaming despite her best efforts. She had never been so embarrassed and so ecstatic at the same time. The smile still broad across her mouth, she buried her head against his chest and clutched his arm with one hand, the other draped around his neck. They swayed to the music together, neither really caring to get the steps right. After a moment, Remus wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, holding her tight as if she was the only thing keeping his balance.

Dumbledore's voice abruptly cut through the unruffled atmosphere, announcing, "Students, it is now midnight and time for the unmasking to begin. I ask that you do so without any shouting or obscenities of any kind, please. This is meant to be an enjoyable event."

There was a long moment of silence until students began shuffling their feet and a few of them unmasked. Kristen noticed out of her peripheral vision that Sirius Black was one of those students, while he unceremoniously flung his mask off to the side while simultaneously pulling at Selene's. Remus chuckled beside her at the display and pulled his mask off. Kristen followed suit and their eyes met, causing Kristen to realize that it did not matter if their whole faces were covered; they could communicate well enough using only their eyes.

That was when the chaos began to surround them. Kristen felt the energy drain out of her as she watched the tension begin to build. Masks were falling to the floor with some mouths quickly following. It was as if a sheet had been lifted and reality descended upon them all at once, only it was a confined reality; not one that anyone had truly desired to return despite all of their protests. Cavillors dancing with Auscultos! They had touched one another and it was - it had been – the confusion drowned out all thoughts and speech only came a few minutes later.

Kristen had feared that there might be automatic physical conflicts and she was slightly uplifted to see that there were not. A few nasty words were exchanged, but for the most part, everyone was in disbelief; it was like having hundreds of deer caught in the headlights. She laughed silently at the image. She felt Remus' hand on her lower back and when she turned to smile at him, he pointed towards the doors.

James and Lily were standing there, close together with flushed faces. Kristen only smirked and was about to make her way over to them when Remus wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her there.

"Let's talk to them tomorrow," he whispered, "They're probably confused." He grinned.

She leaned against him, thrilled that she could. "Does this mean that we're…"

"Involved? I would say so." He squeezed his hand on her waist and when he spoke again his voice was not as confident, "Unless you don't want to be of course…"

"Of course I do!" Again a few people turned to look at them and Kristen blushed. Quietly she added, "I mean – yes I want to be."

"Good, then I can do this,"

"Wha-" she began to ask but her eyes grew large in surprise before sliding shut as his lips molded themselves to hers. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, sighing into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, neither of them wanting to break it but feeling the necessity in order to breathe properly. As she broke away dizzily, she felt arms from behind giving her a tight hug.

"Selene! I'm trying to breathe!"

"Well after a kiss like that, I'd say you need to," Selene pulled away from Kristen, grinning maniacally. "But can't a girl hug one of her best friends?" She paused as Kristen watched her in amusement, clearing believing that she had had too much "punch". "Speaking of which – where's Lily gone off too?"

Kristen turned to look at the doors, wondering that herself, only to notice that Lily and James were no longer there. She turned back to Selene and shrugged.

Sirius was staring around them, noticing that they were really the only happy people around; the rest of the Hall held an air of solemnity and most of the students were slowly filtering out in silence. It was like someone had died and only the four of them had failed to notice. "I think," Sirius said to the other three, "we can probably go back to the Tower now. There's no reason to stay here, everyone probably just needs time."

Selene smiled at him as if he had just said something very profound. As the four of them, all in agreement, made their way out, Sirius suddenly stopped andstared towards the corner where Levent was walking towards two boys, clearly Slytherins, who were still masked and talking quietly to one another.

"Hold that thought," Sirius grunted as he ambled away.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Thoughts buzzed through Lily's head as she and James walked towards the Heads common room, presumably attached at the hip. She was worried. They had not shared many words since he said – oh what _had_ he said? Had he told her he loved her? She wasn't altogether sure. Had that just been in the moment? She didn't want him to be rethinking this right now, as she was sure he was, and she desperately tried to think of something to say to cut into his thoughts.

She loved him. She knew that now. She loved him and if he would have her back, she was never going to let him go. "James, I-"

"Well, you two look as if you've come from a ball," Aramis called out to them from the portrait of the Three Musketeers.

Lily sighed and nodded, smiling at Aramis. "We did. But I'm a bit tired, if you wouldn't mind letting us through," she replied apologetically.

"Password?" grunted Porthos.

James spoke the word softly and the portrait swung forward and allowed them into the Heads common room, where they both stopped and stared into the blazing fire, unsure what to say.

Lily suddenly turned towards him. "I'm sorry James."

He glanced at her and nodded. "I know."

"I don't expect you to be able to forgive me, what I did was – I don't know what I was thinking." She looked down at ground, deflated.

"I said I forgave you, but-" He stopped, staring at her.

"It will take awhile to trust me again, right?"

"Yes," he replied, and they continued to stare at one another.

Lily suddenly walked towards him and pulled him into a hug, just wanting to feel him against her. "Take all of the time you need James, I don't deserve you and I never did. But hopefully – one day I will." She felt her skin tingling at the contact between them. She had never been so aware of his presence, at least not in its entirety.

"I think the masquerade worked brilliantly," his voice tickled her neck. "They'll have the Christmas holidays to think it over, and I think when we get back, things will slowly be different…" He smiled, pulling her tighter against him. "It was a brilliant idea, Lily."

"I hope you're right," she said, pulling back to look into his dark eyes. Suddenly she felt very tired. "Goodnight, James," she said, leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek, feeling as if she wanted nothing more than to pull him into a better kiss. But she respected the fact that she should give him time. She was so very lucky that he was giving her another chance in the first place.

He watched silently, a little disappointed, as she pulled away from him, their eyes still attached, and walked slowly into her room.

"Goodnight, Lily," he replied quietly.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

James awoke the next morning yawning. He ruffled his hair and slid out of bed, grunting at the sudden loss of heat. Glancing into the mirror, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and shook his head. When had he ever been a worrier? Since when did he stop and think about things? Not only was he a Cavillor, he was a Marauder. He thought he had set out to teach Lily how to have a good time, and now look at him.

James sighed and, after pulling on some robes that he was pretty sure were clean, stepped out into the Heads common room. He immediately noticed that Lily's door was still shut and frowned; she was almost always up long before him. He padded towards her room and slowly nudged the door open, peeking inside. His breath caught; she was still sleeping. She looked so carefree when she was asleep with her dark auburn hair spread across her pillow and the sheets hugging her body tightly. He tried to stop his eyes roaming and noticed that his stomach was growling. As softly as possible, he shut her door and decided that he would wait for her at breakfast.

He was still very tired because he had stayed up late, mostly thinking about Lily. At first he was slightly annoyed over the fact that he had given in to her – forgiven her just like that when it had never been his intention – but that feeling was eventually suppressed by the thought that he had Lily back, as his. She had promised him and he liked to think that Levent had no chance of getting her back now. He snorted. The pretty-boy had never really had her in the first place.

When James arrived at his usual table in the Great Hall, four faces turned towards him.

"Where's Lily?" Kristen asked after glancing behind him to see nobody there.

"Did you wear her out last night?" Selene inquired with a smirk.

James reddened slightly. "Er – no. She just needs rest…"

Selene smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing. I certainly don't need all the details. At least not right now…"

Sirius turned to her and said with a full mouth, "Not while you have me, right?"

Selene made a mock-disgusted face and handed him a napkin.

He swallowed and smiled, "You know you love me."

Kristen cleared her throat, causing Remus to realize that he had been staring at her, although she hadn't noticed. She was busy fingering the deep red rose in her lap.

"You should ask Sirius why he's in such a good mood," Remus directed at James, just as Peter joined them. "Oh, hello Pete," Remus greeted him with a smile.

"Hullo," he said back, nervously piling food onto his plate.

Remus turned back to James, who swallowed what he had been chewing and glanced suspiciously at his best friend, who was smiling broadly and looking like a dog who expected a treat.

"I punched Levent for you, my old pal. No man messes with my friends and gets away with it. And get this, the one punch landed him in the Hospital Wing." The smirk on his face grew wider.

Selene snorted, "You had too much punch yourself, that's why."

"What?" James exclaimed, his mouth having fallen open. He swallowed and a sinking feeling landed in his stomach. "But – Lily's going to kill me. She'll think I put you up to it and we – damn it, Sirius, we just got back together!" Just as James finished, Lily slipped into the seat beside him, yawning into her hand. "What's that?" she asked, turning to James.

He glanced at her fearfully. "Er – well, you see, Sirius here," he said the name gratingly, "thought it would be a good idea to beat up Levent-"

"Just one punch," Sirius muttered laughingly, biting into a piece of toast.

James, feeling his normal voice leave him, fell silent as Lily's eyes scanned his face. After a long moment, she burst out laughing. "Oh James – your face." She put a hand on his cheek, exactly where she had kissed him the night before. "I'm not mad. Truly…it's a little funny. And in all honesty, I think…even if you had put him up to it I would have no right to be angry at you." Their eyes locked in understanding.

James broke into a nervous grin. Sirius smirked, "See Prongs, I am the know-all extraordinaire man."

Selene, who had been listening to something Kristen was saying, suddenly turned back to Sirius. She scanned his hands and the table in front of him. Then her eyes abruptly flashed and she said to him loudly, "Damn it, Black. I knew you'd forget it!"

Sirius stared at her, looking like a fish with his mouth open.

James laughed mockingly, "Yes Sirius. You sure are."

Lily smiled and found his hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. She wondered what she would do without him during Christmas holiday. They would be leaving for home the next morning, after all. Which reminded her that she still hadn't packed…

The sudden whizzing of owls around their heads announced that the mail had arrived. A letter fell in front of James and he only stared at it, causing the other six at the table to stare at him.

"Why don't you open it?" Peter asked, and Sirius nodded.

James sighed, knowing it was from his parents, and began to read, holding it away from everyone so that only he could see it. After a moment, he looked up.

"I can't go home during break," he muttered, fitting the letter back into its envelope and stuffing it into his robes. "They're going into hiding."

"Is this about that Daily Prophet article a few days ago?" Sirius asked. "The one about the big-name aurors being targeted?"

James shrugged. "I suppose so." He appeared very dejected, more worried if anything. "I guess that means we're both staying here, mate." He said to Sirius.

"What?" Lily inquired, confused.

"Oh – er – Sirius moved in with my family last summer. He's been living with us since then."

"Why-"

"No matter," Sirius waved the question away.

Lily, after a long moment of silence between the seven students, spoke softly. "James, I suppose – well maybe you could come stay with me during holiday." Everyone stared at her. She didn't notice, as she was looking at James questioningly. "Unless you wouldn't want to, of course."

"Would your parents mind?"

"Well – I'd have to ask, but – I don't think so." Her eyes were pleading with him and he suddenly nodded, grinning at her.

"That would be great." But then his grin faded and he turned to Sirius. "But I-"

Sirius held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, mate. I can stay here alone. Besides, rumor has it that both Snape and Malfoy are staying during break, so I can have a bit of fun…"

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

After breakfast, Lily went to the owlery and quickly sent a note to her parents, hoping that they wouldn't be busy and could reply to her soon, otherwise she might have to just show up with James. As awkward as she realized it might be, she was really attracted to the idea of being able to spend time with James – time that would be unobstructed by homework, Head duties, and especially Levent.

As the name crossed her mind, she realized that she was close to the hospital wing and she really needed to talk to Levent. As much as she was dreading it, she needed to make sure Levent understood that whatever had happened between them was completely finished. She owed that much to James – and to Levent.

Lily walked into the hospital wing staring about her and noticed that Madame Pomfrey wasn't around. She sighed in relief and spotted Levent in a bed near the window, his blonde hair framing a face that looked very pale against the pillow – except for the giant bruise around his left eye.

She winced and tip-toed over to his bed, thinking he was asleep. But about a foot away, his eyes slid open and he looked over at her. He smiled softly, almost regretfully at her, as if he already knew why she was there. She immediately felt guilty and stood there shifting her feet.

"You never cared for me," Levent said, his voice slightly raspy from being in the hospital wing all day with no company.

"That's not true- I mean, I cared _about_ you."

He nodded, tearing his eyes away from her face. "Perhaps. But you were only confused. I respect that, I should never have – you'll have to forgive me."

She stepped closer and he sat up in the bed. "I do, and you'll have to forgive me. I've been horrible to both of you."

"No, not to me." He smiled. "You were wonderful to me, always. I've never met someone so kind."

"Surely you have," she protested, "I'm not very kind, at least I haven't been lately. I've been selfish…"

Levent smiled. "Maybe, but so have I. James cares about you, I can tell and you know it, and I should never have stepped in between. In fact, I can't really remember why I ever did – Ow!" He suddenly rubbed his head.

She leaned forward and put a hand on his arm. "What? Are you okay?"

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in and stopped when she saw Lily. "Who gave you permission to be in here? My, you students just love bothering my patients."

"She's not bothering me," Levent protested, but Madame Pomfrey was already fussing over him, handing him a potion to drink.

"It's alright, I need to be going anyway." Lily said, giving Levent a grateful look before she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lily?" Levent called after her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I can't remember much, maybe it's because of the punch, but I needed to tell you something, I just – can't remember." His forehead wrinkled in thought and then smoothed over again as he remembered. Then he frowned. "Oh yeah – stay away from Malfoy and Snape, okay?"

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

That evening, Lily sat on the floor in front of the Gryffindor common room fire, her back resting against the couch where James sat behind her. Their friends surrounded them, talking quietly. The atmosphere around them was strained – it had been since the masquerade ball. Lily hoped that after the holidays everyone would be more likely to mingle. Right now, the groups were still segregating themselves, but everything was subdued; she could see in their faces that they were thinking things over.

Sirius suddenly spoke from his place on the couch between James and Selene. "D'you suppose Voldemort is really after your parents, mate?" he spoke quietly, facing James.

James shrugged, his eyes partly covered by his messy hair. He twisted his hands in his lap. "I dunno. Probably. We've always been vocal about…things. He was bound to dislike us, especially if the Malfoys are in league with him – they've always hated us."

"But that article – do you think he's after all of the top aurors?"

James shrugged again and finally turned to face Sirius, "Honestly, Padfoot, I think he's after everyone who disagrees with him. And I'd really rather not dwell on it."

Sirius made a face. "Not exactly the talkative and carefree Marauder you were this summer, eh?"

James sighed. "Are you?"

"Of course I am! I was only trying to get you to say something, maybe stop thinking about your parents going into hiding."

James snorted, and then laughed at his friend. "Great way to go about it mate."

Sirius grinned. "I told you, I know everything."

Suddenly, a younger girl tentatively stepped in front of Lily, blocking her view of the fire. "Er," she said, "an owl just tapped on the window and I tied this off his leg – it's for you." She handed Lily a small envelope.

Lily took it and smiled. "Thanks, Susan."

The girl left, smiling at the use of her name.

Lily quickly unfolded the letter and perused it. James leaned over her head from his spot on the couch and tried to read, but she was already folding it up again. She suddenly got on her knees and twisted around so that she could look at him. She grinned, "They said it's fine if you stay with us."

James smiled at her. "In that case, I'd better go pack. Er – I think I'm going to stay in the Tower tonight."

Lily nodded, "Me too. I have a few last minute things to pack in here anyway."

As they got up from their seats, the rest of their friends followed, stretching and walking towards the stairs. At the bottom of the boys' staircase, Lily smiled when James turned back towards her. "G'night, James," she said softly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

He stared at her, saying, "Goodnight Lily," as she made her way up to the girls' dorm.

Lily climbed the stairs quickly, feeling Kristen and Selene follow her. When all three were inside the dorm, Selene shut the door.

"You could cut the tension with a knife."

Lily frowned as she stuffed a few things into her trunk. "I'm just trying to stay back and take it slow. It's my fault he doesn't trust me, after all."

"Have you not noticed the way he watches you? I mean, he's always done it, but – I think your small act of seduction really worked."

Lily grunted. "Yeah, right. I felt so un-sexy it's not even funny. I think he seduced me more that I did him. Speaking of which, I have clothes to give back to you."

Selene waved a hand, "No, keep them." She smirked. "You might need them over the holidays."

"Uh, in my house, with my parents there…I don't think so."

Selene shrugged. "Why not? That just makes things more exciting." She paused. "Why can't you kiss him – I mean, it doesn't have to be a makeout session but the cheek thing is pathetic. It's not your first kiss or anything."

Kristen cut in after setting her rose inside her trunk. "Well I'm very proud of Lily for thinking this over."

Selene turned towards Kristen. "Speaking of you-"

"Oh no you don't," Kristen cut her off, laughing. She crawled into her bed and tried to pull the covers over herself, but Selene was too quick.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

The next morning, the three girls made their way downstairs. Lily suddenly noted that only she and Kristen were carrying trunks, and Selene was grinning happily between them.

"Er – Selene? Why have you not packed?" Lily asked, trying to shift her trunk into a more manageable position.

"Packed? Why, because I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

"But-"

They reached the bottom of the stairs and found the four boys sitting there, waiting for them.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, walking up to Selene with a smile. "Hey – where's your trunk? I was going to be a gentleman and help you with it."

Selene continued to smirk. "You have two whole weeks to be a gentleman. I'm staying here, with you."

Sirius' eyes widened, and then his lips curled into a smile. "I see. Well that's certainly an interesting new development."

Peter shook his head from where he was still sitting on the couch. "Oh boy."

Thinking by the way they were looking at one another, Lily was not likely to see either Kristen or Remus on the train, she walked over to Kristen and said softly, "Thanks for everything."

Kristen smiled shyly. "I'm sorry if I was a bit pushy at times. I know I can be annoying."

"You're my friend and I like that you can be pushy." Lily pulled Kristen into a hug.

Selene came over and exclaimed, "What's this? A hug without me?"

Lily grinned and made a move to hug Selene, but she moved back.

"Not until you promise to tell me all about your holiday with James." Selene raised her eyebrows suggestively as Lily glanced at James, who was grinning, and back to Selene.

Kristen drew them both into a hug. "I'm glad to have such…normal friends," she coughed.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Lily smiled at James as he helped her onto the train. She had lost Kristen amidst the crowd of students stumbling to stow their luggage and find a compartment, but she was sure Kristen was with Remus and not alone.

Lily's thoughts came to an abrupt end as she ran into a hard object. "Ow." And it just happened to be one of her least favorite people.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood. I wouldn't want you to bleed on me," Lucius Malfoy hissed in her face, while Snape stared out from the shadow behind him.

James made a move towards Malfoy but Lily grabbed his arm. "No, it's not worth it, James."

Malfoy laughed coolly. "You'll be singing a different tune soon. Watch yourself, Evans."

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" James sneered. "Trying to be sneaky and cruel again?"

Malfoy turned his icy blue gaze to James. "I'm sure you'd love to know, Potter. But you should watch yourself too. The Dark Lord doesn't take well to blood traitors. And there's nothing you can do about your little girlfriend."

With one last smirk, he spun around and disappeared into an adjacent compartment.

"Oh, of all the lowly-" Lily growled, "I hate him," she curled her fingers tighter around James' arm and tugged him in the opposite direction, although he was staring after Malfoy and Snape as if he wanted to go after them. Reluctantly, he followed her.

They found an empty compartment and Lily smiled at that bit of good luck. As she sat down, she informed James,

"My parents can't pick us up at the station, so we'll need to take a cab to my house."

"Er – a muggle cab? But-"

Lily grinned. "Don't worry James. I'll take care of it."

He frowned, but finally began to look content as she settled against him, kissing his jawbone. It was the most physical content they had had since getting back together, she realized. She very much wanted more, but she wondered if he felt the same. Her doubts were silenced as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, a jolt as the train began to move pressing them more firmly together.

He marveled at the way their bodies molded together so well as his hand wandered to her waist. James began to realize that although she had been holding back, she seemed to be much more open to him since they got back together. She no longer pulled away when his hands wandered. In fact, she encouraged it. Just then, her hand covered his and moved it a tad lower, so that it was on her upper thigh. She moved closer to him, but before she could get situated, her mouth left his and they both looked towards the door, where Remus and Kristen were standing.

Lily, her face flushed, said to Kristen, "I figured I wouldn't be seeing you again, it's so crowded…"

"Er – the rest of the train's full. I'm not sure where Peter disappeared to either," Remus said apologetically, glancing between Lily and James.

It seemed that all four of them blushed, but at long last, they were all sitting down contentedly. Lily removed herself to James' side, entwining his hand simply in hers. Kristen and Remus sat opposite them, close enough for their arms to touch. Kristen shot Remus a grin and the werewolf looked at the Head Boy and Girl. "Up for a game of exploding snap?"

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

As promised, Lily took care of the cab situation and before long, Lily and James were standing on the doorstep in front of her home. She glanced up and sighed. It was a clear night and she had always loved the stars; they were calming. Taking a deep breath, sherang the doorbell. James jumped at the sound and turned to stare at her, bewildered. The door swung open to reveal a red-haired man with dark eyes that were at once comforting and intimidating. He beamed at Lily, and then his gaze fixed on James' fingers, which were curled protectively around Lily's waist. James dropped his arm quickly, awkwardly smiling. Lily glanced sideways at him and then looked back at her dad. She broke out into a large grin as he engulfed her in a hug.

Mrs. Evans appeared in the side of the doorway, her green eyes sparkling at her husband and youngest daughter. "Well – I would like a hug too, if you please."

Lily broke away from her dad and put her arms around her mother. "Mum – I have a lot to tell you!"

Lily's dad had fixed his gaze on James, who was standing with his hands in his pocket, looking like he was trying not to stare and instead was very interested in the leafless plant next to the front steps.

Mr. Evans turned to his wife and said in his deep voice, "You didn't tell me Lily was bringing someone along."

All eyes turned to James, who looked startled and tried to smile politely. Lily, sensing his discomfort, grasped his sleeve and pulled him inside, brushing a bit of snow off his shoulder.

Lily's mum smiled softly at her husband. "Must have slipped my mind – much like you and the orange juice I asked you to pick up."

Mr. Evans, startled, opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it as his wife ushered the two seventeen-year-olds into the living room.

Lily turned to her parents and gestured towards James as she said, "This is James Potter. He's er – he's Head Boy." She might have described him as something different, if doubt had not resurfaced in her mind. These last few days had not been eventless between them and she wasn't sure how far their reconciliation went.

Their eyes met and he seemed to understand. James extended his hand and though sill looking a bit peaky, said steadily enough, "It's very nice to meet you, and I really do appreciate you allowing me to stay here."

Mr. Evans shook his hand and smiled, while Mrs. Evans said, "Dear, it's no trouble at all, especially with the trouble regarding your parents – I'm so sorry about that."

"What's this?" Mr. Evans was gazing steadily at James.

Lily spoke up, "Dad, let's not talk about it right now, I'm still quite cold and I'm willing to bet James is as well."

Her dad glanced between Lily and James carefully and after taking a deep breath, nodded. "Well, let's get you warmed up then. We have a whole holiday break to spend talking."

Lily heard James swallow loudly at her side and she grasped his hand and squeezed it.

After a few minutes in front of the fire, Lily left James in the living room with her father and went to find her mum in the kitchen. She wanted to see if she could help with dinner and make sure her mum was okay with the fact that Lily had left the minor detail of her friend being a boy out of her letter.

Smiling to herself, Lily walked into the kitchen and spotted her mum chopping some onions, her eyes watery. When she saw Lily, she dropped the knife and turned towards her, dabbing at her eyes with the dish towel.

"Oh Lily – he's really handsome. And I can tell you two are close…are you sure you're just friends?"

Lily avoided the question and frowned, "You mean you're not mad that I didn't tell you I was bringing a boy home?"

Mrs. Evans chuckled. "You said he was 'a friend in need'. Boy or not, how could I refuse? Besides, I was beginning to wonder why my daughter hasn't been writing me many letters lately…"

Lily sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, her mother quickly joining her. She smiled at the flour in her mum's dark brown hair; she tended to be a bit of a messy person. "Well – James and I have been trying to get the school back together. You remember how I told you about the Cavillors and Auscultos?"

"Er – yes – you did mention something…"

"Well that's what I've been really busy doing."

Mr. Evans suddenly walked into the kitchen, James following him warily but with a small smile on his face.

Mr. Evans grinned at his wife. "James was just explaining to me the game of Quidditch."

After dinner that evening, Lily showed James to the guestroom, which was down the hall from her bedroom and her parents' room. She flipped the light switch on and he smiled. "I like electricity."

"James-"

He turned back towards her.

"I'm sorry about the train. I didn't mean to err-"

He said nothing, and she fell silent, knowing that he knew what she meant. She figured he had probably only been obliging her insistence that they do more than snog on the cheek. He certainly had not given her much encouragement to snog; he was still acting distant. She sighed, hoping that he wouldn't take forever to trust her again.

She took a step forward and reached up to kiss him on the cheek while whispering her goodnight. But he moved his head to the side and their lips met instead. Lily felt herself melting against his body and James' hands moved around her waist to keep her steady. Lily reached her hands into his hair, loving how it fell over her fingers messily. He deepened the kiss and she responded eagerly, abruptly wondering when he had pressed her back against the wall but not caring.

"James…" she whispered against his lips, before deepening the kiss again. There were footsteps on the stairs. With a groan, Lily pulled back, softly pushing James away from her and straightening her hair.

"Why can't your parents know?" James whispered, slightly annoyed.

"It's not that, I just don't want my dad to witness us making out. And I doubt they would have let you come had they known that we were-"

"That we were what?" He insisted, but her answer was cut off by Lily's mother and father stopping in front of the open door.

"Is everything okay for you, James?" Mrs. Evans asked kindly while looking from Lily to James.

"It's very nice, Mrs. Evans. And again, thanks very much for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it."

Mr. Evans smiled at his daughter. "Lily normally has good taste in her friends, at least better than her sister Petunia-"

"Where is Petunia, anyway?"

"Oh, your father didn't mention? Petunia is coming home tomorrow with her fiancé, Vernon Dursley."

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

Selene was thrilled to have Sirius all to herself. Between everything going on and schoolwork (though she generally tried to avoid that), they hadn't been able to spend much time together. She enjoyed Sirius, she really did. Not only was he dead sexy, he had the same sense of humor that she did, and that was hard to come by.

Sirius, as if reading her thoughts, slipped into the spot beside her on the couch, leaning over to brush her long black hair out of her face. "You are the most attractive woman ever," Sirius said with a large grin on his face.

Selene rolled her eyes. "You're just trying to get me to willingly take my robes off, aren't you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Hey – I never asked for that. I am a man of mystery, anyway. I never reveal my intentions."

"Hmm…well I am not a woman who gives in easily, so you'll have to work for my attentions." Selene smirked at him.

Sirius' smile left, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not really sure," Selene admitted. "But I was thinking – we should have a prank war."

"A what?"

"A – prank – war. You know, with pranks?"

Sirius shook his head at her, "I'm not stupid, I know what that is…but are you sure you're up to it? I mean, I am the master of pranks after all. Even better than James."

"That's what you think."

"Oh really? Well then, you're on. When do we begin?"

Selene smiled, leaning closer to him to kiss just left of his mouth. "Tomorrow morning." She kissed carefully on the right side of his mouth and then pulled away, still smiling. Sirius put his hands on her shoulders and pulled down on them so that he could kiss her properly.

"I love you and your crazy ideas," he mumbled against her lips.

"I know," she whispered back, sighing as she wrapped her arms around him. He was like a big, Cavillor teddy bear. How could she have ever resisted?

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

When James woke up the next morning, it took him several moments before he realized why he was surrounded by creamy white walls and red sheets. _Oh yeah, Lily's house. _He smiled at the thought of her. He suddenly wondered what she had worn to bed. Certainly not that – _No, I will not think of that now. Not in her house, with her parents…_

When he did find Lily, she was wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt, to both his dismay and relief. He sat down with her at the kitchen table, smiling when she looked up at him. She smiled back and handed him the plate of pancakes.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"In the other room decorating the Christmas tree. Seeing as how we've already done that once this year, I decided to eat instead. I thought maybe we'd go outside after breakfast."

James glanced out the window and realized for the first time that morning that it had snowed, and quite a bit too. His mood lifted considerably, he replied, "That's a wonderful idea." He ate his pancakes quickly, not leaving room for much breathing, all the while staring at Lily over his fork.

Eventually she looked up at him, "You don't have to eat so fast, you know. We have time." She laughed at him.

He stared at her. "Oh – right. I'm just so used to trying to eat fast before classes."

She nodded, feeling the slight tension between them. Last night had gone partly unresolved, as she had disappeared into her room after her mother told her about Petunia coming that day – thankfully not until dinnertime. She and Petunia, to say the least, did not get along. She didn't want James to be exposed to all that, but there was no way around it now.

After he had drained his glass of orange juice, Lily tugged on his sleeve and walked towards the stairs. "I'll meet you down here after I get dressed." He nodded and followed her up the stairs and into his room, where he rummaged through his trunk for something to wear in the snow. He felt he should probably wear Muggle clothes, since he was staying with Muggles and Lily hadn't been wearing her robes.

After finding something suitable, he made his way downstairs and found that Lily was waiting for him in the kitchen. She grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him out into the backyard, which he had not seen in the daylight yet. He smiled at the snow crunching under his boots and she looked back at him.

"You're looking very sharp in those clothes."

He grinned at her, "Am I?"

"Yes," she paused, her hands behind her back. "But I think you'd look better with a bit of snow on them." And with that, she threw the snowball she had been holding behind her back at his chest and fled, causing him to chase after her.

They began a game of running about and hiding behind trees, getting in a throw every once in a while but mostly missing. Eventually, he caught up to her and pulled her down onto the ground, breathing heavily.

She smiled at him, dropping the snow ball in her hand. "Alright, I admit defeat, but only for today."

"Aha!" He smirked at her.

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Oh, just that I get to snog you." And she pushed him back into the snow, moving her body halfway on top of his and lowering her mouth to his. "Is that condition fair?"

"I would say so," he mumbled, moving his head up just enough for their lips to meet. She moved so that she was lying fully on top of him and deepened the kiss as he had the night before. They snogged with abandon, not caring or thinking about anything that had happened at school since their seventh year had started. They were so engrossed in one another that they failed to hear Mr. Evans as he came out the back door.

"Anyone want some hot choco-"

He broke off as he saw them lying in the snow.

Lily and James broke apart, her face turning red quickly. She felt her body freeze and stared guiltily up at her father.

Mr. Evans paused,a strange expression on his face. "Am I correct in assuming that you two are more than just friends?" His tone was not altogether pleased, but his voice was completely steady.

♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠

As they made their way down to breakfast the next morning, Selene grinned at Sirius and pulled something small out of her robes; a little bottle of lotion. She turned to Sirius and said, "Want some? Your face is kind of dry, and I wouldn't want to be snogging you later if you're scratchy," she scrunched her nose.

Sirius rolled his eyes and took the lotion, rubbing it over his face without thought and thrusting the bottle back into her hands, failing to notice that she was smirking and looking quite content.

They walked into the Great Hall, which only held the few students who had decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. As they passed by the staff table, the potions master, Professor Jenkins, spoke and caused them to halt. "What lovely boxers, Mr. Black," he commented in all seriousness, nodding his head in approval and taking his seat next to McGonagall, who was pursing her lips.

"Wha-"

Sirius looked down and saw that his boxers were outside his robes, instead of underneath where they should be. He turned to Selene, who burst out laughing. And then he turned back to Jenkins in bewilderment – why the hell had _he_ commented?

"Don't worry," Selene whispered in his ear, "I charmed him too."

Looking slightly relieved, Sirius proceeded to walk proudly with his boxers over his robes and seated himself down at their usual table, pulling Selene down next to him. "That was good – but a bit clichéd if you don't mind me saying."

"Well yes, perhaps." She smiled over at him and took a bite of her eggs, "But I still have one over you."

Suddenly she burst out laughing, almost spitting out her eggs.

"What now?" Sirius asked suspiciously, glancing down at himself.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, trying to hold back her laughter as she sipped her juice. "I just thought of something…"

He continued to squint suspiciously at her throughout breakfast, and was still watching her when they left the Great Hall awhile later. He had to think of a prank quickly – he had meant to last night.

Breaking his thoughts, one of the portraits they passed suddenly said, "Nice moose-tache, Mr. Black." He stared at the portrait as if it had gone crazy.

Selene pulled the bottle of lotion out from her robes and laughed loudly, "Form-changing lotion. Got it from the same catalogue as my dress robes."

╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬╔╩╦╠═╬

**A/N: I'm in an exceptionally good mood. Why, you ask? Not because I have someone to spend Valentine's Day with lol (I wish I did!)…and damn, I have to find a date for prom too. But Happy Valentine's Day to all of you who do have a valentine (and those who don't – free candy anyways!) But, I'm in a good mood because my parents and my little brother and sister have left until next Sunday and I have the house to myself. It's certainly not the first time they've left me alone, but it's the first time since I've had my license and can go anywhere I want. **

**On a different note, I'm really very very (as usual) sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. I really am very busy, and I mean that. I'll forget to eat sometimes because I'm so busy. There aren't enough hours in the day to do all of the reading and studying I need to for these classes I'm taking (Argh! I'm such an idiot for signing up for all these college-credit courses, but hopefully I'll thank myself when I do go to college), and pile going to work on top of that (car insurance is so expensive! And regular car payments, and gas, and my cell phone…) and…let's just say I don't really sleep anymore. Thankfully I only look like a living zombie on some days lol. **

**Anyway, I know it's not really an excuse, but I sincerely apologize for keeping you all waiting. I'm sure many of you have given up completely, but that's totally my fault. I WILL finish this story. I am not dead, I do not plan on dying for a long time (lol), and you need not plan my funeral anytime soon. So if I don't update it's because I'm really overwhelmed, as I usually am, but I AM writing. I actually started this chapter a long time ago in one of my random writing notebooks that I just scribble parts of chapters in. But yes, the majority of it I wrote today. Okay, I had better go because I still have a large stack of homework (mostly reading boring chapters for biology and Hemingway – enough said) waiting for me on the counter downstairs. I love you all for reading!**

**I _promise_ I'll put review replies back up next chapter – for both chapters! I just have no more time left today if I want to go to sleep after doing my homework lol. Oh yes, and the count:**

**Ausculto: 61**

**Cavillor: 69**

**Undecided: 18**

**Slytherin: 6**

**You all are so so great to me, the reviews always make my day. I just wanted to thank all of you as a whole before I write the replies next time.**

**Emily**


End file.
